


Bridge of Storms

by rebthewriter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sosuke Being a Bastard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Inoue Orihime, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gin what are you even doing?, Ichigo gets the character development he deserves, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pansexual Inoue Orihime, Retelling, Slow Burn, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 121,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebthewriter/pseuds/rebthewriter
Summary: Meet Hozuki Avira, a seated officer of the Gotei 13. She lives a normal life in the Soul Society, but when she gets interested in Rukia's case, she begins to realize something is amiss, but that soon isn't the least of her worries.





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting on such short notice. I declare this taichou's meeting to begin."

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto tapped on his cane on the floor, getting all of his taichou's attention. They had an urgency of a descion to be reached for this meeting. A Soul Reaper by the name of Kuchiki Rukia had been caught in transfering her Shinigami powers to a human. His fellow taichous stood ahead of him in the first division barracks. The exception was Ukitake Jushiro who was unable to make it due to his illness. His fukutaichou, Sasakibe Chojiro, stood beside him, staying quiet. It wasn't abnormal for Chojiro to be quiet in these meetings. In fact, he usually never talked unless he felt something needed to be addressed.

"As you all might've heard, there was a Soul Reaper who was missing in the world of the living a few months ago. She's a thirteenth division and a member of the Kuchiki clan. Kuchiki Rukia has been found, and we have received word that she has transferred her Shinigami powers to a human. Of course, transfering powers of a Soul Reaper to a Shinigami is forbidden. However, it is all still under investigation."

"Still in investigation?" SoiFon breathed out. Her head, twitching at the thought that they had proof yet they are not even trying to execute this Soul Reaper even though they had the proof that this Rukia had transferred her powers to a human, "Then why aren't we doing anything about executing her now? Last time I checked, that's a high level of offense."

"As you know, SoiFon-taichou," Chojiro began, deciding to address the details of the situation he felt. He hadn't talked at all in these meetings in a long time, but he felt like he had to make a point here, "all Substitute Shinigamis aren't necessarily bad. There are few that have been given an honorary status. Therefore, this is to see if the transfering was actually necessary or not. Something that might be shown to be seen as evil to some might not necessarily be in certain intentions" Rukia was an unseated officer after all. She wasn't like some seated officer or anyone high up in the Gotei 13.

"Pathetic," SoiFon rolled her eyes at the fukutaichou, "I didn't expect you of all people to be questioning the law of the Gotei 13. You must be confused; anyone ever defying the law is therefore told to pay the ultimate price for it." She was raised on the knowledge of such laws being a part of a clan who helped out the Shihōin clan throughout the years.

Chojiro knew those words would fall on deaf ears but surely someone else had agreed with him in here.

"I think Sasakibe-fukutaichou makes a valid point." Shunsui grinned, "We did end up appointing other Substitute Shinigami as honorary. Something does happen on occasions to make such actions seem reasonable. Perhaps Kuchiki-san's reasoning was for her own justice?"

"The law always comes first though. That is the reality of the Soul Society." Byakuya stated, narrowing his eyes at Shunsui, "If Rukia were to be executed, then there's no point in trying to help her. Her fate was decided the moment she transferred her powers to that human."

"Regardless, she did break the rules." Aizen added, turning over to Shunsui, "That should be unforgivable. She doesn't know who she could turn the powers on. Rukia shouldn't have been doing what she did and called backup if the situation was too much for her. There were other ways to handle it and therefore, she was reckless to start with." He explained.

"Come on, Aizen-taichou, you're the last person I'd expect to agree with such a thing. I see where you're coming from, but sometimes they don't just happen that way. The girl might've not had a choice." Shunsui was surprised that Aizen of the fifth division would be so keen on sending a child of all things to an execution of all things. It was a surprise to him.

"Normally, I'd make exceptions. However, it was better for her to make a call for reinforces if she couldn't handle a situation like that. She's an unseated officer. Ukitake-taichou shouldn't of put someone like her in a mission like that." Aizen told them considering the Hollow had been powerful but passing on her powers to a human that could abuse them? Things could've gotten ugly for them. It was better this way.

"Any decision that makes Genryuusai-dono makes, I'll stand by. If your decision is to execute Rukia then I'll have to follow it no matter of my personal thoughts on the situation." Sajin Komamura, the taichou of the seventh division stated to his colleges.

"Any path that seems with the least amount of blood I agree on. Even if it means we have to use violence to make less blood. Perhaps making sure Rukia never does such a thing again will be the ultimate price." Tousen Kaname, the taichou of the ninth division had pointed out, wanting there to be peace within the Soul Society no matter what. He wanted this to end quickly. He knew all too well that he had must make big decisions as a taichou of the Gotei 13.

"I honestly find myself not caring about the fate of some Shinigami. The Substitute Shinigami, on the other hand, would be a fine asset to the research." Mayuri had never been able to study one before. He wished that they didn't have to kill him and let him dissect him himself. It would be more fun for him after all to distinguish the differences of a Substitute Shinigami to a normal one.

"I find myself agreeing with the weird scientist guy." Kenpachi agreed, nodding, yawning to himself. Taichou meetings were so boring.

"I find myself indifferent to the situation. The same as Shunsui-taichou." Unohana pointed out, "Aizen-taichou also makes a valid point, but I tend to lean towards Shunsui-taichou and Sasakibe-fukutaichou with their points." She couldn't help but give Aizen some pointers for saying such a thing.

"Why thank you, Unohana-taichou." Aizen smiled at her, taking her compliment. Unohana was always peaceful on in these meetings. Of course, Mayuri and Kenpachi hadn't cared. Mayuri cared about only research and test subjects and Kenpachi cared about fighting. That much, had been obvious, "I, of course, don't wanna do this, don't get me wrong, but we'd be hypocritical if we didn't take the laws of the Soul Society to heart."

"Ah, if the poor dear decided to pass down her powers to a Shinigami then she should suffer the ultimate price. There's no need to give her a second chance if she's done something so daring." Gin shrugged, keeping the usual creepy grin on his face.

"I don't think it's quite right to do such a thing to her either. Execution is something she doesn't need." Was Toshiro hearing everyone right now? That's crazy that they all would be willing to do such a thing, "She deserves a punishment, but not something that harsh." Even Aizen-taichou had thought it had been a proper sentence and he was certain Saijin would be too blindly loyal to the Captain Commander himself to really reject his decision.

"Ah, I see, so we only have the partial decision here. With Ukitake-taichou absent due to his illness, the voting will be two indifferent, five to no to execution, and six with the approval of execution, including myself. However, it'll be up to the Central for the rest of it. That is how the Soul Society works." Yamamoto slammed his cane down, "I declare this meeting adjourned."

XXXX

The crowd for the waiting for the taichou meeting to complete was huge. A girl with long brown hair reaching her mid back. Green eyes, looking concerned. She was worried about the fate of a former division member of hers. To think her training with her taichou afterwards was killing her. Hopefully, she'd be able to let out the loss feeling. She had fate in her grandfather.

Her kosode blew along with the wind as if in perfectly in sync. Her grandfather had been a member of Central 46. Her sister, Kaguya was beside her, waiting for her own taichou to come out from his meeting. Her sister's fukutaichou, Rangiku was beside her.

Members of almost every division were gathered here. A few feet away stood Abarai Renji, a member of the sixth division that had been in the same class as Rukia and her sister had been in. He had to be just as tense and even more worried than the girl was.

"Avira-san." A voice popped in adjusting his glasses, noticing the door opening. His blue spiky hair defined gravity and he had rectangular glasses with blue eyes matching his hair color, "It looks like they're done."

The brunette, Avira of the first division looked over at the door suddenly opening that had Yamamoto walking in first along with the other taichous as well. Her eyes widened with intensity, shock at the calm and quiet walking of all of them. Taichous were so calm and collected. She wondered though how much arguing might've been happening behind the scenes. The rejection of killing Rukia.

"The taichous are for the execution." Gasps filled the air and people began talking amongst themselves, "Silence!" Yamamoto exclaimed, getting the audience quiet. He continued, "The Central has yet to make a decision! Returned to your respective posts." He decided to walk out, leaving the other taichous to head out.

Kaguya gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "W-What? An execution is possible?" This is bad.

Avira sighed at her sister before smiling, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Come now, do you doubt our grandfather's skills? He'll be able to make the Central not sentence her to death." She was trying to comfort her, keep her calm. It was in her to comfort her adoptive sister when she was feeling down. She was her little sister after all.

Kaguya nodded at her sister and smiled nervously, "You're probably right, Avira." She sighed as the blue-haired man by the name of Tetsu sighed before silently walking away, "Hey, Tetsu-" She was caught off by Avira.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much. He's always supporting Soul Society's decisions no matter what." Avira sighed, keeping her voice low so the others didn't hear her.

Aizen walked past Avira and Kaguya before turning to them, "Are you two handling the news well? It's not completely confirmed yet so bear that in mind." He chuckled, remembering how Yaijime would feel in this position. He was probably already planning something for the Central to vote against it, but he wasn't too sure how that would work, "I'm sure your grandfather is already planning a big speech to the Central." Aizen smiled at the two girls. He knew them for a long time thanks to their grandfather's power in Central 46, "I wouldn't be too worried." He stated before walking away, spotting Hinamori running over to him for them to go.

Avira then noticed Hitsugaya walking over to them, "You ready to go, Kaguya?" He asked his third seat as Kaguya nodded, bowing slightly to him.

"Yes, sir." She grinned before waving at Avira, "See you soon! Have fun with your training! Don't die!" She knew Yamamoto could be really harsh too.

"H-Hey! I've trained a long time with the first division, I'll be fine." Avira sighed. She hopes it wasn't going to be too rough on her.

XXXX

She was limping. She literally thought she would have to go to the medic area, but she wasn't going. No way in hell was she going. She was fine just aching all over the damn place.

The red-haired man dressed in the same getup laughed, waving at Avira, "Heh, looks like you got a lesson taught to you again, Avira." He smirked teasingly before dodging a smack that was coming at his face.

"And how many times have you, eh smartass?" She remarked, a small smile appearing on her lips, "Reno, maybe that's the reason why you're still the seventh seat." She teased.

"Maybe that's why you haven't gotten the third seat yet by the Head Captain." Reno joked right back before she sighed, feeling the wind blowing through her long brown hair.

"I just I don't think that I'm that strong enough. Look at everyone else, especially the guy who's right above me. He's stronger than me by far. I don't think I'd get to prove to Captain Commander Yamamoto that I'm strong enough anytime soon or have the wits for it." Especially since she likes being daring, but she's a lot better than when she was younger. That, however, was when she was as quiet as a bat when she started in the first division of the Gotei 13.

"Oh come on, I was kidding, Avira, I didn't mean to make you sad-" Reno began before he was cut off by Avira.

"It's fine, Reno, I just feel a bit behind Kaguya. She just got promoted to the third seat recently and I'm just very jealous I guess? No." She shook her head, "I don't think that's the right word. More like our rivalry has gotten bigger since we both reached the top ten seats." Maybe she should go visit Yaijime tomorrow. Yeah, she got a day off for once in her life she better use it well. She could use seeing Yaijime, "Say, I think I am going to head over to see Yaijime tomorrow in Central 46. I have the day off."

"The old man that was the former third seat in Squad Nine? Wow, you and Kaguya must very much so look up to him. You both were saved by him." Reno stated, "I wish I could go with you and meet the man myself, but I'm seeing my brother tomorrow after I get done training with Sasakibe-fukutaichou. He's been in the hospital since getting attacked by a Hollow in the world of the living. The big one at that. I heard the fukutaichou say something this morning about the ordeal. It seems like they're multiplying. I wouldn't be surprised if your day off turns into a working day tomorrow because of it."

"Hollows? Is it Karakura Town again in the world of the living?" she asked curiously as she walked with him, getting close to the house she stayed in as it was within view, "I heard they sent Rukia Kuchiki to the place down there. She's been gone for a month now. Things don't feel right. They did make it possible that Rukia could be executed." It still made her uneasy.

"I agree, but seeing Yaijime tomorrow might help you calm down quite a bit. He helps runs part of Central 46 maybe you could get more info on him on the situation and bring it up to the Head Captain?" Reno suggested.

Avira shook her head, "Nah, he worries about Kaguya and myself plenty now that we're both all grown up, but I'm concerned about Rukia. She was a first year when I was a sixth in the Academy. I wonder how she's been. I barely knew her, but I am a little worried to even if she's grown up a little bit now. It's been two weeks now so I guess I know how you feel."

She knows that stuff like that doesn't take that long. However, Reno did have a point to be concerned about such things.

"Ah, we're already here. I wish I could do something but we can't til we follow other orders." Reno laughed, remembering that Avira lived across the street from him, "Anyways, I'll see you soon."

"Hey, Reno. You leave the Rukia worrying to me okay? You need to worry about your brother and focus on his recovery. I can try to talk to Yaijime about it tomorrow, but worry about your brother first. He's fighting for his life."

"I know Avira, thanks." Reno smiled before walking into his own house.

XXXX

The next day dawned in and Avira was still feeling the pain from her training from yesterday. Yawning, she walked out with an apple in hand into the street of the outskirts of where the barracks were for the first division.

Running along, she glanced down at a note that had fallen before grabbing it and looking at it, reading what it had said. It had been from Yaijime himself to the Captain Commander. It said something about finding Rukia Kuchiki. She did notice the fukutaichou went by her. Her eyes widened before she yelled over at the slicked up white-haired man.

"Sasakibe-fukutaichou, sir." She immediately saw him in the crowd as he turned. Dark eyes, staring right at her, almost glaring at her, causing her to be intimidated for the moment.

She immediately moved swiftly, running over to show him he'd dropped the note, "Ah, apologies sir if I interrupted you in a hurry, but you might've dropped something important." Yeah, Avira, just tell him that you read the letter. You might just get yelled at for snooping. She showed the note in her hands.

Chojiro glanced at her for a second before taking it out of her hands, "Yes, thank you, Hozuki-san. I must get this over to Genryuusai-dono right away."

"Wait, fukutaichou is Rukia going to really…" Avira trailed off before she was interrupted by the fukutaichou.

"Don't say anything about it, Avira. No one's allowed to know. You even weren't supposed to know until it was made official." Choijiro told her before closing his eyes, "If you want the truth though, I'm not sure. Yaijime didn't tell many details about it and it's Central 46's decision to declare the ruling to convict her."

"Ah, he must be telling it all to the Captain Commander then." She shrugged, feeling a little bad she was asking about it, but it was more for Reno than anything. She didn't know Rukia that well, but Reno knew her.

"I apologize, I was heading over to see Yaijime actually. So I'll see you probably tomorrow. So sorry for bothering you again." She bowed slightly to him, walking away from the man before bursting into a run.

XXXX

Running into the Central 46, she quickly bowed to some of the leaders she knew, quickly telling them she was here to see Yaijime before running towards his office, noticing the door was opened before peeking her head in the see someone with the ponytail grey-bearded man. That had been her grandfather, alright. She also notice that Aizen-taichou was here from the back of his head.

"Uh, sorry for intruding." Avira looked over, bowing slightly at the two, wondering why Aizen-taichou was here. Wasn't he supposed to be in his fifth division right now? Could something happen? Was it about Rukia? This still didn't feel right to her.

"Huh? Oh Avira, you didn't tell me you were heading over to the Central today." Yaijime looked up from his desk, holding up some of the papers that Aizen had given him.

"Oh, I just wanted to surprise you. I just got the idea yesterday to visit you today. I'm sorry if I caught you two in the middle of something. I didn't expect Aizen-taichou to be here. Hello again." She bowed at the taichou.

Brown eyes glanced at the female Shinigami, a smile playing on his lips that had been fake, "Ah, Avira, good to see you again so soon once again. Don't worry about interrupting the two of us. I was just heading out. I did enjoy the cup of tea, Yaijime-kun." Aizen bowed slightly to the old man who was stroking his beard, working on the paperwork that was in his hands.

Avira noticed Yaijime's hand was tense, as if he was nervous, as if he was angered by something before he looked up at the taichou of the Fifth Division.

"Ah, yes, I'm glad you did. Herbal tea is a favorite of mine, and I'm thoroughly glad I could discuss these troublesome times with me." The smile almost felt like it was forced as if a facade that one didn't wanna show just how tense Yajime was. Tired eyes were narrowing as well, eying Aizen for a second before he laughed softly, "Ha, if you'd like I'd love for you to have it again sometime. This was quite the afternoon." He stood up from his seat, bowing to the captain as well.

"Yes, I agree with that. It was a productive afternoon, Yaijime. I look forward to it as well." Aizen smiled, nodding in agreement at Yaijime's words before looking over at Avira, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Rest assured, Avira, there's nothing to worry about. Your guardian and I were just talking about furthering the Soul Society by getting rid of those that are possibly a danger to its growth. Your grandfather is a brilliant man, and I'm sure you will wish us the best of luck as well."

Eyes widened at his sudden words of reassurance before watching him walk towards the doorway, taking the hand off of her shoulder before walking out of the room, leaving the two family members around each other.

"You caught me at a wrong time, Avira. My apologies." Yaijime walked over to her before wrapping his arms around the girl. He remembered when Avira had been so much younger and how much taller she had grown.

"But I'm glad to see you well. I hope your sister is doing well in her new position." He pulled away from her, putting his hand on her shoulders, "Hitsugaya-taichou told me she can be a real pain sometimes."

Avira couldn't help but crack a smile, chuckling at his comment, "Yes, but you know how much she's inspired by him, and I almost don't blame her. He's a great captain and a great person." A pause sinked into the room. She found herself wondering what had him so tensed up earlier. It wasn't like Yaijime to be like this, she knew that he had to be bothered by something but what?

"Grandfather? Is everything alright?" She asked, finally summing up the strength to say something to him. Was he in pain? Did something happen?

She noticed hesitation in Yaijime's movements for a moment before shaking his head, ruffling Avira's hair as if she was still a child. Some old habits don't die so easily.

"Nothing for you to fret yourself about. Tomorrow, I am to head to the Captain Commander personally to discuss this ordeal I spoke with Aizen-taichou." Yaijime smiled softly at her, knowing that he didn't want her to get involved. He didn't want her to get too stressed out either. She was a growing young girl after all in the first division. She had already been pushed quite a bit by her taichou. He didn't want her to deal with this on top of all of that.

Avira blinked. Truly, it was something that had caused her mind to be like this. Yaijime isn't being himself though. It wasn't in him to lie, but there he was, lying to her face.

"Grandfather, I am not a little girl anymore. I am the fourth seat of the first division in the Gotei 13. If it concerns the Soul Society, please tell me." She pleaded. She didn't want to get stubborn or defensive about it, but she knew he was lying.

"You do know that I am looking into it. I'm more than aware of what you wanna ask me. I'm sure the young lady had a reason for doing what she did. Listen to me, Avira, I know you are a strong one now, but you know better than to worry about my well being. I used to be a Soul Reaper myself. You know that. Now, what's gotten you so concern?" He asked, eyes staring down at her.

She sighed, "I read the note you were giving Captain-Commander Yamamoto. I'm worried, grandfather, do you really think…"

A loud slam on the desk could be heard, causing Avira to jump. Damn, did she say too much? She knew she could trust Yaijime with the details of such. He was far different than the other Central 46 members. He was known as a former Shinigami that was in the Gotei 13 and had excelled nearly in landing a fukutaichou spot in his prime years.

"Avira, I don't wish for you to get involved. Besides, I'm talking to the Head Captain about it. I will make sure to convince him that my decision should be backed by the other Central 46 members."

"You've worked with Captain Commander Yamamoto. You know he's just going to stick to the normal traditions, right? I know, I am a part of his division, I know it fully!" The brunette looked away from the man for a moment, "But, I respect your words, grandfather, and I wish you the best of luck." She bowed respectfully to the Central 46 member.

XXXX

A long walk had been set out for her an hour later back to the barracks. She certainly hoped for the best on Yaijime's part. She could've traveled with him tomorrow to support him, but he merely declined the offer, but Avira merely respected her grandfather's declaration. She would not, however, hesitate to try to stop anything from happening to Yaijime during his stay in the barracks. She'd do anything to preserve his safety if it all came down to it, and if she had to do it without his consent, she would. Avira's job, if it all came to it, she would sacrifice herself to protect what was right for the Soul Society. The Central needed someone like Yaijime running around who saw the era of the old ways as horrible and needing some modifications.

That was the thought she had on the way home, trying to figure out what exactly Yaijime was going to do to not only convince Captain Commander Yamamoto about this but the entire Central as well. Most of them were dedicated to following the old rules. She did agree though, it would be hard. There's no way they would listen to such things by themselves. They needed more than just a few people. They needed people like Avira and Kaguya whom would agree with such decisions. Reno to could be a lot of help, and a friend from Reno's academy class which was Haruka Harui. She'd have to get in touch with her. Even if Yaijime didn't want her involved, he always taught her to stand up for what she thought was right. It was like the soutaichou said; to gain justice one must often seize it with their own hands.

She couldn't help but think about asking Aizen about training too but, when it came down to it, Yamamoto was enough for even twenty people to handle. She had pushed and pushed herself through some of his rough training. The Fifth Division taichou could be helpful though with this though about looking into the case as well. He was trusting. It wasn't like she was gonna talk to Yamamoto about it. She didn't want to cause a scene.

Avira let out a sigh, walking into the gates of the First Division, eyeing the guards of the first Division and gave them a small wave before walking towards her house. Right before she turned down the usual shortcut she'd take to her home, she stopped, thinking about Reno. She knew his brother was in some danger because of those Hollows too. That came with being a Shinigami. She had that beaten into her head for a very long time. She at least hoped the boy was ok, considering what might've happened to him.

She walked away from the shortcut and to the nearest medical area in the barracks. She was about to enter. However, the familiar redhead who had been her friend since the academy days had been coming out of the door itself. She noticed his tired eyes from not sleeping as much as of late and he didn't look good at least for the moment.

Her eyes widened as he smiled, waving to her, "Greetings, Avira-san." His smile was one of the most forced as she saw much like Yaijime's earlier.

Hesitation followed his greeting as if she was already aware that his brother's condition hadn't changed. She was concerned about him. Had he talked to anyone about this other than her?

"Reno...is your brother…" She began speaking before he cut her off.

"He's still in the same state, but I'm fine, just tired of this stuff." Reno sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He was worried about the decision that was yet to be made on Rukia. Doesn't Avira have some feelings of conflict on this too? That reminds him…

"Avira-san, did you talk with your grandfather?" He asked, wondering what exactly what happened with Yaijime earlier. He hadn't quite known the man himself but Avira always talked about her grandfather and how much of a great man he was so he was hoping things did go well.

"Before I say anything to you, Reno, I need you to promise me something." Her eyes became focused on his, looking determined, "I need you to let me handle this from here on out. You have a brother to take care of that isn't doing well in the fourth division barracks. The last thing you need right now is to focus on another issue that isn't even in your power. You should support your brother while he's going through that. If Kaguya was in that position, you know I'd do whatever it took to stay by her side and make sure she had plenty of support around her and I wouldn't leave her side until she woke up."

"H-Hey, you know Unohana-taichou is terrifying, you know. She basically told me I needed to leave to get some rest and that my brother wouldn't want me there all night. Harui-chan told me the same thing since it was her shift when I got there. She told me I better get some rest tonight, or she was going to scold me when I came back there." Reno almost chuckled and Avira followed.

"Yes, seems like Harui-chan." Kaguya and the fourth division's fourth seat were very close friends so that was how Avira knew Harui. Any friend of her sister's was a friend of hers. Avira then shot Reno a look of suspicion, "You haven't promised me yet."

Reno blinked before throwing his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay, okay, I promise, just stop giving me that mean look. I swear you sound like Sasikibe-fuktaichou. He was telling me to get that out of my head earlier today when I was training with him. He called off the training earlier so I could see my brother." Not to mention he too was shooting that stupid look at him as well.

"Sasakibe-fuktaichou is merely telling you what's best for you. You should appreciate that." Avira sighed, deciding to tell Reno what happened when she visited the Central, "Yaijime is handling the situation. He's meeting with Captain Commander Yamamoto tomorrow about the execution. He's going to try to convince the central to not vote for the execution. He thinks Rukia was only doing what she was doing to survive. I'm glad, it's against my honor as a former 13th division member to be for something like that considering Rukia and I were once in the same division."

Reno sighed in relief, "You weren't lying when you said your grandfather is a great man. I'm glad I can put my trust in him and you." He sighed, noticing that he should get going before Harui bites his head off tomorrow for not sleeping enough, "Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you in the morning, Avira-san." He waved to her before walking away, heading back to his house.

Avira wondered to herself what exact chaos she got herself into here. This sounded like an odd case, really. Well, she believed in Yaijime so she thinks he'll be able to prevent a death sentence from happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own my OCs

The next day dawned on Avira, stretching out, walking out of her house. She was supposed to see Yaijime here today. She was supposed to find out more and more about the info on the whole Kuchiki Rukia issue she had been looking into for Reno, a friend of hers from the academy whom later joined the same squad as her years after her. In an effort to have him focus on his brother's recovery, Avira found herself taking the job and finding the info for him.

She was excited to see Yaijime even though she had seen him yesterday. However, she'd be on duty this time around the barracks and deemed to be on her best behavior. Any stunt like she pulled two days ago will end in the same aspect and she rather not ends up in Yamamoto's bad side today, especially considering the circumstances. She found herself running out, heading to the main barracks where the meeting for the taichous would take place. That would probably be the Head Captain, the fukutaichou, and Yaijime himself. Hopefully, things would go well with her grandfather and the others who agreed with him.

She was definitely in a rush today and wanted to see Yaijime before the meeting to talk to him for at least a second to wish him the best of luck. He did raise her like one of his own bloodlines but a family wasn't all blood as she learned from him growing up. It's what made her call him grandfather and Kaguya her younger sister.

She was suddenly stopped by the people of Central 46 walking by, spotting Yaijime in the middle. Her eyes widen in surprise, glancing at him before seeing them walking away.

Yaijime didn't even look at her. What was going on? That wasn't like him.

"Grandfather!" She shouted over to them causing the man that was her former guardian to turn to look over to her for the moment, giving a sympathetic smile.

"Avira, I'm so glad to see you here." Yaijime smiled, "Are you heading to the main barracks to hear me talk to your Captain Commander?"

Her mind went blank for a moment, wanting nothing more to be by his side to help him with this, but she hadn't known the details of such things, but supporting him was what she wanted to do.

"Yes, I sure am. You may have said you don't need my help for this, but I at least wanna support you for my own reasons." She nodded at his comment firmly turning those eyes from confusion to determination. She was a Hozuki; she had to be stubborn to her own thoughts. Even her sister was often stubborn.

He sighed, ruffling the girl's hair, causing various First Division members to look at each other in confusion, "I don't know what I am going to do with you, child." Laughter filled his lungs happily, ruffling her hair a bit harder, "Well I guess I cannot stop you it seems." He motioned her to follow him.

The fourth seat of the first division merely nodded following him along with the other Central 46 members.

"Avira, I'm actually happy to run into you instead. It's rare for me to see my granddaughter two days in a row." Yaijime couldn't help but smile. Even if he had been such a momentous day a part of him wanting her here. It felt nostalgic, to say the least.

"Really? I guess you know that you weren't going to see me today. I am one of the Head Captain's higher-ups after all. I am sure you knew I was going to have some involvement." She teased, smiling slightly at him, feeling as if the world's weight had been off her shoulders.

Avira nearly was stubborn as Yaijime. Nearly, the old man of Central 46 noted to himself of his granddaughter. They had reached the main area where the other seated officers had gathered including Genshiro and Reno.

"Greetings Hozuki Yaijime." The third seat of the First Division bowed at the Central 46 member, smiling politely, "We've been waiting for you to show up sir. It's a pleasure to see you again. However, I wish it was on better terms. The Head Captain and the members of the First Division welcome you." Everyone around that had been seated officers bowed to the members of Central 46 including Avira herself.

"In normal circumstances, yes, I would agree. However, the stakes for the Soul Society are very important, and I trust you all will carry on no matter the decision." Yaijime spoke to all the officers present, "Our job in Central 46 is to ensure what is good for the Soul Society and it is the same in the Gotei. Never forget that. I ask for your patience for this might take quite a bit of time. No one is innocent until proven guilty."

"Indeed." Came the voice from the door of the barracks.

Captain Commander Yamamoto and his fukutaichou Saskiabe came out of the doors of the main barrack. The soutaichou, with his hands behind his back, staring at the Central 46 members.

"Hozuki, it's a pleasure to see you again. However, we have more pressing matters. This matter better is good." Yamamoto stated to the man who merely nodded.

"I assure you Head Captain, it is the case we were looking into and I promise you I shall add my views in this case. However, whatever decision we make affects the Gotei as well as you're already aware of." Yaijime nodded at the long-bearded man who merely sighed.

Meanwhile, Avira shuffled next to Reno who merely looked concern, "You think he'll actually talk the old man out of it?" He whispered low enough for only Avira to hear.

She sighed, "I'm not all sure, but hey, Yaijime is a very good speaker and he might be able to rule the entire central to despite the idiots in there." She shrugged her shoulders, fixing her gaze at the two talking to each other.

"Yaijime, I am aware of what you might be planning to say. Regardless, I shall listen to your words beforehand and I will list my views of the situation as usual. Here, come inside." He gestured to the door before looking at all his seated officers, "Seated officers! You are to remain here until the decision is further made only the members of Central 46, the fukutaichou, and myself shall be the ones deciding this meeting. That is all. I hope we are to settle this well for the sake of the Soul Society. Make no mistake we will." And with that, the Captain Commander walked into the building along with Chojiro and Yaijime and his followers.

The conversation suddenly erupted from the seated officers, talking about what this could mean for the Gotei and wonder what exactly was going on as well.

"You forgot that Head Captain Yamamoto is very old fashion. It's no surprise, the man has been running the Soul Society for the last thousand years." Another voice piped in.

It was 5th seat Korayama Testu. A Genius and a strategist of sorts for the first division. His blue spiky hair shined bright from the sunlight shining down on it. His blue eyes looked cold as if he had been unaffected by the situation. Hozuki Avira had always been a bit of a rebel in the Gotei 13 so it was no surprise to Tetsu that she was being a troublemaker once again. She's the adoptive granddaughter of Hozuki Yaijime, a Central 46 member no less. She should have better matters. Reno was already an idiot from Rukougai. He had no reason to be more courteous, but Avira? He expected more from her than that.

Besides, Rukia deserved to be executed if he had been cast out as well.

"I heard you guys talking last night about it. Avira, your grandfather is a lot of things, but convincing a ruling to be different to what has been the practice for someone who's run the Soul Society for centuries." The spiky black haired man declared, adjusting his rectangular glasses. He remembered Yaijime had made contact with the four noble clans as well, far back to even when the Shiba clan had been hailed as one. He had to keep the ideology of the law and conform to it, no matter what.

Avira sighed, "I'm more than aware, I know the kind of man the Head Captain is.. I've known him since my academy years." The speech in her academy orientation that had set her sights on Yamamoto being her captain when she graduated the academy. She had been captivated by his own views, made him seem to be softer than most people let on. Before becoming a seated officer, Avira was never allowed to be in the Central for protection reasons so she never met the Head Captain directly until she graduated from the academy.

"Don't be so vocal about that notion, Testu." Reno frowns, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the man, "Avira wasn't supposed to know, she stumbled upon that…"

"I am more than aware, Reno." A roll of blue hues, eyes adjusting to the seventh seat's face, "My hearing is as sharp as the 10th division's third seat. If I remember correctly, that's your sister, Avira. I doubt it matters anymore considering it's been made public to at least the First Division now. There's been quite the mixup, and I highly doubt that Yamamoto-soutaichou will be showing any mercy. Global justice rules individual justice. If Yaijime is against such actions, then Yamamoto will bear him to remind himself of such given that he used to be a part of the Gotei himself." If he had gotten punished for Global Justice by his father, then so should Rukia. It was fair, and Rukia had done something far worse than what he had done.

Reno and Avira both remained silent. True, Avira was aware that Yamamoto-soutaichou was clearly aware of such things and there was not much to talk him into once his decision had been made. However, Yaijime had been the same in making people try to see how things aren't truly what they are. It would be a dead end for both of them if one does not submit to the other in this argument. That, Avira was certain would have to be the result.

Reno just didn't want one of his old friends from the academy running around with an arrest on her hands because things didn't go well on a mission. She could've been injured. Is death something that should be truly something because of one tactical error? Could it happen to anyone right? Was the thought in his mind. Deep down though, Reno didn't want to lose someone else in his life. His little brother was still in critical condition and comatose. What could he have wanted than to have to worry about another person? He knew Avira told him to not worry about it but she barely knew Rukia, she only knew her through her sister who had been in the same class as them.

"You both didn't think about that, did you?" Came the response from Testu, "Or perhaps did you not want to believe? I'm not about mind games, you two. I just know how to feel people's' responses and such. I know that is how you're both feeling. I know Reno was close to Rukia in his academy days, and Avira, your sister was close to Rukia to in her academy days as well. Regardless of what personal reasons you both have, you both know the outcome is inevitable. Taking feelings into consideration of this ruling will not be the Soul Society's decision. Rulings like this are never favoritism."

"Favoritism? You dare say that when you don't know the whole story?" Reno found himself angered. Damn guy was an asshole when he wanted to be but even if he had a point he wouldn't know the story.

"Calm down, Reno, we all don't know for the moment, all we can do is speculate." Avira sighed, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Which gives me plenty of reasoning to tell him there's a chance." Reno hollered back, pushing Avira away from him, smacking her arm away from him, "Just shut up okay, Testu."

"It's quite unprofessional for you to be like that, Reno, saying that to your higher seated officer like that and shoving Avira-san as well she's higher rank, and she understands plenty and she's Hozuki Yaijime's granddaughter. Then again, what do I expect from a half class boy." He was not talking down Rukia only making Reno realize his stupid decision, "Now calm down before the Captain Commander shows himself to witness your actions. You have a brother to be taken care of. You can't be worrying about an old classmate when your brother is in a coma."

Avira could understand what Testu meant by such words. It would be like if her sister was brutally injured, and she knew she would be able to do everything in her power to care for her sister and be there for her both in spirit and physical. Kaguya and Yaijime are the only family members she has.

Reno sighed, sadly looking down at the ground. Testu might be an asshole, but he was saying some truths there. Avira had given him such words, telling him not to worry about it and just let her handle such things. She didn't have a giant issue to handle and she's sure Reno would want to handle things for her if her sister was in a coma right now.

And besides, he did not want to be on the receiving end of the taichou's Zanpukto. That thing kind of scared him sometimes.

"I appreciate your words Testu-san." Avira bowed in respect to the spiky black haired main, "Thank you for banging that into Reno-san's head. I tried to but it really didn't work." Reno had been dense but so was Avira. Okay, maybe she was a bit more open-minded but seriously, Reno needed to stop worrying about everything. Then again, he was in a pretty bad place at the moment.

"Sometimes, you do just need to hear the honest truth. Reality isn't sunshine and rainbows as you're probably aware." Testu declared with a small nod. He did, in truth, respect the both of them, but he needed them to realize what was happening in the Soul Society what they both needed to focus on.

Avira hesitated for a second, remembering what the exact state she had been in before meeting her grandfather before he took her in. She was nothing but a random girl wandering the streets of District 60. Many people were not the nicest to her and more wanted her kicked on. She could hardly stay in one place. She once was a rambunctious child, playing a few pranks on those in the district when she was finally sick and tired of being alone. Not to mention trying to steal food.

-Flashback-

"Hey, it's that girl Avira again, she's smuggling food. Hey kid, no stealing allowed." A whip came to follow, hitting the ground against the small girl who yelped, jumping back away from the older men of the Rukogai only to watch the bucket of food fall on their faces that she ever so established on the small fruit shop. Oranges and other kinds of various fruits smacking the two men who had decided to chase her down for what would be the third time this week.

Avira immediately didn't waste any time, bolting from the area at full speed away from the men who had been struggling to their feet immediately picking up and running after the short brown haired girl, "Get back here, girl!" The blond one to the right exclaimed, holding a knife up this time around, irritated by the girl finally. She had messed with the wrong person this time around and she would definitely pay for it.

She yelled over to them, startled for merely a second, seeing the knife in the blond-haired adult male causing herself to run as fast as she could. She didn't want to get hurt from that thing. She passed by a few wooden houses in the town and found herself in the main area where there was a little white fountain of water, "No way, I'm gonna get some food. You people don't even give me a chance to do anything." The small girl pouted. It wasn't fair how this entire town was against her. What did she do so wrong? She just wanted food. Why do they get to smuggle it anyways?

In the main area of the town, where the leader would be held was looked to be a very rich man. Strands of his blond hair in his beard were mixed with grey tones, being pretty old for his age for he had no hair hiding his forehead merely a small bald spot around his head, talking to the leader of this district that Avira had heard holler at her plenty of times during her stay in this district. The older man whom Avira didn't recognize recognized the two men holding knives and scolded them.

"Stop!" Anger was obvious in his facial reactions, startling all three of them. Avira's small, babyface had been washed away with color at that moment, terrified of the man.

"Yaijime-kun, don't bother, they didn't mean any harm." The leader explained, stroking his black, long beard, eying Avira, "This girl has been running around our district for weeks. Many people take her in, but she's so troublesome."

"That doesn't justify what they're doing. Don't try to make killing justified, especially in this place. Only the Soul Society and my fellow Central members can only do such notions for we have the right. This girl could've been doing this as an act, a cry of help have you, and you believe it would've been right for them to torture this poor child? Disgusting." The man, Yaijime declared with a roll of his eyes.

The leader deadpanned, eyes widening in shock, trying to save him from a mere chew out from the Central 46 member, "No-no, you don't understand; I didn't see the weapons in their hands, honest."

"Your lying skills are horrible, Akiyama-san." Yaijime rolled his eyes once again, "Which makes me question your just of being the leader here. If you've been doing this to more of these poor souls who have no place to go, what makes me think you could be a strong leader?" He glared darker at the man causing himself and the men to jump.

"Augh, you wouldn't!" Akiyama yelped, eyes widening in horror at the older man for a moment before Yaijime narrowed his eyes.

"Do you take me for a fool, Akiyama? A district member like yourself has no right to lecture the likes of me. If I catch any of you doing such things to me again, I will not hesitate to have you arrested. Got it?" Yaijime's spiritual pressure sparked only a little, not wanting to scare the little girl across from them further, but just enough to not have her running away from him. He wanted to help her after all.

The three-man jumped at the spiritual pressure, immediately running away from the man whom they were more than aware of couldn't handle in a battle. Once they were gone, he looked down at the little child who was on her knees because of the spiritual pressure, panting from the presence.

"It's alright, child, I calmed those who decided to hurt you. No one will hurt you now, dear." A hand offered the girl up. He could tell she had been through quite a bit. Her clothes were muddy, ragged and ripped from being worn out so much from being worn for so long. Her short brown hair had been snarled and filled with some twigs.

"Can you tell me your name?" His gentle voice asked, smiling warmly at her.

The girl nearly held back tears, wiping them before they could fall from her face. He...didn't know her and he just helped her out of nowhere. He was a lot different from the others. Her voice couldn't come with anything out until she felt a pat on her head, causing her tears to fall now, sniffling at the kind man's small gestures.

"Now, now, it's alright, I understand why you're sad. Can you tell me your name?" His smile brightened.

"It's-It's Avira, s-sir." Came the response from the little girl between her sobs.

Yaijime came to realize that betrayal had hit this girl multiple times. She must've had it hard in the district. They didn't take kindly to newcomers and wanted to leave everything under wraps. She had been crying out of joy and sorrow. She probably didn't cry till this point. No one probably treated her well either before.

"Avira, that's a beautiful name." Yaijime chuckled. She had nowhere to go and Yaijime had always wanted a child around. He did have the room for the child, and he did want some company after his old years, "What's say I take you in, Avira. My name's Hozuki Yaijime, and I am a member of Central 46. Grounds of which allow the law to be placed here in Soul Society. You could leave this place and find yourself much happier, better place with me. I don't bite, I'm an old retired man, trying to make peace by doing which I believe is right for the realm of the Soul Society. It's why I come to these poor areas doing what I could. I want to help the Rukougai District." And he did just save her life probably just now so what were the details? He proved to her he didn't mean harm.

"Ah, um…" Avira began, blinking. The young little girl found herself wondering if he could be like the others but no one had saved her like this before. It was...odd just how happy this man was. He seemed like such a kind person, just from helping her. No one ever helped her before. She found herself smiling, despite the tears still going down her face.

"I'd love to, Yaijime-san."

-End Flashback-

The sudden shouting of the doors opening from the barracks caused Avira to zone back into her reality, glancing at Yamamoto who was the first person to burst out of the barrack doors, following his Lieutenant, and Yaijime and the other members of Central 46. All the members quieted themselves down for the next announcement. All was quiet. The tension, building like a knife ready to cut butter.

Everyone was silent when Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Seated officers! A decision has been reached." Everyone was dense for a moment. All eyes of the division seated officers were tense for a moment, "Regardless of the decision made, I advise you all to realize this is only for such reasons why we are doing it. We cannot allow such hooligans settle in the Soul Society and we must strive to make it a better place. This is our duty as being a part of the Gotei 13, the ones who bring balance to this world and the human world as well." Yamamoto's eyes opened for a moment, "The declaration will be…"

"That we shall arrest the Shinigami who's decided to pass down the power of a Shinigami to a human. Such a thing is treasonous and she has more sins than that. Overcoming her stay in the human world, hiding from the Soul Society as well." Yaijime spoke up, causing Avira's eyes to shoot up from the shock, "That is a disturbance in our balance that is punishable by death at best. Let this be well known, even if this is a child it does not exclude any actions." Reno's eyes as well were huge, staring immediately back at Avira who looked just as surprised.

What? But Avira said…

The countless conversation sparked around them. Reno immediately grabbed Avira by her shoulder, snapping her over to look at him, "You told me that he wasn't going to do that! That he believed there were exceptions. Were you lying to me? Were you trying to make me feel happier because this all happened?"

She didn't respond. Anguish had consumed her face. She swore she heard Yaijime right last night. He was going to do everything in his power to help Rukia out. She heard that from his lips. She knew it wasn't a lie, but she couldn't find herself to make a response. No one would listen to her now, especially given Yaijime's word. Her mind threw her into a blank. There was all truth in Yaijime's words. He'd never lie to her. What was going on?

"I-I…" She trailed off watching Yaijime walk by her.

That wasn't like him at all to smile like this, this irritated her so much. He never did that. He never liked death, especially since he was a Central 46 member. She couldn't stomach it anymore. She did what she had to do, running away from Reno and towards Yaijime who had been at the gate doors of the barracks now. Tears were fighting to envelop in her eyes. He tried dragging her back, wanting to explain why she lied to him. Why she lied to him when she never had before. It felt like he had been betrayed like his own heart had been ripped out. Why did she not be upfront about this whole ordeal, to begin with?

He hated her, he was disgusted by her actions. She should've been honest but she just lied to her face that damn idiot.

"Grandfather!" She ran over to the barracks, rushing over to him, running in front of the passage, "Is that really true? Did you lie to me last night? No, y-you couldn't of. You never do that to me. Do you really want her to die?"

"Shameful, you aren't reacting well to the news. I doubt your sister would've reacted differently either. Avira, we are all faced with decisions that we have to make in our lives. One, of which we sometimes don't like, but this is good for everyone. It's not something I'd expected you to question." Yaijime explained briefly before walking away from her, "I still love you very much. You, and Kaguya both but you'll get over this eventually." And with that, he and his subordinates walked away.

Good? Did he call this good? The good for everyone? What the hell? He wasn't talking about it like this before. What was happening? How come he wasn't doing what he said he was going to do last night? This didn't make any sense. Her grandfather didn't let her down like this before.

Before he was away from her, he turned to Avira, "You should let this go. Take your duties over the execution. Forget about it, a decision has been made, and you cannot argue it, Avira. Don't get reckless because of someone of your division. Don't try to get yourself killed for the sake of Reno who talked you into looking into this." He turned and walked away.

Avira wanted to call him out, say that his words were not that last night but she found herself unable. Right arm, reached out as if the signal him, "G-Grandfather." She muttered but he was already at a distance where he wouldn't be able to hear her words.

Her grandfather was wrong about one thing though, it had been her decision as well. Not just Reno's. She wanted to do something about this too.

How was she supposed to do anything about this now though?

She was so frustrated right now. Reno hated her, she could see it in his eyes. He did, he really did. What could she say to him? And Yaijime, she didn't know what was going on with him either. No one would believe her, especially not the Head Captain and Reno. What was she supposed to do?

Her fists clenched. She wished she could get to the bottom of all this but she couldn't go in the human world and do something about this. It was against the rules for her to venture out without the permission of the captain and it had to have been a mission. Damn, she felt so trapped inside. She couldn't solve this even if she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what caused Yaijime's 180 will be explained later on! No spoilers on that! Please kudos if you liked the chapter and comment! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy at Uni but summer is coming so I should be able to add more chapters when I can. Enjoy the story. Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! I only owe my OCs!

The day after the decision for the Soul Society had been a long one. On top of the paperwork, she had to do, was a long questioning of why did her grandfather change his mind? She couldn’t straight up ask the Captain Commander if he did make himself out to be what exactly what he said. Did he seriously lie to her? 

No, she was sure what he had said two days ago was true. She told herself, sitting in her house, staring at the white blank walls of her room. Her long brown hair was messed up a bit, still having a bed head. Green eyes felt tired and below then, were bags and dark circles. Not all of them were from yesterday. Some were from late nights of working on paperwork whenever she had a huge number of it. Some paperwork had been short while others were tedious and long and there often was no in between. 

She had been more concerned about what was with Reno. She didn’t mean to hurt him like that. The paperwork she had due that day that she had to hand to the Head Captain herself was also trying its toll on her, but she got it done. She had to, she didn’t want Yamamoto talking to her about this because he might think she’s crazy. He knew she was worried when she was slacking on her work of all things. A lot of things her captain knew and one of them was that a Hozuki was not a slacker by any means. 

She sighed, deciding it was best to get ready to head to the barracks today and had her paperwork to Captain Yamamoto. The higher seated you were up in the Gotei, the more paperwork you had to tend to and Avira was only two ranks below Lieutenant. She did not envy the Head Captain and Lieutenant’s paperwork at all. 

Yawning, she brushed her hair out and got herself ready before running out the door and heading to the main barracks of the stronghold of the first division and the Soul Society in general. The First Division was deemed to take matters into own hands when matters have gone to hell, they were able to do that often without orders. Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto was not all by the book. In fact, he encourages his division members to find the better justice as long as it doesn’t interfere with global justice. Most of the other first division members were scared to do that, however, especially if they get on the old man’s bad side something that everyone in the Gotei was honestly scared to do for the most part. Avira couldn’t help but think these things especially with the position she had been in yesterday. She was sure though it wouldn’t fall in the Head Captain’s standards especially considering that Yaijime and the other Central 46 members already made their decision and much less, came to tell the Head Captain about such things.

She walked past the third seat, Genshirō Okikiba who stared at her before she shouted a happy “Good morning” before heading straight towards the main barrack area where Captain Yamamoto was usually at in his office. 

She had the folded paperwork in hand, finally reaching the door, panting, she knocked on it before hearing a loud, “Come in.” from the Head Captain himself. Opening the door, Avira looked over to see Yamamoto sitting at his desk in which was at the center of the room. Brown tiles, shined onto the floor. The walls were a bright white, scrolls hanging of quotes for the Soul Society of various rules and ordeals of the Society. Avira found herself bowing at Yamamoto, noticing Sasakibe was not there at the moment.

“Head Captain Yamamoto, I have finished my paperwork that you needed.” She hated that she blew it off to the last minute in which was completely unlike her. 

“That’s what I am more aware of, Avira.” Yamamoto gestured to the seat across from his desk, “Take a seat, I’d like for you to tell me a few your findings.” 

A strong nod was given before she sat herself down on the seat, resting the folder on her desk. The first division was considered to be more offensive with their missions and paperwork wasn’t nearly as investigative as the ones she had a hold of. It more of went to the tenth division.

“Well, this isn’t quite my specialty. My sister would be far better suited for such things considering that she’s more of the investigating type. I’m more of wits in this regard, but Head Captain Yamamoto, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you bring such a case up to me?” She asked, looking up at him curiously.

“I’d expect you would’ve figured it out by now. You aren’t the type to just do some paperwork without reasoning. Yes, while it’s true the tenth division and your sister would’ve been a far easier asset for this case, I was looking through more of someone who has more wits, who could understand this case far better than most, and that someone is you, Avira. Yaijime gave me this mission for you to fill out because of your experiences before joining the Sereitei in the Soul Society. He said you came from the 60th district and he found you there. He said you went through something similar however, you were brought out of your state when he took you in. Have you noticed it before?” He asked, pouring some tea and handing it to her.

Avira’s eyes went suddenly huge. Her hand trembled on the cup of tea she was holding before resting it on the desk, “Yes, sir, I hadn’t realized such things. A restless soul like this girl wandering around the human world whom was probably not at peace for some reason and I narrowed it down to three options.” She held her index finger up, “First, there was someone she didn’t say goodbye to and guilt-tripped her.” She held both her index finger and her middle one up, “Second, there had been something in her heart she wasn’t at peace within herself, and third, she wanted revenge. It was pretty easy to figure out it was just finding the information that was the hardest part apart from the paperwork. My finding was that it was more likely the third. She might’ve had an abusive childhood.” Like her, but yeah, she realized it now that she was not just randomly assigned this mission like Yamamoto just told her. She had realized it when she was reviewing it. She was from the 60th district and it wasn’t all fun and games. The districts were poor as high as they go and the people weren’t quite nice to them either as she realized.

“Yes, that’s why I gave you such a case to look in to.” He stared at her, knowing something had been amiss. She hadn’t touched the tea he had given her at all and it was her favorite flavor as well if memory serves him right, “A child whom once experienced such similar things would get this through much easier than others. If I gave this to Lieutenant Abadi of the sixth division, I’m sure he’d give me about the same explanation as you. However, as for Captain Kuchiki…”

“He wouldn’t have as much of a reaction other than this human was a troubled girl. Nothing more to it than that.” Avira had only known a little bit about the Kuchiki clan, but she was more than aware of their treatment on the lower lands. Even though they had adopted Rukia, who was originally from the 78th district, it was still odd they added someone they would originally despise and Avira wasn’t among any of the group who knew Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the sixth division. 

“Exactly, I’ve seen far too many of these lost souls in the Soul Society during the thousand years I’ve been Head Captain, and you are on the right track.” Yamamoto read the notes in the paperwork that Avira had given him and looked over at her, “I feel that this could be your second and third point on this could actually work together actually. You see, as you are aware, souls that are dead that still wander in the human world are usually bounded by something. It’s our job as the Gotei 13 to send these lost souls where they belong...in the Soul Society.”

Avira merely nodded, taking a sip of her tea. She was happy that it was her favorite green tea flavor. She hummed quietly, finding herself able to crack a smile, “Yamamoto-soutaichou, there was no ending to this document. I was wondering if there was a reason for such things?” It was one of the things she was able to jot down.

“I’ll return to that in a bit, Avira. You look tired when you walked into my office and you didn’t seem like yourself. Is something the matter?” He asked, setting his own tea, noticing the forced smile. Children these days and thinking they could fool him. Ridiculous, “I couldn’t help but notice some of the pen doodles on the document as well. It isn’t like you to treat documents of high value like this.” To prove this, the Head Captain showed the document to her. 

Avira’s eyes widened, blinking. Of course, he of all people knew. God, she forgot to cover it up she was far too tired last night. 

“It’s...nothing I can’t get over.” The fourth seat stated with a small sigh, running a hand through her long, wavy brown hair that fell to her waist, “I can’t do anything about the decision made on the Kuchiki girl. I just, eh, I had a falling out with Reno yesterday.”

“I see,” He took a drink of his tea and nodded at her comment. He knew about the incident with his brother Uki Kasuki. He must’ve not taken it well, “Regardless, Avira, I know you must’ve heard about what happened to his brother who fell into a coma a few days ago. The boy must’ve not fallen well to such news on top of his comatose brother. Surely, you’d have such a reaction if your sister had befallen the same fate. Yaijime told me you and Kaguya wouldn’t be happy with the decision, but there comes a time where everyone doesn’t like a decision being made. Sasakibe hasn’t either, but he’s supported and respected the decision even if he doesn’t agree with the decision. I must do what is important to the Soul Society.” 

To think this was the man she held admiration for since she was young. Back when she was starting out as a Shinigami. She wondered if she would go berserk and try to save her sister, that she would choose her sister over one of her inspirations.

The answer was a definite yes.

“Yes, he told me.” Came a nod, “It’ll take him some time, but I can’t help but think he might’ve believed I believed what Yaijime said.” It was kind of true. In fact, it was definitely right. She hoped he hadn't, but it was the truth, “In the end, it's out of our power to do anything now.”

“Global justice still stands and it will not help the girl merely put her in the place she belongs. Transferring powers to a human is unforgivable. It erupts the balance between the Soul Society and the human world.” Yamamoto told her, “Yaijime understands such things from what he has told me in the meeting yesterday. Avira, I must tell you, staying on topic we were on earlier, of course, this is the reason why I am planning on sending you to the human world. The amount of Hollows this woman is attracting in Karakura Town is alarming. It’s almost a small army even. Despite this, the first division has always been tasked to take such battles on. We are far greater in strength than we are in the other divisions. This is what I want you to do for your next mission. Send the girl’s soul to where it belongs, in the Soul Society and send those Hollows where they belong. I know you haven’t had quite a big mission like this for quite some time, but I’m well aware you’re strong enough for it.” 

She blinked at the sudden mission offer before she stood up from her seat, “I...appreciate your task for me, Captain Commander.” She bows in respect to her captain. This could be something she needed. Things to calm herself down especially after the incident from yesterday. Maybe she does need to face reality, maybe Yaijime could’ve…

No, damn it, she really needs to get that out of her head. Yaijime would never, ever lie to her. 

“Perhaps this should take away from your stress recently. It could also give Reno some time to calm down from all the pain he’s had to go with. I advise you to do your best and be cautious, Avira.” Yamamoto stated to her, “You may start with your mission right away. I wish you the best of luck on it.”

“Yes, sir, I’ll do what I can.” Avira nods.

XXXX

The run to the human was a bit odd for her, especially since she was a bit happy to be away from the Soul Society. She had been far too worrying. Maybe Head Captain Yamamoto was right, maybe she did need this. 

The buildings on Karakura Town shines low in a dim light. White looking buildings coated with a bright white color. Immense height, showing, especially the building next to her. It was almost weird how much bigger the buildings were compared to the Soul Society, especially the first division barracks. Dusk had been enveloped in Karakura town at this time. Emerald eyes, slowly narrowing, looking around, trying to find the spiritual energy enhancing from the Hollows. 

A pale, young girl with golden blonde hair suddenly approached her. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing her hair around her. The pink dress the woman was wearing was the polar opposite of the night atmosphere, bright and alluring. Avira’s eyes caught hers and she had realized the woman was able to see her. 

Then she noticed the chain on her chest and her eyes widened.

“It’s rude to stare you know.” Came to the response from the woman’s lips, blue eyes, rolling at the woman she had passed. The nerve of some people, trying to eye her weirdly. No one else has been able to see her so why had this one been different? She didn’t have a chain like she did though so what was happening?

“You’re not supposed to be around the world of the living anymore.” Avira responded, crossing her arms across her chest, completely unaffected by the woman’s words, “Believe me, getting to the Soul Society would be better off for the people in this town.”

“And what do you know of such things? I have a business to take care of and it shouldn’t be none of your concern.” The woman snarled, rolling her eyes at Avira before starting to walk away, only to be stopped by a giant Hollow that looks like an overgrown ant.

The woman’s eyes widened before heading over to run, the Hollow, quickly trying to go after her, only to be blocked by a sword.

“Tekki Shiki!” Clouds formed after the instant the sword unsheathed, a force of wind, knocking the Hollow back into a building a few feet away from the two women, eyes narrowing, getting into a stance before the Hollow rushed at Avira whom merely cut it down instantly, striking it in the chest area, causing the Hollow to disappear. 

Avira was about to put her Zanpakuto away only to hear a roar of a Hollow from behind her. Turning around, the first division member turned but before she could get a look of the Hollow, she saw a white explosion looking over to see a small girl with black hair and big blue eyes, firing a cannon at the Hollow was what she assumed. Noticing the Hollow was no longer there, Avira looked over at the girl who smiled at her before she noticed another roar coming from the blond woman from earlier who yelped.

“Can you leave me alone?!” She screamed, noticing the ant figure Hollow raising his claws up before suddenly being struck by a lightning shot that Avira quickly shot off before jumping over, flipping over to the Hollow, raising her sword before she cut him down.

Avira only realized then the blond woman had been running in the other direction, eyes widening in surprise, “Hey wait-” She began before she was cut off by five more Hollows around the area, eyes narrowing. This had gotten bad. If that girl stays in the world of the living much longer, she herself will become a Hollow. It was almost like some of these Hollows had been summoned here.

“Oi, that doesn’t look good.” The little girl from before yelped, firing her cannon at the nearest one that was standing at the building next to her causing a swarm of three to come at her before Avira had fired a gust of air at the three, knocking them over.

“Thank you, Shinigami-san.” The girl thanked Avira. If she didn’t help her she might’ve been in some trouble if she didn’t help her out. However, the shinigami didn’t even look at her before the rain started falling from the sky, a strong gust of wind following with blades around them, knocking the Hollows back, causing Avira’s eyes to widen once again. These Hollows were stronger than the other two she had been able to destroy. All of them advanced on Avira and the girl before Avira had sensed some spiritual pressure. 

“Hado number thirty-three: Sōkatsui!” Blue flames were fired at the Hollows, immediately getting rid of them in an instant. Avira looked over to see an old man with a weird black haircut and a black mustache. Who were they? She noticed the two had both spiritual pressure and that there was the possibility that some people were in the human world that was exiled in the Soul Society. Urahara Kisuke was one of the few people that she knew that had been exiled and she was young back then, she didn’t understand why such a nice guy would do any kind of experimentations. She did admit, the other guy looked very familiar to her. Seemed like he used to be a part of…

Get a grip, Avira, you need to focus on the mission at hand. Sending lost souls to the Soul Society is your job.

“Hozuki Avira?” The weird familiar looking man questioned, staring at her, “I apologize that this is how we meet once again, but I was an acquaintance to your grandfather, Hozuki Yaijime. Tsukabishi Tessai if you don’t remember. We should go after that girl. If she stays in the living world, she’ll become a Hollow.” The man stated, gesturing for Avira to follow him. He looked at the girl, “Ururu, this really isn’t a fight for you. Leave this to me, and Hozuki-san. She’s far capable of helping me with this.”

Ururu looked sad but nodded. She was probably just going to get in the way. Avira had just saved her life there but she was sad she couldn’t repay the brunette. Avira shot the girl a small smile, “I appreciate the help for earlier.” She says, patting the girl on the head, “But let your friend and I handle it, for now, okay?”

The girl, Ururu nodded and smiled sadly, “Okay, Avira-chan. Tessai-san, be careful.”

“I will let’s go, Avira-san.”

XXXX

“Fourth seat, huh?” Tessai commented. This is a surprise, running along with Avira in Karakura Town, “Quite impressive, Hozuki-san. It’s almost like you’re like Hozuki Yaijime. He was quite a successful Shinigami before he decided to join the Central.”

“He's not really blood-related but he raised me to be the person I've become. I love him, I really do think of him as blood-related but I get what you mean. I worked hard to be in this seat.” She admitted with a shrug. She still didn't understand the things she discover when she was young. She didn't think someone like Tessai could break the law the way her captain and all the other captains do. It was off, she saw a flaw in the Soul Society but who could do such a thing? Was there a traitor running around trying to sabotage everyone else? Could it have been Gin? No, he was too young at the time. Besides he couldn't have been that intelligent to do all of that. She had to be thinking weirdly.

“Tessai, there's something I needed to ask you about.” Avira sighed before she found herself hearing something from above causing her to see a big Hollow above, aiming a blast at her which she managed to roll away.

Tessai looks at her before shaking her head, “We’ll have to wait till later.” Noticing the few Hollows approaching from the rooftop of the buildings. Avira couldn’t help but smile a little. This was the first action she had in a long while in the world of the living. Despite being a first division member, they were only given the far tougher missions than just a normal Hollow destroying mission. The first division’s assignments were just as harsh as the ones the eleventh division if not worse. 

The victory was guaranteed no, required from the Captain Commander Yamamoto himself. 

Her Zanpakuto transformed from the sword to the whip that was her Zanpakuto release. Her eyes, wandered over at the spider-like Hollow coming at her when the thunder howled from the sky. She raised up the whip that charged with electricity and the lightning strike the whip and she aimed it right at the spider that was cut down in a matter of seconds. 

Another Hollow emerged, trying to claw at her but the lightning quickly turned into a windshield that looked as if the whip was spinning and spinning, blocking its move, knocking the Hollow back before Avira swung the whip forward, letting it show the air cutters in the whip that were sent to the lion looking Hollow who was hit by the attack as well, but this one was more durable. It lunged at her, but Avira was quick to avoid, jumping away into an alleyway, hearing the beast roar before she jumped into the air, dodging the paw that was coming at her and let the lightning strike her whip once again before jumping on its head before sending the electrical pulse at him, disintegrating the Hollow before she ran down, somehow losing sight of Tessai. She suddenly sensed the girl from before, running down the street to follow the presence, cutting down yet another spider like Hollow with her lightning whip before she continued to run, feeling the sensation of a Hollow energy blast coming at her before jumping away to avoid the attack, noticing Tessai cancelling it with his own Kido ability. 

Avira muttered a quick ‘thanks’ before leaping upwards and breaking into a run, hoping she wasn’t too late to help the woman out that needed to go back to the Soul Society. If she left her further to live in this world, she could become a Hollow. She ran and ran as fast as she could, jumping on the rooftop to rooftop. She saw another two scorpion Hollows emerging into her sights as she saw the girl running in her sights as well. She quickly blitzes over the variety of building, intending on getting over there before the Hollows killed that girl. Damn, why the hell were there so many of them? 

She swung her whip, sending a variety of wind gusts at the Hollows but they were a lot stronger than the other ones she faced. They must’ve been Menos Grande…

Shit, she needed to land herself quick of these Hollows were gonna strike…

Too late, they both struck at Avira with their metasomal segments, knocking her into the street. Smoke enveloped the area before the girl’s eyes widened at the sight of Avira getting knocked back. 

She...this was her fault.

Avira got up on her feet. Her eyes, narrowing. This was odd, it didn’t seem like the Hollows were attacking that girl. In fact, something had been off this entire time. This many Hollows wouldn’t be around this troubled of a girl. 

The telson on both of the scorpion-like Hollows lunged at Avira before she flashstepped away, landing on the ground next to the girl. Avira panted, “Damn, Menos.” She groaned before she noticed two more approaching the area. 

Are you fucking kidding?

These two were more of dinosaur type of Menos. Fuck, this isn’t going to be easy, it seemed. 

She was about to attack the Menos’ herself but suddenly, a red blast destroyed one of the Menos instantly. She looked over to see a familiar blond man standing there with a green and white hat on.

Was that…

“You should be more cautious around this area, especially with Hollows like these running around. I’d thought the fourth seat like you would have a better view of such things.” The man told her before he fired another blast using his sword again, “Scream, Benihime!” He exclaimed, shooting another wave of red energy at the Menos. They disintegrated only to have five more emerged.

Avira knew that voice. That was Urahara Kisuke. So this is what he’s been up to the last hundred years…

“Avira!” Urahara called out, “Send out that girl’s soul to the Soul Society and quick. I can buy you some time…”

Avira merely nodded, turning her whip back into its sealed form before putting hilt on the girl’s head before she had tears running down her face, “I’m sorry…” She trailed off before disappearing. 

Avira looked over to see more Menos coming at them too. What the fuck was going on? Shouldn’t of those Hollows been gone the moment she sealed her. There was a snake-like Hollow coming at her now, “Tekki Shiki!” She exclaimed before her sealed sword shoot lightning in the way of the Menos, causing it to explode. 

Kisuke began to send more of his blasts at the Menos, watching Avira battling them as well. They were still coming, even though that she had sealed the girl.

It seemed his theories were correct.

He watched her jump back again and again from the Menos, striking more and more of them as much as she could with the lightning whip. The clouds, darkening. The thunder, roaring as if it was a lion. 

She had gotten a lot stronger. She was only a little girl when he met her, but that reiatsu of hers, while stronger still had that feeling he had gotten when he had met her a hundred years ago. 

She was tiring though only after ten to fifteen minutes of these Hollows coming and coming. Even though she was a first division member, she still couldn’t handle this many Menos. It was like an army of them emerging and emerging again and again, and Kisuke was aware of the reason why they were emerging like this. 

Surely, it would stop the moment Avira tired herself out that she couldn’t fight back. That meant he had to continue to help her and deal with these Menos from coming out in full force.

He decided it was time to let out his power, “Get out of the way, Avira.” He told her before she flashstepped away, landing in front of him.

“This is crazy.” She panted, wondering why on earth did Urahara save her? She could have had this handled. Was she a first division member right? Could she handle a dozen Menos like this right? 

Her injuries met nothing to her. She could still fight. Why was Urahara treating her like a child here? What was even going on? Was this the huge numbers in Karakura Town of Hollows she heard so much about? 

Kisuke knew how agitated she was but if she kept going like this, the Hollows’’ mission was merely going to come out as a success. That wasn’t something that he was intending on happening in the slightest. She was already too exhausted at this point.

He charged a huge arc of red energy into Benihime, firing it, “Kamisori, Benihime!” He fired, destroying a lot of the Hollows. Now, there was nothing more than just Avira and Kisuke standing there. 

“Urahara-san.” Avira sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, “Look I don’t know why all that happened but you can’t have had that many Hollows around here.” She really did any more surprises tonight so she was about to go check herself in the dreaded hospital. God, she hated that damn word. She hated going where she wasn’t able to walk around as much at all. It irritated her. 

God, why was she thinking about this now, “Thanks for helping me out, but I think I’ll take my leave.” She started to walk away before she suddenly felt herself feeling the exhaustion double before her body suddenly felt numb. She fell, collapsing to the ground, losing consciousness before she even hit the ground. 

Stubborn girl. Kisuke scratched the back of his head before deciding it was wise that he get her back to the shop to treat her injuries.

“Urahara-san.” Ururu told him, “We took care of the Hollows.” She suddenly noticed Avira’s unconscious body on the ground, “Oh no, she was the one that saved me. Is she going to be okay?” She asked, feeling concern that the girl who saved her life might be dead at this point.

“Don’t worry, Ururu, she’s fine. Just a bit exhausted from her fight with the Hollows. She’s pretty tough. I doubt she would let herself kick the bucket over a various amount of Menos.” Urahara chuckled before looking over at Tessai, “Let’s get her back to the shop to heal her. She’s pretty banged up so she’ll need some treatment.” She’ll probably ask about those Hollows, but it wasn’t time to tell her yet.

She would find out in her own way. Whenever he decided to address her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Feel free to kudo and or leave me a comment on this story. Feedback is much appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry again for the lateness but I am free from Uni for a couple of months and hoping to update this much more with the new free time on my hands. Hopefully, I get back on the swing of things. I am moving in two weeks so it might be crazy a week before, but I'll have the next chapter edited and posted before I move out and into my new place.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I only own my OCs

-The World of the Living: Urahara Shop-

Tessai looked over at the unconscious female before him, happy that Kisuke had jumped into the fray; otherwise, he and Avira both would’ve been off far worse than what they were. The old man that was her taichou would probably have been pretty pissed she even accepted help from them. However, she had done it regardless despite being stubborn about it at first. She really was old man Yamamoto’s fourth seat. The damn girl was stubborn as all hell. If anything, he wasn’t worried about the girl. The real thing was that what could happen if she overstayed her stay in the human world. She could be executed as well, but considering this mission was just assigned, Tessai was sure the girl was fine for quite a while if she needed to recover. According to Urahara, she was most assuredly still able to survive just that she used too much energy.

Tessai looked at the Substitute Soul Reaper next to him. His eyes, not even faltering on seeing the unconscious Shinigami before him. He knew she had information and saving Rukia was vital. He still owed her after all and considering that this female before him was a high seated officer of the Captain Commander's unit, he knew just how vital it was for her to hear it. 

“Give it some time, Kurosaki.” 

The door open to reveal Kisuke adjusting his height upwards, showing his dark eyes, smiling slightly at the eager boy.

“It’s alright, the woman just got herself knocked unconscious and over exhausted herself.” Kisuke piped in, smiling, “Seems pretty normal for First Division members.”

Ichigo glanced at Kisuke and sighed, “I just hope she can give us some answers. The execution is approaching, and I have a lot of training to do if I am going to beat Byakuya and the other taichous.” 

“Patience, Ichigo, shouldn’t you just go back to training?” Kisuke moved his fan around happily, keeping the grin plastered on his face, “I can tell you when the stubborn girl wakes up.” He would’ve added that it might’ve been a bad idea for him to help Avira out, especially considering what division she was from, but he knew he could handle things if she was actually with Yamamoto’s side. Never would hurt to kill if he had to, but he guesses he was waiting to see if that would be the case with her. She was always attached to the Captain Commander. That much, he knew about her from Yaijime when he was still a taichou. However, her role complicates things. It was the whole reason why he decided to help her to begin with.

Still, he’d highly doubted that since she was in the Captain Commander’s division, that she would agree with everything the Soul Society did, considering how much of a peacekeeper Yaijime was, he was probably against this himself. 

Orihime looked over at the unconscious girl who looked like she had been just exhausted from her fight with the Hollows. According to Urahara, she had been able to take out a whole bunch of them by herself, but she and Tessai-kun had been overwhelmed by the number of Hollows. 

“I’d rather wait till she wakes up. She has information that we could use.” Ichigo told him firmly. If she had any information on Rukia, he would have to get it from her no matter what.

“Stubborn,” Kisuke noted, holding back a chuckle. Ichigo sure was just as stubborn as his dad. He reminded him of Isshin so much. He’d hope Avira wouldn’t bring up too much to give away his past to Ichigo. He didn’t need trouble, especially if she believed what everyone else had believed that he did. 

“Look, I just want Rukia to be ok and this girl is our only chance to get any information so I have to stay here so I can get some answers.” Ichigo pointed a finger at the unconscious Shinigami as Kisuke sighed. 

“Just expect her to be a little pissed. I doubt she’s gonna be happy if she gets questioned about this, especially if she woke up from a rough battle.” Kisuke waved his fan around and grinned.

“Say, why exactly did you help her exactly?” Ichigo questioned, “Did you come to the same conclusion as I did?”

“Oh, yeah.” Urahara nodded, trying to keep Ichigo away from what he knew, pulling out his fan, “It’s a pretty good assumption, don’t you agree?”

Ichigo hesitated, wondering if Kisuke was insulting him or something. Was it really that obvious? He just thought it was the right direction to go.

He sighed, shaking his head to himself. He was tired, but he needed to know what she knew. 

“You shouldn’t be in such a rush, Ichigo. I’ll let you know when she’s awake. You should worry about getting some rest. You had a long night after all.” Urahara not only wanted Ichigo out of the room when she awoke, but also because he’d been literally here all day and it was near one in the morning. The kid needed to take care of himself.

Ichigo sighed, knowing Urahara wasn’t probably going to drop this any time soon, “Fine, but I’ll be back in the morning to check up if she’s awake or not even if you do or don’t tell me.” Ichigo sighed as Orihime quickly followed him out of the room.

“Kisuke, it was wise to keep him out of her until she wakes up,” Tessai stated, glancing at the unconscious Shinigami once again. He knew there was something odd about her, but he couldn’t tell what it was exactly.

“I agree, there’s a lot she could tell us about but we have to be careful. We don’t know if she’s for the execution or not.” Kisuke told him. It would be best for Ichigo to get some information from her. However, it wasn’t like he couldn’t tell him what the taichous were capable of and tell him how they could get Rukia back. They really didn’t need Avira, but Kisuke wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to let that secret out at this point, especially with this timing. Ichigo could assume that he was some kind of spy for the Soul Society, take off on his own, and most likely get himself killed in the process along with his friends.

This had to be kept a secret for a little while longer to ensure that Ichigo wouldn’t go the wrong way. He also needed to keep his connection with Avira in the dump as well. That could cause issues as well. They won’t trust her at first considering what division she’s in.

“Her telling us some details of the execution would be good. However, she could expose our past to Ichigo and the others and that could end badly.” Tessai stated as Kisuke nodded in agreement.

“Yes, that’s why I’m glad I sent Ichigo on his way. There’s no need for him to know about our past yet, especially with the events happening at the moment. We’ll tell Avira to keep her mouth shut about such things. I hope she’s on our side in this. I’d hate to have to do any kind of violence, especially to someone that probably has no involvement in this.” It was to be said, but Avira was a lot more important than everyone else thinks. He couldn’t let that be found out either. Who knows who was watching. 

XXXX

Ugh, headache from hell.

Avira found herself groaning, waking up to a splitting headache. The lights above the room were killing her. Her body ached as well, but she noticed there were bandages around her as well. The moment her eyes adjusted to the room. She sat upright, looking around at her surroundings. She was in some kind of shop, and not some kind of ordinary shop either. The couch she was laying on was blue, along with feeling like it was a bit worn down. She looked around to see no one so she started getting up 

“Greetings!” 

A loud voice shouted, making Avira jump and fall to the ground, making the pain in her ribs increase due to falling.  
She recognized that. It was Urahara Kisuke again. He looking down at her, showing his fan out, grinning. 

“You’re a fucking sadist you know that?” Avira sighed, looking up at him, standing back up to her feet, “You could always, I don’t know, be normal about it.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“My apologies, Avira.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his head, “We haven’t had that many Menos Grandes in quite some time. Even if Karakura gets extra Hollows than most, that had to be the biggest amount of Hollows I’ve seen in a long while. Anyways, how are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a herd of Hollows.” She paused before groaning, “Only because I did.” She was curious though. What the hell benefitted Urahara to help her? If he has no affliction to the Soul Society and did all that shit to those members in the Gotei 13, what the hell was he doing helping her? Not that she didn’t mind or anything, but it was still odd.

“Figure it would be that way.” Urahara nodded, “By the way, I have a friend or four coming over to see you so keep yourself quiet about my past for now.” He put a finger to his lips, putting his fan away.

“What? That you slaughtered people for experiments?” She asked before immediately regretting those words. That was rude of her to say that, but…

“I was framed.” Kisuke narrowed his eyes at her words, “I never did those things.” He stated while Avira sighed, resting her hand on her chin.

“How do I not know that you’re lying?” She asked, sitting back down on the sofa. It was a good point that she didn’t know if he was lying or not.

“How do you know that I’m not?” Kisuke retorted, smiling slightly at her while she tilted her head to the side. 

“Good point.” She noted, “But by that logic, how do you think I should trust you?”

“Well, I saved your soul from being eaten by those Hollows. How about that?” He asked her while she groaned.

“Damn it, Urahara-san. Fine, fine, you got a deal, but who are your friends?” She asked, crossing her legs. 

“Eh, just some Substitute Shinigami and a few friends.” 

The moment Kisuke said those words, the door open, revealing Ichigo, Orihime, Uyru, and Chad. 

“Hey! I told you I was coming…” Ichigo trailed off before noticing that the Shinigami was awake. He gasped, pointing a finger at her, “Hey! You’re awake!”

Avira rolled her eyes, “Good, you can see pretty well.” She muttered sarcastically, resting a hand on her hip. Who was this orange haired, loudmouth human? “Who are you exactly?”

“That’s the Substitute Shinigami I told you about.” Kisuke walked over, standing next to her. His fan was once again over his mouth.

“This kid got Kuckhi’s powers?” She sighed, noticing all four of them were staring at her suspiciously. 

Whoops, shouldn’t of let that one out.

“You four don’t trust me, do you?” Avira sighed. She needed some caffeine to knock out this migraine, “Urahara-san looks like I’m gonna need some tea. This is gonna be a LONG talk.” A long talk she didn’t expect to have to do to these people. No wonder Kisuke wanted her to talk with them. 

“Glad you can see we don’t.” Uyru pointed out, “Good reasons, of course.” 

Avira could tell the black-haired man was different from the others. The girl and the dark-skinned man was also off. They weren’t normal humans that’s for sure, “I figured you all wanna talk. I owe Urahara-san a lot after helping me out last night.” She had to make sure she arrived back in the Soul Society at a certain time or she might share the same fate as Rukia and that wasn’t happening, “So no need to be wary of me. I’m not going to act like the others that were here beforehand.” In fact, Renji she didn’t know too much about. He had been in the same class as her sister Kaguya was. Byakuya-taichou was, well, pretty strict. Although her disliking of him came from being one of the five noble clans.

“Let’s hope you’re not. Honestly, I agree with you, I don’t want to fight either. I want to talk to you as well, and I hope you can answer all our questions as clear as possible.” Ichigo stated. Even if the woman was pretty hot-tempered, he sure didn’t want to fight her if he didn’t have to. No resistance surprised him, “I’m Kurosaki Ichigo.” He pointed at Uyru, “This is Ishida Uyru.” He pointed at Orihime, “This is Inoue Orihime,” Finally, he pointed at Chad, “This is Chad.” 

“My name’s Hozuki Avira. I’m the fourth seat of the first division.” She stated to them before shrugging, waving her hand for them to follow her, “Let’s have a seat, then I’ll answer any questions you have for me.” She’s getting caffeine. She’s going to need it to survive the day.

XXXX

“So where do you want to start?”

Avira rested her cup of Green Tea on the table, yawning. She stretched her arms out. God, she was tired from that battle still. At least she had some caffeine now. 

“Well, how about the location of Rukia? We wanna save her.” Ichigo stated, “She saved my life and I wanna return the favor.”

“Kid, that area isn’t the place you want to go. At least, not without a plan.” She looked down on the ground, “She’s being held in the sixth division’s prison. Byakuya-taichou is the taichou of that division. He’s the guy who came to the world of the living along with his fukutaichou, Renji.”

“Yeah, I encountered him myself,” Ichigo told her while Avira pointed a finger at him.

“Then I don’t need to explain how powerful he is if he defeated you like he was nothing.” Avira knew this kid was inexperienced, but even with that said, he should know how much power Byakuya and Renji had in that single encounter. She turned over to Urahara, “I take it you’ve trained him since then?”

Urahara nodded, “Yes, he’s gotten a lot of it down in such a short time.” He stated. 

“Impressive.” She looked over at Ichigo, “Unfortunately, there’s a lot of people in the Gotei 13 that are stronger. My taichou especially. The Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 is my taichou: Genryuusai Shingeki Yamamoto. He’s beyond powerful. In fact, I’d say he is power. He’d probably be able to beat Urahara there in terms of power. His Zanpakuto is Ruujin Jaaka. It reduces anything it comes active to dust, and that’s only in its Shikai form. I’ve never seen the Captain Commander’s Bankai, but I hope you never have to encounter him. You would be reduced to a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds.”

“He’s the guy that made the decision on the sentence didn’t he?” His hand slammed on the desk and Avira flinched, not expecting him to freak out like that.

“Actually, no, that isn’t the case.” Avira rested her elbows on the table, “The Soul Society has a central tasked to carrying out sentences to criminals. That Central is called Central 46.” She explained, “Forty wise men and six judges decide the criminal’s fate. Once a decision been made, nobody, not even my taichou, can veto the decision. My grandfather is one of the judges. However, he’s one of the better ones in there.” Or so she thought. He changed his mind so quickly. It wasn’t like him to be so persuaded so quickly, “Anyways, they are the ones that made the decision. My grandfather actually announced the execution. Something about him felt off that day. He’s not the kind of person that would send a young girl like Rukia to death so quickly just for passing powers down. It isn’t him. I was there when they announced it and I found my own stomach turning at the decision.” She grabbed the cup of her Green Tea, drinking it, “Anyways, my grandfather is one of the few in the Central that actually believe that some rules are meant to be broken. The rest, are like corrupt politicians in terms of your world.” 

Yamamoto tends to be like that too sometimes. It was why he and she would argue so much. 

“I see, but why would the Central want to send Rukia to execution immediately?” Uyru asked, “Surely they have certain tasks when a crime is being charged against a Shinigami.” Ah, Shinigami politics, his favorite. The very fact that a Shinigami was helping them irritated him, but if she was giving out helpful information, then who wouldn’t want to jump in. Although, it’s possible that she may, in fact, be lying.

“I’m not entirely sure. My grandfather liked to keep my sister and me out of those kinds of things growing up.” She told him, “However, I am well aware my grandfather has witnessed the corruption. It’s not like him to be like this. He told me to give up on this stuff as well.”

“So, you’re not okay with the execution either?” Chad asked. She just said that her grandfather wanted her to give up on this, but was it because he was trying to protect her? Or was the Central hiding important information of the execution?

“Actually, no, I’m not.” She wouldn’t be telling them this if she wasn’t. She would act like someone that was pretty loyal to the law, and thankfully, she wasn’t taught to blindly be loyal to the law no matter what like those classy, shitty nobles were, “Rukia and I used to be in the thirteenth division actually. I was a tenth seated officer when she joined. I showed her around quite a bit, even dissed off some people that were being rude to her. As someone who came from near noble status, I knew how she felt. People would always discriminate against the nobles and people that were born in the Seireitei. I wasn’t born, I was taken in by my grandfather, but enough of that. Even though Rukia committed a crime, I don’t think sentencing her is the right choice. Things happen in missions where you have to improvise or you’ll die. Even if you have to pass on your powers to someone you barely know. That’s life, filled with hard decisions.”

Soul King, she sounded like her grandfather right now.

“Either way, Rukia completed her mission, and she did what she had to do to complete it.” Avira sighed before Ichigo looked at her before smiling.

“Well, I’m glad Rukia has some people in the Seireitei supporting her.” Ichigo sighed. The smile, fading quickly, “Anything you can tell us about the Gotei 13? You said you Captain Commander’s pretty scary.”

“Scary? Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” Avira didn’t need to feel any pain from training that she hadn’t had now due to the Hollow assault, “Avoid him like the plague. You’ll die if you do encounter him.” She could talk more about the other taichous, “So I think giving you more information on the taichous would be great. Who you might run into, who to avoid, and who may possibly be on the same side we are.” She put her index and middle finger up, “So the Second Division taichou is SoiFon. She’s got a hotheaded temper and swears loyalty to the lawfully. She used to serve the four noble clans. I’d say avoid her.” She lifted another finger, “The next one is the third division taichou: Ichimaru Gin. I’ve met the guy a couple of times and he frankly freaks me out. You think being exposed to Yamamoto-soutaichou’s wouldn’t make me feel as freaked out, but no, it doesn’t. He’s got a Zanpakuto that shifts out as quick as lightning. I don’t know if he would actually be on the side of us. He seems to be more of a neutral if anything.” She lifted a pinkie finger, “Next is Retsu Unohana. She’s the fourth division taichou. Despite being the taichou of a division strictly on healing, she’s extremely powerful and one of the oldest taichous there. I would avoid her like the plague.” She moved her thumb, “Next one is Aizen Sosuke, he’s the fifth division taichou. Out of all the people in the Gotei 13, I’d say that he would be on our side. He’s very peaceful and I have chatted with him on occasions. If I found something up with the execution, he certainly did as well. He also does work with my grandfather a lot.” She sighed, “Then, you know about Byakuya, he’s not much to explain. The seventh division taichou is Komamura Sajin. I don’t know much about him, but two of my friends originally hails from that division before transferring to their own divisions. He’s fiercely loyal to Yamamoto-soutaichou though so I doubt if you encounter him, he’ll be nice.” 

She paused for a moment, hoping everyone is following her. They nodded and she continued, taking another sip of her tea, “Eight division taichou is Kyoraku Shunsui. He’s an interesting man; I’ve talked to him a couple of times, but I’m not entirely sure if he would attack you guys or not. He shares the teaching Yamamoto teaches his students and that’s seizing justice on your own accord. It’s hard to say if he’ll actually do something if you encounter him. He’s pretty peaceful.” When he’s not chasing girls good Soul King, “Now, nine, 11, and 12, definitely avoid. I’m speeding this up a bit. Nine is Tousen Kaname. I don’t know him well, but he’s pretty damn powerful so I’d avoid him. He’s got an addiction to justice but he’s the leader of a division a good friend of mine is in. Next is Hitsugaya Toshiro, small, pretty young, but very intelligent. My sister is from that division. I think he’d probably be looking into this so I don’t think you’d have to worry about him.” It looks like Kaguya might be getting involved in this too with that said, “Zaraki Kenpachi, eleventh division taichou. He’s got a thrill of fighting, maybe a bit obsessive. Avoid him. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, a crazy scientist with an ego the size of both realms put together. He’s terrifying. Don’t know him too well, don’t intend to. Avoid him more than anyone I said. The last one is Ukitake Jushiro; mine and Rukia’s former taichou, you can definitely trust him if you encounter him.” She followed by giving them the descriptions of everyone in detail. She had to learn how to be really detailed in appearances since she visited Mayuri once to give him information on Yamamoto. Let’s just say, she never wanted to do it again.

“Thanks for the info.” Ichigo declared with a small sigh. He was glad the person he found was one of Rukia’s friends. He was convinced that she was telling the truth though, “What do you think we should get Rukia?” He was certain he knew where exactly to go. However, he wanted her input too.

“Do it before the execution. You’ll have to deal with less taichous that way and you won’t have to worry about a weapon that has the power of a million Zanpakuto trying to kill you.” It was fair advice, and she was certain Kisuke was aware of it as well, “Even if you don’t run into too many taichous that doesn’t mean the lower officers will go after you. First division people are ones that have a different power scale with the exceptions of the eleventh who accelerate in Zanjutsu far more than even the first division. The first division’s power is usually as powerful as the seat rank above them, but Chojiro and Yamamoto make the rest of the division look like puppies so watch out if you even make a scene big enough for them to get involved.” She wasn’t sure about Chojiro, considering the peace-loving tea man that was exceptionally powerful wouldn’t step in to fight a small number of intruders that probably wouldn’t kill anyone. Of course, Chojiro didn’t know them. However, that didn’t confirm if he was for or against the execution. She’d still have to tread on thin water or else she could be seen as a traitor, especially after spilling the beans like this to them. It could get her kicked out or worse, executed. 

“I figured you’d say before the execution. I see your point.” Ichigo stood up to his feet, “I appreciate the help. I frankly wasn’t expecting this talk to go this well.”

Avira stood up to her feet as well, “You got lucky, if they had sent anyone other than me, you would’ve been pretty screwed.” Well, then again, Urahara wouldn’t have sent her here if he didn’t think that she wouldn’t give out important information, “But anyways, I respect you, Kurosaki Ichigo for wanting to save the girl that saved your life and befriended in only a short period of time.” She assumed it was that long according to what Reno told her earlier, “Let’s end this conversation here.”

XXXX

“Are you planning on joining us, Avira?”

Nighttime came around quickly and Avira was nearing her deadline of being back in the Soul Society. She needed to be back in the barracks by tomorrow afternoon. 

His friend Orihime had an incredible power too. She had actually healed her to the point where she didn’t actually need to go to a hospital. It was amazing that she could do something like this. 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t going with them. She smiled, “Unfortunately no, but I’ll be watching from the inside. It’s better if I stayed out of this part. Wouldn’t want to die pretty quickly.” She waved her hand while Ichigo didn’t get what she was talking about.

“Huh? What do you mean die?” Ichigo asked as Avira felt shivers down her spine.

“My taichou would want me dead on sight. Believe me, it’s better if I just hide in the shadows to help you. I’ll be at the execution if you don’t save Rukia til that point.” She waved, preparing to head out back to the barracks. 

“She’s got a point.” Kisuke pulled his fan out, looking over at Avira, “Good thinking on your part. Hope you have a great trip back.”

“Yeah, I’ll try not to die.” Avira chuckled before heading out, “Good to meet you guys.”

Oh boy, what a last couple of days this has been. She better keeps things under wraps for a while. Wouldn’t want her to fuck up any of their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, feel free to leave kudo/bookmarks/comments if you enjoyed or have any criticism! See you all soon next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story should eventually branch out of canon eventually, but for now, enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! I only own my OCs!

If anything Hozuki Avira didn’t expect her to be a part of, was the rescue of a woman that she didn’t even really know, but she was doing this for her sister. Her sister was probably just as conflicted as her, but Kaguya hadn’t heard what she heard. She hadn’t seen what she had seen either. Her whole plan was to solve this whole thing, by herself, in complete secret and if anyone of her division were to interfere, she would have no choice but to fight them or make them convinced something was off. Both of which was gonna be impossible if she didn’t have any proof. But she got this far, she had to do such an attempt to make the entire Gotei realize how bad their harsh decision. It... made her realize just how flawed the Soul Society truly was. It made her question such antics, but why she decided to see if she could do anything, anything at all to see if she could stop all this chaos from going on completely. 

It wasn’t going to be easy debriefing Yamamoto on her report of the mission.

“Avira-san!” Avira turned to see Vice Captain Sasikabe running over to her, turning to glance at him. 

Avira gave a casual bow at her higher up and a smile, “Sasikabe-fukutaichou, you seem a little overwhelm.” Noticing the tiredness in his eyes and the sweat building on his forehead. Avira did enjoy the fukutaichou's company after all. She admired him as well. He was...almost the opposite to Yamamoto in personality, but he had a drive that not many other fukutaichous had in their taichous.

“Yes, with the Ryouka running around, I had my hands tied. The Captain Commander told me you were on a massive Hollow mission in the world of the living. I expected you to be gone longer than three days to be honest. Your training must be going well.” Sasikabe explained to the brunette, “I was actually heading back to the barracks myself. I take it you still have to give out your report?”

Avira blinked, nodding, “Yes, Sasikabe-fukutaichou, I still do. The world of the living has been an infestation, but it was no problem for me to handle. I’d appreciate the company.” She smiled slightly. Damn, it nearly made her guilty that the entire Soul Society would think of her as a traitor. She only wanted to get to the bottom of this. How was everyone so convinced Rukia had to be put to death? Even though she had actually done her entire mission? Why would Yaijime’s decision be changed within a matter of a week? He was a stubborn mule just like her taichou and fukutaichou.

“Likewise, it must’ve been rough, but Captain Commander Yamamoto had faith in you so I had no worries you would be in victory plus if you’re anything like your grandfather, he would be the same way as yourself.” Sasikiabe nodded at her comment, “A few Hollows are nothing for our division and we take up the most difficult of assignments out of the Gotei 13.” 

“Yes, and I am grateful to be a part of this division. I sometimes miss being a part of Ukitake-taichou’s division though. I haven’t seen him in so long. He wasn’t at the taichou meeting a few days ago.” Avira sighed, reaching the view of the stairs to the main part of the barracks where the two continue to walk towards the office of their Captain Commander.  
“Yes, Ukitake-taichou has been ill and hasn’t been debriefed on all the details.” Sasikibe told her, nodding in agreement, “I haven’t heard he turned down the next meeting so maybe you’ll get to see him then.” He wondered what exactly she had felt since Yaijime was for the adopted Kuckhi’s execution. He’s more than aware she probably didn’t know how to feel about it, especially considering she and Rukia used to be a part of the same division.

Ukitake hadn’t been told about anything? Just because he was sick? Avira knew Ukitake herself. Hell, she looked up to him and he had encouraged her to join the first division when he had found out what had given her a reason to go running to a division that had turned her down when she graduated. Ukitake would be sick to his own stomach to know they were executing one of his own. He would’ve wanted to know. 

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t take it lightly, but we were doing this for the sake of his own health.” Sasikabe declared, noticing the look in Avira’s eyes. He didn’t think she was rebellious just that she herself had seen things differently than he and Yamamoto did. 

“Sake...of his own health? Ukitake-taichou wouldn’t care of such things and you know it!” Avira glared for a moment before blinking in surprise that she had managed to say that out loud. She sighed, knowing better that he knew he had set her off. 

“My apologies, Sasikibe-fuktaichou. It wasn’t in my nature to say to you.” Avira sighed, bowing in eloquence. Thank Soul King they weren’t near Yamamoto otherwise, she would’ve gotten scolded.

“I understand how you feel Avira. It’s alright, this mission must’ve gotten you tired and irritated.” Sasikibe sighed, nodding at her apology. The amount of Hollows around were always unnerving, but it was why the whole Soul Society was around, “It was wise for you to come so early in the morning though. We’re supposed to have another taichou meeting taking place later on in the late afternoon.”

That was when Avira stopped at the step she was on, eyes widening in shock before running up to catch up with the fukutaichou, “Has the ordeal with the Ryouka gotten that bad?” She asked curiously, staring at the older man as they finally had reached the top of the long stairs.

“We...aren’t sure. Captain Kuchiki suggested we kill them all in an instant. He’s forward in wanting to get rid of the Ryouka.” Sasikbe knew Avira was gonna get angry at him about that to. He’s also talking to the woman who would do anything for her little sister. Even though Kaguya and Avira weren’t blood related, they grew up together and they had a good understanding despite being polar opposites. Avira would find any assault of any sibling, absolutely disgusting.

“But to use taichou power? Is that necessary, Sasikabe-fuktaichou?” Avira wondered, sighing, putting her hands on her hips. She never had liked the Kuchiki clan, especially their complete devotion of the law no matter what. Yamamoto even had encouraged his seated officers to take justice into their own hands if they see fit.

“I’m not sure, to be honest, I agree with you. I don’t think it would be either. Yamamoto agrees for now too because he’s sure these Ryouka aren’t going to be a huge threat.” They had encounters of Ryouka before as well. It was possible for them to obtain success. However, Chojiro wasn’t entirely sure how that would go. He doubted that they were as strong as taichous like them, but there was no way that Ryouka got better only after a few days.

If he did, he guessed that they would have no choice but to let the higher ups handle it.

Silence had fallen between the two before they had reached Yamamoto’s office. Sasikabe knocked on the door softly before speaking, “Captain, I have Avira-san with me and I have returned from the morning duties. May I come in, sir?”

“Yes.” Came the bellowing response as Sasikibe opened the door in an instant, showing Yamamoto sitting at his signature desk, pen in hand and his desk filled with paperwork. 

Avira felt her legs freeze for a moment. After all these years of being a fourth seat, coming back from a rough mission still intimidated her. Especially since she had to debrief the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 himself, but this, this was different. This was some of her research, coming to tell him that she believes there was a traitor in the Gotei in the taichous, and she just wasn’t good at investigating. It was Kaguya’s territory, not hers.

“Avira, I am pleased to see the mission came as an success.” Yamamoto’s eyes open to look at her slowly walking into the room, noticing her weariness. She must’ve had something she discovered on her journey to the world of the living. He wondered what could’ve possibly sparked the nerves of which he hadn’t seen since within the first steps of her seated position. Avira had always been confident in her abilities regardless if she wasn’t as good as most people. 

Avira sighed, bowing in respect to Yamamoto before quickly pulling out the scroll that she had filled out the details excluding the help she got from the Ryouka and the incident where she had nearly over exhaust herself in the Hollow battle, “Thank you, sir. There are some things I’d like to address to you. The scroll has your report of the mission as well as some things in the mission that I had discovered.”

Yamamoto rolled the scroll out and read the details of the mission. It had went well. Avira hadn’t stayed over the time given and finished the mission quicker than he had expected her to do so, but she knew she couldn’t dawdle with this mission. It was what was written in the other details in which he had demanded her to explain herself further. Slamming the scroll down in front of her, he looked up at her sternly. 

“Avira, explain yourself. The context of this mission has you telling me you believe there was a reason why there were much more Hollows than usual when I had already told you the amount was alarming. And... I liked to know why you think there is a traitor in our midst.”

Sasikabe looked surprised at Avira’s findings, looking at the flinched state when Yamamoto slammed the scroll on his desk. Traitor? How did she come to such conclusions?

“Sir, I was not questioning your skills on the case you had given me, but when I was in the world of the living, I had discovered the Hollow activity was above such levels, as if they were being summoned. Of course, this is merely speculation and I will admit I am not the investigation type, but I have analyzed such things and come to this theory. Someone with massive spiritual pressure and abilities could only pull this off and after fighting these Hollows did I realize there had been too much going after one soul. This made me also realize there were far too many hollows even for Karakura Town of all places. Why they were there? I am not sure, but I know it’s around a high level.”

Suddenly the entire desk had slammed and her eyes, widened in shock. Shit, he didn’t believe her. What was worse was that Yamamoto was pissed at her now. What the hell did she say that set him off. This old man was starting to irritate her. 

“That is something that I no longer have the time nor the patience to inflict on a worm.” Yamamoto told her sternly, “We have an execution to prepare for two weeks from now and we must not dwell on traitors. Besides, you don’t have the right proof for me to carry this on. Forget this whole addition to your report, Avira. It is not something that has enough evidence for me to make an investigation.” and the partial paper that contain her addition of the report burned in front of her.

“Dwell on traitors? You don’t have the time to dwell on them? Are you nuts? You didn’t even consider such things!” Stubborn old man. Oh well, she tried to see him realize there could be a traitor but he was fucking lying to her face. He was making excuses and he was the Captain Commander of the Gotei for crying out loud. Then, she remembered something.

He said two weeks she thought it was twenty two days from now. 

“Wait...did you just say…?”

“You have no position in such motives to be lecturing me in my duties. I have ruled the Gotei for a thousand years now and you will not be telling me such antics, child! As for your question, while you were gone, I have decided to move Rukia’s execution in the wake of these Ryouka. I will not stand for these children running around thinking they can get out of helping a fugitive.” Yamamoto yelled back at her, standing out of his chair, “You are one of my highest seated officers, Avira. My officers here, as you are aware of, are never sugarcoated nor do I ever pick favorites.”

Avira merely tightened her fists. Did the Soul Society’s well being matter to him at all? Was he too blind to even realize what he had just said? Either way, she tried and she felt like a fucking idiot for even trying to show him that there was something going on. She would just have to try to find better evidence. She wasn’t done with this looking into for the traitor. Not by a long shot. She knew rejection was something she was just gonna have to take otherwise, things would end bad for her. She just wanted to scream at him some more and realize what he could do could put so many others at risk, but she knew it was such a loss to do such.

It almost nearly disgusted her she looked up to him. It made her stomach twist.

Instead, she bit her lip and decided to let it go, “Yes sir, my apologies.” She bowed, hoping that he wouldn’t scorch her on the spot. He was starting to scare her. 

“You are dismissed, fourth seat.” He merely said bitterly and he noticed Avira had run out of that room as fast as possible.

XXXX

That stubborn old man was stubborn but if she brought more evidence, did something about this, maybe she could convince him? Was it naive for her to believe that? She wasn’t giving up though. She knew, she much knew that there was a traitor and she would not give up on finding out it was true or not. 

Good god though, why was that old man so stubborn? He gets on her nerves so much sometimes, she swears.

Running down the stairs of the main barracks, she knew that she would have to help Ichigo soon and keep her word. She wanted to help Rukia. She knows Yamamoto will think she was the one truly who betrayed everyone if she does not play cautious about this whole ordeal.

“Or dear, it seems you’re in such a hurry. I wonder what has happened to cause you to be like this.”

A chill had rolled down her spine, finding herself startled, jumping and turning to see the Third Division Taichou Ichimaru Gin. She had always found Gin odd. That was the nicest way to put it, but he was creepy. It was like he stared into the souls of everyone he had meet and watched their weaknesses faltered. She didn’t have much of an opinion of him other than that, but Avira had been surprised to see him a couple of hours after the incident she was still pretty angry about. 

“I don’t know you that well, but I know it’s not like you to be all weary like this. Angry yes, but not something like this. Come now, what could ever be bothering you Avira-chan?” Gin asked her, keeping that creepy smile still on his face.

“What do you care?” Came the response from the brunette, rolling her eyes, clearly annoyed by the guy. She knew he would be around with the taichou meeting but god, did he need to annoy her right now? She wasn’t in the mood for this. 

“Oh come now, I don’t to get to see you often.” Gin chuckled a bit at the hotheaded attitude the fourth seat of the first division had. It came of no surprise to him. Still, he wondered what exactly made her grandfather so daring to encourage this attitude of hers, “Come on, now, did the old man get you angry. He’s so uptight and strict, don’t you agree?”

“That doesn’t answer the question.” Avira retorted with a roll of her eyes, sighing at the sliver haired man. He was right though about Yamamoto and it was about 

“Oh my, stubborn.” Gin snickered, enjoying the reaction out of the fourth seat, “You silly girl, you should be careful what you say around the Captain Commander though you might end up getting yourself killed if you keep running your mouth, dear. You should be more careful really. You might just end up getting someone to find out something you didn’t want them to know.”

That caused Avira to froze, feeling her breath being caught in her throat at Gin’s words. Did he know? He shouldn’t of even known. No one should’ve.

“You...don’t need to worry about me. I can handle myself just fine.” Avira sighed, feeling her breath being locked into her throat. If he knows, she was screwed. She would be on a high tail to being executed as well because she was questioning the Soul Society and going against the decision being reached. But she knew there had to be something wrong. Why was a death sentence so entailed? Usually, this type of stuff wasn’t technically an automatic death sentence. Yaijime saw corruption, he was trying to stop it. What made him so fast to back down? A week wouldn’t be enough to change Yaijime’s mind and Avira knew that much.

“Ha, my that’s not the expression I get from you often. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so shaken up.” Gin chuckled. She was so easy to startle. The only reason why she wasn’t dead yet was because he was simply not ordered to do so. Which he could toy with her for that reason. He didn’t have to threaten her merely just advise her that he knew of her little incident in the world of the living.

“Go away!” She spat out, crossing her arms across her chest, “Don’t you have an important meeting to get to, Ichimaru-taichou?” She sighed, huffing.

“Oh dear, I was only trying to help you. I know your little secret after all.” Gin stated, still keeping that grin on his face, noticing her freezing once again, “Oh, don’t worry, Avira-chan, I won’t tell the Captain Commander a thing, I assure you.” 

Something in Avira’s mind clicked before seeing Gin walking up the stairs to the main part of the barracks, taking a few more steps on the stairs before turning back to Avira, “Oh and Avira-chan, do be careful on what knowledge you get into. You never know what might happen if you get the wrong information.”

And with that, he left her to gather whatever thoughts she might’ve gotten from their exchange. Even if she was convinced he was the traitor, what proof would she have? None, it would be like the same deny she would get once again from the Captain Commander. 

Avira was left with a sudden question in her mind. Was Gin a traitor? I guess her instinct wasn’t far off considering the man always seemed shady and he did scare her a bit. That pressure from him was scary, and she questioned what exactly happened to cause that. What made Ichimaru Gin so terrifying? Did he have something to do with Rukia’s execution going to stone? How did one automatically assumed she passed her powers to a Ryouka like Ichigo? So many unanswered questions and yet, she felt she wasn’t doing this for Reno anymore. 

She was doing this for herself. She was doing this because Rukia used to be in the same division as her and she couldn’t just sit here and watch someone from her old division just get executed just for the heck of it. She had also come to the conclusion that whomever staged this execution was definitely in the Soul Society. Things didn’t add up and she was gonna have to be more careful now that Gin was onto her.

She couldn’t do this on her own though. She needed someone, anyone that she could trust to help her, and she knew exactly the man to ask and it was her old taichou. Ukitake was around here, she was just going to have to find him and talk to him about this but not at the barracks. Not the first division barracks. She was far from giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudo and bookmark if you liked. Also, feel free to list your thoughts on the chapter or the story as a whole in the comments below!


	6. Chapter 6

“You know, you didn’t have to come with us to the first division barracks again, Kaguya-chan.” Rangiku laughed, walking along with the black haired girl whose eyes brightened happily. The 10th division, as well as the other divisions, were gathering around with this Ryouka business going around and Kaguya would probably be one of the few non-fukutaichous and taichous around with the exception of the first division members walking around the area.

“Oh no, I am happy Hitsugaya-taichou let me come along honestly Ran-fukutaichou.” A giggle threaten to burst out of her throat, “Of course, he said ‘you and your sister better not cause chaos this time or I’m giving you a full stack of paperwork for a month.’” She mocked Toshiro’s voice before she and Rangiku burst into laughter. 

“I bet that’s why you wanted to come.” Rangiku smiled, lowering her arms to her side, walking around with her towards the Lieutenant meeting. Kaguya wanted to tag along with the girl just to really help her find the room, “You wanted to see Avira.”

A laugh was given in response. Kaguya’s blue eyes, dancing around, “Yes, I am kind of worried about my sister. I wish it had been on better terms. I am sure Shuhei is gonna hunt her down after the meeting if he gets the chance. They all won’t gather in a matter of half a day is what I heard with everyone scattered in their own divisions. I’m just glad I could come and support you and Hitsugaya-taichou.” in fact, Kaguya didn’t agree with this, but she was happy to support her taichou and fukutaichou through all this craziness. She hopes it’ll all die out soon.

“Don’t think this could get ugly, Kaguya. With these Ryouka running around, we could end up going to war, but I do always appreciate the bright side you always seem to give out.” Rangiku patted the girl on the head who snickered.

“I try, grandfather always told me to see the brighter side of things even when it seems bad.” Kaguya nodded, brightening her smile, “Oi, Ran-fukutaichou, do you really think it’ll go that way?” She was wishing her grandfather was around but Central 46 was so busy with this whole ordeal at the moment she couldn’t see him. She missed Yaijime a little more than usual today. Her dear grandfather did try his hardest after all.

“I hope it isn’t as bad. The other seated officers were panicking earlier, but I think your trying words helped them.” Rangiku nodded, “I’m just so over this stuff already. I can’t wait to get back to the barracks and take a nice hot bath when this is over.” Rangiku stretched herself out before noticing that she was approaching the room she was supposed to head out, noticing Lieutenant Sasakibe standing in the doorway, motioning Rangiku to come in.

“Ah, well I guess I’ll see you around, Kaguya-chan. Remember, don’t get into trouble” She winked before walking into the room. However, Sasakibe was about to go in before Kaguya called for him.

“Sasakibe-fukutaichou, is Avira around the barracks?” Kaguya politely asked before remembering to quickly bow to her sister’s Lieutenant, forgetting the formalities.

Sasakibe sighed, shrugging his shoulders, “She’s not around here at the moment. I was expecting her to come around to check how things were going but she hasn’t showed up yet. She’s been pretty hard on herself as of late.”

“I see, being a part of the first division has been a real big deal to her. She’s proud of the seat she got here after being denied once by the Captain Commander, but I’m sure I can cheer her up, Lieutenant Sasakibe.” Kaguya smiled brightly at him before the white-haired man found himself smiling back at her. Kaguya and Avira were definitely opposite to one another in so many ways, but he knew Avira would do the same for her. Such devotion the two had to one another. He remembers getting seeing scroll letters from Kaguya during Avira’s first year in the barracks. 

“I’m sure you can, Kaguya-chan. I have to prepare for the fukutaichou meeting, but I was happy to see you around here once again. Don’t get into trouble here you might not just hear your taichou yell at you too.” He found himself joking before seeing the girl smiled before running off, yelling a “thank you” at the man before running off.

He had been worried about Avira and Kaguya both. He’d hope they didn’t get involved in the ugliness that was Rukia’s execution, but it was necessary. As grim as it was, it really was necessary. He didn’t like it, but he would have to respect the decision that was made.

XXXX

Kaguya was heading for the outside barracks where everyone in the first division lived. Maybe she would run into Reno or Tetsu. It had been a while since she saw them. Even when she had been there the last time, she hadn’t even gotten to see them when she was around. She was kind of upset she didn’t have time to see them. She was happy to be around though. This time, she was certain she has some time to see them. Hopefully, if she’s not dragged to the barracks faster by her taichou. 

“Oh, it’s certainly been a minute hasn’t, Hozuki-kun.” A voice behind her declared causing Kaguya to jump, gasping a little in surprise before turning her head to see Aizen-taichou standing a few feet away from her; a sincere smile on his lips.

“Ah-ah, sorry Aizen-taichou I didn’t see you there.” She jumped, finding herself unable to catch her breath for a moment, nearly trying to laugh, but squashed it down, bowing in respect to him quickly.

“It’s quite alright.” Aizen chuckled at the girl’s energy, “I was going to check on your sister actually, but I was hoping to find you as well. How have you been, Hozuki-kun?” He asked curiously.

“Um...fine thank you, sir.” She nodded, tightening her top bun of hair, feeling it loosening, “I came here to mostly see Avira and support my captain and lieutenant in these troubling times. A lot of people have been doubting this whole ordeal. It seems...dark really.” She admitted with a sigh, frowning at the mention of the old classmate being put to death. She really couldn’t do anything about it, but it was sad that someone she knew was being put to death. People said grandfather was for it, but she didn’t believe it. Her grandfather was never a fan of putting someone to death with charges like that.

“Ah, yes.” Aizen nodded, patting the girl on the head, “A lot of my own squad wasn’t taking the news well either. Hinamori-kun wasn’t taking it well either, but she’s gotten a bit better since I talked to her about it. Being from the same class as Hinamori-kun, I was assuming you weren’t taking the news lightly either. What do you feel about this whole deal, Hozuki-kun?”

“Umm...sir, I don’t think there’s much to talk about.” Kaguya laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, taking a step back from the fifth division taichou. She was just nervous is all and she really didn’t see any way of actually being able to do anything about it.

“No, Kaguya, I think there is.” Aizen responded, “I want to hear your thoughts. You know I wouldn’t ever judge you even if you were against it. After all, you have plenty of reason to be in such a confused state over it.” 

Blinking, Kaguya knew Aizen would never hurt her, or turn her away for her mere difference of opinion. The fifth division taichou wasn’t like that at all. He was more than genuine in helping others through rough times, and he had been a close friend of her grandfather for a long time now. She shouldn’t be so tense about it, but she was so confused by it. She wonders how Aizen was so able to know so easily other people's’ emotions? It was amazing really. 

“Um...honestly, I don’t think Rukia should’ve gotten such a harsh punishment, Aizen-taichou.” Kaguya admitted, hesitating for a moment, sighing. She wasn’t a fan of this at all. This whole ordeal was just kind of harsh, especially since Rukia did her mission. Shouldn’t there be no problem?

“Ah, yes, I admit, your grandfather had a hard time as well deciding the ordeal himself.” Aizen replied with a small smile, “It does seem staged, I’ll admit that. I’ll be looking into the case myself. Yaijime told me of his uneasiness towards the situation. He wasn’t able to get the other Central members to agree to it. However, he believed what was happening was suspicious when I talked to him about it.” He paused, “I am sure your sister has jumped to that conclusion herself. She’s never been one to take anything she sees suspicion in.”

“I hope my sister doesn't do anything stupid.” Kaguya sighed, shrugging her shoulders. Blue eyes, narrowing sadly. She wanted Avira to be okay, but she knew that if Avira told Captain Commander Yamamoto that it was a bad idea, she was sure to get into another argument. Maybe even into something worse, and she didn’t want her sister to get hurt.

“Your sister is someone I worry about as well, but she's capable fighter in the first division. I highly doubt the Captain Commander, who knows just as well as I do the capability Avira has, would just release her just because of a difference of opinion. She's a fantastic officer, and I think she's overdue for a promotion. Rest assured, Hozuki-kun, I won't let anything happen to your sister.” Aizen smiled, giving the girl another pat on the head before turning to her, “Now, I must head back to the barracks. I have a meeting to attend. It's always good to see you, Hozuki-kun. I'll make sure to take care of this whole ordeal myself.”

Kaguya gave the man a wave before watching the taichou leave. Corruption? In the Soul Society? Why would someone want Rukia dead? That made her confused, but she knew Aizen-taichou would be able to stop whatever was coming, and she was very happy to have someone like Aizen-taichou in the Gotei 13. Most of all, to know that he was on her and the others’ side as well.

XXXX

Avira merely was trying to scatter the words that were left on her mind. She found herself unable to leave the spot she was in and go back to her house which is why she found herself dragging herself once again to look at the barracks where the taichou meeting was taking place. She couldn’t find herself wondering what exactly she could do. What good was she if she couldn’t find any information or evidence that someone in the Soul Society was really causing all this chaos? Was she declensional? Was she just letting the whole thing control her emotionally? She was doing this because Rukia and she used to be in the same division together and she was knowing full well that there was something off. 

Was it even worth it? What if she was sentenced to death? How could she fathom telling her grandfather that she was, in a way, betraying the Soul Society? She wasn’t one to back down from a battle that she believed in was right, but she had realized that a lot more had been at stake. Yamamoto would be furious if she did something like she did, but why could he be so willing to ignore the rules of the law for a traitor? Rukia hadn’t been a traitor in the slightest and yet he was so willing to let her die. What had been going on that she hadn’t known? She wishes that some of the taichous would tell her what was going on. Why was this the way it is? It nearly almost made her hate the first division and made her regret the decision of being promoted. 

She knew as a seated officer, she would see things she didn’t agree with but not like something like this.

“Mind if I sit with you for a second?” Came a kind and familiar voice, followed by a tapping her on the shoulder. 

She blinked, looking up to see the man who had welcomed her into the Thirteenth Division and the Gotei in general when she had graduated from the academy. 

Ukitake Jūshirō.

The white-haired male smiled at the brunette who merely pouted in response, not helping but laughing at her response, “Avira, is that how you greet me after not seeing me for a long while?” 

“Maybe someone needs to whip you in shape after being on bed rest.” Cue the retort, a warm chuckle coming out of her lips. She was just messing with her old taichou after all. It was good to see him after a long while. The taichou meetings had been happening so much more with these negotiations and the execution coming up. They hadn’t had many before the whole Rukia case had happened.

Laughing, Ukitake sat on the steps next to her, “Just as smart-mouthed as ever, Avira-san.” There was hesitation in his voice for a moment before he decided to ask, “How have you been?”

Blinking, Avira sighed, “Working with Captain-Commander Yamamoto is an honor, I admit, I hadn’t ever expected to get a chance to work in his division. He’s honorable, but sometimes, I don’t understand his motives at all.” 

He chuckled, “He told me I shouldn’t have ever encouraged that justice self-seeking spirit in you after the meeting we just had. You two must’ve had an argument again. Tell me, were you mad about the execution happening?” He wondered, frowning for a moment. He knows he could trust her. What worried him was how concerned and worried she was about the situation. She surely hadn’t been taking the news well.

Her eyes widened for a moment before shrugging at his words, sighing heavily, “I wouldn’t call it angry. It all started when Reno wanted me to find more out about his old classmate Rukia, and then Yaijime telling me he was doing whatever it takes to try to do something about this whole ordeal. Then…” She trailed off, feeling a hand being put on her shoulder.

“I think I get it, Avira. However, we shouldn’t talk about those details here.” He adds, knowing that his confirmation was true. Avira was very against the execution and she wanted to find out what was going on. It wasn’t like Yaijime to pull a one-eighty. He had heard he was for the execution and he wanted her out of this ordeal from Aizen who had informed him of the ordeal before the taichou meeting had begun. He could trust her. That, he didn’t even doubt and she had been on the same side of him as well. 

“You…” She blinked in surprise, looking away from him for a moment, “I’m sorry you had to find everything just as you were getting better, Ukitake-taichou, but I am glad to see there is another person other than Reno and myself that are seeing this ordeal the same.” There was a taichou on her side. That, made her happy, but what about everyone else? They’d be screwed if anyone else decided to help and she had been avoiding Testu and Reno far more lately. Reno was still mad at her anyways for ‘lying’. He’d probably wouldn’t believe her even if she tried explaining the situation.

“Could you possibly tell me what happened in there?” She wondered.

“Ichimaru-taichou was nearly accused of being a traitor, and there was a squabble with the taichous. Aizen-taichou had words with Ichimaru-taichou, but I couldn’t quite hear what they were saying. However, I do believe there might be something amiss with Ichimaru-taichou. I don’t have the proof on that and neither do you. Ichimaru-taichou has always been a little different from the other taichous.” Ukitake declared deciding to stand up, looking down at Avira. 

Avira sighed, rising to her own feet as well, nodding in agreement at her old taichou’s comment, “Yeah, he gives me a weird vibe a lot as well.” Dusting herself off, looked up at him, “But so does Zaraki-taichou and Mayuri-taichou to. But Mayuri-taichou always gives everyone outside of his own division a bad vibe. I do agree tho there’s something that seems amiss with Ichimaru-taichou.” 

“Yes, I agree, I saw the way he acted during the taichou's meeting earlier. I don’t think Captain-Commander Yamamoto is going to sugarcoat anything unless the Ryouka incident continues to get worse.” Ukitake reassured her, “But...if you truly want me to tell you about my feelings towards this whole situation, I need you to meet me tomorrow just outside of the barracks. I’ll even be sure to bring you your favorite tea.” Ukitake smiled at the last sentence he said, knowing that Avira loved Green Tea a lot. It was her favorite tea, after all.

She chuckled, “You act as if we are going to be having a friendly catch up, but all things considered, you don’t have to take the tea if you don’t want to. Although I do appreciate you still think about your former tenth seat.” Avira couldn’t help but go into a full laugh. He was making her feel better. It was good to talk to someone who was of the same view as her finally that wasn’t going emotionally crazy over it.

“I’ll see you then.” Ukitake smiled, laughing at her smart comment, “Wouldn’t want to keep you away from some paperwork you have to do for Captain Commander or your sister who’s probably happy to see you running around here.” He waved goodbye before walking away from her.

When he was out of sight, Avira sighed, scratching the back of her head. What the hell was she getting herself into here? Was she still having doubts about this?

“There’s a face I haven’t seen in awhile.” Avira turned to see Hisagi Shuhei, fukutaichou of the ninth division walking down the stairs above her, crossing his arms across his chest, “I was wondering if I would see your face around here, Avira-san.”

Avira figured her old classmate of all people would be around here, especially since the fukutaichos and taichous were having a meeting on the issue with the Ryouka. She assumed that it had been done with.

“Shuhei.” Avira addressed him as any normal person would. After all, some old habits didn’t die quickly. She knew Shuhei for a long time now, “I can’t say it’s good to see you upon on the circumstances, but it has certainly been a while.” Resting a hand on her hip, her emerald eyes sparkled with slight amusement 

The two knew each other from the academy. Both were good friends back then and both were suffering from a lot from what they both had to go through when they were in their final year at the academy. 

And Avira had been away from the academy that day due to getting over an illness so she had to stay away from the school and that outward look Shuhei had given her the next day in class broke her.

She hadn’t quite forgotten that day, or the days when she had to pep talk Shuhei herself when he was in the Gotei and they rarely had seen each other. They seemed to do that for one another from time to time but it was usually Avira that was mostly doing the pep talk.

“I’m glad you’re doing well, but I can tell some things have been bothering you. How have you been?” Shuhei asked, wanting to get into more of the detail how she was faring this whole thing. She knew Rukia more than he did and he couldn’t imagine what Kaguya was going through either.

“You know, sometimes I hate that you can see through me sometimes.” A faint smile fell on her lips before she stood to her feet, brushing the dust off her clothes, “Nee-chan would probably as well, but I wouldn’t doubt I’d tell her about it. I’m just...I don’t know, Shuhei, it isn’t in me to get so invested into someone I barely knew back when I was in the thirteenth division. I know there isn’t anything I can do about it. I’m not overly upset about it but disappointed. I don’t understand Yamamoto-soutaichou’s decisions sometimes. He’s a great soutaichou, but sometimes, I question his decisions.” She wanted to tell him about what she was doing, but she was certain even Shuhei wouldn’t quite believe her, “It’s something I’ll get over though.”

“It’s okay...for you to feel like this, Avira-san.” Shuhei found himself sometimes unable to give the woman some comfort, but she helped him through so much stuff, he felt as if it would be merely the best idea for him to do the same for her. She was one of his closest friends after all, “I know a lot of the others aren’t happy with the decision themselves. Tousen-taichou doesn’t wanna get involved either and I’m sure you don’t either.”

“I’m a little better, I must admit, from your and Ukitake-taichou’s words. I appreciate your words, Shuhei, don’t ever change when it comes to that.” She found herself smiling softly before nudging him on the shoulder, “Now come on, tell me how you’ve been? I’m sure you haven’t gone on many missions but I’d love to hear how you’ve been to.”

“Nothing grand really.” Shuhei found himself shrugging, having no idea, “I bet you had a nice reunion with your former taichou. Someone’s gotta keep you in line whether it’s him, Yamamoto-soutaichou, Sasakibe-fukutaichou, or anyone around the barracks really.”

She rolled her eyes, “You act like you don’t need one sometimes, but I’m sure Tousen-taichou is enough for that.” She found herself joking, chuckling before Shuhei sweatdropped.

“At least I don’t start fights in the middle of taichou meetings.” Shuhei rolled his eyes back, amusement clearly dead in his eyes. She had done that plenty of times before.

“Shhh.” She hissed, “I really don’t need to be reminded by that, especially by Yamamoto-soutaichou. You don’t know how much hard training I had to do after that incident? Yamamoto-soutaichou can be terrifying when he’s angry.”

“Hence why you really shouldn’t do those kinds of things.” Shuhei wondered just how in the world she was so brave, especially since Yamamoto was damn right terrifying, “Seriously, Avira, I think you’re crazy sometimes for doing that.” 

“Eh,” Avira shrugged, “I’m pretty daring. You should know this about me by now.” She chuckled, “But yeah, don’t remind me of the harsh training I had to do afterwards. Yamamoto would’ve killed me if looks could kill.”

“If looks could kill, Yamamoto-soutaichou would’ve killed the entire Soul Society at this point.” Shuhei and Avira both couldn’t contain their laughter. They both laughed, whole and happy. It felt good to be joking around with each other again.

“You’re probably right.” Avira laughed, leaning backward, “But, guess that’s why looks don’t kill.” She chuckled before really finding herself feeling a lot happier now that she talked to Ukitake-taichou and Shuhei, “So is the issue going well?” She asked. The ninth division was responsible for the issue of every month after all.

“We had to put it on hold. The entire Seireitei is going crazy with these intruders.” Shuhei answered, “Tousen-taichou told me to keep the division together just in case he had to get involved, but I can tell he doesn’t want to do this.” His eyes looked away from Avira before turning back to her, “I can tell you don’t want this to happen either. Rukia was in the same division as you at one point so I understand your weariness, Avira.” He sighed, standing to his feet, “Listen, I should really go, but if you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to give me a shout, okay? It’s the least I can do.”

Avira found herself smiling at him, “Yeah, thanks, it was good seeing you, Shuhei.” She watched him leave before sighing, wondering just how much Shuhei might hate her for what she’s doing. He was her longest friend, after all. He hopes he wouldn’t be too mad after what happened.

XXXXX

As she was walking back, Avira had a lot of her things in her mind. She was certain she could stop this all. She was certain that they could get the truth. They needed more than just their guts though. They needed proof. Maybe then Yamamoto would believe her? Something was going on. She wished that she could’ve gotten this all settled, but she needed to have patience. 

Damn, why couldn’t this shit be easier? She hated feeling like any of her friends were going to turn her back on her because of what she is doing. She had to keep her promise to Ukitake-taichou and not tell anyone what had conspired.

It was getting dark now. A yawn escaped her lips. Maybe she could sleep off all this stress and feel better in the morning. She felt more comfortable that Ukitake was actually doing something about this.

Gin...could he really be the conspire of this ordeal? He’s always rubbed Avira the wrong way, but she just thought that it was just his normal energy. Now, it seemed more from that in their last encounter. Why would Gin keep her secret hush? It didn’t make any sense to her in the slightest. 

Still, though, it’s something she’ll have to figure out in the future. Gin wasn’t going to spell it out. Had he been just joking? Did he really know? Or was he just trying to screw with her head. Either way, he seemed like the culprit in being a traitor out of all the taichous.

She just needed the evidence. This shit was driving her nuts, but it’ll be over soon.

She needed to call it a night, she was beyond tired. She needed a break, but she’ll get that soon enough after they get Rukia out of this situation.

“You seemed to be a bit troubled, Hozuki-kun.” 

The familiar voice made her jump. Damn taichous and their fucking sneakiness. She was totally startled, turning around to see Aizen standing a few feet away from her. He had a concerned look on his face it seemed.


	7. Chapter 7

The moonlit night stood in a dim. Eyes, blinking at the taichou before her. What was Aizen-taichou doing out this late? Better yet, what was he doing out around the barracks? It almost made her heart jump out of her chest, thinking it was nearly Gin for a second. Her anxiety, calming down at the sight of the Fifth Division captain.

Sighing, she found herself able to utter some words despite her startled state, “A-Aizen-taichou.” She breathed, her hand, on her own chest, still trying to calm herself down for a moment. Geez, she knows better than to get herself this worked up, especially since she was trying to keep everything in. She’s letting herself get paranoid which is unlike her to be so.

“I’m sorry for startling you, Hozuki-kun.” Aizen stated, keeping a small smile on his face, “It seems you’ve had quite the long night, but that is to say with all of us considering we are now in a war.”

Avira blinked, taking a few deep breaths before regaining her composure finally, “Yes, it’s grim to say that this has to settle with wartime orders.” Something Shuhei had told her about, and she wasn’t going to go back on her word with the Ryouka earlier in the human world when she had gotten helped out by them. She owed them and she hated being owed anything from anyone. 

She had known Aizen since she was a fresh graduate out of the academy considering how closely he had worked with her grandfather and a lot of Central 46, it was no surprise, she had known him for a long time.

“I talked with your sister about it earlier this afternoon; I wanted to make sure you and she was okay during this; especially since your grandfather is in Central 46.” Aizen told her causing Avira to blink and gasp quietly at that.

“Oh? Um...I’m alright, I mean, I guess it’s only natural for me to feel the way I do about this whole ordeal honestly.” She sighed, glancing down slightly at the ground for a moment, “It’s...kind of hard. I thought grandfather was telling the truth when he told me he was against it, and I just...I guess I found myself confused about his actions when he changed his mind.” Avira found herself shaking for a second.

Aizen was probably going to think she was crazy or something the way she was saying all of this.

She had to be careful of whom she trusts with this, and Gin’s intentions scared her quite a bit to that he knew she was looking into the case herself and hell, she nearly backed down, but she wanted to know the truth. Why was the execution getting moved up to two weeks from now? It didn’t make any sense. Rukia was an old friend, a former officer in the same division as her during her time as a thirteenth division member. Avira had been a tenth seat when Rukia had graduated.

There was a slight narrowing of Aizen’s eyes. Fortunately, he made it look like as if he was merely blinking for the moment. She was getting herself involved in this.Not that he really cared, really. He knew that she had been suspicious and that was what exactly what he had wanted her to be. His outer appearance merely remained the opposite of his mirror. How foolish that not even the first division could truly see through his true identity. He didn’t mind though, it made using them so much easier.

He reached to pat the female Shinigami on the head, smiling at her, “I think you’re getting somewhere, Avira. I find all of the reasons to investigate to see if the Central truly made such a decent decision. The execution is being moved closer and closer. It strikes me as odd, as well. I have reason to believe that there is a traitor among us. I have a good wrap around who it is as well.”

Avira didn’t expect such a response from him. Much less, she thought her original thoughts would be the complete opposite. It wasn’t.

She thought Aizen wouldn’t been able to be aware of it, but she guessed she just underestimated him, “I’m surprised, but then again, I shouldn’t be. I believe it’s Gin. He’s aware of me looking into the case and he feigned anything of telling me that he would’ve used that knowledge well. I don’t even know why if he’s the conspirator of this whole ordeal why he even leaves me to live after knowing such things?”

“You haven’t connected the dots then.” It was more to himself, “Perhaps Gin wants to use you as a pawn, perhaps you have something he wants as well. You don’t know what he’s truly after, do you?”

“Aizen-taichou, what the hell would I have to benefit Gin?” She wondered as Aizen shrugged.

“I’m not sure, but if he is aware of you looking into the case, be cautious. Gin will take an opportunity to kill you when he receives the chance. He could even pour the blame on you if he wanted to. In any case, be aware. I’m going to be confronting him and when I do, I will stop this whole execution” He hesitated for a moment before continuing, “I applaud you, Hozuki-kun. You are definitely a strong member of the first division. Have you ever considered yourself to feel underestimated by Yamamoto-soutachiou? You are more than capable of being his third seat. You have qualities of what Genshiro-kun does not have. You’d make an amazing co-seat for him. You’re very intelligent and while your actions were not all the way figured out, you were going on the right track. Hozuki-kun, I'm sure even if Yaijime-Kun knew what you were doing, he'd feel happy that you're seizing justice of your own accord.”

His words made her feel a little happier. She knew Aizen could be trusted just that she was a little worried about Gin being the way he was. 

Still, she thought it would be a good idea for her to back off. She was hopeful that Aizen would take care of Gin and maybe, this whole thing could be over. Well no, because then things would be a lot harder to figure out, “Aizen-taichou do you know of Gin’s plan?” Avira asked before Aizen chuckled.

“I had a feeling you were going to ask me. I believe the Sogoku is the thing he's after. With a power of all of those, he could do a lot. However, what for, is another story that I haven't even been able to figure it out myself. You won't have to worry about me. I'll be able to stop it. Just get some rest. I'm sure you've had a long day.” Doing this with Avira was far better off. She didn't need her to get involved with what he was planning to do next, after all.

Avira sighed, “If it is the Sogoku, then that would be terrifying for someone to use against the entire Soul Society.” No one could be able to stand against that. 

Hell, she was worried that even Chojiro-fuktaichou and Yamamoto-soutaichou wouldn’t be able to handle that power if it fell into the wrong hands. That had the power of over a million Zanpukto.

“Yes, I agree, Avira, you don’t need to worry about that though.” Aizen smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I promise you, I will stop this before it escalates that far. I should be heading out now, but I just am glad to see you taking things in the right direction unlike most of your division.” With that said, he takes his hand off of her shoulder and walks away, closing his eyes for a moment as Avira stared at him walking away until he was out of her sight.

She sighed, eyes glancing at the ground before looking back up. He was right, she had a long day and she needed sleep. She needed to rest and keep her energy up. Sometimes, she didn’t care how tired she was, she kept pulling through and through. She was always a hard worker. It was in her bones. She decided to take Aizen’s advice and head to rest in her room for the night. She needed to relax so she can meet up with Ukitake tomorrow morning.

XXXX

“So, Harui-chan, are you enjoying yourself?”

The blond member of the fourth division stopped in her tracks from the third division captain’s question. She sighed, staring at him weirdly. She couldn’t say enjoying herself healing a guy who got thrashed by a Ryouka, nearly thrown in prison because of no use, and seeing a whole head of wounds around was enjoyable.

However, it was her job to do all of this and she was perfectly capable. She stared at the redhead shinigami’s wounds, still trying to make as much progress that she could. At best, she could be up till morning doing all of this stuff. It was normal for her not to sleep much and end up pulling all-nighters for these kinds of jobs. She just hopes that Renji was able to fight it out. She shrugged, deciding to speak to Captain Ichimaru finally, “Ichimaru-taichou, enjoying people getting beaten up isn’t something I’d say is one of my hobbies.

However, taking care of the injured is.” She couldn’t help but remember what Kaguya said to her about Byakuya. Would he really come back and try to reason with her that he should be killed and not worked on? If anything, Harui would ignore that order for she was following the orders from her division captain herself and she would not do it.

She didn’t enjoy watching these people hurt but it was the reason why she decided to become a part of the fourth division. When she was in the seventh division, she knew being a fighter wasn’t just her thing. She needed something more, something way more than that. She found herself flashbacking to when Komermera encouraged her to join back when she was a mere third seat in his division.

Flashback

“Harui-chan, what are you doing in the meadows this late? Is something troubling you?” Sajin, her captain asked her, seeing her sit and looking down at the flowers.

She stared at him, jumping at the sound of his voice before looking up, blinking “Ahhh, Sajin-taichou, I didn’t even sense you, my apologies.” She tucked her hair behind her ear before calming her breathing down from being startled.

It was something she had been doing regularly and she knew it was bound to happen that Sajin would eventually be curious about her endeavors especially since it had been nature of all things she was watching. She had been the third seat for a while now and she found herself questioning if just the basic elements of a Soul Reaper were enough for her. She had been studying the medic area as of late. Heck, in her last mission, she was able to save another member of her own division’s life by using a simple trick to extract poison. It was amazing how much she could help life with one little thing.

“Ah, not really troubling sir more like, something I’ve felt a little off with myself. It’s nothing to be concerned about, I just found something of more interest.” Harui admitted to the fox looking man, shrugging her shoulders at him.

“That does remind me, I was told that you helped your partner I assigned to the mission yesterday when you two had encountered a Hollow of poisonous type. I heard you did excellent. The fourth division even said that someone was able to extract all the poison from him. That, someone, had to have been you because you were the only one there that was trying to help one of our other unseated members out…”

“Sajin-taichou, with all, do respect, I was careless while fighting the Hollow. If it wasn’t for me being careless, Jirou-san wouldn’t have been poisoned. He wouldn’t have had to have the pain of the poison in him and I wouldn’t have had to use all of my spirit energy to defeat the Hollow if things did get that bad. I'm sorry, I acted crazy in my actions, and I was only trying to correct the mistake I made.” She had been terrified in that regard of the poison. No one was around and she had no choice but to react the way she did.

“It’s not selfish you know. I don’t know why you would think such a selfless act would be selfish of the sorts, but it’s natural for you to feel regrets, but that doesn’t change that you saved a life and that’s what is what ultimately matters. You were able to go something me and Lieutenant Testuzaemon wouldn’t have been able to. I’m impressed in all honesty the way you handled the situation, Harui-san. You should look at the better side of things like that you were able to save Jirou-san. The Fourth divisions were also impressed by your abilities, even Unohana-taichou herself was.”

Then, it suddenly hit her like a pile of rocks falling onto someone. The fourth division...how didn’t she even think that?

“Umm...really? Unohana-taichou? But I am glad that Jirou-san will be back on his feet soon. I’ve only been studying medical info for about a year and a half now. I just haven’t had a chance to use it until this happened. I’ve been pretty interested in it actually and I haven’t felt out of place as a Shinigami ever since. Um...would you...ever be mad if I transferred to another division Komomura-taichou?” Harui asked, trying to find the right words to this, “It’s nothing personal, I promise, I just think I could learn way more about this in Unohana-taichou’s division and make myself a better Shinigami. I’ve felt...more at peace working so hard on these abilities since I was able to find out my Zanpukto can heal as well other than light powers.”

Sajin blinked in surprise at her words and merely smiled, “You’re more than welcome to return to visit anytime. If this is what you want to do then I don’t think I can stop you. I think you’d make a suitable fourth division member honestly.”

Harui couldn’t help but smile and bow, “Thank you, Komerura-taichou.”

-Flashback End-

Healing had slowly become a passion of Harui’s, wanting to follow in the footsteps of her late mother after stumbling upon some old stuff around the time she was promoted to the third seat in Sajin’s division, and slowly became a medic for them. However, it wasn’t enough info for her in there. She needed more, more and more content about being a healer. That was the reason why she wanted to become a part of the fourth division.

“I’m honored, Ichimaru-taichou, to just help someone’s life stay in existence is all.” Laughter fell from her lips, wondering if the third division captain even comprehended such words from her mouth, “I’m glad you came in when you did for Renji-fuktaichou. Momo-fuktaichou and Izuru-fukachiou were scared of the sixth division fuktaichou’s well being. Byakuya-taichou is...something else.” She didn’t wanna say anything partially rude about the taichou, but he was doing a lot of crazy things. Yes, while Renji-fuktaichou was reckless, it doesn’t serve him the right to be thrown in jail. That was a little extreme.

“You should head out and rest. I’m more than capable of handling this.” Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, the blond looked at Gin, “I will be able to stabilize him.”

“Truly so, I don’t underestimate you, Harui-chan, but I don’t think you should be worrying about me for too long, especially when you have a patient you’re working on at the moment.” Gin kept that creepy smile he was known so well for on his face before turning away, “I trust you won’t let that boy die.” He hummed nearly happily before walking away, waving to the girl behind him before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Harui was left panting softly, feeling as if she had already been working for hours and hours on end. Thankfully, she had been used to long shifts in the fourth division. She would hope this healing wouldn’t take all night like it could’ve.

XXXX

The next morning went by and Avira found herself getting ready to see Ukitake. Her tired green eyes, were still there though. She hates the early morning quite a bit, especially since it was almost seven thirty am and she really hated being up before nine.

She was doing this for him and to help him out. She wouldn’t get convince not to be up this early otherwise unless she had fourth seat duties to tend to. She opened the door, only to see her sister in the doorway. Blinking, Avira found herself able to utter any words for a moment before she was able to regain her surprise composure.

“Hi nee-chan.” Kaguya waved, keeping the smile on her lips before running over to hug her sister. She was happy to see her running around and active especially in the craziness that was wartime orders. Safe to say, she was worried about Avira being put on the front lines, especially since first division members are generally stronger than what normal officers in the other divisions were.

Avira hugged her sister back, happy to see her. However, she was a little thrown off the unexpected visit, “Kaguya, how have you been?” She asked, letting go of the girl, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She smiled, “Well, I’ve been good. I’m here mostly for Hitsugaya-taichou and Rangiku-fuktaichou, but I did wanna see you. I was worried that Yamamoto-soutaichou would’ve ended up throwing you on the frontlines with the wartime orders that came out last night.

I’m glad you’re not, really. I would be worried about your well being.” Kaguya hesitated before shaking her head, “But, anyways, I talked to Aizen-taichou yesterday; he said something big was going on, and I wanted to talk about it with you.”

Avira wasn’t really surprised that Kaguya wanted to talk about it. It made sense, she probably saw things the same as she did. Aizen-taichou mentioned it to her last night after all, “Kaguya, I talked to him last night too. I know something is conspiring within the Gotei. Aizen-taichou is handling the situation so I don’t think there’s much to discuss honestly.” Avira was merely speaking the truth because she knew Aizen could handle such a mission by himself.

He was just gonna handle the situation, and it’ll all be okay. Hell, they could find out that Rukia would be free today if Aizen’s mission was a success. It would be able to stop herself from having to do anything else and go back to her duties just worrying about being a proper fourth seat officer. Maybe she wouldn’t feel so bad for having to go behind Yamamoto-soutaichou’s back? Maybe she wouldn’t feel about going behind her grandfather’s back to?

“You think Aizen-taichou could’ve handled it all that easily?” Kaguya asked, wondering if it was actually possible for even Aizen alone, to be able to close a case in a matter of a day.

“Kaguya, you’re not putting as much faith into him as you should. Aizen-taichou will be fine, he’s strong enough to take a case he’s been questioning on all this entire time. Even I know not to underestimate Aizen-taichou.” She chuckled at the end of her joke, putting her hands on her hips, “Besides, you gotta think on the bright side like you usually do, sis. I’m supposed to be the down one, not you.”

“I know, but…” Kaguya sighed, knowing she saw the state of Renji when he was, especially since he decided to be reckless. Her sister could’ve pulled the same thing if the Ryouka hurt her so bad. She would’ve had a reason not just Renji’s pride that gets him into so many crazy situations sometimes. She knew though that Aizen-taichou could probably handle this better than the tenth division.

“But what, sis? You know better than to underestimate someone. Besides, I can’t stand being the one that sounds like you. You do you better than anyone else.” She laughed a little at her words, just trying to tease her sister and make her feel better. If anything, she wasn’t going to tell Kaguya what she had been looking into. She understood that she was older now. However, she would protect her little sister no matter what.

The people she had encountered in the world of the living were just people that wanted their friends back, but now that they keep moving the execution up, it sensed that someone was possibly staging the whole thing, like Aizen-taichou said, and that it was Ichimaru-taichou from the intel she gained from him, but she doubt she would be able to not have to do a thing against Ichimaru-taichou himself since he was going to handle the situation.

“I guess you’re right." Kaguya sighed, deciding to change the subject, "By the way, sis did you hear what happened to Renji? He was badly hurt and Byakuya-taichou wanted him court marshaled for failing. I heard him say that to me and that he didn’t even care about Rukia anymore. How could anyone act like that to their own sister?” The nobles were never understanding to Kaguya and Avira.

Throwing around an adoptive sister into the family and not given her some mercy both set that fire into their eyes. It did anger Avira quite a bit. In the Rukougai district, they had nothing. The nobles had no idea how it was to see crimes, death, blood splattered and being poor. They had no right to treat anyone like that. If that was why Byakuya decided to act like that to his sister, then he had no right to call her his sister period.

“Yeah, I did.” Came the response from Avira’s lips, sighing, shrugging her shoulders, “I will never understand the Kuckhi clan at all. They say they are doing what the law orders, but they don’t even care to disown someone in their family if they make such a mistake.” A family was always over the law any day in Avira's eyes. In both of their perspectives, actually.

“Anyway, let’s get off that topic. I’m going to go see Renji to see if he was doing alright. Harui was working on him and told me to leave last night. I hope he’s stable now. I have no doubt he is. Harui is a great healer, and she should be able to handle Renji’s injuries just fine. Do you wanna come with? It’s been so long since you and I actually got to really hang out without having fireworks.” Kaguya really wanted Avira with her. She could use the support and encouragement her sister gives her. 

“I would usually accept it, but I’m seeing Ukitake-taichou today to catch up over a cup of my favorite tea. I don’t see him around the barracks much so I wanted to see him before he goes off to the next taichou meeting.“ Avira responded with a sigh before patting Kaguya on the shoulder, “I’ll be with you in spirit though, give Renji-fukutaichou my thoughts and let him know I hope he gets back on the battlefield.” She found herself smiling before Kaguya’s face brighten.

“Yes, of course. I wish you could join me, but I know you’ll be with me in spirit, sis. I wish you the best of luck on your meeting.” She flashed a smile at her sister, “In the meantime, I have to meet with Hitsuguya-taichou later this morning so I will be having to see you around. I’m glad I got to see you, Avira. Stay out of trouble, missy.” She laughed while Avira found herself laughing along with her sister.

“You should stay out of trouble too. You may be the smart one, but you get yourself into trouble with your curiosity.” She chuckled before Kaguya hugged her again before she patted her back, letting go, watching her run off. She couldn't help but smile at her sister as she left.

It was like they said, like older sister, like younger sister. They had been on the same details as well. It was a little worrying that Kaguya was also trying to nestle the case out. However, the tenth division had been quite good at investigating.

Still, she should head out now. Her old captain was waiting for her.

XXXX

“You think there’s no looking into the case now, Hozuki-san?” Toshiro was looking over all the paperwork his third seat had prepared for him the night before.

Turquoise eyes, narrowing at the words he was reading. Was his third seat ridiculous? While Aizen-taichou was perfectly capable of handling such a thing, he certainly wished his third seat would’ve said something sooner about the situation.

“I’m not saying that Hitsuguya-taichou, I just think Aizen-taichou can handle Ichimaru-taichou if he steps a moment out of line, and if Aizen-taichou is truly going with this, I don’t think there’s nothing to worry about.” Kaguya shrugged her shoulders.

There was a moment before Toshiro put the papers down before slamming his hand down on the desk, causing Kaguya to jump, “Kaguya, why didn’t you tell me this sooner? You had time, did you not?”

You did. Kaguya could hear her Zanpukto say such things in her mind. You were too busy trying to figure out the details yourself.

Kaguya sighed mentally to herself, knowing Heibikikonte was right about such things. It was a little hard for her to swallow at first but wouldn’t it all be? It was a betrayal in the Soul Society.

Stop overthinking such things, Kaguya. There have been traitors in the Soul Society, you know that. Her Zanpukto spoke again into her mind before she just blocked him out for the moment.

Sighing, “I know, I should’ve told you sooner, Hitsuguya-taichou, but I had to gather my thoughts on this whole ordeal. It’s...hard to take in. I haven’t heard of such a thing happening in a long time. A taichou, no less, being a traitor.”

Hitsugaya sighed, sitting back in his seat, leaning back, “Forget it, Kaguya, I’m glad you reported this to me. Still, that can’t rule out anyone else that could be in helping Gin with this whole ordeal. You do need to be reminded of that. I still wouldn’t call this case to be dropped. Still, with these details, we still can’t act until Aizen-taichou does what he said he would.” Hitsuguya stated, “Are you certain that he did it last night?”

“Positive, nee-chan said he was doing it, and I don’t think Avira would be the person to lie to me, Hitsuguya-taichou. She’s been looking into the case as well.” Kaguya nodded, knowing Avira had to be way more cautious about the whole ordeal. According to her sister, Yamamoto-soutaichou isn’t one to believe things until he sees he’s in the wrong. It makes her worry about her very own sister’s safety if it gets out before she is able to prove such things.

“I see, Avira-san has been looking into it as well. I want you to report me any suspicious activity at all, Kaguya if you see it immediately. If Gin, drops, even a step out of line, I want you to be cautious and call for backup as soon as you can. Despite your skills, you don’t stand a chance against Ichimaru-taichou alone. Look into the case as much as you can and report back. Don’t do anything else, got it?” Hitsuguya wasn’t playing around either. Even a single step out of line could cause their entire plan to go upside down.

Kaguya grinned innocently, “Hehehe, no worries, Hitsuguya-taichou, I’ll get your information in no time.” She shot a thumbs up at him happily, before turning away from him, waving a hand, “Besides, I’m one of the best investigators you have, and the best sniper to.” She turned over to look at him again and winked before starting to walking out. 

The only sniper he had. Toshiro mentally noted to himself. He was grateful, really that Avira had been looking into this as well. Aizen-taichou trusted her enough to pass the information along to her as well. That meant Avira had trusted her own sister with the information enough as well, but how much had she had figured out?

He would just have to get to the bottom of it himself. He watched Kaguya walk towards the door before hearing something from her very powerful hearing.

It sounded like a scream, and it was coming from outside. Kaguya’s fingers tightly held the door. Her blue eyes, widening at the hearing she heard.

Noticing that suddenly stall in Kaguya’s position, Toshiro looked back over at her, “What’s wrong, Kaguya? Did you hear something?”

“It’s Hinamori, I just heard her scream,” Kaguya muttered before not even saying anything else before opening the door and running out of the room, towards the source of Hinamori’s voice.

“Kaguya stop-” But Kaguya ignored her taichou’s words and continue to sprint towards the outside barracks, trying to find Hinamori before whatever it was for her screaming about hurt her. 

What was going on? Kaguya didn’t hear anything from that distance earlier. She quickly walked past Rangiku, Iba, and Shuhei.

About a minute later, she ran past Izuru as well, hearing him ask her why she was in such a rush, but she just ignored it and ran out to see Hinamori on her knees crying.

“Hinamori…” Kaguya began, moving her hand to touch her shoulder before she saw blood on the ground a few ways next to her, causing her eyes to widen in shock, looking up to see the unthinkable.

Aizen-taichou’s body was stabbed into the tall building, blood splattered all over the place around him, dripping slowly to the ground. It nearly made Kaguya wanna throw up at the sight of it. What the heck? How? How could Aizen-taichou even die? Be murdered, no less? This was...this was impossible.

What the heck was going on here?

How was...how was she supposed to tell the others what happened?

Her legs were shaking, the weight on her legs were begging to just give up, as if life itself had just fallen down in the depths of her realization on just how bad the situation has become.  
She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop herself from crying. She needed to. They needed to get to the bottom of this. She never thought that Aizen-taichou, the taichou of the fifth division in the Gotei 13, would be murdered in general.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot we're starting to get into a bit of the action. I know it gets boring with exposition and such, but I have good news, next chapter is gonna be super filled with action so be excited for that.
> 
> Disclaimer, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own my OCs

“I didn’t expect you to be early, Avira-san.”

Ukitake had already let in his former division member into the room he had been staying at. So far, his sickness hadn’t been giving him quite the problems today, but he was happy that Avira didn’t have to look at him coughing up blood again.

Avira sighed, finding herself able to smile at her former taichou, “Yes, Ukitake-taichou, I was wanting to see you after a while of not seeing you. It’s not like you to visit the division on such a short notice.” Noticing Ukitake getting out a pot of tea, he poured it into the cup.

“I know you’ll need that if you’ve gotten up this early in the morning. I bet you haven’t even gotten your favorite tea yet today due to getting up so early. You’ve never been a morning person.” He chuckled at the fond memory of her running late to Shiba-fukutaichou’s training and getting messed with on her first day of her promotion to the tenth seat of the thirteenth division. Such wonderful memories. Sometimes, he wished that he could’ve helped Shiba that tragic day he died. 

“Getting yourself lost in the past again, Ukitake-taichou?” Avira asked not helping but chuckle at him noticing the cup was about to overfill, “Better be careful or you might burn yourself.” She snickered just as the cup overflowed, causing the thirteenth tachou to jump back, tipping over the cup of tea.

“M-My apologies, Avira-san.” Ukitake said before hearing her burst into laughter.

“I thought a seven-hundred-year-old man like you could’ve known how to pour tea, hmmm?” She grinned, resting her hands on her face before releasing them, grabbing a hold of the teacup, “I’m just kidding, taichou. Nice to see you haven’t changed one bit.

Ukitake laugh with the girl, “I was so deep in thought, I should’ve watched my tea. It’s better to see you in a better mood. Yesterday, you looked stressed out and exhausted. It’s great to see you like this.” He watched her as she was drinking down the tea before she started in a coughing fit. The tea must’ve went down the wrong tube for her.

“Yes.” Her smile faded, and her demeanor returned to a series expression on her face. She needed to explain to him what had happened. She put her cup of tea down for the moment. Emerald eyes, narrowing, “I know you have some stuff to tell me, but I have a lead on this case and it’s all thanks to Aizen-taichou that I did.” 

Ukitake frowned as well before taking a seat across from the tan table from her. His eyes, wandering in curiosity. Aizen-taichou had gotten into this too huh?

“Go on.” He said, wanting to know more on what the girl discovered.

XXXX

“Kaguya-san!” 

Voices had broken Kaguya out of her trace. Her eyes, blinking in surprise before turning around to see the others she had run off from standing in front of her. She bit her lip, trying to stop her tears from trying to pour out of her eyes. Judging by the blood, this happened only a few hours ago. There had been no way she had heard anything like that when she was sleeping. It was when her sharp hearing wasn’t active. Someone had known and planned it during the night because of that. This was impossible, that hadn’t been Aizen-taichou, had it?

“I’m sorry…” Kaguya muttered before speaking up even louder to the group, “That isn’t an illusion, that’s Aizen-taichou up there stabbed with his own sword. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should’ve been able to hear something like that with Heibkikonte’s abilities, but this must’ve happened while I was asleep.”

It hurt her, to see her friend from the academy so hurt. She was beyond okay, and she was weary now. She thought maybe they have solved everything with Aizen-taichou’s help in the case, but it seems, someone knew he was onto him and he killed Aizen-taichou.

It angered her, sadden her, and made her realize that she was back to the drawing board once again. How was she going to break the news to Avira?

“How could have this happened?” She heard Shuhei asked, eyes, darting to the ground. 

Momo screamed out sobs and Kaguya had to watch, not being able to utter any words. Not even being able to pat her, or hug her or anything. She stood there, staring wide-eyed, still in shock about what had just happened. She couldn’t have done a thing and it scared her senseless.

“Oh my.” A familiar voice called, “What could’ve caused all this ruckus in the morning?” 

Everyone there has looked over to see Gin standing across from the group, keeping the fox-like smirk on his face.

I bet he’s the one who did it. Kaguya could hear Heibkikonte in her mind. He’s playing innocent. 

Gin acts in mock sympathy, as if he had already known about Aizen being dead, “Oh yes, this is quite the tragedy.”

She knew Heibkikonte wouldn’t of come to that conclusion if she didn’t give out the information she had on Aizen-taichou and Ichimaru-taichou. The matter of it was that she had no proof for now on the subject, but Gin...he knew about Avira’s meddling in the case. If something happened to Avira, then she knew who was to blame for all of that. She didn’t have the proof yet to do anything and she found herself unable to do anything at all due to her shock of this whole situation.

Still though, what kind of man, that could be the murderer, end up at the scene of a crime with fukutaichous and a taichou all around here? Was he stupid? That made him a suspect of interest in of itself.

He must be arrogant. With that sly smirk on his face, with that arrogance, she could feel even though there was no sign of such a face. He was feigning innocence, and it made Kaguya’s blood boil. She clenched her fists, keeping herself as calm as she could in this situation.

Momo’s angry scream interrupted her thoughts, releasing her sword out. Kaguya tried to stop her, but Momo had already been heading towards Gin with revenge dead in her eyes to tell the murderer that killed her taichou in cold blood. She would get revenge for Aizen-taichou, the revenge he deserved. 

Before her sword could connect, another one clashed with hers, but it wasn’t Gin’s, it was Izuru’s.

“Izuru, what are you doing?!” Hinamori demanded, keeping the glare on her face, trying to get to Gin even with Izuru blocking her, “He’s a murderer.” She tried to push him back, but Izuru stood his ground. His eyes, narrowing.

“I cannot, I must let no one raise a sword to my taichou.” Izuru stated, keeping Momo’s Zanpakuto at a standstill. Even if Ichimaru-taichou was the one who did this, they didn’t have the evidence for such things. Besides, he doubted Ichimaru-taichou would’ve been the one behind such a thing. There had to have been someone else. The thought of one of their own doing this was ridiculous.

“Stand aside!” Hinamori shouted, watching Gin walking away, only causing her to get even angrier. She had to kill Gin, he killed her taichou, he didn’t deserve the right to be taichou.

Kaguya would stop it but Shuhei’s outstretched hand in front of her blocked her path, “Shuhei...someone’s gotta stop this…”

“Are you nuts? Do you have any idea what will happen if you interfere, Kaguya?” Shuhei understood why she wanted to stop this, but there were consequences if she did intervene. She could discover death if she were to jump in, and they could jail her if she did, “Your sister would kill me if I didn’t stop you from doing something crazy. Let your taichou handle the situation the way he sees it, got it?”

He was right, but Avira wouldn’t sit back and watch any of this unfold. She would’ve put a stop to it. She would’ve stopped it, but she could see why Shuhei was so against her attacking Izuru and Momo and trying to stop their conflict. Someone else higher up needed to stop this, someone that could handle this.

“Shuhei..” She began before watching Hinamori release her Zanpakuto in anger, blasting a Kido spell at Izuru to force him out of the way, causing an explosion to occur at the ground. Smoke, covered the group’s sight before the ground was shown to have a crater. Kaguya’s eyes widened at Izuru, who was in the air, ready to release his own Zanpakuto. 

“You guys shouldn’t be fighting! Stop!” Kaguya pleaded before knowing her voice fail on deaf ears. She couldn’t get either one out. This was crazy. Why couldn’t they see what they were doing is wrong?

“If you dare release your Zanpakuto out Hinamori, I will have no other choice but to stop you. Raise your hands and prepare to die!” Izuru shouted, releasing his Zanpakuto, charging at Hinamori before another source had blocked both swords.

That, someone, was Hitsugaya.

“Do you two both realize what you have done?” Hitsugaya demanded, “That’s enough.” He looked over at the other Lieutenants and his third seat, “Take them away from here. I want them to imprison them.” 

Hinamori’s eyes widened before she felt herself being grabbed by Rangiku and Shuhei. While Iba grabbed Izuru, “Wait, a minute, I can explain, Ichimaru’s-” 

“Momo, how dare you take arms in a situation like this. You should’ve taken down Aizen-taichou’s body down from there when you found him.” Toshiro was scolding her, imprisoning them would stop such a thing and also give Yamamoto-soutaichou the information his fourth seat had passed down to his third seat and the information that Aizen-taichou had passed away. 

“Get these two out of my sight, I will report this incident to Yamamoto-soutaichou.” Hitsuguya ordered as the Lieutenants took Izuru and Momo away, leaving Gin, Hitsugaya, and Kaguya. 

Kaguya’s hands shook from being clenched. She knows Hitsuguya-taichou had noticed it. Gin earlier would kill Momo if Izuru didn’t intervene. The killing intent was there, just hard to gather from the killing intent Momo had.

Shuhei was right though, if she had intervened, she would’ve ended up like Momo and Izuru, and she had a new case she was more determined to solve.

“Thank you, Tenth Division Taichou, third seat. I apologize for you both having to deal with one of my own.” Gin stated, still keeping that damn fox smirk on his face, making Kaguya wanting to rip out his head off his body, knowing what she had sensed.

“You know, Ichimaru, I noticed that just now, you were about to kill Momo.” Hitsugaya didn’t menace his voice any further. His eyes, narrowed at Ichimaru who still kept that smirk on his face. He had wanted to hit from the depths of his own mind. He had no right to kill Momo the way he did, and he would protect Momo if he had to.

“What could you even be possibly talking about? I’m sure your third seat detected nothing, did you, Kaguya-chan?” His smirk grew at the sight of staring at the near frightened girl earlier. She had to have known of what he knew about her dear sister. 

“I did,.” Kaguya found herself able to shake the intent that Gin had earlier off of her earlier. Her eyes, returning to their normal state of hers. She was trying to be a overprotective little sister, she was more than aware of what Gin was trying to do. If he dared think he could blackmail her sister, he was freaking wrong. 

“I know what I am talking about, Ichimaru-taichou.” Something that Toshiro didn’t like was being underestimated. He wasn’t dumb. Gin knew what he was talking about and Toshiro wasn’t gonna let him walk away without a threat, “If you dare spill, even a little of Hinamori’s blood, I promise you I will kill you.”

“Oh, how scary, but I think you should keep an eye on her, Hitsugaya-taichou.” Gin mentally chuckled to himself. His usual smirk, not wavering, “You don’t want any trouble to befall her, do you? In fact, I also recommend you watch your precious sister, Kaguya-chan. You don’t want something bad to happen to her.”

Kaguya clenched her fists, resisting the urge to pull out Heibkikonte, hearing him not recommend her to let her sister get hurt. She gritted her teeth in anger. She was about to say something before Gin continued.

“Ah, ah, I don’t get to see that side of you that often. I thought you take a warning differently, Kaguya-chan. I see why you and Avira-chan are sisters. You both act so rash when either one of you feel threatened. It’s almost lovely to see you like this.” Gin couldn’t help but chuckled when Kaguya glared at him. He really enjoyed toying with the third seat of the tenth division.

“If you dare attack or hurt my sister, I promise you I won’t show you any mercy.” Kaguya kept her eyes narrowed at the man, shaking the urge, hearing her spirit warn her that things will not turn well if she pulls out her release of his. There would be time though that he will stop tear snakelike man apart. Soul King did Heibkikonte hate snakes.

“Oh my, how scary of the both of you to be like that. However, take my warning well, you don’t want either of them to get into trouble.” Gin stated to the two before noticing a few lower unseated officers heading over to them. 

“Ichimaru-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, what happened here? Aizen-taichou...he’s dead…” One of the men stated before Hitsugaya looked over at him.

“I need you to get the taichou’s body down immediately. Kaguya, let’s go.” He motioned his third seat to follow him. Kaguya hesitates before nodding walking past the unseated officers. Her eyes darted to Gin for a second the moment she walked by him, not being able to shake that uneasy feeling she had gotten from him. It seemed like he could’ve been the one that killed Aizen-taichou, but they haven’t been able to get the proper evidence on that one. The actions they all made sense though.

“Kaguya.” Hitsugaya spoke to her, breaking her thoughts out of her mind, eyes narrowing at his third seat, “I’m heading to report this incident to Yamamoto-soutaichou myself. Await any orders you get, got it? Tell no one of the other details, got it?” It seemed he didn’t have to worry about Avira having the ability to tell as well considering she probably came to the same conclusion herself.

Kaguya nodded, “I wish you the best of luck sir.” She bowed before watching him leave.

XXXX

“I see.”

Ukitake takes a sip of the tea he was drinking, nodding at Avira’s explanation on what Aizen had told her. There was a reason Aizen told her about such a topic because of how torn she was with this whole execution, but her need to help Reno was honorable and the fact she slowly had realized that she wasn’t doing it for Reno, but the honor she had towards a former fellow division member. Avira, had been able to get acquainted with Rukia even if she was just starting out and in a short time. She enjoyed the woman a bit before they moved her to the first division. 

“I find it honorable you still stick to the ways Shiba-fukutaichou and myself taught you, even being in a strict division like the first, you still have it. However…” He put the cup of tea down to stare at her with his own eyes, “I am grateful that you sent this information yourself from Aizen-taichou. It makes me feel better we’re not the only ones against this whole ordeal and it concerns me about Ichimaru-taichou. I’m sure Aizen-taichou isn’t lying to you, but...to involve your sister in this…”

“Kaguya doesn’t know the details about it. Just that I told her the warning she gave out has more to it than that. I wouldn’t let her get herself involved any further than what she already has. I got a reason to believe Hitsugaya-taichou is suspicious about it if Kaguya is herself. She wouldn’t have been able to think any of the taichous are involved. Still, I don’t believe Gin is capable to do of all of this. Don’t get me wrong, I believed Aizen-taichou’s words were full truth, but I have a feeling he’s hiding something from me. There’s just something in my gut that tells me that.” She didn’t understand why Aizen was hiding something from her, but it was just a gut feeling. She could always be wrong, “Yamamoto-soutaichou won’t believe me unless I show the proof myself. That’s why I am still investigating this problem. Rukia’s being put in a terrible sentence that doesn’t fit the criteria and she didn’t even do anything bad with the way she handled the situation.”

“I agree with you about old man Yamamoto though. He won’t listen to reason either until he sees it.” Ukitake nodded, agreeing with her explanation.

Avira tilts her head to the side, crossing her arms across her chest. Green eyes, narrowing, “So, I take it you have a plan to deal with this? How do you think we can even stop the execution while it’s starting. The Souyoku has a million Zanpukto in its possession. It’s unstoppable.”

“There’s always a weakness for everything, Avira-san.” Ukitake chuckled at his student's perception, “I was planning on destroying the Souyoku since my appeal for the case has gotten rejected. It’s our only chance of doing it. However, if Aizen-taichou is successful in his plans of confronting Ichimaru-taichou, maybe I won’t have to do that.”

That meant...they had no other choice but to fight Yamamoto. Was he nuts? Could he stand by himself against Yamamoto? That was crazy, even for the captain and she was nowhere near Ukitake-taichou’s power either. Hell, she hadn’t even awakened her Bankai yet, “Ukitake-taichou, are you nuts?” 

This time, Ukitake actually laughed at her reaction, but that caused Avira to get a little angry, “This isn’t a laughing matter!” She covered her face with her hands, “Jeez, are you that stupid?! Even with your strength, do you really think you can fight Yamamoto-soutaichou by yourself? I don’t think it’s possible, even for you! Have you lost your mind, taichou?”

“I hope it doesn’t get to that point, Avira-san. Like I said, I’m more than determined to put a stop to this and save Rukia. I won’t be alone, Shunsui will be with me.” Ukitake sighs, “But I still need to go to the execution place myself to figure out things for us in order to check out the area.” A coughing fit followed, coughing up blood on his hands before Avira got up from where she was sitting at the counter next to her, seeing rags over there before handing one over to him, “Thank you.” Ukitake nodded before Avira returning to her seat. 

“If you need me to go…” Avira trailed off, before finding herself interrupted by Ukitake.

“I refuse to let you go along with me, Avira-san. I’ve already put you in enough risk, I need you to be careful. If this all goes wrong, you could be in danger with the information Ichimaru-taichou has on you. You could end up losing your seat or even worse so promise me you will keep this a secret.” 

Avira nodded, “Yes, that’s why you trusted me enough to come here and talk about this. You saw the way I was with it. I didn’t even tell my sister of the details. You and Aizen-taichou are the only ones I’ve told.” Damn if she toll Shuhei or Testu or Reno, they probably would talk her out of this. She would have to trust Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou, but if worse came to worst, she would have no choice but to do anything to help. 

There was a knock on the door before Avira opened the door, noticing a familiar figure at the door, and it was Sasakibe-fukutaichou himself.

“Avira-san, I had no idea you were here.” Sasakibe sighed before looking over at Ukitake who merely blinked at the man’s sudden presence.

“Sasakibe-fukutaichou, you look concerned. Did something happen?” Ukitake asked, standing to his feet before walking over to the man. 

Sasakibe nodded, panting quietly to himself, “Yes, it’s about Aizen-taichou.”

Both Avira’s and Ukitake’s eyes widened in question. Both, already knowing what could’ve happened. 

“What is it?” Avira blinked. Oh no, she had a terrible feeling about this. 

They found “Aizen-taichou dead this morning. Hitsugaya-taichou is the one who reported it. He and a few others found his body in a building stabbed by his own Zanpakuto.” Sasakibe explained, “It’s being investigated as a murder and it allows only senior officers and Lieutenants to know of the details.” 

Avira’s eyes widened in shock. Was he really murdered? Why? Does that mean Gin did it? Did that mean…

She was back to square fucking one with this for fuck’s sake, it seemed everything was going to hell the moment she had a lead on the case or something that would help them. It was hard to even accept that Aizen-taichou was dead. The man who had been such a help with her grandfather with his own business as a Central 46 member. This...was crazy. Aizen-taichou couldn’t have been dead. This was insane.

“Are you serious?” Ukitake had about the same thoughts as Avira it seemed, “Aizen’s been killed? How is that possible?” 

“I know, it’s hard for any of us to stomach at the moment, but it’s what happened. I saw Hitsugaya-taichou give his report to the old man himself in front of me. It’s grim, we’re not only down a Lieutenant, we’re down a Captain.” Sasakibe wouldn’t take the vacant seat of Aizen either. He wasn’t fit to be a captain and he didn’t want to be one, to begin with. It had never been in his vendetta. Plus the incident with that happened with Lieutenant Izuru and Hinamori was also another thing, but he would not bring that up either. He was only here on his soutaichou’s orders to tell Ukitake-taichou the orders. Avira being here helped him from announcing to her and Genshiro that he was dead. Considering the only first two officers were only allowed to know considering they were so close to Lieutenant rank.

“Damn…” Avira gritted her teeth, clenching her fists, hoping they were able to find the one behind this soon. She was so frustrated now. Just when she thinks things were gonna be easier, they get worse.

She couldn’t take it all. This stress, this frustration, she was inwardly sad, but she wasn’t ever good at using her sadness at all.

All she could do was just run out of the room.

XXXX

Going back to her room in the barracks, Avira was finding herself back in square one once again. She had no choice now but to trust Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou for this whole ordeal and while she did, there was no telling what would’ve happened if they failed and if Yamamoto sees them as traitors. The fourth seat was trying to go in a different direction to this than they were but what else could she had done if she ends up defying Yamamoto’s orders? She would be killed for sure, not just her seat being taken away. Damn, was this what she really wanted? To kill her own name and her own life? No, this was all staged. How did Yamamoto not realize this if she’s smart enough to notice all the flaws? Well, she had to make a fair point, all she had before Aizen was just no proof and now he’s gone, she fucking had nothing again. Tetsu had been getting suspicious about her to and her digging through this information.

“So is your resistance going well, Avira?”

Avira jumps, whirling around to see Tetsu leaning against one the houses. Blue eyes, narrowed at his higher up.

“Do you always scare people Tetsu?” Came the response from Avira. For fuck’s sake, she wasn’t in the mood to deal with his shit at the moment. 

“Don’t avoid the question.” Tetsu rolled his eyes at her playfulness. It was clear she pissed about something, “Maybe you realized that you weren’t really getting anywhere. I told you, forget about this damn case already.”

“That’s not the only thing you said. You also said I might have a good reason looking into this case if I remember right. Don’t tell me to back down. That isn’t me and you know it.” He didn’t even know what she was doing. Couldn’t a cat be a little suspicious without dying? Don’t seem like anyone could get curious and just not die? It’s only normal. 

A roll of his eyes followed, having a feeling he had known about what exactly she was saying, “Are you ready to sacrifice something for someone who didn’t mean much to you? I thought you were done with this case.” Maybe, just maybe Avira herself had a reason to do all of this. That she connected the dots he wasn’t aware of. That look in her eyes...she was always trying to prove herself wrong, but was she self-destructive enough to take illegal action on this? She had to know something illegal if she was this determined.

He couldn’t talk her out of it now. There was too much determination in those eyes.

A heavy sigh fell from his lips, “Well, then I guess I will go to the execution myself to make sure you don’t get in trouble, Avira-san.” He crossed his arms across her chest while Avira blinked a few times in surprise before saying.

“Are you acting like a bodyguard or something?” Avira twitched before Tetsu twitches back at her comment.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Avira, I’m doing this to make sure you do nothing stupid.” Tetsu retorted, rolling his eyes. He cared, but it wasn’t like Avira gets that luxury that the emotionless Dreamscaper was experiencing an emotion of helping an old classmate of his. He considered her a friend even if he had to get strict with her.

Avira sighed, “Guess that means I’m stuck with you.” Then would Tetsu try to stop her from doing what she was doing? Nah, that wouldn’t happen. She was only going to the execution to pay her respects to Rukia and hope to dear Soul King that Shunsui-taichou and Ukitake-taichou are fine and able to handle the situation. Avira just...never expected it all to turn out like this bad. The brunette didn’t realize it, but she knew, for a fact, the group of people she met in the world of the living wasn’t the ones to do this. She knew that. They couldn’t get blamed for it if there was no proof.

“You guess? That’s a requirement.” Avira rolled her eyes at him. Looks like she was going to have to deal with the hardass. Who knows? Maybe he'll take her side on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments below and feel free to send some kudos and bookmarks if you liked the chapter. This is Reb signing off!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot welcome back everyone! This chapter hit 6k, and I'm very proud of it. Disclaimer, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me. I only own my OCs.

It had been a long day for them all. Kaguya was just wanting to go back into her room and pass out now, but something had been lingering in her, making her unable to go to sleep and that was Hinamori’s mental state. Kaguya had known her since they were both first year students and Kaguya knew how much devotion she had for her former taichou, and even Kaguya had as well, especially when she was around during their graduation ceremony and Avira introduced her to Aizen-taichou. 

-Flashback-

“I’m so glad you didn’t have an assignment today, nee-chan.” An academy graduate Kaguya cheerfully declared, clinging onto her sister’s arm happily, laughing at her sister who merely stared at her puzzled expression. Quieting down her laughter, the new graduate sighed, finding herself pretty happy that she gets to meet an actual captain. She’s seen them around during her years at the academy but never got to meet with one before. Their grandfather had done business with them for years, but Kaguya and Avira never really got to be around the Central much when they were young for safety reasons. 

“Thank you so much for coming to my graduation.” She let go of Avira’s arm before Avira chuckled.

“It’s...nice to see you like this, Kaguya. You seemed so stressed for the final exams it’s great to see you at last happy. Are you excited to go to the tenth division?” Avira asked curiously while Kaguya huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Of course I am, Avira-san!” Came the grin following, “I’m gonna do great! I’ve worked so hard to get to this point.” 

Avira chuckled as well, “Believe me, being in the Gotei 13 isn’t all fun and games. It’s about hard work, and sometimes, you’re going to see things you’d rather not, but I think you’ll do fine with being in Isshin-taichou’s group. Now come on, there’s a couple of people I’d like for you to meet.” They both continue to walk into the area of the main area, passing by a couple of other people as well before Kaguya noticed two of the men Avira was motioning over to had captain coats on.

“I didn’t know you knew more than one taichou, nee-chan.” Kaguya blinked, finding herself left in awe. It was way different when you were meeting one face to face.

“Avira-kun and I met actually at her graduation. It was quite the honor of meeting one of the new graduates out of pure accident.” Cue a chuckle from Aizen, the recently named Captain of the 5th Division, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet the other granddaughter I’ve heard so much about. My name is Sosuke Aizen. I’m the taichou of the fifth division. I’ve worked with your grandfather for quite some time now and your sister is a fantastic officer from what I’ve heard from Ukitake-kun.” He turned over to the white haired man who smiled.   
“Don’t let her take all of the credit.” Uktiake found himself laughing quite a bit before he started coughing. Avira handed him a rag to wipe the blood that he coughed up. He looked over at Kaguya and smiled, “It’s no worries I have an illness that tends to get out of control every now and again. I’m Ukitake Jushiro, the taichou of the 13th division. It’s nice to finally meet Avira’s sister she’s always talking about.” 

“Don’t embarrass me.” Avira sighed, finding herself unable to kill the smile on her face, chuckling, finding herself heating up from the compliments.

Kaguya laughed, slamming her hand on Avira’s shoulder, causing herself to jump, “Well, I’m glad she’s been doing well. Someone needs to keep my sister in line while she’s not around home anymore.”

They all laughed. Kaguya couldn’t believe that these people were so chill even though they were both captains. 

“I hope our grandfather isn’t too much of a pain though.” Kaguya chuckled, scratching the back of her head, knowing how stubborn her grandfather could be. She had seen him running around here today, but she understood why Momo wanted to be in Aizen’s division.

“What division are you entering, Kaguya-chan?” Aizen wondered curiously, “Your sister hadn’t told me about it.”

“Oh? I’m going to be in Isshin-taichou’s division. He seems like an amazing captain and the investigation unit he has in his division is what I really wanna be a part of eventually.” Kaguya declared smiling happily at Aizen-taichou’s question. 

“Ah, I see, you didn’t strike me as one, but I think you could do the job just fine.” Aizen chuckled, patting the girl on the head while Avira nodded agreement.

“You bet I am.” She laughed a bit, trying not to arrogant about it, but she was confident in her abilities and she knew she was capable of doing it to.

“Believe me, she’s capable of it, Aizen-taichou. My sister’s been big on investigating for a long time ever since her second year in the academy.” Avira nodded in agreement.

“Now who’s embarrassing me.” She snapped a little, jokingly of course, knowing Avira was taking it as a joke as well, nudging her shoulder.

“Well, if you ever wanna come back to the fifth division to visit Hinamori-kun, you are more than welcome to, Hozuki-kun. This goes with both of you. It will be great to see you progress, the both of you. You will both be great higher officers in no time.” Aizen merely smiled, appreciating the two joining the Gotei, “Now, you should enjoy yourself, Hozuki-kun. You don’t get to do graduation twice after all.”

Yeah, Kaguya could completely understand why Hinamori would’ve wanted such a great and kind captain around her in the division and why she looked up to him so much. He was a great person and probably a great captain to. If her sister knew Aizen and trusted him that meant he was great to.

-Flashback End-

Ugh, she was crazy worried about Momo. She was absolutely sad about Aizen-taichou’s death to, but what she had done back there surprised her quite a bit. Hitsugaya-taichou’s warning should merely just be a warning, not something this reckless. She had to go to the jail and visit her before she went back and got some rest. The moon was bright out, revealing some clouds around it but they were light.

She knew Rangiku had been around the area to, but Kaguya just wanted to talk to Hinamori herself. She didn’t know Izuru enough to help him out, but she knew Hinamori enough to talk to her. 

She found herself able to go into the jail despite how late it was for her to be around the area itself. 

She walked closer to where the cell was before she heard an explosion occurred, causing her eyes to widened, noticing a figure jumping out of it. Smoke went around her, causing Kaguya to break into a coughing fit.

“What happened here?!” She asked the guard who she then noticed was on the ground unconscious. She then noticed two men in front of the doorway that had just been blasted down.

“Ma’am, are you a division seated officer?” The taller one with spiky brown hair asked.

Kaguya nodded, “Yes, I’m Hozuki Kaguya of the tenth division. I’m third seated, I was heading over here to pay Hinamori a visit. What happened?”

“Thank God at least one of the seated officers were running around here. I have a report for you: Abadi Renji, Kira Izuru, and Hinamori Momo have all broken out of their cells, ma’am.” The man explained before Kaguya sighed.

“That’s a surprise, Momo or any of them had been threatened with execution. Tell Hitsugaya-taichou about this and I’ll explain to him the details of this ordeal as well.” Kaguya ordered them as the the one nodded and left. 

Kaguya sighed, finding herself putting a hand to her forehead. Too much stuff was going on but she needed to know the outlets of anything if she’s going to give her report out to Hitsugaya-taichou. She looked over at the other man and ordered, “I need the state of each cell so I can get the information I need.” She looked at Hinamori’s cell and noticed that it had been blown up as she had already seen a few minutes ago. Judging by the way it was blown up, she probably used a Kido spell to do so. What reason did Hinamori have to break out there? She couldn’t be thinking about trying to kill Gin out there again. She couldn’t pursue though until she had orders to do so. The last thing she needed to do was piss off Hitsugaya with the way she handles it.

“Izuru’s-fukutaichou’s cell was unlocked from the outside of the cell, Hozuki-san.” The blonde haired man explained, staring at her and bowing at respect to the third seat of the tenth division. 

Kaguya blinked in surprise before sighing, shrugging her shoulders. This was just as bad as well, and knowing the way Renji was…

He probably slashed it down himself. All of them are crazy though, if Yamamoto-soutaichou heard about this they’d be in way more trouble than what they were for. Renji...eh not so much, Izuru and Momo on the other hand, not so much them. 

She had help from one of the guards seeing the cells of the others. She had been able to file a small report to Toshiro whenever he gets over here. 

“What’s the status, Kaguya?” Came a voice, causing her to jump, looking over to see Rangiku and Toshiro standing behind her.

She jumped, finding herself startled by Toshiro’s presence, “Geez, don’t sneak up like that on me, taichou.” She found herself pouting before sighing, handing him the paper of what she wrote down and got before he had gotten here. 

Toshiro took a moment to read it before he closed his eyes before opening them once again, “This is quite the problem. I didn’t think Hinamori would’ve ran off like this. I should’ve sealed her spiritual pressure. She wouldn’t of done this if she didn’t have that opportunity. I need to stop her from getting herself killed. If she’s after Ichimaru’s life, then she would most assuredly die. Kaguya, Rangiku, both of you return home, got it?”

Noticing Kaguya’s hesitation he sternly glared at her, “That’s an order, Kaguya! I know you’ve been friends with Hinamori for a long time, but I’ll handle this. I’ll make sure nothing happens to her, got it?” 

Kaguya sighed, knowing she had no other way to argue about this, merely nodded, “Yes sir.” She shrugged, motioning Rangiku to follow her before they were both off. 

“Ran-fukutaichou, do you think that Hitsuguya-taichou…” Kaguya trailed off. She knew what he was capable of, but she wasn’t entirely sure if he was able to handle Ichimaru-taichou by himself, especially if Izuru got involved with this stuff considering she had came to the conclusion that Ichimaru-taichou had been able to unlock Izuru’s cell from the inside. 

“I think he’ll be alright, have some faith in him Kaguya-chan. Hinamori-fukutaichou will be fine too, but I’m afraid if this all gets out, they could be in bigger trouble. I hope we’re able to keep this ordeal underwraps at least for the sake of the others.” Rangiku sighed, not liking really that Ichimaru was doing all this. What was with him?

“I doubt this is hard just for me. You and Ichimaru-taichou were friends when you guys were younger. Do you really think he committed such a horrible act?” Kaguya asked, wondering if Rangiku was alright with everything happen. No one could blame her for feeling the way she did. 

Rangiku hesitated and Kaguya noticed the look of sadness in her eyes, “That’s the worst part about him, even I can’t read him sometimes. I’m not sure what’s going on with him, Kaguya-chan, but if he did do all of this, I will have no choice. As a fukutaichou of the Gotei thirteen, I will have to deal with him as a traitor.”

Kaguya put a hand on her shoulder, trying to force a smile, “It’ll be okay, I know you’re worried about Gin, and I can’t tell you if it’s true how things will be, but you’ll be okay, trust me. I’m sorry, I know it must be hard, just like it is with Hitsugaya-taichou and I with Hinamori, but you gotta stay calm. My sister taught me that it’s okay to feel the way you do sometimes because you can’t control those things.” She remembered, the way Avira was when she discovered half of her class was killed by Hollows and that she had learned that it was okay to feel the way you did about some situations.

“I don’t know, Kaguya-chan.” Rangiku shrugged at her words, “But I appreciate your support quite a bit, thank you.” They had been heading back to the tenth division, nearly being halfway, when Rangiku stopped in front of Kaguya.

“Kaguya, go back home. I’ve gotten a bad feeling about this ordeal all of a sudden.” Rangiku ordered her before Kaguya shook her head.

“No, I’ve had it to, but I can’t let you go alone. I’ll come along to. I want to know, for sure that Hinamori is safe. I want to help you guys to. I may not be as strong as you two, but I really want to help to.” Kaguya pleaded. She wanted to make sure Hinamori was okay and her fellow taichou. She was their third seat, she had to help her taichou and fukutaichou.

Rangiku hesitated before nodding, “Alright, you can come, but you gotta promise me if you see something you don’t want to see that you will lose control of your anger.” 

Kaguya nodded, “I promise, Ran-fukutaichou.”

XXXX

They had been heading to where they sense the spiritual pressure, but Rangiku had realized Toshiro’s and Hinamori’s spiritual pressures had been in the distance and away from Gin’s. He had been heading somewhere else. What was he doing?

“Do you feel that, Kaguya?” Rangiku asked her, not stopping in her tracks. They needed to hurry and they needed to go follow Gin’s presence. They needed to know where he had been heading towards and why.

“Yeah, Ichimaru-taichou’s heading to…” She used her sound abilities to hear all of the things within a radius away from her and she had realized where exactly he was going. Her eyes widened.

The first division barracks. 

Kaguya went faster than what she had already been going, using her flash step immediately. She wasn’t concerned about Yamamoto-soutaichou and Sasakibe-fukutaichou, but her sister was around the barracks and so was Reno-san to, and Testu-san as well. 

“Kaguya wait, hold on! Don’t get too ahead of me, got it?” Rangiku warned her and she noticed Kaguya’s eyes were filled with worry. 

“Ichimaru-taichou is heading to the first division barracks.” Kaguya stated, eyes filled with not only worry but determination, remembering the warning he gave out to her about Avira, “My sister lives there, I’m worried. Ichimaru-taichou was toying with me about her earlier. I thought he was getting under my skin, but Ran-fukutaichou, what if he’s actually trying to assassinate my sister?” 

“Kaguya, what would he gain from trying to kill Avira?” Rangiku questioned while Kaguya was still ahead of her and she found herself heading towards her to catch up with her. 

“I don’t know, Ran-fukutaichou, but he’s heading the direction of her room.” She knew that Gin knew Avira was looking into the case as well. She couldn’t let Gin hurt her nee-chan. She wasn’t going to let him touch her. 

“Let’s get going then. I don’t doubt your senses, but if you know for sure he’s heading over there towards your sister, then let’s head over there.” Rangiku didn’t understand that but if Kaguya said that was where he was heading, she knew Kaguya wasn’t going to lie to her about something like this. 

Kaguya was happy Rangiku trusted her on this because it was scaring her. Gin knew about Avira looking into Rukia’s case and yet, it seemed like it made so much more sense that he was responsible for Aizen-taichou’s death. If he went after Aizen for the same reason, what could stop him from doing the same to Avira?

Gin’s words to her were still in her mind.

“Ah, ah, I don’t get to see that side of you that often. I thought you take a warning rather differently, Kaguya-chan. I see why you and Avira-chan are sisters. You both act so rash when either one of your feel threatened. It’s almost lovely to see you like this.”

That bastard wasn’t going to do anything to her nee-chan.

“I hope we just aren’t too late that’s my biggest fear right now.” Kaguya sighed, looking over at the sight of the first division.

XXXX

Gin was merely approaching the target of his next prey. In order to make sure he was able to do all of this, he merely used Hinamori as a way to get to his next prey, and that, was Hozuki Avira. The same woman that he had been able to scare quite a bit with his web of words. What a fool, she was. To think she had been one of the people Sosuke was so interested in.

What a poor soul, having been thrown into something she has no idea about, but her suffering won’t happen, at least, not the way Aizen thinks it will. 

Yes, he was merely doing this to stop Aizen’s plans. He hadn’t forgotten the plan to kill him and stop all his plans. He needed to kill Avira in order for Aizen’s plans to be stopped. 

She was naive, but she was able to kill easily. Gin wouldn’t have a problem with killing the fourth seat of the first division, and it would all be covered up, not a chance anyone would know about it without any witnesses. 

He was heading towards Avira’s place, merely looking at the door, keeping the smirk on his face before slowly opening the door, locking it behind him. 

A sudden throwing of glass was sent at him after a moment of silence, dodging the thrown by the half asleep Avira, watching it crash right next to him. 

“Oh dear, look what you’ve done.” Cue a chuckle, “You know, you really shouldn’t be this harsh to me, especially considering I am a taichou.” 

And this time, he knew she was wide awake, “Get out.” Came the angered response. Someone wasn’t quite happy to be woken up as he could see. A shame, really, he was hoping not to make too much of a scene, but now, it might be unavoidable, but he couldn’t have her making this much racket.

“Oh dear, you seem to misunderstand, I wasn’t trying to wake you. I was merely...letting you have eternal rest that sounds better, does it?” Gin kept the smirk on his face while Avira’s eyes were widened now. Good, let that fear sink in. It didn’t seem like she was gonna act as if nothing had happened, “You poor, unfortunate soul. I know what you’re thinking. That you did not deserve something like this, but to be fair, you’ve been a nunsense, really, and you really did bring this upon yourself, dear.”

She was getting angry, just the way Gin wanted her to be. It wasn’t like she asked for the interest to be on her. At least it would be better off for her to die now instead.

“You’re insane!” Avira shouted at him. She couldn’t fight in this area. It was too tight to be in. She needed to lead him away from the others before it was too late. She didn’t need anyone else to get involved with this whole ordeal.

And she took the window next to her and jumped right out of it.

XXXX

Tetsu found himself abruptly awoken by something next door to him. He was never a deep sleeper but he found himself getting a feeling that something hadn’t been right. Sighing, he rolled himself out of his bed and stood up. His blue eyes, looking like they were completely tired, and he was just done with whatever just woke him up, but duty calls, it seems.

He ran out of the room in the first division homes area, glancing around for a second. His eyes widened at a sudden sense of a spirit pressure, destroying any chance of him going back to sleep any time soon. He looked over around him, seeing nothing. The spiritual pressure was coming towards somewhere nearby. 

Looks like he was chasing down whatever the hell was going on. Great, he’s gonna get involved in more bullshit.

He ran closer as the spiritual pressures jumped away for a second. Both were familiar to him and he suddenly saw a blur of a familiar fourth seat going passed him. His eyes widened. What was Avira doing up this late? He suddenly saw a sword extending towards the direction where Avira had been flashstepping.

What the hell? That looked like Ichimaru-taichou’s attack with his own Zanpakuto. That was the first time Tetsu had ever had even seen Ichimaru-taichou in action. What was going on?

He noticed that Avira had dodged the attack but was still breaking into a run. What the hell was going on?

He ran after them himself, thinking it was probably best for him to do so in order to find out what exactly was going on. 

He saw lightning flash and clouds closing in as he was getting closer. This meant Avira had released her Zanpakuto: Tekki Shiki into the battle. Why were they fighting? He needed to know. Could his details of the case Avira was looking into be the cause of this?

That damn idiot! This is why he told her to stop looking into it. Look what happened, but it does confirmed that Avira had a reason to do what she did. What does this mean? That Gin had a plan for the execution? Even if he does, what proof do him or Avira have?

He was suddenly stopped by two more familiar spiritual pressures. One of which was Avira’s sister Kaguya, and the other, fukutaichou of the tenth division: Matsumoto Rangiku.

XXXX

Avira had run straight into the forest outside of the barracks of the first division, barely dodging the attack that had been lashed out with Shinso. This time, she was damn well done with running. 

“Tekki Shiki.” She pulled out her Zanpakuto out of its sealed state, releasing to be a whip of lightning coated, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Ichimaru-taichou, but if you think for a second I’m gonna let you kill me, you got another thing coming.” Lightning sparked around the girl once her Zanpakuto was fully released.

“How scary, Avira-chan, to think that you would release your Zanpakuto on a taichou. My, you’re quite reckless, not even knowing the reason why I’m out to kill you.” Gin chuckled in amusement. It helped him really that she fled away from the barracks, “You really have no idea, don’t you?”

Avira blinked in surprise, gripping Tekki Shikki even tighter than what she did. She was more than aware of his taichou status but what the fuck was he babbling about? What idea? What wasn’t she aware of? “What are you babbling about?”

“Oh, Avira-chan, you really don’t need to know. After all, you are merely about to die. There’s no point in me telling you if you’re going to die anyways.” Gin laughed quite a bit at the confusion in her eyes. Oh, if she only knew. Of course, it wasn’t her fault that the soutaichou she had been inspired by for so long didn’t tell her, and it certainly wasn’t her fault he knew something about her she didn’t.

“Shoot to kill, Shinso!” He lashed out her Zanpakuto at her. This time, intending to kill her at a full speed. No way she would be able to block his attack.

Rangiku had stopped the attack right in front of her, blocking Gin’s attack. Her Zanpakuto, cracking a bit in the process, panting.

“Ichimaru-taichou, if you dare to attack her further, I will have no other choice. You’ll have me as your opponent.” Rangiku told him. She didn’t want to do it, but his actions, this was ridiculous for him to do such a thing. Going after Avira to? Why was he doing that? It was clear he was up to something.

Gin’s smirk faded, but before he could do anything, he had to avoid a few bullets that was coming at him, “Oh? It looks like the other half of the Hozuki group is here to!”

“Bastard!” Kaguya jumped in, landing right beside Rangiku. The guns in her hand were her Zanpukto release. She was angered, but damn, she had to keep Ran’s word or else she was going to be in some trouble, “Aizen wasn’t enough for you, was he?” 

Gin’s smile grew again, looking at the third seat of the tenth division, “Ah, I wouldn’t worried about that, I’d more worry about your precious sister there. Really, it’s almost heartbreaking that you wouldn’t even care about her first.” And with that he tried to flee, only to be blocked by an extending two claws coming at him. His eyes darted to the blue haired boy above him, glaring daggers at him. 

“Tetsu!” Kaguya grinned, shooting a thumbs up at him, “Nice job!”

Tetsu ignored the girl, knowing that Ichimaru was insane for doing what he did, “I can’t allow you to touch one of my fellow officers, Ichimaru.” He didn’t deserve the right to be called a taichou. Taichous do not try to kill officers like this, “You owe me an explanation, you bastard.”

 

“An explanation, you say? Tetsu-kun, what could you be possibly be talking about?” Gin smirked at him before Testu nearly plunged his claws from his gloves into Gin’s body.

“Don’t you play that game with me, Ichimaru! I saw you were trying to kill a seated officer of the same division as me. Explain yourself!”

“Such a boy scout, but if you want to try to get revenge for what I was trying to do to your precious fourth seated officer over actually helping her, you’re free do so.” 

And with that he nearly runs past the fifth seat of the first division once again and runs off. 

Avira was about to run after him but Rangiku stopped her, shooting her a serious look, “You need to stay back. He was clearly after your life. You should stay back for now. He won’t come back to the barracks if we pursue him. I promise you we can handle this.” Rangiku told her while Avira sighed, wishing she would actually know what the fuck just happened and why it did.

“My apologies, Ran-fukutaichou. I wish you and my sister the best of luck.” What the hell had gotten into her sister? She had been looking into the case to? The tenth division had been suspicious as well as the thirteenth division? That was good as well, but Avira couldn’t help but be concerned about her little nee-chan’s safety.

“I’ll be fine, sis, get some rest please.” Kaguya sighed, smiling at her slightly, noticing her concern before looking over at Tetsu, “Please don’t tell the Captain Commander of what’s happened. We’ll take care of it.” She bowed slightly in respect, smiling at Tetsu who merely sighed.

“Alright, I trust you, but this is a class offense for what Ichimaru just did. If the situation gets further out of hand, you’ll leave me no other choice.” Testu warned the fukutaichou of the tenth division.

Rangiku glared at him for a second before her expression changed to a determined stare, “There shouldn’t be any problems at all. We’ll be able to handle this. Just worry about Avira for now, Testu.” He nodded, motioning them to go on now while they had the chance to go after Ichimaru. After what’s happened...he was fully aware now Avira had a reason to look into the case and much less, he owed her an apology. Reno did to, but he needed to get his head out of his ass.

“I owe you an apology, Avira-san.” Testu sighed, knowing it was probably for the best he let the tenth division handle this, watching the two head off after Ichimaru, “It seems you were right about this. Still, I guess this means that if Ichimaru ends up escaping, going to the execution will be important for us.”

“Yes, I’m afraid it is.” Avira sighed, eyes narrowing. So many questions ran through her mind. What did Gin mean when he said that he knew something she didn’t? And what did he mean when he said it was better off if she died here instead? What was going on? “And apology accepted by the way. Thanks for coming out here!” 

Testu merely nodded before he yawned, “Damn, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to sleep after that. Are you alright?” Least he was running around but he did owe Rangiku and Kaguya for coming out here as well. 

“You don’t need to worry about me, Testu, I’m fine, really.” She sighed. Sure she had questions but that would only have to come with time. Damn, this entire situation had really gotten crazy. She didn’t expect her life to be attempted to be taken. Gin was trying to kill her for a reason, and he hadn’t told her why. What was the reason why he did all of that?

“Take care of yourself, I’ll be fine.” She repeated, noticing the slight look in his eyes. Sure, Testu was a jerk sometimes, but he wasn’t always a total jerk. He was caring when someone got him to that point.

Testu merely sighed and nodded, walking back to his room. He got a few steps away from Avira before turning back to her, “I expect you to thank me next time.” Came the snide comment before he turned away causing Avira to nearly snort in amusement but squashed it down, sighing.

She was the one not going back to sleep. 

XXXX

 

Kaguya had been fed up. No excuse was going to calm her down from Gin. He tried to kill her sister. Avira didn’t deserve to die no matter what she had done. That conversation they had before...maybe Avira had been right about the conspire and it had been Gin this entire time. She had been keeping a lot from her, hadn’t she? Did she discover that Gin had been behind it all? There had to have been something Avira hasn’t touched yet, but it makes sense why Gin went after her if he’s a traitor. She hated this though, she didn’t want her sister getting hurt again. If Gin has accomplices…

There’s no telling if it could happen a second time. 

Kaguya had kept her speed going. It didn’t matter, but they needed to stop Gin and he had been now in her sights. She knows how hard this must be for Ran-fukutaichou, but Kaguya should handle most of this because of that aspect. She had no qualms with fighting someone and even if Ran said she didn’t, she knew that she wasn’t wanting to do it. 

“Heibkikonte!” Kaguya shouted, firing various bullets at Gin whom dodged the attacks before turning over to her and Rangiku. The grin, wavering for only a second before coming back.

“How heartless of you, Kaguya-chan for wanting me dead over helping your sister.” Gin couldn’t help but laugh before dodging another round of her bullets. Such a hot headed girl. It was nearly nice to see the easy going, positive third seat of the tenth division so hot headed at the moment. 

“I won’t let you get away with that! That’s why I went after you!” She exclaimed. If it meant protecting her sister, she’d do it in a heartbeat. 

“Get back!”

Kaguya looked up to see her taichou Toshiro above them. Hyorinmaru spiritual pressure skyrocketed as Toshiro was covered in his signature Bankai form, causing Kaguya to know, without a doubt, that when he meant ‘get back’ he meant it absolutely.

Kaguya jumped, falling backwards, landing in a tree branch a few feet away from the two, Rangiku following her response, watching Toshiro bring his sword down, coated with ice before being able to freeze Gin’s arm, trapping him.

Kaguya gasped, blue eyes, widening in surprise but in relief, “Taichou!” She exclaimed before noticing Shinso trying to come out again at her taichou before Kaguya opened fire at Gin again. This time, only firing two rounds at him before he had been able to dodge it. 

Kaguya panted heavily. All that running and firing Heibkikonte so many times drained her spiritual pressure quite a bit. She needed to be more careful with that move. At least, with Hitsugaya-taichou here maybe they would be okay now? What took him so long? Kaguya thought he was confronting him earlier. What had happened to that?

Gin had merely decided to slam Shinso into his trapped arm where the ice cracked, shattering the boundary that he would get for getting captured before looking over at the three before he was heading away to escape. Toshiro protested, growling low before trying to go after Gin before he had to suddenly clash swords with another. His eyes widened at the person he was clashing swords with.

“Izuru.” Kaguya breathed, blinking in surprise. He had no idea what went down here. He was plain stupid to try to stop all of this.

“I cannot allow you to go further, Hitsugaya-taichou.” Izuru muttered, pointing his sword at the white haired taichou. Toshiro tried to move his sword, but his realization is that he could not move his sword at all. It had turned heavy.

“What the…” Toshiro trailed off before being cut off by Izuru.

“Don’t even bother trying to lift your sword. For now, stay in the position you should stay in. I will not allow anyone to attack my taichou.” Izuru warned him before running off after his captain, escaping the area.

“Damn it!” Toshiro exclaimed with anger, groaning. He wasn’t done with Ichimaru yet. What the heck happened to his sword? It was like the moment Izuru hit it…

So that’s what his Zanpukto can do. 

“Hitsugaya-taichou, what happened to you?” Rangiku asked, wondering what was happening since she hadn’t expected Gin to go away from Toshiro’s spiritual pressure, running over there. Kaguya, quickly following.

“Gin used Momo as a subversion to get to his target. I was able to knock her out, but that letter that Aizen-taichou addressed to her before his death wasn’t his. Gin had to have been using it as a decoy to make Momo attack me to make it to his target. I sensed some spiritual pressure earlier and noticed you two preventing it. I appreciate you two for leaving your posts for once. You must’ve felt something amiss.” Toshiro sighed while Rangiku and Kaguya looked at each other and nodded. 

“Yes, Gin broke into the first division barracks to kill one of the officers in it,” Rangiku explained to him while Toshiro sighed. 

“He must’ve been planning something big. At this rate, our investigation needs to continue further. We’ll have to move quickly tomorrow. Get some rest, the both of you. At least, as much as you can. We’ll have to be ready in the morning to continue.” Toshiro sighed, knowing fully well that his calculations had been correct about Gin. He mustn’t waste any time with this ordeal any further.

Kaguya nodded, standing tall, “Yes, sir.” She was glad she was still getting involved in this whole ordeal with this case. Her sister was in danger and she wasn’t going to let Gin in sight of her ever again. He’s the one who made this personal for her now. It was more of a reason for her to get into this fight even more at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot that was a ride. Tell me your thoughts in the comments. If you like the story, don't forget to kudo it and bookmark it. Thanks so much for reading, and you all have a wonderful day.


	10. Chapter 10

Shockingly enough, Hozuki Avira had slept that night after the incident with Gin. Testu and her vowed not to tell their soutaichou nor fukutaichou about the ordeal that had went down last night. They wouldn’t need to, but now, with the knowledge that Gin is truly up to something, Avira knew it was absolutely vital for her to go to the execution. Sure, she knew Yamamoto-soutaichou could handle it if Gin went berserk, but she needed to be there to prove that she had been right from the start. The dense old man would realize that and she couldn’t help but be satisfied when she was right and Yamamoto had been wrong for once. It was more to it than that, but she wanted to see for herself if Aizen-taichou’s last theory about Gin had been true. 

Unfortunately, Avira had only gotten three hours of sleep and apparently she had to wake up to the sound of a butterfly, issuing an order from her taichou himself.

“Attention: All high seated officers and fukutaichous and taichous alike, this is a very important message so listen up!” Avira slammed her hand on the floor, groaning, annoyed that she had been woken up.

“For fuck’s sake, not everyone is a early bird like you, old man.” She muttered tiredly before she rolled away from the butterfly, putting her back facing it. She was not ready for this, it was too early for this crap especially the stuff that happened to her last night. 

She closed her eyes before hearing the words from her soutaichou once again.

“The execution for Kuckhi Rukia has been moved to tomorrow. That is all.” Yamamoto continued before Avira snapped her eyes open in surprise, trying to get up before nearly losing her footing. 

Yep, definitely not sleeping now.

“Oh no, I need to go see, Ukitake-taichou and talk to him about this.” Quickly changing, she dashed out of her house and running out of the barracks, heading over there at full speed where she had been over at two days ago. Shit, she hoped he actually heard it and wasn’t sleeping like she had been. It was gonna be hard to explain it all if she did. 

What seemed like hours, were merely minutes and she finally found herself arriving on the deck, but Ukitake had been standing outside his door along with…

Kuchki Byakuya: taichou of the sixth division. Her eyes widened. Out of all the people that had to be with Ukitake at the moment, it had to be him. She knew that he had requested Renji to be discharged and even wanted him put into jail to die. Meaning that, he had been obsessed with his clan law, that he didn’t care for what happened to his own sibling and that, had angered her quite a bit.

“Why should I do anything about it?” Byakuya told him, feeling unaffected by the words Ukitake had told him, “There’s no reason to do anything about it.”

What the hell? His adopted sister was to die tomorrow and he’s just standing there letting it happened? How could anyone value that flawed law over his own adoptive sister? The noble clans had merely boasted her hatred for them. She clenched her fists, biting her lip in anger. She had to keep herself, but she’s angered by far by the terrible way these clans casted them out. 

“No reason…” Avira trailed off. Her eyes, still widening in shock. She was still standing still but on the inside, she was fueling fire. 

“It should be obvious, I have no qualms for Kuchki Rukia to die tomorrow. She’s broken the law, and she deserves no saving for it. She’s not my sister if she has done that.” Byakuya told the two before he started walking away before Avira found herself speaking to him.

“Hold on, you said you have no qualms over your sister dying, and you even said that your sister isn’t your sister for breaking the law. This is where you’re wrong, Kuckhi-taichou. You don’t get that right not to call her sister because of her sentence to death. You’re a disgrace for an older sibling if you do such a thing. Blindly believing in the law only shows that you have no emotional ties to the family you personally believe in.” Avira’s eyes had turned into a glare, a look of determination if you would describe it. She barely had known Rukia, but she knew, fully well, for a fact, that wasn’t a way an older sibling got to talk about their younger nor what any sibling was able to do.

“You’re a first division member correct? Then surely, you must’ve been taught some matters not to talk to your superiors like that.” Byakuya knew the girl before him looked familiar, but she had no matters for the way she talked like she had known all of that, “Yamamoto-soutaichou wouldn’t like the tone you’re giving me.”

“If you truly think Yamamoto-soutaichou is only for the law, then you fully don’t understand him.” Avira refused to believe Yamamoto had been convinced from the get-go. He had to have been convinced by someone else. Had it been Byakuya himself? She didn’t let that determined stare go away. She was always taught to take her own justice into her own hands being it be Ukitake-taichou or Yamamoto-soutachiou himself even if he didn’t really wanna admit it. 

“Needless to say, that didn’t involve my comment earlier,” Avira stated to him and she knew it was pointless to argue, but she believed in what she had said. If he had gotten farther into knowing who exactly she was, it wouldn’t help either but she was going to be damn if she didn’t speak her mind about this ordeal. 

“That attitude of yours will land you into some trouble in the future if you’re not careful. What does it matter? The law is the law and by the Gotei’s rule, you’re to follow it. If you think justice is the sole purpose of acting on your own then you have a lot to learn.” 

Avira would merely let him have his opinion, but she did not appreciate that shove he did with his own. It irritated her to say the list.

Ukitake was about to say something but he coughed violently, causing Avira to rush over to him, handing a rag she had with her all the time.

“You shouldn’t shorten your life, Ukitake-taichou over worthless things. You’ve already lost you fukutaichou at one point. It doesn’t matter if you lose another one.” Byakuya told him before Avira snapped.

“How dare you!” Avira yelled at him. He had no idea didn’t he just how hard that was, “You shouldn’t insult the dead nor shame them like that!” Shiba had been a soft spot for her, she must admit. He had been the one who welcomed her to the 13th division. 

Did he even consider how Ukitake-taichou and her both felt? Granted, she hadn’t been there to watch him die, but she had been present when the entire division found out Kaien-fukutaichou died. It hurt, being even reminded of his death.

“What do the dead have to say? Nothing.” If he wasn’t a taichou, Avira would’ve gladly punched that look on his face off of it, “I’d recommend the both of you don’t do anything reckless because if you do, I promise you I’ll be sure to execute you as well.” And with that, Byakuya turned away and left.

“Damn asshole,” Avira muttered before being bonked on the head. Blinking, she rubbed her head in pain and turned to Ukitake, “Hey what the heck was that for?!” She shouted.

“That language is not permitted around me and you know that, Avira. Also, what were you thinking of standing up to a taichou like that? Are you nuts, Avira?” Ukitake reminded himself that this was the same girl who had the guts to tell Yamamoto-sensei how she felt about something as well. 

“I was merely stating what I wanted to state, Ukitake-taichou.” Avira sighed, eyes not narrowing away from his sights, sighing. It was just how she was. She hated people when they shoved their beliefs down others’ throats, “How could you take what he said about Shiba-fukutaichou?” She knows she couldn’t that’s for sure. 

“To be fair, Avira, you didn’t leave me with much to talk about.” Ukitake remarked before coughing once again.

“Da...I mean, taichou, you shouldn’t push yourself…” Avira began saying before being interrupted by Ukitake.

“I’m fine, Avira, I assure you. Did you come here to talk to me about this execution route being moved?” He asked curiously while she nodded, sighing.

“Yeah, I figured you needed to know about it. I hadn’t been sure if you had been awake for it, and I know you wanted to be up if it was ordered to do so. Something I don’t think your division members would do due to the state of your condition.” Avira had known he would've wanted to be woken up for something that important.

“I appreciate your concern, Avira-san, but I know what to do. It’ll take me a while, but I’ll be able to get to it in time for the execution tomorrow. You just worry about…” Ukitake trailed off before seeing the look of determination in Avira’s eyes. 

“No, Ukitake-taichou, I promised I was going to help you and save Rukia-chan. That hasn’t changed in the slightest. If you’re telling me to leave it in your hands then that is an order that I cannot follow. Even with you being able to do whatever you’re planning on doing, you’ll still need help. Even if you can stop the Sonyoku, you can’t do it all by yourself. I’ll be there to help you, I promised you that. You know you can’t handle all of this on your own.” Avira sighed, “I know the risks and I know this might end up destroying my career in the Gotei 13 and my own life, but you and Yamamoto-soutaichou have taught me to always take justice into my own hands.” Now, that didn’t mean she was nervous. Deep down, she was, but this wasn’t the situation to show such a emotion. She’s never been afraid of death, not since Yaijime took her in and she had found her path. Yaijime would be worried about her, but he would have to deal with the fact that she was all grown up now.and took matters into her own hands. Just because she wasn’t afraid of death, doesn’t mean she would throw her life away so recklessly.

“I guess I can’t argue with you then.” He sighed. Maybe Yamamoto-sensei was right, maybe he was too easy on her when she was in his squad. The reason why Avira got the opportunity to join the first division was because he had recommended his former tenth seat to the vacant position that had been open at the time, and she had gotten it even with Yamamoto’s slight disapproval at first. 

“Promise me you won’t get in too much trouble alright? Honor wouldn’t let me have it if I let one of my former officers nearly get killed.” Ukitake continued, hoping Avira would listen to him on that part, especially since all the other taichous are running around at the moment.

“Yes, I promise you I won’t do anything too rash.” Avira sighed, finding herself able to comply with such words, especially since she didn’t want Ukitake to worry about her too much about this ordeal taking place tomorrow. To imagine that he might have to face Yamamoto-sensei by himself…

Even with that said, she hope some people were secretly against. Soi Fon, she doubted. That damn loyalty she had to the Gotei even if a biased, staged execution was set up, she would still go on with it. Ichimaru was an automatic no after what happened last night, Unohana was possible, but Avira couldn’t read her enough to even know what was going on in her head. Byakuya was an automatic no as well. The way he had talked to them a few minutes ago, it still agitated her and Avira was fully convinced she wouldn’t be able to fight him. Sajin..no that damn guy who came into the first to visit when he could was just as loyal to Yamamoto as well. Shunsui...well, it was possible, to say the least, and Tousen would probably not rather see anything from it. He hated confrontation, according to what she had heard from Shuhei. Toshiro she was aware he had been doing stuff behind the scene, and the rest well, she didn’t really care for Zaraki and Kurosuchi. 

If they even got Shunsui to help then that would help them quite a bit. Still, she didn’t know with Ukitake and Shunsui together if they could beat Yamamoto. 

And Tetsu, herself, and Reno would have to face the lot alone. Thankfully, Testu used to be a part of the Stealth Force so they had an advantage, but SoiFon had been the same person that had been trained by Shihōin Yoruichi. She couldn’t underestimate Soifon despite how much Avira hated her attitude.

This was a giant clusterfuck! She at least hope it didn’t turn out this bad. 

Whatever Uktiake was planning she just had to trust him. 

“Anyways, the squad members I set should be coming back soon. I’d welcome you to stay but there’s probably some other things you need to take care of.” Ukitake stated before Avira nodded.

“I won’t be alone, Tetsu and Reno will be with me to and Hitsuguya-taichou is investigating more of it as well as his fukutaichou and my nee-chan.” As much as she didn’t want Kaguya involved, it was something she couldn’t control. Such the drawback of not being in the same division as your sibling, “I was gonna filled both of them in actually. I didn’t want them involved but they insisted they come along too.”

“I see, I’m glad it won’t just be the two of us plus Kiyone and Sentaro handling the situation. Oh, could I ask you of one request, Avira-san?” Ukitake remembered something about his squad being reckless. If something went wrong and he couldn’t help them, he would have to rely on Avira as well.

“Of course.” Avira didn’t even hesitate to answer. She was more than happy to do anything to help her former taichou with anything.

“Please, if anything happens to me, help Kiyone and Sentaro. Make sure they’re safe.” Ukitake looked down sadly before Avira nodded in agreement.

“Yes, I’ll be sure to, Ukitake-taichou. I’ll see you tomorrow at the execution.” Avira sighed before bowing to the man before running off again. Well, going over to Ukitake was the best decision she had made. She knew he was trustworthy, and they were probably going to be able to solve Aizen-taichou’s murder as well and stop Gin. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was really Gin or not, but he is a possible suspect so the more, the merrier. 

She just hopes Kaguya and her division are getting progress on this situation as well. 

XXXX

“Twenty-nine hours from now? Are you kidding me?!”

Kaguya nearly fell over from the doorway where she had seen Toshiro and Rangiku standing inside of the room, hearing Toshiro groan in annoyance that she didn’t even knock or be respectful about such private matters. Much less, she yelled at them pretty loud.

“Kaguya…” Toshiro twitched, glaring at his third seat, causing Kaguya to sweatdrop, “Idiot! Don’t yell it too loudly. Shouldn’t you be knocking before you barge yourself into my office? Have some matters Kaguya! I know you have some in that brain of yours, use them!” He had been quite annoyed with the way things are going, but with the date changing and keep moving closer and closer til it’s right in front of them, it’s clear that there is a setup, and Toshiro was fully convinced he needed to stop the execution at this point. If those words from the letter had been partially true, and he had been trying to use the Sonyorku’s power, then he had to be stopped from doing that. Could Gin really have done this all on his own?

Kaguya sighed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes before noticing Rangiku’s look in her eyes. She looked sad, it must be about Ichimaru-taichou. Kaguya really did owe Rangiku an apology for going all trigger happy last night and nearly exhausting herself in the process especially to someone like Gin who was important to her, but he was trying to kill her sister. It still didn’t click to her, why he was trying to kill Avira. 

“I’m sorry...for my actions last night and I’m sorry you have to go through this about Ichimaru. It has to be hard on a old friend possibly being a suspect and stuff…”

“Could Gin really have done all of this though, Kaguya? And please, you shouldn’t have to apologize about your actions last night, especially to me. Your sister was in danger. You merely did what you thought was right about helping her. I didn’t want you to get hurt, but you did probably the same thing Hitsuguya-taichou did.” Rangiku didn’t think Kaguya didn’t need any further stress to what she had. What she was going through as well had to be hard, especially since she had to witness Gin trying to kill Avira? But what was wrong with him? Why was he going out of his way to try to kill Avira? It didn’t make any sense. What was he planning? He always left her without any warning or anything to where he was going.

“Besides, you’re going through something rough as well, don’t you agree? No one will blame you for putting your life on the line for your sister. I’m sure Avira would’ve done the same for you as well.”

“Ran, I don’t even know. Gin...why would he attack my sister like that? They barely even knew each other, and Avira might’ve not liked the guy, but she wouldn’t...do anything that crazy to the point Gin would want to kill her, right?” Kaguya sighed, knowing Ran probably didn’t even have the answer to such things 

“Unfortunately, I don’t know that answer either. He doesn’t ever seem to tell me where he’s going. That’s something I truly hate about him.” Rangiku sighed, glancing at the girl who looked concerned about everyone around her except herself. That was the kind of person Kaguya had been since becoming a part of the tenth division.

“I can’t tell you either Kaguya. The only thing I know is that I know Gin is planning something.” Toshiro sighed, glancing at them. They all had been personally affected by Gin’s assault of whatever he had been planning. He’d tried to kill the first division’s fourth seat. “With that said, we all should start heading out to do what we can. If we don’t stop the execution, Gin might get the chance to carry out his plan.” Toshiro told the two before they nodded. 

“Yeah, I understand.” Kaguya sighed, really wanting to know what exactly was going on with everything and she wanted to see this through until the end, especially since now something has gotten personal with her, especially since Avira had been targeted by Gin. She was glad she was getting to help on this mission, “But Hitsuguya-taichou, where are we exactly going?”

He hesitated before gathering his thoughts, while it is true that he knows what this might do to Kaguya, he was aware that she had been close to a Central 46 member, being the man who raised her and her sister. If things could’ve escalated that bad, she would, could possibly be traumatized by the experience, but that came with being a member of the Gotei 13.

“We’re going to the Central 46. I trust if you want to continue further, you will not have a chance to turn back.” Toshiro looked at her with a serious look, “We don’t know what we’ll find there, but if you have a reason to go back…”

Kaguya had known that there might’ve been that chance, especially since Central 46 was the highest judicial system in the entire Soul Society. They had been the one in charge of convicting a criminal for their charges and were even higher than the Gotei 13. Yaijime couldn’t be for it. She knew her grandfather would understand. He had to understand the notion that was happening. If she had to face something grim in order to find out what was going on with her sister and the entire Soul Society, she would go through hell for her sister.

“No, I have no intention, Hitsuguya-taichou.” A firm nod was given to her taichou, “I know what I have to do. I want to see this all the way through.”

That’s what he expected from her. Even with her lost and confusion over the ordeal that happened to her sister, Hinamori’s incident, and Aizen-taichou’s death, it was what he had expected. He could really use her on this investigation. Kaguya has sharp hearing, and it would be useful for him to find out what was really going on.

“Good, let’s go then, Kaguya.” He sighed, starting to walk while Kaguya and Rangiku followed. This will be how he would be able to find the truth and negotiate the execution. He just hope he didn’t find out the truth too late.

XXXX

Avira had literally sprinted back towards Reno and Tetsu’s houses after talking with Ukitake. She needed to let them know about what was going on, especially with all things considered, Tetsu still deserved an explanation about what had happened last night and that he had to know if he wanted to be there at the execution tomorrow with her. Reno, well, she wondered if he was even going to go, but that was another story for now.

“So, do you like lying to me like usual?”

Avira turned to see Reno standing outside his door, causing her to sigh, “Look Reno I…”

“You always seem to fly solo, don’t you? Don’t even explain, Tetsu told me what happened.” He kept his arms crossed across his chest, “I’ve been here to tell you that my brother woke up a couple of days ago and while he’s still trying to get around, he’ll be better by then. In the meantime, I think you carrying everything up yourself is foolish. Also, why the hell did you lie to me about your grandfather, Avira? That was foolish for you to do.” He sighed, rolling his eyes at her sudden silence, “You hearing me? Or are you just blocking me out?”

“Reno, I didn’t lie to you about grandfather. That’s the part I still don’t get.” Avira sighed. Even though it had been a few days since that happened, Avira found herself still questioning what exactly caused him to change her mind during the time she had visited him, “I don’t even know what happened to him...I wish I did, but it isn’t in him to change his decision so quickly. Every word I’m saying is the truth.”

Well, not like he’s going to believe her, but she tried. He didn’t even wanna listen to her beforehand but that was his own problem if he didn’t believe her at this point.

“Listen, I know you don’t want to believe me, but I’m speaking the truth. If you still don’t believe me, then believe what you want. I didn’t expect this entire ordeal to get this crazy, I really didn’t, but it wasn’t about you anymore. It was about my honor as a former 13th Division member. I couldn’t just sit back and watch a former officer I worked with get executed unfairly. If you wanna help, if you want in, if you want me to not shoulder everything any longer, then come with me and Tetsu to the execution tomorrow and we can stop it.”

“Are you...listening to yourself right now, Avira? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I want to help, but I don’t think we could do anything besides get ourselves killed. Do you know how many people we would have to get through? Even then, I don’t see us being able to stop the execution.” Reno sighed, but he could tell in Avira’s eyes that she had a plan and other people in on it as well. 

“I don’t know about that. Are you certain? Because you certainly don’t have all the details I have. There’s a reason why I haven’t put all the details out for you. Do you want in or not?” Avira asked, crossing her arms across her chest, “I don’t know what exactly everyone else is planning, but I know we’ll be fine.” At least if Yamamoto didn’t try turning them into ash, “If you don’t trust me, then you can trust Tetsu, he’s in this to.”

“Tetsu? What made him get involved?” Reno asked.

“Nothing of your concern, just making sure you all don’t get yourselves killed is all.” Tetsu pushed up his rectangular glasses, leaning against a tree next to a nearby house, acting like he hadn’t care, but Gin’s actions last night did have him concerned, especially since it could’ve been a ploy for something even bigger than that.

“But yes, as you are aware of, I’m part of it now as well. Damn things just had to wake me up last night, didn’t it?” Tetsu groans, rubbing his head in pain. He sighed, “Anyways, you both gotta deal with me whether you like it or not, and trust me, Reno, I do have some faith in this plan. I wouldn’t be in it if we didn’t.”

“Well, if you two are done trying to convince me, let’s say I want in this mess then!” Reno sighed, smirking, “After all, I can’t let you both have all the fun.” He chuckled causing Tetsu to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

“We’re putting our lives on the line and you insist that we have fun? What are we? The 11th division?” Oh, wait, scratch that, Reno used to be a part of the eleventh division before he had transferred to the seventh then the first, but still, some things just really don’t die. 

Either way, he was kind of happy he was in it despite how much of an airhead Reno could be sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of the execution had come into its full circle arrival. Avira yawned before quickly getting herself ready before running out of the house, seeing Tetsu and Reno standing outside.

“You ready?” Tetsu asked her, eyes, narrowing. They could all die and get executed for the shit they were about to do. He hoped Avira’s trust on Ukitake was true and that everything would go smoothly, but thanks to knowing what exact taichous were going to be there, Tetsu felt as if his past was going to be knocking on his door all over again, especially to some of the taichous that were aware of the change in his last name. He hopes SoiFon-taichou didn’t even look at him when he was there. Byakuya-taichou as well, considering he was the former eighth seat in the sixth division. He had been getting wounds hitting him. The ex-noble thought he had been over such emotions. 

Avira hesitated, knowing that her grandfather was probably gonna kill her if she went through what she was going to do. She remembered promising Ichigo she would get to the execution if he was unable to save Rukia til that point. She pretty much-committed treason with her actions already, and she’s sure Yamamoto-soutaichou wasn’t going to take that well when he found out. She’s going to be lucky if he doesn’t incinerate her right on the spot, but Ukitake-taichou was there, she would be fine. Why was she getting so nervous about this? 

“I’m ready.” She bit her lip and nodded, clenching a fist that was raised halfway, sighing to herself not so much to the two boys that had been more than willing after she convinced them to help her. She was glad she hadn’t had to face all of this on her own and that she actually listened to Ukitake-taichou to an extent. They had started walking to where the scene where they would have to watch and fight for their friend.

Soyoku Hill was a hill Avira never had the chance to visit and was thankful she didn’t until today. Things were different, she had no choice but to be here not only for a former fellow division member but for her former taichou as well. She would have to convince her current one that she was in the right and that, wasn’t going to be easy. She would have to do everything in her power and beyond to do that. It was better than just accepting she might get incinerated it seems. 

Just what did Ukitake-taichou have under his sleeve? How could he stop the Soyoku from executing Rukia? That seemed impossible, but Ukitake wasn’t stupid and Avira knew that enough to trust him on this.

“You three, I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Avira’s eyes darted to see Yamamoto standing over at the hill when they arrived at the hill. Sasakibe, standing by his side as usual. 

It had to have been one hell of a manipulation that Gin did if he got Sasakibe-fukutaichou in this too. He hated conflicts, more than anything. He much preferred to not fight or see executions. 

“Yamamoto-soutaichou, I wanted to pay my final respects to a former comrade of mine.” Avira bowed to him in respect before noticing Yamamoto hesitating to speak before he hummed in agreement.

“Yes, I had a feeling you wanted to be here. Same with Reno who had been friends with Rukia. It’s good to see that you’re being supportive of them as well, Tetsu.” Yamamoto looked over at his fifth seat who merely sighed, closing his eyes.

“Well, I wanted to make sure they stay out of trouble, soutaichou.” He bowed in respect at his soutaichou. It was the partial truth, but deep down, Tetsu wanted to see if Gin might’ve been responsible for the execution being possibly staged. 

“An execution is not a child’s play. You three are well aware of that, are you not?” Yamamoto asked them. They all nodded firmly and Yamamoto was pleased. These three had been the youngest of the division and they had proven to have potential when he had promoted them despite Avira’s rebellious attitude sometimes. Reno was reckless, however, he still followed orders to the core, and Tetsu, he had been the most well mattered of the three. Considering he had been formerly from a noble clan, he still had the formalities quite in check. The three of them had also become excellent fighters and would only get stronger over the years.

“I’m grateful then that you three see this more of a respect than anything. It doesn’t change your thoughts and that is the first step of moving on from deaths is paying your respects to those that are about to die. This isn’t probably isn’t easy for you, Reno nor to you Avira.” It seemed their conversation had made her realize coming her to watch Rukia get executed was the only way she was only going to be able to move on, “But it will heal.” He knew how it felt to have people betray you, after all. He had to earn it more than numerous times.

“Soutaichou, is it alright to even let these seated officers join in the execution ceremony. If they have those emotions as you state….” Soifon found herself quickly interrupted by Yamamoto.

“Silence! They have a reason to be here and they will not cause trouble. After all Soifon-taichou, they are my seated officers.” Yamamoto slammed his cane down, causing Avira to squash the giggle that threatens to burst from her throat. Avira hadn’t ever been too fond of Soifon’s attitude, especially towards other officers. It irked her quite a bit but it was always satisfying when Yamamoto didn’t let her handle that, “I shall handle them accordingly.” 

Something in Avira’s stomach twisted at that. If he realized what she had been up to, that fear of him was still quivering in her throat even though she had no longer been afraid of fire like she had been when she was young, running around the Rukogai district. If Byakuya-taichou showed up, she wondered if that would stir something. She would just have to keep her mouth at that.

Come to think of it, she hadn’t seen the man here yet. She doubts he wouldn’t show up, especially considering it was a member of his own clan he adopted. She would have to be ready if he actually tried to kill her like he had threatened to do so yesterday if she had stepped a moment out of line.

She then started remembering how she and Rukia met, to begin with.

-Flashback-

“I don’t even know how she even got into to the Kuckhi Clan. Half class nobles.” 

Avira’s eye twitched about the hundredth time that day and it was only eleven in the morning. The tenth seated officer sighs. Her sign, turning into a yawn that she had to suppress from getting loud. She glanced at the new girl and sighed, starting to walk over to her.

“What are you doing, Avira-san?” One of the other seated officers asked her, “Don’t be associating yourself with nobles especially since you hated them so much.”

“Ignore it, she’s the granddaughter of Hozuki Yaijime the former ninth seated fukutaichou of the Gotei 13 that got promoted into Central 46. She’s just as a noble as she is.” Another added before Avira rolled her eyes at the voices before walking over to the new girl, crouching down at her seated position on the floor. 

“Hey, don’t bother with those guys. They’re just jealous of you.” Avira sighed, finding herself smiling at the unseated officer. Of course, Avira knew who she was the entire division was talking about it and Kaien-fukutaichou had reminded her that she had to give the woman a proper greeting. Probably not in the way he would but it was something. 

“Oh, I should introduce myself to you. My name is Hozuki Avira. I’m the tenth seated officer in the thirteenth division, and you’re Kuckhi Rukia, correct?” Avira found herself taken aback when the woman actually bowed to her.

“Yes, Avira-san, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Avira started laughing, low and happy before bursting into louder laughter before hearing the talking amongst the men stopped. 

“What’s so funny, Avira-san?” Rukia asked her before Avira scratched her own left cheek nervously.

“Well, I haven’t been ever given formalities except with Kiyone-chan and Sentaro-san. Everyone else around here that gives me that is either Ukitake-taichou or Shiba-fukutaichou. You don’t really need to give me the formalities, Rukia-chan. I’m just a mere tenth seated officer, nothing more to it than that.” Avira chuckled before standing upright, “And as a matter of fact, those guys are all in the same rank as you so if you excuse me…” She walked over towards the cracked door before yelling, “Hey! Why do you all keep slacking? Get your asses back to work, you got that? Or I’ll tell Shiba-fukutaichou on you all again!” The men, startled, ran off and returned to their posts. Avira heard Rukia giggling before she herself burst into laughter.

“Those men were sure scared of you,” Rukia stated while Avira found herself snickering.

“It wasn’t quite me they were scared of, it was Shiba-fukutaichou that they were afraid of.” She sighed, resting a hand on her hip, “Anyway, Shiba-fukutaichou has me giving you the tour of the thirteenth division barracks today so you can get more acquainted here. Welcome to the thirteenth division, Rukia-chan.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it, Avira-san. You don’t seem anything like Shiba-fukutaichou at all. Although, in all honestly, it feels good to be treated normally for the first time in a long time.” Rukia stated, walking along with Avira. 

“I can understand that.” Avira put her hands behind her head and noticed Rukia’s confused look, “Well, honestly, when I arrived to this division, I had about the same problem as you. People looked at me and judged me for having been the adopted grandchild of a Central 46 member.” Avira walked over to point a finger over to the training grounds where a couple officers were fighting, “This is the training grounds of the area. Shiba-fukutaichou usually teaches some as a group when he’s running around here and not doing paperwork.” She motioned for Rukia to follow her as she continued the tour with her.

This was merely one of the times where she was able to actually talk to Rukia, and sadly, one of the few.

-End flashback-

“Avira, Avira, the execution is starting.” Avira blinked in surprise before turning over to see Sasakibe standing next to her. Blinking, she sighed, “I’m sorry Sasakibe-fukutaichou, I was merely paying my respects in my mind.”

He knew this was hard for her. For her to come and witness the execution wouldn’t have been what Shiba-fukutaichou would’ve wanted her to do. He would’ve wanted her to fight the law until she couldn’t, but she choose the peaceful route because honor wouldn’t allow her to not see it all the way through. The 13th division was where she had been a part of for most of her Shinigami life. Chojiro didn’t blame her for doing what she did. He honestly did wish deep down there had been another option with this whole ordeal himself, but he had to respect the decision himself.

Reno to, and Tetsu, well, he hadn’t ever been the one to share his emotions over an execution.

Avira watched as her former fellow division member get raised up into the air by the Soyoku’s power. Eyes widened before realization had hit her.

Ukitake hadn’t shown up yet. What was taking him so long with this whole ordeal? How were they supposed to stop the execution without him? He needed to be here for this. How were they going to do this without him?

He needed to get here like now. Why didn’t Kiyone and Sentaro tell him? What the hell was his plan anyways?

Tetsu and Reno both sent her a look of confusion, and she merely shrugged at the both of their reactions. She had no idea what was taking Ukitake-taichou so long either. 

The fire phoenix-like monster appeared in front of the prisoner, ready to kill her for the charges against her. Even though it wasn’t directed at her, Avira could feel the heat pulsing from it. It hadn’t been as strong as Ryujin Jakka’s fire. That kind of sentence actually scared her. It nearly reminded her of the attacks some people did while she was in the district of the Rukogai when she was young. That wasn’t one of the ways she wanted to go out. She might’ve not been afraid of death itself, but that was definitely on her nope list of dying. A fear she had overcome slowly over the years and having Yamamoto as her captain had helped that.

It had been the exact reason why her fire was so weak whenever she used it from her Zanpukto. Damn, she shouldn’t even be thinking about this stuff right now. What were they supposed to do without Ukitake?

The sudden coming that was supposed to happen to kill Rukia never happened. Avira’s eyes widened at the sudden sight of a man up in the air, standing next to Rukia. His back turned and Avira knew exactly who it was. 

It was Ichigo, the man before whom she had given the information of the taichous about in exchange for helping Urahara out for saving his life. She had realized then maybe the sentence placed on Urahara himself was also flawed as well? 

And she had remembered what exactly she was supposed to do here. What she had promised him a while back. Well, it was going to be difficult, but it seemed like she was more than aware that Ichigo wasn’t going to get so lucky blocking the Soyoku a second time. 

“How is he able to do that?” Tetsu wondered, looking up, “According to the information we’ve had about the Soyoku, it has a million Zanpukto, but this guy only stopped it with one. He’s nuts to be doing it like that.” 

“I can’t help but commend him over the bravery though.” Reno pointed out with a small chuckle. Kind of odd for him to say around old man Yamamoto but good Soul King, it wasn’t like they weren’t trying to stop this entire ordeal from happening. 

“He’s nuts.” Avira sighed, feeling the wind blowing her hair around her at the sight of Ichigo himself trying to charge at the Soyoku. How the hell was she supposed to repay him if he gets himself killed? She didn’t have the power to stop the Soyoku let alone help him with it. 

“I agree with the both of you. Whatever he’s doing, it’s crazy. How can this be even happening?” Who would’ve thought that the Ryouka would be the one to save the day. It had to have been him. The reports all point to it. Testu was sure of that notion. 

They watched the charge happen but before anything could happen, some rope wrapped around the phoenix of the Soyoku. Avira blinked before she suddenly saw Ukitake, Kiyone, and Sentaro standing over there. Avira realized what they were doing and quickly flashstepped over to help.

“Hey! Are you stupid?!” Tetsu quickly flashstepped as well in front of him and Reno quickly followed. 

“You made it, finally. Started to scare me though, taichou.” Avira sighed in relief, hand reaching out to her chest. She was glad he got here but he was really cutting the time there. It was dangerously close to killing Rukia and Ichigo both if he hadn’t shown.

“Sorry about that, breaking the seal took a bit longer than I expected, but I got it now.” Ukitake lifted the giant shield in front of him.

“It’s good to see you, Avira-san.” Kiyone smiled at her and Avira found herself smiling slightly, but sighed.

“I wouldn’t say nice given the circumstances, honest.”

Suddenly, Shunsui and Nanoo both appeared next to the group, “Hey there, mister handsome.” Shunsui stated, lifting up his straw hat slightly to look over at his old friend, “I was wondering if you were ever going to show up. It’s nice, I didn’t expect three of old man Yamaji’s own members to get involved, but your former division member does have a rebellious streak.”

Avira rolled her eyes playfully at Shunsui’s comment directly being at her. She sighed, “Well, I’m grateful that you came in and helped us. Same with you Nanoo-fukutaichou.” She was very grateful now she felt as if they all had a chance. Something had gone right.

“This should do the job.” Ukitake slammed down the shield that had the Shinion clan symbol embedded on the shield and Ukitake and Shunsui both pulled out their Zanpukto, quickly giving the shield power and suddenly, the fiery phoenix shattered. 

Avira, Reno, and Tetsu had to all cover their faces from the shock wave that occurred after shattering the Soyoku. When the shockwave finally calmed down, they noticed a part of the Soyoku was destroyed and Ichigo had been standing on top, carrying Rukia.

“Damn, how did he…?” Reno began but was cut off by Tetsu. 

“Considering Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou stopped the Soyoku and destroyed it, I guess it does make sense why the Ryouka was able to finish it off and free Rukia,” Tetsu stated, knowing that a mere Ryouka couldn’t have done anything against the Soyoku. 

“I don’t even know why you guys followed me over there. Even though you guys knew of the case and even though you guys knew that your positions could be shattered over it, you guys still wanted to help me why was that?” Avira asked, suddenly finding herself questioning that.

“Honestly, I did believe there was a reason that night when you almost got murdered why you were doing the things you were doing. It wasn’t just out of honor, it was because you did truly believe it. You believed the person you barely knew was incapable of doing evil and I had thought you were just being naive, but you’re not one to take all these emotions in for someone you barely knew, Avira. That’s why I was fully convinced that incident the other night was something that you could’ve been right about.” Tetsu was foolish because he had nothing until he had obtained his first division seat. To think his previous captain did that as a high class punishment to get straightened out by Yamamoto would be his sanctuary after denying to get married, have children, and ultimately would have to change his last name through his shame being kicked out of one of the biggest noble clans. He almost saw that as cowardly but he just didn’t want to be reminded of his self-doubt that had been buried for a long time now.

“Honestly, I wanted to save Rukia, but you already probably forgot that.” Reno shrugged, “Plus, I agree with Tetsu. You’re not one to take things as reality just because the law or anyone states that.” She had always been bluntly listening to that heart and mind of hers and while Yamamoto sometimes did get agitated that she took the seizing of your own justice, he did agree with her sometimes and sometimes, she would be wrong and learn her lesson, but this wasn’t what Avira had been wrong about at all. That much, he knew, and he trusted her with that knowledge.

That had been something he had respected about her. He wasn’t ever like that. He was too intimidated by Yamamoto-soutaichou to do that. Even when he first started as the seventh seat of the first division, he couldn’t even go against a order, but now that he did, he was willing to see this through. Even if Yamamoto would kill them, he was grateful to learn under him.

“I...never quite thought you guys would see it like that.” Avira smiled, “I’m glad I trusted you guys when I did. I’m...grateful you all see how I’ve been going through this whole ordeal.” Avira expected Byakuya, Yamamoto, Soifon, and Chojiro to not understand why she did it, but she’s never cared about public opinion while having been in the Gotei 13. That was staying true. Still, though, that weariness she bore now, it was still there, but it had been small. She knew Yamamoto would be furious, but that was something she just had to bear with. As for her grandfather, well, he’ll live. 

“Hm, can’t say the same though, Chojiro-fukitaichou looks pretty pissed at us same with Yamamoto-soutaichou. If we had to fight either one of them, all three of us would end up dead pretty quickly.” Reno observed, looking over at Yamamoto who was giving the three death glares at the moment. 

“Yeah, but I highly doubt Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou would let them kill us. Sasakibe-fukutaichou isn’t a fan of violence after all.” Testu pointed out, crossing his arms across his chest. It looked like the only problem they would embark on would be the others though. As much as Tetsu hated to admit it, Byakuya could probably kill him for what he had done and Soifon would probably want to kill him for shaming the stealth force and the Gotei 13 as well. The Lieutenants would be a bit of a problem as well, and he doubts Kiyone and Sentaro could be much help against them.

“I cannot believe you three…” Sasakibe trailed off before noticing Avira’s eyes had been filled with anger with his words.

“You’re the last one I expected favoring this whole ordeal. You hate these kinds of things.” Avira narrowed her eyes. Just how much did they get to believe this was true, “This isn’t like you, Sasakibe-fukutaichou, and I refuse to back down because I’m ordered to. You both taught us better than that to just accept things as reality.” Avira couldn’t even believe he was trying to tell her this was just. 

“Don’t make me do this, Avira. I don’t want to do this, but if you don’t back down, I’ll have to punish you three myself. You don’t want that.” Sasakibe didn’t want to do it, but they needed to respect Yamamoto’s and Central 46’s decision, “I saw you three as my own grandchildren.”

“If you truly believe that is justice then I have no idea what exactly happened to you. Tell me, if you’re so convinced an order should come as second nature, then what is the true justice. Who chooses right and wrong?” Avira snapped clenching her fists, “You don’t make me do this. You’re the last person I want to fight at the moment. I looked up to you and Yamamoto-soutaichou’s ideals, and you’re contradicting yourself, fukutaichou. If you truly want to know why I did this, it’s because I refuse to believe there was any evil intention in Rukia’s actions and that still stands.”

“Are you listening to yourself, Avira? Listen to yourself for a second! Do you really think this couldn’t of been…”

“Shut up! I made my decision the moment my grandfather spoke at the confirmation of Rukia’s’ sentence. It’s not for you to believe. I don’t care about that!” Avira was glaring at him. She was so angered by his words. He was so brainwashed. Did Gin convince Yamamoto? No, it had to have been someone else. Gin can’t manipulate Chojiro and Yamamoto as easily as he can to others. He had to have accomplices. 

“If you’re so convinced I’m wrong, Avira, then you leave me no other choice.” Sasakibe reached out for his sword but the moment he did, he looked over to see Renji carrying Rukia down the hill, towards the exit of it.

“Ignore them, Sasakibe-fukutaichou, we need to get back the traitor. All Lieutenants after them! We can deal with the treasonous officers later.” To think three of Yamamoto’s seated officers would betray him. How reckless of them to even be like that. They would pay for their own sufferings soon enough.

Chojiro looked over at Yamamoto who nodded at Soifon’s order and quickly nodded back before running after the two that had been escaping along with Isane, the lieutenant of the fourth division and Omeda who was the Lieutenant of the Second Division. They all released their Zanpuktos before Ichigo had knocked them all out without even using his own Zanpukto. Avira looked surprised before realizing Byakuya suddenly walking past her, shocking her. He wasn’t trying to kill her? What? She looked around her to see Ichigo blocking Byakuya’s attack with his own sword.

“Hey good to see you again, Avira.” Ichigo grinned before jumping back from Byakuya’s attack. Noticing her trying to step in, his grin merely widened, “Nah, don’t worry about helping me, I got this.” 

Avira hesitated before nodding, “Yes, good luck.” She said before running over to see Kiyone standing beside her now, eyes widened.

“Vira-chan, you knew that guy?” She asked. He was the one who knocked Isane out after all. She couldn’t understand why she helped the guy.

“Well, it’s a long story, to be honest with you.” Avira sighed, scratching the back of her head nervously before lowering her hand to its resting position, “You shouldn’t worry about Isane-fukutaichou though Unohana-taichou is around. She can handle such a thing.” She suddenly felt a whip of spiritual pressure charging and her eyes widened, watching Sentaro dropped to the ground. Was he protecting them just now? She noticed Soifon standing there, glaring at them before Avira’s sword was pulled out, pointing it at her. Avira was far different from other fourth seated officers like the normal ones. Due to her status as a first division member, she was far stronger than the average seated officer in her rank. 

“No one move!” 

Yamamoto’s words were echoed around the Soyoku. Tetsu, Avira, Reno, and all the others stopped moving and looked at Yamamoto who looked angry at all of them. Avira shrugged, acting as if she hadn’t done a thing, but she knew, she knew what exactly she had done and that was going against Yamamoto’s orders, the Gotei 13’s orders, Central 46’s orders, and she wondered if Yamamoto really thought it was offensive for her not only to go against his orders but her own grandfather’s as well.

“Soutaichou…” Tetsu began, blinking in surprise, knowing exactly how Yamamoto’s reiatsu felt when he was pissed off. He rarely had the occurrence of facing it, but when it did, it did terrify him, almost making him regret what he had just done.

“Damn, well, we’re screwed.” Reno blinked in surprised, keeping himself away from Yamamoto. It didn’t quite hit him how bad the situation has gotten till this point. Now that Yamamoto ordered that...he was worried Avira’s words might’ve been wrong and they all might end up getting incinerated by Yamamoto in seconds.

“Treasonous acts. A Lieutenant aiding a convicted criminal in her escape will end up with the treasonous officer being arrested and put to death. As for you two, Shunsui, Ukitake, what you two have done today is unforgivable!” Yamamoto yelled causing Avira’s eyes to widen. 

Well, that was something she kind of was expecting from him. She knew if they even had a chance that they needed Yamamoto out of here. That, was common sense for anyone to really realize. If they fought Yamamoto here, they all could die here. 

She just hoped the others were well aware of that notion. 

“Jushiro!” Shunsui slammed a hand onto his best friend’s shoulder. A grin, falling onto his face, “Looks like we’re just gonna have to take this someplace else.” And with that, he, Ukitake, Yamamoto, and Nanoo all flashstepped away from the area, leaving Avira with breath caught in her throat, panting slightly. 

She’s grateful that Yamamoto left. If he didn’t, he would’ve killed them all. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest out his spiritual pressure. It usually doesn’t happen as much but that intent, she had rarely seen it. 

XXXX

Meanwhile, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Kaguya had been heading over to the Central 46 to get answers and repeal the ordeal going on with the execution. They had been there before they were standing by the doors of the Central before Kaguya blinked in surprise before taking a deep breath before trying to hear something that was in the Central by the door. She could’ve sworn she heard someone familiar, but it sure as hell wasn’t Gin. Who was it…

It...It couldn’t have been. That’s impossible, that couldn’t be…even if it was he was dead, he wouldn’t be doing something in here of all places. What the heck is going on here? She needed to find out more about what was happening to them, and quickly.

“It keeps getting stranger every minute,” Hitsugaya stated, staring at the locked door that had been activated the defense. He noticed Kaguya’s look in her eyes, “What did you hear? Did you sensitive ears detect something?”

Kaguya blinked in surprise before nodding, “It was so far into the central I could barely hear it, but it’s something. We should get in there. There’s something not right. Normally, this place is super busy at this time but it’s not. I only heard one voice and I...I think we need to get in there now.” 

“Who was it, Kaguya? Do you know?” Toshiro asked, demanding to know further the details.

“I...I don’t know, taichou. That’s why I said we need to get in there now.” Kaguya sighed. That couldn’t have been Aizen-taichou’s voice she heard? That was crazy, he died. She saw his dead body stabbed in the tall building herself. 

How could that have been Aizen’s voice she heard? That was impossible. He wouldn’t do anything crazy. Still, she was super worried about her grandfather and wanted to find out what exactly had happened to him if he’s even okay or not. It was scaring her.

Toshiro quickly nodded before cutting down the door to Central 46. 

“Are you both nuts trying to cut down the door to the Central 46?” Rangiku wondered. However, she found herself forgetting one thing…

“The security should’ve gone off. Something’s not right” Kaguya stated before she ran into the building as fast as she can. She heard Rangiku telling her to get back here but Toshiro urged her to follow her, saying that Kaguya was onto something. Kaguya ran past all the doors, through all the stairs and it felt like a decade had gone by, but then she had hit the door. Her eyes widened in pure horror. 

There was blood splattered on the meeting room, all dry, all dust. Kaguya nearly wanted to throw up from the dead body smell that engulfed the room as well. 

There had to have been more. This was horrible.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a relief to her, that Shunsui and Ukitake were able to get Yamamoto away from the area. It saved her the issue to think she might’ve screwed up quite a bit and possibly had to deal with Yamamoto personally, something Avira was trying to avoid if it was all possible. It was, the universe was in her favor today it seemed.

“Taichou…” Kiyone began, thinking he might not be okay and she might have to help him. Avira’s brows rose in confusion. Avira couldn’t do a thing against Yamamoto, and she knew she was stronger than Kiyone herself. 

“How dare any of you stand by and watch them escape!” Avira quickly turned, pulling out her sword to block Soifon’s kick that was sent towards Kiyone. 

“I think I have made my decision perfectly clear.” Avira was struggling with blocking her attack, but she was more able to handle this situation better than Kiyone. She couldn’t handle someone like Soifon. Hell, Avira wasn’t sure if she could either, but she was more able to handle a situation like this than Kiyone.

She suddenly flashstepped away from Avira’s counterattack and she noticed the kick intending to be on her this time before someone else had flashstepped in front of her, using his claws to block the attack. Avira realized that Testu had blocked the attack from Soifon and narrowed his eyes.

“You should be more careful, Soifon-taichou.” Tetsu stated, knowing that she probably recognized him for a few years ago. It didn’t bother him, really. If she wanted to be blinded by her own rank, then he would have to knock that arrogance off of her face.

“Especially with how my Zanpukto works. I trust you haven’t forgotten me,” he stated while Soifon blinked before jumping back from him. Tetsu; she remembered him. He used to be in the stealth force for a short period of time. He was also the same man who decided that his pride was more important than his clan how pathetic. 

“I remember you. You were that noble that was kicked out of his own clan a few years ago. How pathetic for you to be shaming the Stealth Force and the Gotei 13. You’re truly a disgrace, Tetsu.” Soifon declared, glaring at him, readying to counterattack at him again.

“At least he doesn’t follow orders that he doesn’t understand.” Avira responded, narrowing her eyes at the second division, “It’s perfectly clear that you and I haven’t seen eye to eye at all. If you just have the order, what kind of Commander are you if you don’t give the details of such a thing?” 

“You have no room to talk about that! How dare you even speak like that after what you’ve done. You have no right to talk to a higher commander like that.” Soifon glared at them before kicking Kiyone in the face, knowing Avira couldn’t get in her way this time, “I’ll teach all of you that betrayal isn’t even something you should even consider, once you’re all dead.”

Suddenly Soifon was grabbed by someone and they had both gotten knocked off the cliff. 

Tetsu, Reno, and Avira all looked at each other in confusion at what happened and Tetsu had a feeling that reiatsu felt familiar to him. It felt like Shinon Yoruichi’s spiritual pressure.

“Well, we don’t have to worry about that now,” Reno sighed, looking down at Kiyone, looking over her, “You alright? You took a pretty bad hit over there.”

“It’s all right, I’ll take care of it.”

The three suddenly turn to see Unohana standing a few ways away from them. 

Oh boy; Testu at least hoped the woman was on their side and not Yamamoto’s side. 

XXXX

“T-Taichou.” Kaguya had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from vomiting and screaming as well. This was horrible. Could this mean her grandfather was dead as well? No, that couldn’t be. Her grandfather was one of the few Central 46 members that could actually fight. He wasn’t like most of the judges and the other people in the Central. She was so shocked by all of this, but that voice, she couldn’t hear it anymore the moment she walked through the door. 

“Kaguya, what’s wrong?!” Rangiku and Toshiro both walked into the room before their eyes both widened at the sight of the slaughtered old men all over the place.

“They’re all dead. How could this happen?” Toshiro demanded, looking around before walking over to the nearby desk, touching the blood that he thought would be fresh, but wasn’t. It was crackling and began to flake. This obviously didn’t happen yesterday or even the day before. He remembered the last time the Central ran normally was right before Renji was defeated and then the Central had been in an emergency lockdown. Who could’ve done this? Gin? Even he couldn’t conspire all of this by himself. He had to have had help. That was the only explanation for this whole ordeal.

“You...don’t think that...” Kaguya trailed off before she had tripped over a dead body before noticing it all had been cut open, barely identifiable but then, she saw something familiar. It was the necklace that she had given her grandfather when she had been promoted to the third seat of the tenth division. 

Her eyes widened from her crouched position that she had been able to catch herself, preventing herself from hitting the ground. That was her grandfather, but how...he couldn’t have been defeated so easily, he was so strong. He was such a good person why would anyone… why would anyone want to kill someone who had put his heart and soul to protect and help other people? She and Avira had been able to become a part of the Sereitei because of him. He gave them the motivation to join the Gotei 13 and lead better lives and become strong. He wasn’t supposed to die over something this gruesome. She barely recognized his dead, lifeless body until she saw the necklace he was wearing from her. 

“How could anyone do this?” Kaguya found herself fighting tears. This was unreal, her grandfather was so strong. Why, why did someone have to do this to him.

Even when she closed her eyes, the dead body was still in her image. It was like a broken record in her mind. 

-Flashback-

“So you said there’s a girl in the house waiting in there with you?” A small pigtail Kaguya asked her newfound grandfather Yaijime. She really liked his name. It was great and Hozuki Kaguya sounded very nice as the last name as well. She was just super excited. Never in her life could she had thought she would be able to see the Seireitei. The Rukongai districts were terrifying and she had stolen and stolen food from other people as well and she had made friends that got hurt too. She hopes they’re just as lucky as well as she was.

“Yes, her name’s Avira. She’ll be your oldest sister. She’s registered in the Shino Academy an academy for Shinigamis in training. You might get into some time. I used to be in the Gotei 13.” Yaijime smiled, “Well before I was promoted into Central 46, I was the ninth division Lieutenant, probably before you even existed in the Soul Society. I’ve realized though I’ve much preferred the Central over the Gotei, It’s much more peaceful.” A small chuckle fell from his lips, “And because of my promotion, I got to meet you and Avira alike. She was from one of the hardest hits of the Rukongai district herself. When I took her in, she was a bit aggressive, but when I helped her the day I took her in, she was more than happy. She hasn’t had the best experience in the Rukongai district and it’s still a touchy subject with her, but she’s a wonderful girl. She’s in her first year at Shino Academy. I think you’d both get along. She certainly needs someone like you being around.”

“Really? Why exactly me?” Kaguya asked curiously, fidgeting her fingers a bit. She wondered what could’ve happened even though she really didn’t really want to know. She knew how dark the districts were and she promised herself she didn’t want to be reminded of them, but she wanted to know why.

“You have a fantastic outlook for someone who only just got out of the barracks. You’ve must’ve been sure dedicated to getting out of there if you were so determined to get into the Sereitei. Plus it seemed you were trying to make yourself some music to get some of the money to. You’re very interested in music, aren’t you?”

Kaguya nodded, “Yes, I thought I heard one of your men play it before. You’ve got some lovely music then. Do you think I could learn a real instrument and not some stick piece that I made up myself.” 

Yaijime found himself chuckling, patting the little girl on the head, “Of course.”

Then he had gotten her acquainted with Avira. The two surely were awkward around each other but Kaguya kept making her bracelets and giving it to her every time she comes home and visits. She comes to really like Avira and really wanted to share her light. One of Yaijime’s men from the Central occainsiously came over to play the violin and Kaguya had become captivated by it. Her nee-chan, not so much, but her, she loved it and she noticed Avira was at least a little interested in it too. Laughter would always form at dinner whenever Avira came over but they had rules. One of the biggest was to never go near the Central until they were actually seated officers. Something that Avira and Kaguya had both respected. Kaguya decided to take some violin lessons with Gaston, the man who had been Yaijime’s right hand who had always played some music. On top of that, she would have to try to study to get into the Shino Academy that she was in. 

Yaijime had actually managed to give her a chance to perform at Avira’s graduation as a guest to being a first year incoming student. She was super excited. She wanted to do it for her sister and her sister only. After she had performed, it was glorious. Kaguya felt more alive with the family she had been with. 

She ran over to wear Yaijime was standing and gave him a hug, “Ah, grandfather, I hoped you enjoyed it.” Yaijime’s eyebrows rose in confusion at this before he hugged her back, putting his hands on her shoulders, “I’m sure Gaston would love it if he was able to show up tonight. I’m very proud of you, Kaguya” He looked over at Avira who merely smiled, nodding.

“Kaguya, that was beautiful, but you know, you didn’t have to do that for me, I would’ve been satisfied with a drawn out card.” Avira chuckled, scratching her cheek nervously, “Although I am glad you’ve found such a love for something like this. I honestly did love it, Kaguya. I’m happy if you’re happy, but when you become a Shinigami, and you get yourself nearly killed, I’ll be getting after you for it.”

Kaguya chuckled and went into a full laugh, “Oh, I’m going to have to worry about you more than you will. Don’t you think grandfather?”

“Hey, don’t bring him into this.” Avira huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, looking up at her grandfather while Kaguya laughed.

“You two will worry me tremendously. However, you wanted to walk the same path as I did, and I haven’t been one to stop people from living their dreams to do what’s right, especially my own granddaughters. As your legal guardian, you two will worry me no matter what though. I have to let go eventually. You will be great in the Gotei 13, Avira and same with you Kaguya when you get in.” He had no doubts about Kaguya getting in and he had no regrets taking these two in. They had become such strong women and he had been grateful to take them in despite the flack he had gotten over it, “An old soul like myself should be proud of the progress you've made.” He smiled. He knew he was happy to call them his granddaughters and he was more than happy he had the chance to have grandchildren even if they were adopted. After all, blood family wasn't all just family.

“And Kaguya, keep that love for music. You'll find yourself wanting to play it whenever you have free time outside of your own duties.” Yaijime continued before he sighed, “Now why don't you two go and enjoy the ceremony some more.” After all, they'd only be able to be there for graduation for Avira only one time. 

-End Flashback-

Central 46: The highest judicial government in the entire Soul Society. Forty wise men and six judges make up the Central. Hozuki Yaijime, Kaguya’s adoptive grandfather, had been one of the six judges within Central 46. When a Shinigami was charged with a crime, Central 46 would have to make a decision to either say the Shinigami is guilty or innocent. Once that judicial decision had been made, there was no way of stopping it. Not even a taichou could even appeal the decision. 

Toshiro had realized something while Kaguya had realized that her grandfather had been dead, but it seemed he and two others had been far heavy blows dealt with him. Gaston had a bunch himself. He remembered the man, having only met him once, but according to what he had heard Kaguya tell him, he had been Yaijime’s follower since he had become a Central 46 judge, and like Yaijime, he was a former Gotei 13 member. They had tried to put up a fight but ultimately failed in the end to do a thing. The spill of dried blood had been dragged around to the exit of the dark, circular room. Toshiro also realized one more thing…

All the orders from Central 46 all had been fake. Someone had staged the execution like he had originally expected, but it had been on a large greater scale than any of them had expected. There had to have been more than just Gin involved. People had to have helped him.

He admitted, he was angered by such a slaughter. Seeing Kaguya’s reaction to seeing her grandfather’s dead body on the floor was something he found himself feeling nearly pity as a person as a whole. He had warned Kaguya to be prepared for the worst and that she might’ve had some conflict with her grandfather, but never like this. This slaughter had been the last thing he had been expecting. He’d originally thought Gin had manipulated them to believe that it would be okay to carry out such a huge execution. 

Kaguya’s eyes and head immediately shot up, showing the tears that had fallen from her face at the sudden noise of someone entering the room. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the person that had been there.

“Izuru…” Kaguya muttered, finding herself covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stop herself from crying or screaming. She was sad, angry, and really had wanted to find the person who had did this horrible thing. To think...Izuru…

_“Don’t jump to conclusions, I understand you’re upset but please, focus, Kaguya.” _Heibkikonte told her and she sighed, mentally nodding in agreement to him, _“Getting mad about him even appearing and assuming ordeals isn’t a good idea. Momo did the same thing, remember? Look where it got her.” _____

____“Hitsugaya-taichou, I was expecting you to be here.” Izuru merely stated, standing in the doorway of the exit to Central 46 central meeting area._ _ _ _

____Toshiro was surprised by the entrance of third division fukutaichou. He found himself caught up in shock for a few seconds before he had recovered, finding himself back in more anger than he had been before. Did Izuru really…._ _ _ _

____“Izuru, were you the one who did this?” Toshiro demanded, clenching his fists, glaring at the blond haired man._ _ _ _

____Izuru said nothing before immediately running out of their sights._ _ _ _

____Kaguya blinked. Her eyes, widening in surprise. Heibkikonte’s words and Izuru’s had snapped her out of the shocked state that she herself had been in for the last few minutes because of what she saw. Granted, she was more aware she was still upset, but she needed to find out what happened to her grandfather, and she was sure the answer was here._ _ _ _

____“After him!” Toshiro commanded the two who nodded and went after Izuru, leaving the building of the Central 46 members corpses behind._ _ _ _

____“Izuru! Was it you who killed the Central 46 members?” Toshiro demanded. He was getting impatient with the fukutaichou already. It was important for him to get this kind of information and quickly._ _ _ _

____Izuru, however, merely continued to run from them, “I merely came in moments before you did, Hitsugaya-taichou. I was let in from the inside.”_ _ _ _

____“Was it by Gin?” Kaguya demanded to know who. It could’ve been the guy who killed her grandfather._ _ _ _

____“Don’t be ridiculous, Kaguya, Central 46 let me in.” Izuru rolled his eyes at her words. For someone who wanted to be an investigator, she was certainly naive not to know who exactly let him in. Hitsugaya-taichou as well was naive for saying that._ _ _ _

____“Are you _fucking nuts? _” It wasn’t like Kaguya to swear, but she had it up to high heaven with all this stuff the moment she had seen her own grandfather’s dead body in front of her. She just wanted to find the culprit and wish she could’ve done more and more, “I just saw my grandfather’s _dead body _, Izuru. Are you telling me that was an illusion? Because I know what I saw. I wouldn’t pretend to see that.” If he was truly responsible, she was going to tear him apart for what he did._____ _ _ _

________“Why are you so worked up? You shouldn’t be worrying about chasing me. You should be worrying about worrying about Momo.” Izuru told her, mostly at her and Toshiro both. How could she be acting irrationally in a time like this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the hell are you talking about?” Toshiro demanded, glaring daggers at him. Momo was fine. What kind of mind games is he trying to pull here?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That barrier you put around her wasn’t the best of ideas, Hitsugaya-taichou. She’s broken through it, and she’s been following you guys this entire time.” Izuru replied to him, “While no one could break through that barrier from the outside, the inside, is another story. You should’ve known about that, Hitsugaya-taichou. Momo is a very strong Kido user, she can break through a barrier like that with no problems.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Matsumoto, can you handle this?” Toshiro asked Rangiku who merely nodded and Toshiro took his chance to run._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaguya blinked in surprise before running after him, “Wait, Hitsugaya-taichou, I wanna come to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kaguya….are you certain you can handle it?” Toshiro asked her, knowing what possible pain she had been in mentally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Look, I’ve already lost one close person in my life, and I don’t plan on losing another today. Please, I want to make sure Hinamori is okay and I want to find those guys that killed my grandfather.” She didn’t even know how to break the news to her older sister that Yaijime died. How could she look at Avira right at all after what she had just seen?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This would be the way she should be forgiven. By finding the person responsible and helping Hinamori out. She had no choice but to see this all the way through now. No more crying, she could do that after this ordeal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I understand,” Toshiro told her before looking ahead of the area, running with her, heading back to the Central 46 area. He had to find Hinamori before it was too late. He had miscalculated with her. She thought he had killed Aizen-taichou._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He would just have to rectify his mistakes now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________XXXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Unohana-taichou…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reno didn’t wanna have to face the mom figure of the Gotei 13. She was one of the original Gotei 13. His sword, unsheathed, shaking in shock before an arm rose in front of him. Reno looked over at Avira who shook her head at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, don’t do that, Reno! Unohana-taichou doesn’t pick fights, and you know that surely.” Avira looked over at Unohana who tended to the wounded in front of her, wondering what side Unohana-taichou had truly been on, “I want to hear what she has to say to us, anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you nuts, Avira? What if she’s gonna kill us for what we did?” Reno whispered to her and Avira merely sweatdropped, sighing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We cannot assume that, Reno. She was quiet for most of the ordeal. I wanna hear what she has to say. Call it curiosity.” Avira merely stated, watching Reno put his sword away. The red hit with a circular area with x’s going around it showing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Unohana looked over Kiyone, noticing that she had been merely unconscious from the hit she had taken before, rising to her feet, looking straight at the three members of the first division, “You three, have committed a crime of treason to the Soul Society.” Reno nearly reached for his sword again before Avira had smacked his hand, signaling him to stop. Reno frowned before sighed, moving his hand to his side once again. Unohana continued, noticing the gesture, “However, it seems you and I both seemed to be on the same page. I am grateful that you all had seen it as well.” This merely made Reno fell over in shock. Well, that’s a relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell me though, how were you all able to figure it out?” Unohana had been curious that three of Yamamoto’s own division members actually been suspicious about the execution ordeal and how they had been convinced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In all due respect, Unohana-taichou, my grandfather had been against the execution. I know it sounds crazy, but the night before the execution, my grandfather had stated that he was against the execution. I’ve been convinced something was off since that day. My grandfather isn’t one to change his decisions that quickly. For him to tell me one thing one day and then do it the next…” Avira trailed off when Unohana had put her hand up in the air to silence her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I understand completely.” She smiled briefly before her expression grew serious once again, “I had suspicion due to the move up of the execution.” She looked over at the end of the mountain that she had been on before turning back to the three members of the first division. She knew what she had to do next, “I was going to head over to Central 46 myself, but I must make sure that the injured get taken care of first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Avira had found herself confused yet interested by the fourth division taichou’s words, “The Central 46? Why would you go there?” She wondered if she had thought something had broken out in the Central. She found her heart pulsing faster than usual and put a hand on her own heart, clenching her fist. She was worried about her grandfather now. She wanted him to be alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If your words about Yaijime-kun were true than it was merely my reasoning to go on with such information to check Central 46, but I need to take care of the injured first.” Unohana already had Minazuki out and had swallowed all the patients that she had needed to take before getting on Minasuki, putting an unconscious Isane next to her before waving to the three before flying away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I wish you the best of luck, Unohana-taichou.” Avira wanted to go along with her, find out more about what’s going on. This ordeal...could her grandfather had been studying the case the same as her? Could he have found out something she had not found out about? Did that mean he could be in great danger? She could trust Unohana though and something in her felt that Unohana wouldn’t have wanted her to go with her to find out what had happened in Central 46. Still, Unohana could handle the situation. Avira had known that much as a fact. She had been an original member of Gotei 13, after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, Avira, Tetsu, and Reno had felt the hill shaking and Tetsu decided that it had been far too dangerous at this point for any of them to be on at the moment. Not with Byakuya-taichou fighting against the Ryouka at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We should get going.” Testu sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Man, did he get caught up in some ordeal, but hey, no one was out to kill them for the moment he guessed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Even when he had tried to be an optimist, he was still a realist regardless. Somethings never change with himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait, should we help the Ryouka with Byakuya-taichou?” Reno asked, looking over at the massive reiatsu he was sensing. Byakuya-taichou was crazy strong after all. He wasn’t all sure that he could’ve done all that stuff all by himself. He was just a mere Ryouka after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tetsu and Avira both looked at each other before shaking their head, walking towards the stairs, motioning the gravity user to follow them down the stairs to the bottom. He hesitated before bursting into a run to catch up with the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“H-Hey, hold on, you both seriously aren’t gonna go over there and help him? Are you both nuts? Tetsu, you had Byakuya-taichou as your own taichou before. You know how strong he is? Are you guys sure that guy can win over there?” Reno asked curiously. Because, you know, if he kills that Ryouka, the three of them are gonna be next on his list, and he rather do it while they had an advantage, you feel?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ichigo doesn’t need help fighting that guy up there. He’s gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw him in the world of the living when Urahara-san helped me out with the Hollow incident. We need to go help Renji and Rukia out though. They could use the help.” Avira stated, walking along with the two down the stairs. It was a long way down, but Avira found herself eager to catch up with them so they could help them in case they ran into trouble. It would be the best, especially with the absence of all the other taichous that were still active for battle. Renji couldn’t handle a full battle especially in the condition she had seen him in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah...I think I agree with you. Renji didn’t look too good even if he could carry Rukia. He’s stubborn.” Reno agreed, nodding along with Avira’s comment. He did wish he thought of that. He noticed Avira picked up her speed quite a bit_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’ll have to speed up a little faster if we’re going to catch up to them.” Tetsu stated, gaining more speed to keep up with the group to catch up with Avira, “We’ll have to be ready for anything. If we run into Komurara and Tousen-taichou, there’s a good chance we’ll have problems with them. If they team up….I don’t think we’ll have a chance as grim as it is. In the meantime, it’s better if Renji and Rukia run into them. I don’t think we need to worry about Tousen-taichou. He’s least likely to do anything else” Shit, Testu nearly forgot about Gin. He hadn’t seen him at all in the execution area. He wondered if he could’ve gone after Rukia too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He’d have to prepare for that too, it seemed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They continued running down the stairs in silence for a few minutes longer before Tousen suddenly appeared in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tetsu, Reno, and Avira all stopped in their tracks. Eyes widening in shock at the ninth division taichou standing in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tetsu bit his lip out of frustration, trying to stop himself from yelling in frustration. This was bad. He thought they wouldn’t have to deal with Tousen. What the hell was going on here? Why was he appearing at them, but not at the other Ryouka? He couldn’t have known they did what they did. There were no higher-ups to tell him. Yamamoto was fighting his old students. How did he know they were up there?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, I hope you’re happy, Tetsu because you pretty much jinxed us,” Reno muttered nervously, finding himself pulling out his sword. It was a instinct and if Tousen doesn’t get out of their way, they will have no other choice but to fight him. The very man that hated bloodshed was right in front of them wanting to tear bloodshed. How ironic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tousen-taichou, we have a good explanation to do what we did. Please, let us in.” Tetsu was using words, hoping they didn’t have to deal with Tousen in an actual battle. If they did, they would have to worry about it then. Right now, he needed to plea and hope that works._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s not what I’m here for, Testu,” Tousen muttered before pulling out some cloth under his sleeve, causing Tetsu’s eyes to widen. What the hell is going on here?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And then Tousen fired it right at Avira. The cloth went flying around her, trapping her in a cage of sorts. Her eyes widened in shock. What was he doing? If he was after them for what they did back at the hill then why did he just go after her? Why didn’t he go after everyone else? What the hell was going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tetsu and Reno both looked at each other in confusion. Their eyes, both huge at the action Tousen had taken to trap Avira and not the two of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tousen-taichou, what the hell are you doing?” Reno demanded before looking at Avira who looked terrified for a second. She looked just as confused and shocked as all of them did. He glared at Tousen, about to release his Zanpakuto to try to stop him from hurting Avira beforehand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tousen merely just kept the same look he had been giving them before Avira found herself unable to move. Some achy feeling suddenly came over her. Her eyes, widening, trying to let something out but had no way of being able to speak. She tried moving, but that was obsolete as well, causing her to only watch in horror that she couldn’t move or help her comrades. She found white cloths rolling around her, trying to make her not able to escape. Her eyes widened, and she wishes she was able to scream out, but Reno and Tetsu couldn’t even hear her. Hell, she couldn’t even hear herself. Her breathing felt like as if it was slowing down, like some kind of venom was placed into her very body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tousen-taichou stop!” Tetsu released his Zanpakuto: A pair of gloves that had four blades in his gloves. He didn’t know what was going on, but he was sure as hell know he wasn’t going to let him do it. He noticed Reno released his as well: His signature curvy red and black scythe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stop!” They both swung towards them, but before he could, Tousen and Avira had both disappeared out of thin air, shocking Reno and Tetsu both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Damn it!” Reno growled, punching his fist into a stair, groaning in frustration, “He got away with Avira! What the hell was that even about? Why didn’t Tousen-taichou go after them as well? What had been happening here? This all didn’t make any sense at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They needed answers but they had to find where Tousen took Avira too. He had managed to drop all of the reiatsu that she had at the moment and his own. Just as Tetsu expected from someone of Tousen’s caliber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The real question is, just where the hell did they go?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo the plot thickens! What could be going on? You'll find out the next time I update. Or who knows? Maybe the next update hahahah!
> 
> Feels free to kudo and bookmark if you liked and send your comments in of your thoughts of the chapter or the story as a whole!


	13. Chapter 13

Where was she? She wondered where the heck Tousen had taken her to. The real question was why was she taken over here? What exactly was going on here? She still felt as if she couldn’t breathe, paralyzed by Tousen’s insect-like abilities that she had only simple knowledge of. This had been the first time she ever saw Tousen’s abilities in action. She knew how grandfather used to be in the same division as him. It was odd; why would Tousen kidnap her like this? She couldn’t see anything with all the cloth running around her. She still felt as if her breath was caught in her throat, unable to even speak. 

And then the cloth around her had lightened up and Avira’s eyes widened by the sudden familiar scenery. It was the same hill that she was trying to get off of earlier: Sokyoku Hill. 

She found Tousen in her scenery once again. She tried to yell out, but it didn’t work. She panted, feeling the paralysis escape her body, falling to her knees, in a cold sweat. What was this? Why did Kaname want Testu and Reno away from her when they all defied the Soul Society? It didn’t make any sense. Better yet, wasn’t he not even supposed to know since he wasn’t on the hill when everything had gone down? So why was he hunting them down, her of all people, when Ichigo was battling Byakuya at the moment? It didn’t make any sense.

“Tousen-taichou…” Avira began, standing to her feet, still panting, but a lot quieter than what she was doing seconds ago, “What were you doing? Why are you doing this to me?” She didn’t really know Tousen enough, but she knew that he didn’t do these things without a whim, “What’s your deal?”

“It’s no deal, Avira. Surely even after meeting me a few times when you’ve been around Shuhei, you’d be more than aware that I don’t have grudges,” Tousen told her. It wasn’t that he held a grudge, it was because of what she merely was. What Aizen had planned was the reason he had been here in the first place. He just wanted to keep the peace and she was a vital part of what he was a part of. A shame such a young girl like her had to be a part of this whole ordeal. It wasn’t her fault, merely the fate that she had in store for her was dark, filled with pain and agony, and in the end, it would eventually result in her death. 

“Grudges? Tell me, what the hell this is about?” She was getting pissed off at this point. She had been angry she had been dragged against her will here and she wanted some answers. Gin gave her the same reasons when he tried to kill her that night. Could he possibly be in cahoots with Gin? That’s impossible, she didn’t think his ideals added up there. 

“You’ll find out with time. I was merely ordered to keep you here until he arrives.” Tousen explained to her causing Avira’s eyes to widen once again for the millionth time today. Who the heck was he talking about? Was he talking about Gin? She was getting frustrated at this point. 

“Who is he? What are you babbling about? Are you in cahoots with Gin?” Avira demanded to know further to what had been going on. She was sick of all this hinting at something she wasn’t aware of and wanted to know further just what was happening to her. She was wanting answers after having had so many teases about this whole ordeal. What was it? She was fairly certain that it was something at this point if Tousen had been saying something about it too. She didn’t believe Gin about it earlier, but now, she’s starting to believe that it is happening. Whatever it was.

“Tousen-taichou, are you...betraying the Soul Society?” she asked, feeling herself biting her lip in anger. What did he have to gain out of it? He had accomplices clearly, but what did Kaname have to gain from it? This wasn’t processing.

“It’s funny you even respond with such words to me after what you did. I’ll admit, you have a good reason trying to stop the execution in your eyes. If you weren’t what you were, you’d surely be dead at this point.” Tousen declared, noticing her angry expression. 

“Stop leaving me in the dark. What the hell do you know about me?! You fucking bastard! Where the hell is the justice in this? Are you insane, Tousen-taichou? Do you know what you’ve done?!” How the hell was she supposed to face Shuhei after this whole ordeal? With knowing what exactly Tousen was doing? Yamamoto would want him dead on sight if he’s on this whole ordeal of setting up the entire execution when Yamamoto found out that it was all a set up. 

“You shouldn’t even be talking about justice after what you’ve done. You’ve always been careless, Avira. Although, this situation isn’t your fault. You will find out and understand when you get the explanation from Aizen-sama himself.” Tousen turned away from her, starting to walk away.

Avira lost it at this point. Her anger had been off the charts so much she slammed at the barrier only to be knocked off of her feet and landing on the ground back first. Groaning in pain, she was going to break this damn barrier and get Tousen to talk if it was the last thing she do. Aizen-taichou was dead, simple as that. There was no way he was still alive. Bullshit Aizen was alive. He would never do such a thing, and she knew he wasn’t a part of it. He couldn’t of been. The report stated he was stabbed to the building and the Aizen she knew wouldn’t ever tolerate this whole ordeal. He had been on the same side as her before his death. Even if he faked his own death, which was very slim, he wasn’t capable of letting this whole ordeal happen to them.

“Don’t lie to me! You’re insane! When I get out of here, I’m gonna kill you.” Avira growled, banging on the barrier that had trapped her. To no avail, was she getting out of the barrier now. Not until Tousen lifted that away from her and even then, she wouldn’t be able to do a thing. He wasn’t ordered to strip her of her energy and there was truly no need of it considering what will happen next. Tousen’s back was still turned away from her before he had disappeared and Avira found herself alone with all of her anger. Damn, she hated this. She couldn’t break through the barrier at all. 

 

What the hell could she do? Why was Tousen working her nerves like that? Why did he even say Aizen was alive and said that he had known what she had not been able to know about herself?

She was just gonna have to wait until he had returned to find out what was really going on here.

XXXX

Kaguya had been running, full speed, back to the Central 46 area where she had to find Hinamori. If she lost her too, she wouldn’t know what to do. She was worried, Hinamori’s mind had been filled and filled with lies and she had felt bad she had gotten caught in the middle of all of this whole ordeal. It almost hurt her that she had to be the most innocent one in this giant ordeal. They had been friends since their academy days and Kaguya wasn’t about to lose another person today. She already lost Gaston and her grandfather, it wasn’t going to be another one she lost today. Not if she could help it. She was glad she was able to go because she would have to disobey Toshiro’s orders a second time. He would need help if Gin had accomplices. 

She felt like as if she was running forever, but she couldn’t stop. Her friend needed her and she wanted to get to the bottom of this whole ordeal. She had gotten a little ahead of Toshiro before she had suddenly heard something in her ears. It was the same voice as before but she could hear Hinamori’s as well. It sounded like she was crying. Was Aizen seriously alive? No, she saw him stabbed through a building spilling blood. That was impossible, but she felt her heart rate jump and she ran even faster than she could do after that.

Toshiro noticed her running faster and immediately knew she was onto something. She must’ve heard something with those sensitive ears of hers. He had to catch up with her to find out what she had discovered. Please tell him he wasn’t too late to help Hinamori was that plea that kept hitting and hitting him into his mind and he found himself moving faster too. Damn Gin if she was hurt, damn him. 

Kaguya had found herself finally in the building of the area once again, suddenly seeing who was in the doorway across a few ways and her entire body went frozen in shock and her skin became much paler than usual. She wasn’t seeing this it was unreal. This couldn’t be happening, she saw him stabbed and bleeding way beyond the normal flow where one could actually be alive. She was seeing things, she swears. 

The taichou that she had seen his back towards her turned to her, revealing that it had been Aizen himself, “Hello there, Hozuki-kun, I’ve missed you.”

 

“What the hell? Aizen-taichou?” Kaguya looked confused and shocked all at the same time. Aizen...was alive? But how? An eyebrow rose in confusion.

“Come now, Hozuki-kun, surely you’re not this naive being a strong investigator.” A smile fell from Aizen’s lips and Kaguya had realized who was behind him…

Gin…

“What? But I saw you die…” Kaguya’s eyes widened as wide as she could wide them. She didn’t know what was going on now. How does this even happen? 

“Kaguya, what’s wrong?” Toshiro had entered the room, panting before his eyes widened as well, “Aizen, are you alive or am I seeing a trick?”

Aizen chuckled, “No trick, this is truly me, Hitsugaya-kun, Hozuki-kun.” He dropped his voice although he was more aware Kaguya’s sound abilities would have her being able to hear such things, “Gin, they’ve returned sooner than we’ve expected. I hope you have a explanation.”

“My apologies, Aizen-taichou, I don’t think any would really do. Izuru must’ve not kept them occupied. I didn’t expect Kaguya to be running here either.” He thought the loss of her grandfather would prevent her from doing such. What a poor unfortunate soul to have to see that bloodshed of the man who saved her and her older sister’s life. Oh well, looks like they would have to kill her to. 

“What?” So Kaguya was right about that. Her and Hitsugaya-taichou both were right. Gin wanted them to be kept away but for what reason? Why would Hinamori have to do with?

It hit her, but what would they gain in killing Hinamori? Did they do it yet? Or did they not? What the heck was going on here? Did Aizen...did he kill her grandfather to?

“Where’s Momo?” Toshiro demanded, glaring up at the two traitors. This was crazy. He didn’t even know what was going on here.

“If you really want to know, why don’t you ask your third seat. Isn’t that the reason you had her here? To track Hinamori-kun down? She heard everything.” Aizen stated, pointing a finger at Kaguya, hoping to cause some sort of argument between the two but Toshiro had already past him, seeing Momo’s bleeding out body, causing Kaguya’s eyes to widen with shock.

“You found her, huh? Guess I shouldn’t have left her lying around,” She heard Aizen speak as her fists shaken in pure rage. That was her best friend, that was his Lieutenant. What the heck was going on here? Why did he attack Momo like that? Why did she deserve something like that?

“I should’ve chopped her to little pieces and hid them away so the two of you couldn’t find her.” 

This still didn’t make much sense to Kaguya, but she still couldn’t find the right words to speak. She was so much in shock that she was at a loss for words. She had questions, yes, but judging by now knowing that Aizen was a traitor, she would know if he was lying or not. 

“Aizen…” Kaguya began, eyes fixating from shock to rage, sword hilt in her hand, “Why? W-Why did you do this?” 

“Oh Kaguya, I doubt you would be able to understand such words especially since I killed one of your best friends. I would also like to add that I’ve taken a family member away, and I’ll be taking another from you soon enough. That result has been already determined.” Aizen kept the grin on his face causing Kaguya’s eyes to widen to pure rage and shock.

He...what? He killed her grandfather, Hozuki Yaijime

“You seem confused.” Aizen chuckled at their anger, “In order to do everything in my plan, I first needed to get rid of the Central itself. Your grandfather was quite the pain after he discovered I knew something about your sister, and he hid it from you, and your sister herself. Don’t you think that’s a mercy compared of what could’ve happened? You both would’ve been highly angry that he even lied to you.” He held up the blue necklace that she had given to Yaijime himself to prove that he had it, to give her some proof that he had been the one that killed him, causing Kaguya to get even angrier than what she was.

“Lying? When did you...” Kaguya demanded answers. She needed to know when he killed her grandfather. Her eyes were locked onto the necklace he was holding in his hand. Her sister had nothing to do with this situation. What knowledge was he talking about?

“When did I what?” Aizen asked her before crushing the necklace in his hands before he threw it across the room, “Are you angry, Hozuki-kun? Your grandfather was a mere piece of chess I needed to get rid of for the bigger prize.” Even then, Hozuki Yaijime was nothing to him. Just someone he had used to find out the identity of what his granddaughter truly was, “He was...a naive man just like you are naive. Yaijime should’ve taught you better than to have admiration for anyone especially for himself.”

“You fucking…” Kaguya was interrupted by Aizen’s sentence.

“Now, now, there’s no need for that language. What Yaijime was lying about was your sister, Hozuki-kun. She truly is something more than you or Avira herself realized and he kept that danger away from you two all this time. Ever since he found Avira, he knew what exactly was happening to her, and he kept it away from you. In this case, he fooled you and Avira both. How cruel of him.” 

Kaguya snapped, looking up at Aizen. Her body, shaking, “You’re lying, don't you dare tell me that again! Grandfather would never lie to me or Avira and don't talk about my sister like that again!” She hissed, glaring at Aizen with such hatred and clenching her fists so hard that they were bleeding from how hard she clenched her fists.

Aizen laughed. She wasn’t “You’re so naive, Hozuki-kun. You might not wanna call me a liar so quickly if I were you. As a skilled investigator, you’re very naive. I know way more about Avira than even you do..” 

“Liar, that’s rich coming from you. You deceived all of us!” Toshiro jumped into the argument as well. He lied to everyone. Momo, him, all the other Soul Reapers and everyone else. He deceived them all, and he was disgusted that he had fallen for such a trick.

“Well, I certainly didn’t think of it that way. I just thought no one was capable to fully understand my true identity was beyond them.” Aizen merely stated.

“Hinamori looked up to you, she did whatever she could do in order to become your Lieutenant. She believed in you, and everything you once stood for.” How could he see something like that as a good thing to do after he just hurt Hinamori. That bastard…

“Of course I was aware that was why she was so useful for me to control. You both should really take my advice: Admiration, is the farthest away from understanding. Surely you both can see why with Hinamori-kun’s and Yaijime’s lies.” Aizen gestured down to the bloody, unconscious, Hinamori on the floor.

And that’s when Kaguya couldn’t take any more of his words, “Heibkikonte.” She gritted her teeth as her she gripped tight her purple hilt of her sword before unsheathing it before it had transformed into two pairs of handguns. In her hand. A sound wave echoed throughout the entire area. She wasn’t about to let him hurt her sister with whatever the he was babbling on about. She knew enough that what he wanted to do wasn’t good and that Aizen wasn’t the person she knew now. 

Toshiro’s Bankai had been released, causing Kaguya to cover her face in response to the ice shockwave she suddenly felt, noticing that she could feel Toshiro’s huge reiatsu which caused her to see him in a form that she had saw him in the night Gin tried to kill her sister. She knew he was angry, but not this much, but she wasn’t about to let her sister fall into whatever they were planning.

“Aizen, you’ve talked enough, it’s time that you pay for your actions.” Toshiro growled, in Daiguren Hyorinmaru’s Bankai form. He was ready, ready to kill the sick twisted bastard that manipulated every single person in the Soul Society and make him and Gin both fall. 

“You shouldn’t make those threats. You’ll only look weak.” Aizen chuckled, not even flinching at the presence of his Bankai form nor at Toshiro’s subordinate’s Shikai release. They couldn’t do a thing to him, even at full power, neither one of them would be able a scratch to him. The ice around them that had happened because of Hitsugaya-kun’s Bankai activating. He enjoyed the ice at this time, he must admit. 

Toshiro lunged at him, ramming his sword into his chest before quickly freezing Aizen in his place before his frozen body smirked at him, causing Toshiro’s eyes to widened before looking behind him to see Aizen standing a few ways from him before blood suddenly spilled out from his shoulder and his side. His arm felt as if it was nearly dangling and his eyes widened before he fell to the ground.

Aizen was about to retreat before he saw a hilt of a gun pointed at his head, looking into blue eyes that glared with so much rage. It was as if the positively disgusting positive girl was no longer there, and it almost seemed satisfying that he pushed Hozuki Kaguya to the point of entire hatred.

“What is it that you know of my sister?!” She hissed, ready to pull the trigger at him.

Aizen closed his eyes and smiled. She was reckless. She should’ve fired the round when she had the chance. Not that it matters anyways if he tells her or not. Kaguya was just as doomed to die here as her captain and her close friend did. 

“I told you Kaguya, far more than what you know.” Aizen merely wanted to play with those emotions of hers a little longer before footsteps were heard and Unohana and Isane had arrived into the room as well. 

Kaguya fired the gun without a moment’s hesitation after Aizen finished his words, only for him to flashstep, causing Kaguya’s eyes to widen. 

And then her whole back screeched with pain, seeing blood behind her before she turned over to stare into Aizen’s smirking face. Her vision, blurring and blurring, seeing a whole bunch of blood splattering before she found herself losing her footing before falling to the ground, not even hearing herself hitting the floor before her consciousness faded.

XXXX

“How are we going to find Tousen now? I can’t even detect his spiritual pressure.” Reno kicked a rock in frustration. He couldn’t feel Avira’s either. This was bad, he was getting angrier and angrier by every second now. They didn’t even have any knowledge about Tousen’s motivation or intentions either. 

Tetsu had been deep in thought. Why would Tousen do something so against his own justice? Especially to Avira of all people who was a very close friend of his fukutaichou Shuhei. This didn’t add up at all. Why would Tousen have a motivation for something like this? He needed answers in order to piece everything together. He couldn’t ask for anyone’s help after what they did. He was in no position to even look where Tousen took Avira to or what his intentions were. He could understand Reno’s anger even though Tetsu was just beyond irritating. He wanted to know what exactly was going on! Tousen seemed like he was with Gin, but does that mean…

Shit, if he is, he might be dragging Avira to her death right now. Tetsu hadn’t forgotten that night when Gin tried to kill Avira for no reason at all. But why would Tousen want Avira dead? That didn’t make any sense at all for him to go after her. He was still at square one.

“Damn, I don’t know what to do either.” Tetsu groaned, raising a hand to his forehead. He was getting a headache trying to think all of this stuff through. It was like he couldn’t win with this entire ordeal going on. He knew though whatever the reason why Tousen took Avira, that it wasn’t good. He hoped that they could find her soon. He was certain he couldn’t have gotten far with her.

“Attention, all seated officers, lieutenants, captains, and the Ryouka!” Testu couldn’t pinpoint the voice around him. It must’ve been a Tenteikura. Something must’ve gone crazy, but why were they letting the Ryouka know about this whole ordeal, he wondered?

Reno recognized the voice. It was Kotetsu Isane: Lieutenant of the Fourth Division. He wondered what exactly was going on as well, “Isane-fukutaichou?” 

“As grim as it is for me to explain what has happened, it is the utmost truth. There has been a traitor in our midst. Aizen Sousuke, the taichou of the fifth division, has betrayed us,” This caused Tetsu and Reno’s eyes to widened in shock. Aizen? He was a traitor? “He faked his own death and slaughtered the members of the Central 46. All forty-six members of the judicial government were murdered in cold blood by him before the execution declaration was confirmed by Hozuki Yaijime and his followers. Aizen was able to make the Central look alive with his Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu that acts as a complete hypnosis to the five senses. He also had accomplices. Tousen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin were also traitors.” This caused both Tetsu and Reno’s eyes to widen in shock. It was all making sense now, but what did Aizen want from Avira? What were his goals? “They helped him kill all the Central 46 members. With that said, he was also able to massively injure Hinamori-fukutaichou of the fifth division, his former fukutaichou, the tenth division taichou Hitsugaya Toshiro, and his third seat Hozuki Kaguya all at once when they had discovered the Central.” 

“What?! He attacked Kaguya?” Reno’s eyes went huge. What was with Aizen and attacking Avira’s family? Was her grandfather not enough for him? In fact, it looked like he really did need to give Avira that apology the day Rukia got convicted. He was such a fool not to believe her words that day. 

“Tousen was working with Aizen? What is exactly is his plan? Does Avira have something to do with that somehow?” Tetsu questioned, finding himself able to understand the announcement quite a bit. If Aizen deceived everyone like Isane just said, then it does make sense why he’d be able to convince Tousen to follow his plan, but just how long had been Aizen deceiving them? How long was it since he had started planning all of his betrayal, every ounce of detail.

And then Tetsu picked up some spiritual pressure, something familiar to him up at the Hill they were on a bit ago. His eyes widened…

It was Avira’s, and a couple of others. Aizen’s reiatsu had been completely different to what he had sensed before. It was wide, enormous.

This confirmed his theory. Aizen wanted something from Avira, but what? What could she have that he had wanted? 

He needed to get up there now.

“Reno, let’s go.” Tetsu gestured the seventh seated officer to follow him. They needed to get back on the hill once again. 

Reno looked confused, looking over at Tetsu, not noticing the spiritual pressures Tetsu himself sensed, “To where?”

“Idiot, where else? Didn’t you pick up the spiritual pressures back at the hill?” Tetsu asked him, crossing his arms across his chest before Reno’s eyes widened, “We’re going over there to help them out.” And with that, Tetsu broke into a full sprint.

“Avira and Renji are up there then that must mean Rukia is too.” Reno scrambled to follow Tetsu who had now been quite ahead of him now. He had to get up there to find out what was going on he just hopes he isn’t too late to help Avira and Renji out, “Wait up, Tetsu! I’m coming to help you out too.”

Hopefully, reinforcements would be around the same time as them, but Tetsu almost didn’t want that. He wants answers about what Aizen had wanted from a fellow first division member and why Renji and Rukia were suddenly over there as well and granted, he’d get them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter end! Plot's starting to kick in slowly but surely. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to kudo, bookmark if you liked the chapter and leave your comments below. This is Reb signing off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things just keep getting worse.

Renji didn’t understand what was going on. He was trying to get Rukia away from danger only to stumble upon it once again. He had no idea what had been going on, but he knew the terrain. The rocks and rocky ground around him, not a single blade of grass in sight on the mountain.

It was the hill that he had been on only a little bit ago. He didn’t know what was going on, but he noticed that someone else had been here as well. A girl who had been a part of the first division. She was Kaguya’s older sister, wasn’t she? What was her name again?

“Avira!” Renji shouted, still holding Rukia in his arms, hoping she knew what the hell was happening here, feeling himself panting, being release from Tousen’s trap and noticing she had been in the same thing moments ago. She noticed the fourth seat turn over to him. Her eyes, widening at the sight of Rukia and him both being in the area too. What the hell was going on here?

“Renji! Rukia!” Avira exclaimed, running over to him, panting quite a bit. The time away from Tousen gave her some time to calm down and think but she had been a bit frustrated. She had been able to breathe a lot easier now, but still, she wondered if Renji knew what was going on. No, the look in his eyes clearly stated otherwise. He looked just as confused as she was.

“Avira, do you know what’s going on?” Renji asked, and Avira shook her head. Renji wouldn’t be much help if they don’t get out of here to defend themselves, but she was glad that he had been here, but Rukia...she just went into throwing her life away for her and she’s left in danger once again 

“No, I was transported here like you guys were. I was going to find you guys and help you in case something happened to you along the way of getting Rukia to safety, but Tousen dragged me here.” Avira sighed, feeling as if she wasn’t going to get answers with this whole ordeal, but Aizen...was he actually alive? No, she was fully convinced Tousen’s words were wrong, but he had managed to hit her with those words but she wouldn’t let him know it, not even for a second. He was back and she saw that, and she wanted to wipe the floor with him for what he did to her, but still, what did Renji and Rukia have to do with this either? 

“It’s good to see the two of you again. Welcome, Abadi-kun, Hozuki-kun,” A familiar voice rang from a few feet away from them, causing Renji and Avira’s eyes to widen in absolute shock.

No, she was seeing things. What the hell was going on here? Was that seriously Aizen that was standing across from her a few feet away? What? How could he even be alive? She remembered Sasakibe-fukutaichou told her how he had supposedly died. How could this even be possible?

“Put Kuchiki-san down, Abadi-kun, and back away,” Aizen commanded, Gin at his side, causing Avira’s eyes to widen even more. What? What was this?

“What is this? Aizen-taichou, how can you even be alive? Sasakibe-fukutaichou told me of how you died. It’s...” Avira’s eyes didn’t want to believe it, but it was something she had to accept.

“It’s what? Surely, I expected your sister to be in denial, but you, I expected much more of a reaction than that.” Aizen smirked at the only living Hozuki left of her family. He was going to enjoy tearing her emotions once he’s done with Renji and Rukia. 

“What did you say, Aizen-taichou…” Renji couldn’t believe this himself either. It was crazy. How could Aizen be doing all of this...

“I’m sure you heard me, Abadi-kun,” Aizen turned his attention away from Avira to Renji and Rukia once again, “I said, put Kuchiki-san down, and get out of here.” He didn’t want to shed any blood if he didn’t have a reason to, and Renji wasn’t one he was interested in at the moment. Only Kuchiki-san and Hozuki-kun were the only ones he was interested in at the moment.

Suddenly, Avira and Renji could both hear the fourth division fukutaichou’s words bearing into their minds about the situation with Aizen. About how he killed all the Central 46 members, massively injuring Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Hozuki Kaguya as well and that their states had been mortally injured, and how he was able to fake his own death all the while. 

Avira found herself in that state of shock that she was in merely moments ago. Only this time, it was worse, way worse than what she had only moments ago. She was angered, saddened, frustrated with herself even when she knew it wasn’t her fault that all of these events happened. It was Aizen’s. She shouldn’t feel any guilt or remorse for but her grandfather... she should’ve known something that big was going on the moment when her grandfather pulled a one-eighty. She knew him so well. It was so hard...realizing that her grandfather was gone. Kaguya...she didn’t even wanna think how she felt when she found out. How could she…

How could Aizen wanna benefit from killing her sister? Her family? Why did that all seem so happy for him to kill his own fukutaichou? The very person that looked up to him. Her sister’s best friend, her sister herself having to see that. She couldn’t even imagine.

And yet, she found herself standing there completely frozen at the news. Her own pride hated herself for doing such a thing. How could she be standing there unable to do a thing after everything that Aizen did? He slaughtered the only family she ever had, he had turned her world upside down by taking only two peoples’ lives. 

It ached, it stabbed; it felt like that her chest had been stabbed three times and that the blood was oozing out to bleed, but Avira didn’t let any of those emotions out, not even a single one. Just the shock reality to see that Aizen wasn’t truly the man he had led her and so many other people believed.

It was only when Rukia had shouted Renji’s name that Avira had found herself back in reality, seeing blood on the ground and seeing Renji bleeding pretty bad. He hadn’t been in the best condition to begin with, but this, this would only get worse. It was good for Rukia to yell Renji’s name out because Avira needed someone to get her out of her shocked state. How could this all be happening? 

“You are stubborn, Renji,” Aizen merely began to say, keeping the smile on his lips, noticing that his instinct about Avira becoming completely paralyzed at the news was happening. Good, just as he expected to happen, “I commend you, your growth is very impressive! However, I do recommend you not to be so stubborn. It’s quite...difficult for me to control my powers, it’s difficult for me to not crush ants the moment I release my power. I wouldn’t want to kill one of my former subordinates if I don’t have to.” 

“That’s funny you say that. I don’t believe that for a second. What about Hinamori? You killed her in cold blood!” Renji hollered, causing Aizen to merely chuckle at his words.

“What happened to Hinamori-kun couldn’t be helped. I train her so she couldn’t live without me. Don’t you both think that’s a mercy kill compared to what could happen?” His eyes didn’t falter when he found himself no longer pointed by one sword, but two. It seemed Avira had been able to snap herself back to the reality she was once in faster than he expected. Of course, he knew she would’ve gotten fed up of that terrible mourning feeling she had felt, “Honestly, it is quite true that I didn’t want to kill her. That’s why I had gone through the trouble for Kira-kun and Hitsugaya-kun to fight her instead. I really didn’t have a choice, I had to finish her myself.”

“So that means, you used all of us. Every single one of us that you had the so-called pleasure of working with had used us to further whatever plans you had.” Avira found herself understanding, following what Aizen had been saying, “Tell me, I want to know the reason why you brought me here to. Am I somehow useful to your plan?” She asked curiously, determination, dancing in her eyes. She didn’t see it, but everything Gin and Tousen had said had been something that had to have tied back to Aizen. If that’s so, why did Gin try to kill her a while back? Had she been the reason why her grandfather had been such a target for him to kill? Not just because of Central 46, but because of her link with his? She highly doubted it, but she was so tired of just hearing that there was no point of hearing in what you might be an ordeal. 

“I think that’s rather obvious, isn’t it, Avira? I am impressed though, you certainly were onto something, and if you had one more day, you would’ve probably been able to piece together what we were planning. I was the last one you’d ever think would be the mastermind. Perhaps I’ve overestimated you quite a bit, Hozuki-kun. Then again, no one really did suspect me. They didn’t truly see my actual identity. What a shame. Although, I really don’t have any intentions of killing you, Hozuki-kun because of what you have vital to our plans. Stepping aside would be better. I’d hate to cut you down.” 

“Is that the same thing you said to my family members before you killed them, Aizen?” Calling him taichou at this point would be an insult. After everything he did, he staged the execution. That much, she was certain of at this point. If he was interested in Rukia, that had to be the only explanation.

“What happened to your grandfather and your sister couldn’t of been helped either as much as you want to let yourself foolishly believe that, Hozuki-kun,” Aizen smirked noticing the glare deepening from the fourth seated officer of the first division, “Your grandfather found out I knew the truth about you, and really, he kept it away from you. He lied to you, Hozuki-kun, about your reiatsu. It’s not another form, it’s another odd reiatsu entirely that no one really has.” The reason, because there was no one alive like her, but Aizen really didn’t have to tell her the truth. Not yet, at least. He wanted to mess with her further, “Yamamoto Gennyusai also lied to you about such an ordeal. I did what was simply best and put Yaijime Hozuki out of his misery. It was mercy compared to what would’ve happened. As for your sister, she deserved it. She was far getting to be a thorn in my side; she and Hitsugaya-kun both were thorns in my side so I had no choice, I really did have to kill them.” A low chuckle escaped his lips, “To be honest, Avira, it was partially your fault that Yaijime had to die.”

Avira’s eyes went wide with shock once again. Her fault? That wasn’t true, it couldn’t have been. Her locked form of reiatsu was another form of it that quite a handful of people had. That’s how Yaijime and Yamamoto both explained it to her, and yet, Aizen said that her reiatsu was entirely different from everyone else's’? What did he mean by that? Although, he was infuriating her even more than what he originally was. “I don’t believe you about grandfather lying to me. Why don’t you start making sense, Aizen? Tell me, what the hell am I to you?” 

“Can you honestly say that? Yaijime-kun really was fond of you, but that fondness is the reason he’s dead now. I know what you’re thinking., I knew something was up about the moment I met you during your graduation ceremony in the Shinigami Academy. I didn’t figure it out further until much later. When I was preparing to kill Central 46, your grandfather confronted me with such things. He was already aware I knew what you were and tried to stop me. I was already many steps ahead of the man, and he died protecting you. It is really your fault.” He took out his sword, showing it to Avira, “If I kept the Captain Commander close to you in the barracks, I would have problems so I decided to stage something for you as well. I staged the meeting between the Head Captain and the Central right after you had your talk with Yaijime the day after. I made you believe that there was something not adding up and I led you away from the Captain Commander. The question you might be asking me is why I did such things? What makes you different from all the others? I don’t think you’ll understand that until you truly see that, Hozuki-kun. If it had been anyone else that had been as suspicious other than you, Gin or myself would’ve killed you. You should be grateful you didn’t fall to the same fate as your family figures did.” Not that she wouldn’t suffer. She would and it was only a matter of time before that happened. 

That was it. It was the last straw for her. She was beyond pissed at this point, ready to burst at him for his actions. For everything, he had done. He had killed the only family she had and added so much devastation to her friend. She was gonna make him pay.

“Storms that shake the heavens! Tekki Shiki!” Came the cry as soon as her sword had turned into a whip, the clouds darken, turning into a dark grey, and blocking the sun. A rumble of thunder occurred from the sky and Avira’s emerald eyes were burning with hate.

“Aizen...if you don’t tell me what exactly I am, then I will just have to beat it out of you,” Avira growled, noticing Renji’s sudden attack being thrown towards Aizen whom merely blocked it with his own bare hands before cutting his release to pieces before lightning had struck Avira’s whip release Zanpukto before the winds had picked up and rain had fallen from above and Avira found herself swinging the whip back before throwing it towards Aizen. Lightning and wind, combining into the whip before an explosion occurred. Did Avira get him? Was she able to stop him? Those couple of second felt like long minutes and suddenly, she heard Renji groaning in pain, causing Avira’s eyes to widen before turning around to see Renji spilling blood from his chest, causing her to turn around quickly before noticing the smoke clearing before seeing a scratched up Aizen slowly fading away before Avira had realized the mistake she had made, and it was not taking into consideration what Kyoka Suigestu could do from Isane-fukutaichou’s warning. Damn, she made a mistake. 

And then her whole body started to ache to. Blood spilled out of her side, her eyes widening in shock and the pain screeching in her skin. The wound was deep, but it wasn’t deep enough for her not to be fighting any longer. Aizen’s cut must’ve not cut all the way through like he had wanted. Aizen was now behind in front of them both and Avira found herself holding her wound in pain, panting from the pain and from the blood loss. Adrenaline, coursing through her veins still. He towered over her quite a bit. She was a mere five foot three and Aizen was six foot three. 

“You two merely don’t have the ability to even touch me. You both are probably at your limit, but I’m impressed, Avira, really. I haven’t quite been able to see that Zanpukto to its full potential and I have to say, your skills, as a whole, are on a far greater level than back at the barracks where I saw you fight briefly, training with your sister. As for you Renji, it certainly must’ve taken a lot for you to release your Shikai in your state. I’m gonna give you one chance, put down Kuchiki Rukia, and get out of here.” Aizen ordered.

“Renji, please…” Rukia pleaded from his arms but Renji’s grip only got tighter.

“Shut up, Rukia.” Renji whispered before his head rose to meet Aizen’s face, smirking at him, “You’d think I’d give her up? Are you that dumb?” He asked, standing his ground. He wouldn’t give Rukia to him no matter what happens even if he has to die. 

Aizen sighed, “Very well, you leave me with no other choice.” Aizen brought down his sword only to be blocked by another. His eyes had now been towards a newcomer. The very blond Ryouka that had been the one that really did help Aizen with getting Rukia where he had wanted her. 

Avira blinked, panting, tearing off part of her black robe Shinigami uniform, wrapping the piece of cloth around her side that had been sliced from Aizen’s attack, putting the right amount of pressure onto the wound, hoping that could stop the bleeding before she noticed Ichigo standing in front of them.

“What do you think you two are doing? Getting yourselves all beaten up like this?” Ichigo smirked, not taking his eyes off his opponent. He kept his focused. It looked like the two needed help in their conditions they were both in. Avira looked in a better condition than Renji was in. Renji however, wasn’t really in a condition to fight at the moment.

“Dumbass,” Avira sighed, finding herself putting a hand to her forehead.

“I gotta give you some thanks, Avira, if you didn’t shake up that storm with your Zanpukto, I might’ve been too late. Even though I knew you guys were on the hill, it’s a pretty big hill.” Ichigo smirked at her before he had jumped back from the blocking Aizen’s attack. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Avira sighed, guessing that she really had no room to talk with what had happened with her earlier. She should’ve known better than to forget something that basic. Yamamoto would’ve killed her for forgetting something that important.

“We’ll figure out a way to stop him.” Ichigo grinned, before looking at Renji, “Why don’t you run and get Rukia out of here? You don’t look too good.”

Renji shook his head, knowing where that had gotten him earlier, “You should know that running really isn’t an option here. It’s useless; besides, I have plenty of strength to keep going.” No way any of them could back down now, especially with what was happening now.

“If we three team up, what could they do?” Ichigo smirked, gesturing to the both of them and Avira found herself sighing.

“Honestly, Ichigo, I think you’re insane, but I don’t see anything else we can do at the moment.” Avira sighed. It wasn’t like she was going to give up because Aizen grazed her. After all, she got involved to make sure Rukia didn’t die and that was still standing as so.

“Zabimaru might be broken apart, but it has one more use, but I can only use it once,” Renji stated to them. He didn’t know if it’ll work, but it was worth a shot.

“I got something up my sleeve as well,” Avira agreed with a nod, raising Tekki Shiki’s whip into a bigger one. Rain, fell down around them even harder and her whip had gotten bigger and bigger, coating in water. She had something and she was less beaten up than Renji and Ichigo were, but she didn’t know if it would be enough. Didn’t matter if she was hurt. First Division members tended to have a very high tolerance for pain and for good reason.

“Great, it’s good to see you helping us out like you promised us.” Ichigo chuckled at Avira’s motivation. She might’ve not done much, but it was enough in his book to call her his friend at this point and she would just have to live with that if she didn’t understand it. She helped him enough even if it wasn’t much.

“I don’t go back on my word.” Came the response from Avira’s lips, rolling her eyes at him before she sighed, “Why don’t we stay focus? You can thank me later when we’re out of this hell.” Or if she actually did anything to save his life and she had a plan that she could use. 

Renji charged his Zanpukto before throwing it into the ground, “Zabimaru!” The pieces that were broken from Zabimaru lifted, going around Aizen before it was suddenly sent at him while Ichigo charged at Aizen, sending his sword straight at him only for Aizen to catch his sword with one finger. 

Suddenly, Aizen saw a blast coming at him from the left of him. The clouds above him had darkened but the earth shook violently. His eyes, however, didn’t falter from his amused expression. Ah, Avira, she wasn’t one to give up easily, and he did commend her bravery really for not trying to face him on her own. 

But she wasn’t going to save the Ryouka nor herself. Her fate was good as sealed at this point. There was no way she could stop him from his plan.

“Avira?” Ichigo was surprised. He knew Avira had to have been the one to do that. She had been doing all that crazy stuff earlier, he was certain. 

The water hit Aizen instantly and she tried to turn the temperature up. But there were no results. Just Aizen’s image dissolving from the water or so she thought.

That’s when a cut across her upper body happened. Crimson red blood, spilling, noticing that Ichigo had been cut down as well as she was, but she couldn’t see where. Her vision was blurring in and out at this point before she fell to the ground. Tekki Shiki, returning to it’s sealed katana form. The clouds, clearing. 

“W-what the hell?” She noticed Aizen standing a few feet away from her now, looking down at her now sealed Zanpukto, staring at the blue hilt. That had to have been what Isane-futaichou telling her about. She was caught in his hypnosis. Damn it. 

Fuck, she felt so helpless. With that ability of his, he easily outclassed her. It didn’t matter if she could control weather patterns. He could control all the senses with that ability. It stopped her storm patterns easily. 

“Kyouka Suigestu is quite impressive don’t you agree?” Aizen pointed his sword out at her. He knew none of them wouldn’t be able to comprehend what he had known about Avira, “Don’t worry, I am not planning on killing you, Hozuki Avira. You’re the only one who will be free of death in the Soul Society only to experience it far later than your comrades.” 

“A-Avira!” Ichigo coughed blood. Aizen merely had been able to nearly cut his entire body down in half. Avira tried to help him, and she fell because she did. He didn’t expect her to do that, “L-leave her alone.” He kept coughing and Avira’s eyes widened in horror. Shit, he could be dead because she wasn’t able to counter Aizen’s hypnosis.

“I’m surprised you’re even still conscious after that. The only thing in your body keeping yourself up is your spine. If you even try moving, your entire body will be destroyed.” Aizen told the Ryouka. Try as he may, it was pointless now. 

Avira had been struggling to keep herself conscious before trying to get herself upwards before falling again. She was trying again, feeling her vision blurring once again.

“It’s useless, surely even someone as stubborn as you can realize. Look at yourself, two strong blows from my own Zanpukto, and you’re still trying to stand here like you still have a chance when your own Zanpukto sealed back into its original form,” Aizen merely said to the girl before she had fallen over again, “Just lay there for a bit. It’s only just a matter of time before I shall move onto you.” 

Suddenly the entire image of Aizen had suddenly disappeared from her sights and she found herself suddenly in the middle of space. Eyes suddenly widening in shock. 

What the fuck was going on? Did she die or something? The space universe was a little weird but what the fuck? What the hell was this? She had the luck of a goldfish right now, she swears.

“What in Soul King’s name is going on here?” First, it was Aizen monologuing about how important she is, now this bullshit. She was really lost. Was she dead? Did she just die and she’s standing before the purgatory area or something?

“Hello.” came a disembodied voice from all directions. Her eyes widened. It wasn’t Aizen’s voice, thank god. This wasn’t one of his illusions and she knew it. Well, at least she had hoped.

“You are not a part of Aizen Sousuke’s illusion.” The male’s voice declared, knowing exactly what Avira herself had been thinking. Well, at least Avira thought they were male by the sound of his voice.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Avira, trying to find the right words to say, finally spoke, “What are you? What the hell is going on here? Did you just save my ass?”

A chuckle was heard from the voice, “Patience, Avira-san. As a member of Captain-Commander Yamamoto’s division, I know you have at least a molecule to that. I will tell you my name, but as for the details that will have to wait until we are done. I cannot let Aizen get his hands on you.”

“Just tell me who you are,” She sighed, groaning. She was sick of this. She wanted answers, and she hoped to God that she was okay when she was awake or she was gonna flip out. Then again, this whoever it was, was just saying he wasn’t going to let Aizen get his hands on her. Why would he know about that? He didn’t sound familiar and Avira knew a lot of the higher captains and such so why was this guy saying he couldn’t afford to get her to fall into any sense, “Look, everyone’s been trying to give me hints as of late and I’m sick and tired of being kept in the dark. So, if you would please tell me what exactly is going on, I would like that.” She guessed she had to be a little nicer. It wasn’t technically the creepy disembodied voice’s fault, and she should really bear that in mind, but Soul King, it was just frustrating not knowing what exactly to do and not knowing what was going to happen to her later on, especially since Aizen was interested in her. 

A sigh followed her words as if he knew he was going to have no other “I am the Soul King -the god of the Soul Society.”

Silence bellowed for a moment before Avira finding herself saying this statement for the hundredth time that day.

“What the fuck?”

“And you are my bridge.”

Now this made Avira nearly topple over if it was possible. Being in space kind of doesn’t do that, “Bridge? Your bridge?” Laughter fell from her mouth. Loud and subtle all at the same time. No way, ha, she was so dreaming. It was probably Kyoka Suigestu for sure. He was lying, he was a part of the illusion, “That’s rich, why don’t you tell me who you really are, okay?” Is he really not one of Aizen’s illusions? How could she be so sure of that? 

“I’m not lying to you, Hozuki Avira.” The Soul King boldly declared, “Nor am I Aizen Sousuke’s illusion. That’s an insult to someone who is truly a god. The true ruler of the Soul Society. You are like my scribe. You are my eyes and ears, entailing that you are the one that I make sure things go well in the Soul Society. There are times like this where I knew I would have to stop Aizen Sousuke from endangering you and I will have to do it again more likely. This is why the connection with me is far stronger not only because you are my bridge but because of the danger you might be in.” Distress was something she was in therefore, he was there, “I highly doubted Captain-Commander Yamamoto would’ve told you. There’s a reason why he hasn’t told you nor anyone else in the Seireitei. However, that is for him to tell you, not me.” Limited, he mentally noted to himself as he had no control of the free will of his fellow Shinigami. If that was the case, the entire world would be his utopia, but that wasn’t within his limitations.

Even the gods had limitations and due to her non-connection with him, he didn’t have much time to explain. He’d be able to be in contact with her more once she had a better link with him. He had to make sure the Soul Society was running right. He had gained some connection to her, after all.

“Why me?” Came the snide response from the girl, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Because at the time of you being reborn into the Soul Society, you were the last one out. There wasn’t anything special about you at all. It’s almost like that silly thing the humans had with the prophets in religion. Have you heard of such things?” He notices Avira’s confused look and sighs, “I knew you didn’t, but that’s a way to put it.” He knew she really didn’t believe that the Soul King existed until now, “The true reason why Aizen wants you is that of your status. You can actually open the portal to the Soul King’s palace because you’re the bridge.” 

“I can...what?” Avira was left as if she had a hollow body and not the ones she fought in the world of the living, but seriously? It was crazy that she could do something like that. Like anyone could actually do that. It seemed.... far-fetched really. That she could be a part of something so huge. It was...a lot to take in- to think, Yamamoto knew about it and never ever told her about it. Why didn’t he? Didn’t he know the risks of something like that? Why wouldn’t he tell her about that and grandfather, he knew too, but he never told her...now Avira wanted to say more, ask the Soul King what could she do against Aizen, what could she do after she’s lost the only family. She felt lost, angered, confused. She couldn’t find herself able to think of anything else and the reality was fading, and fading until everything had gone completely dark for her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we have our first big plot twist of the story, everyone! Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

Groaning, she was annoyed at the sight of the sun that was dead in her eyes when she was trying to wake up from whatever explanation she had just gotten about herself. She grumbled, vision blurring, wondering if the scenery had changed from the reality she was in beforehand when she had been bleeding and bruised. She noticed the familiar rocky ground below her, coughing, when she felt someone touching her. 

“Avira? You shouldn’t move, not ‘til I do some preparations on healing your body.” She knew that voice. Blue eyes looked down at her and blond, straight hair that was about to the shoulders looked down at her. It had been a friend of her sisters’: Haruka Harui, fourth seat of the fourth division.

“H-Harui?” She wondered while the girl nodded at her, looking over at the situation there. It was only now that Avira saw her taichou and her fukutaichou at the scene along with nearly every taichou and fukutaichou around as well; she noticed Aizen was still around, along with Gin and Tousen. It nearly made her incredibly anxious, but she saw that they seemed to be handling the situation. It made her calmer that all the others were here now. It seemed Aizen wasn’t going to be doing whatever he had planned that she had for her. The bridge…

It was still a lot for her to take in, she must admit. She lost a lot of blood earlier. It could’ve been a figment of her imagination, but it felt so real...

“It’s alright, Avira, you’re safe now.” Harui smiled sadly. Avira could tell that she was upset. She knew she and Reno were both in Sajin-taichou’s division, so they had to have known Tousen at least a little bit. She couldn’t blame really anyone for getting upset over this whole ordeal. After everything that had happened…

“I’m sorry…” Avira sighed. She was still a bit upset that she had partially had done nothing in this entire ordeal to stop anything from happening. Hinamori...she couldn’t even imagine…

“Hm? What are you apologizing for, Avira?” Harui asked curiously, watching the tension unfold. She didn’t wanna start any healing and risk herself and Avira both in danger. Tousen...she couldn’t believe he found justice in all of this ordeal. How could he have done all of this? It was way beyond her. She felt bad for Sajin-taichou especially as well.

“Nothing.” She sighed again, looking at the whole ordeal from her prone position. Well, as much as she can. It wasn’t really worth saying. Hinamori had it far worse than what she did. Her sister too..

“If you’re apologizing about Kaguya, don’t. Your sister is stable. At least, that’s what Unohana-taichou told me about what happened. I wanted to let you know to that Hinamori-fukutaichou and Hitsugaya-taichou are ok as well.” Harui sighed and Avira found herself in relief. She couldn’t believe she foolishly let Aizen convince her that Kaguya was dead. At least, she was okay. What she was apologizing for wasn’t that, but she was grateful that Harui had told her about this entire situation.

“It’s...nothing about that, but thank you.” Avira sighed, feeling her hand falling to her side to the ground, trying to relax herself despite the pain the was still in her body. She was glad, glad that she was gonna see her sister eventually, but she didn’t know if she could face her. Not after what had happened.

It took them all long enough with all the fireworks she was doing. About time they all showed up. Avira forced herself to sit upright, noticing Yoruichi and Soifon restraining Aizen. She winced at her pain, looking over to see Aizen staring dead at her. He was giving her a look; a look that he wasn’t done with her yet. Not by a long shot. Even with everyone around what exactly could he have done? Especially with Yamamoto there as well. 

Harui blinked in surprise before giving her friend some support, “Please, don’t strain yourself, Avira-san.” She didn’t want Avira hurting herself even further than she already was. It wasn’t healthy to even sit up by herself in the condition she was in.

“I’m sorry, but it seems our time is up for dealing with you Soul Reapers.” Aizen explained before some Guillions appeared in the sky causing Reno and Tetsu, whom were heading over to see Avira was alright blink in surprise at the sight of the Guillons.

“W-What is that?” Reno gasped at the sight of the black hollow like figures showing up in the sky.

Tetsu had some knowledge about this. Low, but he knows what this was...It was a Menos Grande. They were trying to escape! “Reno, don’t go near that.” In general, he’d much prefer if neither one of them went after Aizen, especially after what he had been able to do to Komurara-taichou, Renji-fukutaichou, the Ryouka, and even Avira. She must’ve been enraged and attack Aizen out of grief and rage. Crazy, he noted to himself, but she should’ve known better. He didn’t know what had been happening that made Aizen so interested in her, but he wasn’t going to let anything happen to one of his own fellow members, “It’s a Menos Grande.”

“A Menos wh-” Reno began before being cut off by his taichou, suddenly seeing the lights suddenly shoot up around Gin, Aizen, and Tousen, causing them to ascend towards the sky.

“Listen to Tetsu. That light is called nagacion. It’s the light that is used to rescued their fellow Hollows. When they entered that light, they were automatically out of our reach.” Yamamoto opened his eyes to explain not only to Reno but to everyone else trying to even try if they can get a direct hit on the traitors in the area. They had no choice, they would have to wait to strike back at them later, and find out what exactly 

“What? But…” Reno began looking before his fists clench at the sight of Tousen, Gin, and Aizen in the sky. He couldn’t believe it. His former captain’s friend had done this and thought it was justice? How could he even do such a thing like this and believe it was justice? Aizen brutally injured Hinamori, Kaguya, Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo, and Avira all together while turning Avira’s life upside down.

“Rest assured, Reno, this is far from over.” Yamamoto declared to his seventh seat whom felt helpless in this damn situation. Even when Tetsu and him had gotten there, they still were unable to do a thing about this entire situation. They had to see Avira’s bloody, unconscious body on the ground, and Tetsu, well, he had to see his formers captain get stabbed after his giant fight with Ichigo. Rukia...he hoped she was okay after what she had to see. Byakuya might be an asshole, but Rukia did care about him. It wasn’t easy going through all of that.

“Yes, it certainly isn’t, sir.” Reno usually gave formalities to anyone except the Gotei 13 and it’s higher members. Anyone else, in his eyes, didn’t deserve such a class of honor, especially those nobles. Still, all of this had him worried. What the hell did Aizen want from Avira anyways? Why did he take steps to drag Avira to the hill? It didn’t make sense she was perfectly normal. 

Or at least he thinks that Aizen didn’t have a vendetta against her. At the very least.

Damn, Tetsu had wanted to know everything. Aizen hadn’t told him or anyone here anything. Did Yamamoto...did he know what happened? Did he know, this entire time, about Avira? Was it even possible he knew? Aizen...Tetsu knew this was far, far from over. 

“You didn’t lose consciousness for long. We arrived shortly after your reiatsu disappeared.” Tetsu sighed, still watching Aizen going up in that Negacion, finding himself clenching a fist. It wasn’t for everyone showing up, he was pretty sure Reno and him would’ve been murdered. To think, Tetsu thought that they could do something about this was just bad. It was the moment when he had felt Aizen’s reiatsu that he found himself convinced and had to restrain Reno from doing anything at all. He knew, from the moment he came in here, that Aizen had been far too powerful for any of them to handle, and that was just by him alone. It wasn’t even counting Gin and Tousen.

“Kaname!” Sajin slammed his fist down to the ground. How could his old friend do all of these things and see it as justice. Sajin wanted answers more than ever now. He couldn’t understand any of this at all. He wanted to know how and what made him come to such a decision to join the Menos and do what he did, “You told me once you become a Shinigami because of your friend, because of justice. Where’s your sense of justice, Kaname? Have you gone mad?” Was he lying to him a long time ago? 

“I told you, Sajin.” Kaname sighed, looking down at his old friend, “I walk the path with the least amount of blood. Justice is there, always, and the path I follow is justice.” 

“How could you say that, Tousen? What you did earlier....” Reno clenched his fits before he noticed Sajin looking back over at him, giving him a look that told him to stop while he merely nodded, deciding it was best for him not to say anything further. To think he dragged Avira into getting injured both physically and psychologically and calling that justice didn’t sit well with him, and he did the same thing to Renji and Rukia. What had gotten into him? He wasn’t even the same as he was when he met him when he was a mere new eleventh seated officer in Sajin’s division.

Ukitake stared up at Aizen; the look of determination, not falling from his eyes. He wanted to know why he caused so much pain to his own former fukutaichou, his own division, to Hitsugaya-taichou, to his former division member, to the Central 46, to all of the Gotei 13. He wanted to know what had caused him to betray them all.

“Why have you joined the Menos?” Ukitake demanded, finally speaking up after showing up at the hill. 

“It’s because I need to keep reaching higher,” Aizen stated to the naive thirteenth division taichou. 

“Have you become that corrupt, Aizen?” Ukitake demanded. He did all of this just so he could one day reach the gods? Everything that he had done had been for that corruptive reasoning? How selfish that he even dares to do such a thing. 

Aizen resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “You’re blinded by your self righteous, Ukitake-taichou. No one has ever stood at the top; not you, nor me, nor the gods.” Aizen took his glasses off, adjusting his his hair to be slicked back, with a piece hanging in his face soon, “But soon, that vacancy will be filled, and I will be the one standing at the top. Farewell, Shinigami, and farewell, Ryoka boy.” He looked over at Ichigo, who was glaring up at him, “You were quite amusing for a mere human.” He acknowledges before he, Gin, and Tousen all disappeared from the Menos Grande.

“Tch, next time, I-I won’t make the same mistake.” Avira muttered before finding herself groaning in pain again. The least the Soul King could’ve done if he was actually fucking real was to heal her fucking injuries. That would’ve been way nicer than anything after she just went through. Be more grateful to your so called bridge, Soul King.

What a fucking riot if that was actually true, which she doubted.

“Please relax, Avira-san.” Harui sighed, resting the girl’s body on the ground, undergoing immediate healing. If there’s one thing she had to accomplish it was saving Avira’s life. For Kaguya, that poor girl couldn’t lose another family member after what she had gone through. She couldn’t imagine how either Kaguya or Avira felt right now. So if she couldn’t get either one of them to talk to her about things, this would be the one thing she would want to do. Her hands, glowed a slight greenish blue, indicating that she had been healing Avira herself. She suddenly noticed one of the Ryouka’s healing the other one that had been pretty badly. Her eyes stared over in awe for a few seconds at her healing abilities before she decided to knock herself back into reality and heal Avira. She was moved, for that moment that she had found herself glancing at that Ryouka girl that was healing. She knew she had been moved by that healing ability and wished that she could be that good of a healer as well. But she forced those thoughts down and decided to continue healing.

“Fine, I’m trying, you know.” She sighed, finding herself trying to make a joke despite all the bullshit she just went through. Well, one half of that isn’t even a thing. If she was a bridge to the Soul King, then she would’ve probably been healed. She was reckless, and she was more than aware of such things. She let Aizen’s words get to her and that was what made her a bit infuriated. How could she even start to believe him after all the lies he had said to her? He manipulated everyone. Who could say he was telling the truth earlier? Yaijime lying to her? Yeah, that had been totally bullshit.

“I know...I’m sorry you had to go through something like this…” Harui knew Avira wouldn’t really accept her apologizing to her about something that Harui had zero control over, but Harui could at least heal her and help her get over her physical pain. She couldn’t imagine how rough it was on Avira going through her grandfather’s death right now. It eased Harui that she hadn’t lost a really good friend which had been Avira’s sister, Kaguya. 

“Don’t...apologize, okay. You should be focusing more on healing me than worrying. You’re a strong healer. Have some faith in yourself, Harui. Kaguya would want you to have that confidence if she was here.” Avira found herself, trying to calm her down a little. Things happened and she knew that it was always hard on Harui if she had to someone she cared about. What a strong heart she had. Avira knew she probably had been on this road numerous times and she would have to give her the confidence even if she was mad, sad, and all the emotions bearing down on her.

She’d never really cared about herself when people her sister, herself, and her friends know were in danger. That much, she was very well aware of.

Harui’s eyes widened before she nodded, healing further, a little stronger than what she was a few minutes ago, “Please, just save your energy.” She sighed, sweatdropping. The last thing she needed was for her to pass out again over the pain. At least, she was sure it was that, on top of blood loss. The wounds, were patching, closing up 

“Haruka Harui, right?” A gravelling voice called before she had recognized the voice, noticing it was Yamamoto. His cane rested on the ground and Chojiro was at his side along with Reno, Tetsu, and even Ukitake.

Noticing that he had gotten the young fourth seat’s attention, Yamamoto asked, “How’s she doing?” Crazy girl, getting herself caught up in the middle of this. Yamamoto wondered if Aizen had known the truth about her. If that was why he went after his own. Tetsu and Reno would have to give him a full report same with Avira when she gets back on her feet. 

“She’s well, she better off than Renji-fukutaichou and the Ryouka, but…” Harui stopped herself before shaking her head, “It’s nothing else other than that, sir, she’ll make a full recovery in a couple of days. I stopped her bleeding. I’m just glad we could all make it before something worse happened.” She didn’t know if everyone else was going to make it, but she hoped. Kuchiki-taichou was in a pretty critical condition as well. She was worried about Sajin-taichou as well.

“I’m sorry…” Avira found herself apologizing again. This time, to her soutaichou who merely narrowed his eyes at her. He realized that she couldn’t of realized that Aizen had been suspicious. She had been fooled just like all of them. 

“There’s no point in apologizing, Avira.” She’d been through enough today. With hearing about her sister getting critically injured and her grandfather being reported dead. His fourth seat had nothing to apologize for. He didn’t know what made her even consider such a thing. It wasn’t like her to apologize so quickly, but she was tired, both mentally and physically. One didn’t act right for what they did. He just had wanted to know if she was okay. If something had happened between her and Aizen before they had all shown up, it was a requirement for him to know what was going on. It was vital for him to know. Especially with Aizen’s decree that he had said before leaving.

“I wish we would’ve known sooner. We could’ve stopped Aizen a lot sooner than what we’re going to.” Chojiro sighed, finding himself feeling quite bad that if they would’ve listened to Avira from the start. 

“Chojiro, even if we had, she had no idea about Aizen being a traitor. She was just as fooled as all of us.” Yamamoto stated to his Lieutenant, telling him exactly, “She was around a shear force of such things. However, she was right about someone being a traitor.” Yamamoto actually had admitted that. Even if she didn’t have evidence, she had been right about it. He didn’t even need to apologize to her and she was aware of such details. She was going in the right direction all along, “We will all have to return to our posts and wait until further orders to deal with Sosuke Aizen.” Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground, “For now, the fourth division has done a great and quick response to the incident. As for you two…” Yamamoto turned to Tetsu and Reno and slammed his cane down, “You both better be giving me a report about this as soon as possible!”

Reno, taken aback by his words, nodded, “Yes, sir, soutaichou.” Keeping himself calm despite Yamamoto having a habit to scare him sometimes. Have you ever seen some of his training? It was brutal! Imagine if he actually went serious on you! He didn’t wanna feel his wrath, but he is relieved to hear that Yamamoto isn’t going to punish them after what they did. Considering it turned out they were in the right after what they did. Thank God, because when he ordered everyone not to move earlier, he was somewhat regretting it. That reiatsu was insane, come on now. Anyone would’ve had second thoughts there.

“Good, I’ll be sure to give Avira the chance to fill out her report with a little more time. Considering what’s happened with her recently,” Yamamoto gestured to his fourth seat who was done healing for the moment. 

“I heard, no need to tell me a second time.” Came the grumbling in pain shortly after when Avira tried to sit herself upwards, wincing at her closed wounds. She wanted to be back on the field, but she had wanted answers from Yamamoto-soutaichou as well, but it looks like it’s gonna, unfortunately, have to wait until she gets better.

“I think she’s getting better already, sir.” Chojiro teased the child, not keeping the grin that was forming in his face, when “If she’s already telling you there’s no need to tell her a second time, then she’s already getting better.” 

“Fair enough, but if she tries to end up working without the ok from Unohana-taichou, then she will have bigger problems than myself.” Yamamoto stared at the girl, giving her a sign that it was wise for her not to strain herself for Unohana-taichou will not stand for it, and he’s aware that he has made her decide not to strain herself once again.

Avira wanted to fall over from the shock from Yamamoto’s words, but Harui had been been there to support her, not helping the giggle that had burst from her throat. Laughter, quickly following, followed by Reno. 

“I don’t wanna be you right now, Avira.” Reno laughed. 

Tetsu adjusted his rectangular glasses before glancing at Avira, “Perhaps that will stop you from doing all these reckless ordeals.” He suggested, not helping the smug comment. Tetsu himself usually said what was on his mind. It didn’t matter if Avira was higher seated. She was injured, and he was having fun messing with her.

“Are you guys nuts?!” She nearly screamed before she winced in pain once again. Groaning, her wound in his side screeched in pain and she found herself holding it in pain. Harui had both hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her from falling while trying not to laugh.

“Don’t worry, you’ll just have to answer to Unohana for a couple of days and take a break for once. It’s good for you to take a break.” Harui noted to her, trying to ease herself before a fourth division member came running up to her. A boy with brown a bit spiky hair.

“Harui-san, I’ll take her from here. I’m supposed to be gathering the others for Minazuki to heal them quicker.” He gestured his arm to give support to Avira and Harui nodded, handing him her while he put one arm around her shoulder to support her before Avira sighed. She had no right but to act like she was getting better for that she had no right whatsoever to even show such things when one has been through worse, especially Hinamori and her sister. She had no right to being able to talk about. Hinamori had been through far worse and that, she was finding herself unable to even speak about anything that had caused her a pain. She was hiding a storm that was coursing through her mind and that storm, well, she wasn’t quite sure if that storm would ever course.

There was something that made Harui worry about the girl that was being walked over to Minasuki, and it was her turmoil that she was a hundred percent sure she had. She knew that face, that inside of her mind, trying to tell herself she was okay. Harui didn’t go through something quite similar, but something in her mind, something in her heart had made her sank, made her want to stop herself for a moment, but she was absolutely sure she knew those gestures Avira has.

“Harui…” Reno began, realizing the tear that was falling from Harui’s face. He ran over to wipe it before Harui had smack his hand lightly away, trying to show Reno that she was okay.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine, I assure you, Reno. Just some old things coming back to me is all. This hasn’t been a good day for any of us.” Harui sighed, shrugging her shoulders, putting a smile on her face to her old seated officer friend. They had been on the same division together at one point, but it was good to see everyone they could help was going to be okay, but Avira...Kaguya, Sajin-taichou. Those had been the biggest worries in her mind. But she’d do what she could only do and try to help as much as she could.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, you must be feeling the same way as all of us right now.” Reno sighed, finding himself trying to find the right words. He was grateful but also hurt that she had to witness everything happening. He suddenly stopped when the girl who had been healing the Ryouka had came over to them. He looked over for a second before hearing Tetsu call him.

“Reno, we have to get going now. Soutaichou’s orders.” Tetsu told him before Reno blinked in surprise before nodding, running over the catch up with him.

“Is, is Avira-chan going to be okay?” The orange haired Ryouka asked Harui before her smile brightened, becoming real this time than the fake smile. She was worried about Avira? How did she know about her?

“She’s stable, don’t worry about that. Unohana-taichou will take good care of her.” Physically, but mentally, Harui had been questioning when Avira would be ok? Harui had realized what she had forgotten...how moved she was that a mere Ryouka could heal better than her, “Your healing powers were amazing by the way. I saw you healing your friend. It’s great to see other people in the world like you. You seem more of a powerful healer than me.” 

“I...I don’t know, you’re someone from the fourth division right? You must know Hanataro-san then.” The girl declared, looking sad for a moment before looking straight at Harui, trying to get a good look at her before Harui blinked in surprise, The smile, fading slightly, “Oh?” Laughter fell from her lips before scratching the back of her head, “My name’s Inoue Orihime, miss. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Haruka Harui, it’s nice to meet you as well.” To think someone like her had been a part of all this craziness was just...shocking, but even with that small interaction, Harui knew she and her had something in common and she found herself drawn to Orihime, “It’s okay, I think you have a lot of potential Orihime-chan for being a healer.” This woman, she could be even stronger healer than Isane-fukutaichou. Heck, maybe Unohana-taichou, “What you did for your friend there was honestly incredible for someone your age, and for a human especially.” 

“Oh no, I was just trying to help Kurosaki-kun and my friends out. I wanted to hear about Avira-chan. She’s a friend of mine to even though we didn’t talk much in the world of the living, but I’m glad she’s in good hands. I hope she thinks the same thing about me.” Orihime bowed to the blond hair girl, “But I should get back to my friends and find out what we’re doing from here since we have to be here for a few days.” She liked Harui from the talk she had and she’d love to see her again sometime.

“Ah, Orihime-chan, it’s okay. If you wanna visit the fourth division barracks, I’ll be around there if you ever want to talk again.” Yep, this woman was a special case. A special case that she had found herself in awe to. Not because she merely had potential but she was a very nice person at heart. She watched Orihime walk away before she turned back to wave at the blond girl, “Oi, Harui-chan, I have to show you some yummy food when I see you again. See you!” She jumped before turning away, walking away towards some figures that Harui had assumed were the other Ryouka. 

That small interaction made her feel a bit better about herself. She just hoped that later on, that she could make a far better difference than what she had now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno and Tetsu report to Yamamoto. Friendship building with Harui and Orihime!

“Reno!” shouted a stern voice of Captain Commander Yamamoto. His voice was filled with rage as he was sitting down in his office in the first division barracks, eyes opening, glaring at the dark skin red haired male. He was irritable that Reno had shown up late today to give his report of the events of what exactly happened during his and Tetsu’s encounter with the traitors before they arrived. He wanted to know everything, every little detail of what happened, maybe even find a clue about what exactly Hozuki Avira truly was. This was a serious thing and he would not tolerate this tardiness, “You better have a good reason for being late today! I will not tolerate this!” He slammed his cane down in front of Reno, causing him to jump up in alarm while Tetsu remained in his seat, sipping his black tea that was thankfully in his hand, acting as if nothing had even happened, “Ten seconds!”

“I-I don’t, sir.” Reno gulped before Yamamoto gave him a dark glare, indicating that Reno was going to get the biggest chew out in his life if he didn’t answer in the next five seconds, “I -I just lost track of time, I overslept…”

“Silence! Leave your report out before you get into even more trouble.” He would teach him a lesson about such informalities if he didn’t do it in the next five second. Fortunately for his seventh seat, he had laid out the information in front of him for his report before Yamamoto stood up, rising up from his seat before he smacked Reno in the chin with his cane, sending him flying out of the room. The plain door with no details on it quickly closed afterwards. Yamamoto sighed before sitting down, noticing Tetsu hadn’t even budged from his seat, taking the dark green cup in his hand to drink the black tea he had been drinking earlier, “That boy…” He looked over at Tetsu whom had his report out and ready, “I thank you for showing up on time, Tetsu. Unlike Reno, you’re never one for tardiness.” He decided it was time to look at both of their reports and talk with Tetsu about this himself.

“You don’t seem to have any information on why Aizen was after Avira?” Yamamoto asked, narrowing his eyes at Tetsu, who nodded.

“Yes, I was very confused as to the whole ordeal. I can’t seem to find a reason why Aizen would go after her, but his last words from before...could have been the reason.” Tetsu put his cup down, glancing at his taichou, “But I don’t know how that would even be possible.” 

It was possible, Yamamoto mentally noted to himself. He gave Tetsu credit, he had been figuring out this ordeal pretty quick, but he still had no idea what could’ve possibly given that theory. He had a long way to go, and Yamamoto himself wasn’t going to spill it to him unless he himself connected the dots, and he would fully make sure that Tetsu wouldn’t tell anyone out of this room, considering it was merely just the two of them since Sasakibe was out doing some errands at the moment for him. The bridge to the Soul King was something he had known of for a long time.

“You seem like you’ve been getting on a good track, though,” Yamamoto expected nothing more from his higher seated officers. Especially Tetsu, who had always been punctual with his paperwork and duties as a seated officer. They both had given him an explanation, considering what had happened, and it did give Yamamoto the right information. Tetsu and Reno’s reports were very detailed all the way to the time before he and the others had arrived. They didn’t have the information as to what exactly happened to Avira before that, though, but if Avira had realized that she’s the bridge then there would be confirmation. She would confront him. 

“Yamamoto-soutaichou, do you know what’s going on with this? Do you know the reason why Aizen did what he did?” Tetsu found himself clenching his fists at the fact that he couldn’t do a damn thing against Aizen. 

“That remains to be investigated, Tetsu. Rest assured, we will find out what Aizen Sousuke is after, and I can assure you that whatever Aizen Sousuke wants from Avira, he won’t get so long as we stand as the Gotei 13.” It was a half-truth with a lie mixed in. He knew what Avira was, but Tetsu wouldn’t know about it yet. It was possible for him to find out what exactly was going on, but it was very unlikely that he thought an entity of the Soul King would actually be around Shinigami. Any Shinigami wouldn’t be able to figure that out considering no one had truly seen the Soul King. Not even Yamamoto himself had been able to see the Soul King. “I’m sending Chojiro to alert the tenth and twelfth divisions about this whole ordeal. They will be investigating the places where Aizen Sousuke was once around in the fifth division barracks and try to figure out what they’re planning.”

“No, I’m confident that we will,” Tetsu nods, finding himself only wanting to know the situation for he was curious. It was just doing his duty, but he had questions for had happened to Byakuya after his fight with Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami, “I don’t doubt you or your plans for this, Yamamoto-soutaichou.” He got up from his seat, “I just am grateful we have some information.” He did notice Yamamoto was avoiding his first question and found himself wondering if he should bring it up again. However, he was aware there was a reason why he might’ve kept that out of his system. 

“Very good, you are dismissed, Tetsu,” Yamamoto stated before he put his tea down.Tetsu nodded, bowing to him before he turned away, stepping towards the door.

Before he left, he turned to tell Yamamoto, “Please, if you would like my assistance with this investigation, call me; I’ll be grateful to help in any way that I can.” And he quickly leaves, following the nod coming from his soutaichou before still seeing Reno outside. Tilting his head, Tetsu sighed, deciding to kick the seventh seat in the face.

“You just had to get yourself late, didn’t you.” Tetsu sighed, crossing his arms across his chest before Reno quickly got up, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault I overslept damnit, it’s only been a couple of days since Aizen left the Soul Society and did all of his crazy stuff. I deserve a little extra sleep, don’t I?” Reno demanded,before Tetsu kicked him in the side again, knocking him over, “Hey! Quick kicking me damn it!”

“You need to get a hold of yourself, Reno. If you’re not prepared to go on time for things, how can you help with the situation? Get a hold of yourself, okay? We got a lot of work to do if we’re gonna prepare for whatever Aizen is planning.” Tetsu wanted him to realize that this was not a game. There could be an attack any time and they needed to be ready for it.

“Well, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Reno sighed, getting up before he’s rubbing his head in pain, “But do you have to hit me so hard?”

Tetsu sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Maybe, but I’m gonna be busy for the next couple of days. I’m thinking about paying my old clan a visit, catching a visit with Byakuya-taichou as well.” Something about Byakuya had him curious, especially after his fight with Ichigo. Could Ichigo actually have impacted him? That is a little odd for an enemy to inspire Byakuya Kuchiki of all people, but it was possible. 

“Yeah, my brother wants to see me in the next couple of days to talk.” Reno nodded in agreement, sighing before turning to him, “Well, thanks, I hope everything goes well, Tetsu.” He says before he starts running away.

Tetsu sighed, knowing Yamamoto would probably hate him for what he was going to do for the next few days. But hey, it’s a step up if it works. If it doesn’t. well, Tetsu would just have to keep something else in mind and possibly get himself killed nearly in the process.

Avira and Reno had been around him too much at this point. He really needed to get away from those two sometimes. Their craziness is getting to him now as well. 

Well, that’ll have to be rectified later, he guessed before suddenly, he saw Sasakibe quickly running into the office, giving Tetsu a quick hello before running into the room that Tetsu had been in just a few minutes ago. He blinked; Sasakibe was never in a rush usually unless it was big news. He sighed, just deciding to walk away. If it was anything big, he was certain to see it announced in the first division if it was huge. So he decided to just go back to his house for now and get out more of the other paperwork that he needed to do.

XXXX

Harui had just finished her shift in the Fourth division. Yawning, she found herself very tired over the last two days, having had to deal with everyone that had been injured in the incident with the former taichous that betrayed the Soul Society. There had been plenty of people that had been injured and it had taken a lot of energy from her especially. Iemura told her that Kaguya still hadn’t awoken from her coma and that Avira was released from the division barracks before Harui herself came in. Poor Avira, she was a little worried about her especially from the state that she had been in. She was still worried about her little sister as well; Kaguya hadn’t awakened yet from her coma. She had a feeling why. Unohana had to have known what exactly went down when Kaguya lost consciousness and got injured by Aizen in the process. She was in the Central 46 grounds when they had discovered everyone died in there. That meant Kaguya had to have seen her grandfather’s dead body on the ground. Ugh, this was crazy. What was even going on around here anymore? What was Aizen’s point in doing all of this? The question went through her head more and more as she was approaching the entrance of the barracks before noticing a few eleventh division members in the hallway, knocking some food out of a fellow fourth division’s hands. 

“You call this food, you damn worthless Shinigami?” The eleventh division member yelled, holding his arm in pain due to his injury he received on a mission, knocking over one of the other unseated officers.

“You’re serving the best of the best, you’d better be giving us the utmost respect,” another added, making Harui roll her eyes. Yeah, look where that best got them to? The hospital. They didn’t have a right to do that to them. They’re the ones that heal people and get them back on their feet again. They were the ones that saved people’s lives. Why did they have to get this treatment? It drove Harui nuts. She found herself hearing this and clenching the bag that she had in her hand hard, getting annoyed by this group of people. She was about to step in before a hand was raised in front of her before Harui recognized it as her taichou Unohana before she tapped the man on the shoulder from behind before speaking.

“Excuse me, are you feeling upset with the way you’ve been treated?” Unohana asked, keeping the polite smile she was so well known for on her face, causing the men to blink in surprise at Unohana’s sudden arrival and panick.

“W-We’re sorry, taichou, we didn’t know you were standing there, honest.” One of the men stated, waving his hand that wasn’t in a cast. Unohana-taichou was a terrifying person, after all. They didn’t want to get on her bad side.

“Ah, I see, well, be advised that I do run everything around here and your lives are in...my and my division’s hands.” Unohana smiled brightly at them, causing the two to run away back into their rooms. 

Harui, and the rest of the fourth division members couldn’t help but squash the giggle that was threatening to burst from their throats at Unohana. She always had done this to eleventh division members and they never learned. It was entertaining to see Unohana shut them down every single time though. 

Unohana looked confused at the men who ran away from her after her speech to them, looking over at Harui who quashed the giggle that threaten to burst from her throat. Her captain tend to scare people outside of their own division, even though she was one of nicest people she knew. Still, she had some concerns that she really did need to speak to Unohana about, and now would be the best time to talk with her about it. She was a little nervous about asking though; even though she knew she could talk to Unohana about anything, she was still nervous about talking about it anyways.

“Unohana-taichou,” Harui bowed in respect to the woman in front of her. “I’d like to chat with you about something, if you don’t mind, ma’am.”

Unohana turned over at Harui and smiled at her brightly, “It seems you’ve had a lot on your mind, Harui. I have time to listen to you.” She gestures Harui to follow her before she nodded, smiling back at the taichou before she quickly caught up with her.

“Thank you.” Came the response, before she found herself looking down at the white tiles of the floor of the fourth division hospital, thinking about all the events that had happened recently, “Unohana-taichou, I heard from Iemura-san that Avira-san had been released from the hospital today shortly before she was released. I’d think she’d want, at least, some info on her sister’s status especially since she hadn’t been in a coma for a couple of days now. I’m worried, you said she was stable and Avira’s mental state has to be somewhat odd even though Iemura-san said she didn’t seem like she felt bad.” 

“I see, you’re always worrying about your friends after they’ve gone through something. I do recall you were feeling the same way about Reno when his brother was in here a few days ago.” Unohana always liked that compassion in Harui. She was always ready to care for anyone which made her such an excellent healer and she definitely deserved not to be so hard on herself. Still, yes, at the mention of those two Hozuki sisters, she did understand why Harui was so worried about her, “Kaguya’s only in the coma now because of the damage her mental state she took when she and Hitsugaya-taichou fought Sosuke Aizen. The pain that she had to have been in before that is also noted, considering Kaguya had probably seen her dead grandfather on the floor. As for Avira, there’s no doubt that she herself is going through something rough as well. Not only did she lose her grandfather, but almost her sister as well. I can help her with physical injuries but not mental. Avira has to move on in the way that’ll work for her. Same with Kaguya, but you can be their support. You can help them, Harui. Kaguya needs someone to talk to and I know you did talk with her earlier but I’m sure you reached her even if you were unable to talk to her for that long. She’ll need you when she’s awoken. I’m glad she has friends like you that are worried about her.” Unohana did know that Avira had been through quite a bit considering she herself had been at the hill and probably discovered what had happened to her grandfather because of Aizen. The amount of rage was probably the reason why she sustained injuries and considering the talk they had before Unohana had discovered Aizen’s traitorous actions, it was clear she had been worried beforehand. Avira’s reiatsu had always been odd, seeming to be locked, but Yamamoto-soutaichou had told her on multiple occasions that Avira had just some special form of reiatsu, but no, Unohana knew he had been lying to her. It had been the same feeling as the first bridge. Something that had been quite odd for her to look back on as a whole considering it was such a long time ago. She’d known for quite some time that Avira had that reiatsu, and she couldn’t help but feel worried for the girl, having a feeling that Aizen Sousuke planned on using her to achieve his goals. Those last words he said to Jushiro had been the thought in her mind.

“Um...I understand Unohana-taichou, but I’m worried, something bigger is going on and I just, I don’t know, when I was on the field, I was terrified of Aizen, terrified, he looked right at Avira very menacingly and for a moment, I felt like something bad was gonna happen. Even though everyone was around, Aizen’s reiatsu was terrifying me. It was so big, but I just know there’s something he wants from Avira and I had no idea what that was. Tetsu and Reno didn’t either and they couldn’t do a thing either when Gin stopped us from doing everything.” Harui found herself stopping in her tracks. She wasn’t able to do a thing in this mess and that was probably what she had hated the most about this whole ordeal, “I know one thing, Unohana-taichou, we have a lot of work cut out for us.” 

“Don’t think of it that way. I understand why you feel the way you do, Harui. It’s never easy to see your comrades suffer regardless of what it truly is, but you can be there for them, you can tell them it’s going to be alright. I honestly am aware of what is happening but I cannot tell you what it is.” It wasn’t her position to tell Harui what exactly was going on with Hozuki Avira. She wasn’t technically supposed to know, but Yamamoto had to have known Unohana had already came to terms to what she was. That she wasn’t just a normal Shinigami, “I just want to know that we’ll be ready for whatever Sosuke Aizen was planning. I promise you, we will do whatever it takes to help the rest of the Soul Society whenever his return happens.” Which was definitely going to happen. 

Harui found herself having comfort in Unohana’s words. She always knew the right things to say and she was grateful that she could be there for her and talk with her for a few minutes. She was happier now that she talked with this with Unohana, “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me, Harui. I’m glad you brought up your concerns to me. I’m sure you’re worried about Sajin-taichou as well. Have you thought about seeing him as well?” Unohana asked, deciding it was time to change the subject, thinking Sajin might need someone who was originally from his division as well to guide him as well and she was sure Harui didn’t really know how to talk to him after what had happened.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to say to Sajin-taichou. You and I both know he’s been...closed off, and I heard he’s managing two divisions right now due to not only Aizen’s betrayal, but Hinamori-fukutaichou’s absence. He’s running the fifth division temporarily until Hinamori can temporarily run it until they get a new taichou. He’s got a lot of stress on him right now, and I heard from Iba-fukutaichou yesterday that Sajin-taichou just prefers to be alone, but I am worried about him to. He’s got a lot on his plate at the moment, but I think he’ll be okay. He’s strong, I admired him quite a bit when I discovered what exactly had happened to him when I was younger.” Harui knew she wanted to help him but she knew that she probably wouldn’t be much help to him at the moment, but with time, she did think she needed to go visit him sometime. 

“I see, you don’t think it’s the right time then. I understand, I’m glad you haven’t given up in that regard. Are you seeking more training now than ever on your healing Kido, Harui?” Unohana asked, smiling at the girl before Harui smiles back at her taichou.

“In all honesty, I’m ready to improve everything not just my healing Kido. Everything, I have to be prepared if anything horrible happens to the fourth division and anyone I care about gets hurt. Unohana-taichou, I don’t wanna feel the same way like I did two days ago ever again. I wanna get stronger.” Harui might’ve been quite worried about everything but Avira’s words that day had been in her mind. Seeing her so beaten that day and yet, she was still encouraging Harui was inspiring to Harui. It was the one thing keeping her going in a terrifying state of mind that she, and everyone else had been.

“I’m proud of you, Harui. I think you’ll be able to get stronger and I’m sure Sajin-taichou would say the same thing as well.” Unohana walked ahead of her before turning to her, “I have to returned to my duties but I am glad you’re doing a lot better after you talked with me. Please don’t be afraid to talk with me about anything, Harui. You’re doing your best to come to terms with a lot of things.” Unohana stated before walking away towards the stairs of the the hospital and disappearing from Harui’s sight. 

She felt a lot better now. Unohana helped her come to terms with a lot of things and she did fully believe the words that the Captain Commander said when Aizen left that day and that it was far from over, this entire war. She felt so grateful for Unohana and that just made her admire Unohana and respect her so much more. She was truly a woman that she had wanted to become. 

She decided to venture outside of the the barracks and look around for the moment, feeling like she needed to calm the energy that had been so charged into her mind. The small tree that had bright green leaves spilling from everywhere with white lilies blooming made her enjoy the summer weather that the Soul Society had at the moment. 

“Um...excuse me,” a male voice called out and Harui turned around to see a young human standing there, sewing some clothes on the ground. The male pushed his glasses up, rising to his feet and stopped the work he was doing, “Do you have a pair of needles that I could use?” 

Harui was taken aback by the question, blinking in surprise at his words, “Um, yeah, I actually have them in my room outside the barracks. What are you doing outside the barracks if you don’t mind me asking?”

The male sighed, “I need them to finish my clothes patterns for my friends of course. You’re a woman so perhaps you can give me an opinion on this clothing I’m working on for a friend.” 

Harui smiled and nodded, watching the man looking through his clothes that he had been working on, finally showing Harui a frilly shirt very close to her face.

“Tell me, do you think it works for my friend. She’s very happy and upbeat and sometimes shy so I wanted to see what you think.” He stated, still holding onto the pink frilly shirt, wanting Harui’s opinion on the shirt itself. 

Harui nodded, smiling, “It’s certainly is a great look for her, that’s for sure. You have quite the talent with shirts. I’m sure it’ll look beautiful for your friend.” Harui hesitates for a moment before she sighed, realizing she hadn’t introduced herself to the male, “Oh? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name sir, my name’s Haruka Harui. I’m the fourth seat of the fourth division. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You have quite the mannerisms, Harui-chan. My name is Ishida Uryu, and I do appreciate your feedback, miss. I’m one of the Ryouka.” Soul Reapers had never interested him, but this one had a different flair. A flair he thinks she wouldn’t have after knowing what he truly was. Shinigami and Quincies have never truly gotten along since the war a thousand years ago. The tale of Yhwach, their god having led them into the war with the Shinigami. The tale where he had wanted them to rein supreme over the Shinigami and create a world for them not to have the burdens of the Shinigami. Uryu found himself hating the Shinigamis for doing what they had done, but now, all of them had died except him. His father had lost his Quincy powers and they were amounted to nothing, and now, he no longer had his Quincy powers because of his fight with that bastard Kurotsuchi Mayuri. 

“Oh? A Ryouka..” He was hoping Harui would’ve just left but she was still talking to him, as if not caring that he was a Ryouka or he let her oh so believed. He hadn’t told her he was a Quincy, but now, he was nothing but a human now that he had lost his Quincy powers, “I do appreciate and respect what you had done for one friend, Uryu.”

“Oi, Uryu!” A voice called out, causing Uryu to be relieved at the sound of Orihime’s voice calling out to him. All he wanted was just one word of advice from the Shinigami and nothing more. He hated to talk to Shinigami but she was the first one he found. He noticed Chad had been with Orihime as well. 

“Orihime! What is it?” Uryu asked, wondering what was going on.

“I wanted to know where you ran off to.” Orihime smiled brightly before recognizing the Shinigami before her, blinking before she grinned, waving at the blond female, “Oi, I remember you, Harui-chan. You’re that girl who was healing Avira-chan.” She turned to Chad and knew that Uyru and her had already been talking to her for a while, “Chad, this is Haruka Harui. Harui, this is Yatsuda Sado, but we all call him Chad.” She introduced Harui to Chad who bowed in respect. 

“You must be one of the fourth division members. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harui-chan.” Chad returned to his normal position causing Harui to chuckle.

“Please don’t act so formal, Chad, I’m just a normal fourth division member just doing my job.” Harui really wasn’t special even if she was fourth seated in the division, she was still the same, normal Shinigami she had been when she transferred to the fourth division. She noticed Ichigo hadn’t been with them and wondered where he was at, “Oh, where’s your Ryouka friend? The other one that fought Byakuya-taichou?”

“He’s getting chased by Zaraki-taichou.” Orihime smiled brightly before Harui sweatdropped. 

“Aren’t you a little worried about that? That’s Zaraki Kenpachi, he’s kind of crazy.” Harui sighed, knowing the reports indicated that Zaraki had a fight with Ichigo. But were they crazy to leave Ichigo like that. 

“Nah, he was with Renji too. I’m sure he’ll be alright. Zaraki-taichou isn’t too scary.” Orihime smiled as Harui thought was she crazy? This was the same man that killed his own taichou a long time ago, “He actually helped me earlier.” 

“Jeez, I don’t know how you guys handled him, but the eleventh division is a touchy subject with the fourth. We’ve never gotten along with the eleventh division at all,” Harui sighed, shrugging her shoulders before she smiled again, “But I’m glad to see you, Orihime-chan.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. Harui, do you have a place that we could stay for the night? We’re supposed to go back to the human world tomorrow and I just need somewhere to crash with tonight.” Orihime smiled before Uryu was taken aback by those words. He’d had enough of hanging around Shinigami.

“What? You can’t be serious!” Uryu snapped as Orihime laughed.

“You don’t have to join, Uryu, but I wanna get to know Harui-chan a bit better. She’s a really great person.” Orihime may have only met her once but Harui had really touched her heart, “You can go back where Kurosaki-kun’s staying and I could stay with Harui for the night anyways. “ They could try so many of Orihime’s crazy foods. She bet Harui would love it if she got some.

“I guess I’ll just go back to that idiot. Someone’s gotta make sure that idiot is in line. I think I’ll need Chad to make sure nothing goes wrong either and he can actually keep me from punching Ichigo for doing something stupid.” Uryu groaned, finding himself able to be a-okay with the fact of leaving Orihime with some weird Shinigami. Well, she wasn’t that weird but still, she was a Shinigami, “Then again, I guess Harui isn’t harmless.” From the small interaction, she had anyways.

Harui laughed, putting her hands in front of her peacefully, trying to show Uryu that she wasn’t harmful at all, “I promise you I’m not crazy like the eleventh division. I’d love to hang with you, Orihime-chan.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Orihime grabbed Harui by the wrist, dragging her towards the fourth division barracks, excited to bond with a new friend before she realizes that she should really let Harui-chan take the lead instead since she knew where her house was, “Ah, ah, Harui-chan, you might wanna take the lead.” They had already been a ways away from Uryu and Chad. 

Harui laughed and nodded, “You sure are full of energy, Orihime.” She felt like she was going to be on an adventure with her new friend now and maybe even longer whenever she’s actually around the Soul Society again. This girl was crazy, but someone Harui could relate to, she felt.

This was going to be a fun night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harui sees Orihime and the others off. Meanwhile, Avira has to give her report to Yamamoto and it doesn't go well.

Harui woke up the next day to notice Orihime was already passed out on the other side of her room. She laughed a little, quietly, realizing Orihime wasn’t used to beds like the Soul Society. She had enjoyed Orihime’s company last night. It was something: she had been happy. They had talked about food combinations and even tried some of Orihime’s crazy food combinations. That girl was something. Harui liked some of the combinations, and Orihime had been so happy to actually have someone at least like some of her stuff in the Soul Society. She told her that Rangiku liked them as well, and Harui was very happy she was making all these friends in the Soul Society. It was a great night, and Harui honestly thought she needed something like that. She looked at the time to realize it was ten in the morning and realized she needed to get Orihime up now because she was leaving to the human world today. She gasped because she found herself a little nervous to wake someone up, especially someone that she really didn’t want to wake up but had to. She poked Orihime with the yellow and pink sheath of her Zanpakuto.

“Orihime, it’s time to wake up. You’re gonna be late for your departure to the human world!” She shouted causing Orihime to jump, rising to her feet, covering her ears.

“Ah, what was that for, Harui-chan?” Orihime yelped, covering her ears at the sudden shout. The poking had been weird too. 

“You’re gonna be late!” Harui shouted before starting to laugh at Orihime’s reaction. She couldn’t help it. She never heard Orihime even yell at someone before. It was kind of nice to see her being like this after she had been waking up, but Harui’s expression changed quickly, “I’m sorry for waking you up like that, but I had no idea what else to do.” She scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously at the very sight of Orhime’s expression, “Remind me to never get on your bad side, Orihime-chan.” 

“You’re gonna see me head out aren’t you?” Orihime asked, tilting her head to the side before Harui nodded.

“Oh? Of course, I want to see you head out in all honesty, Orihime-chan. If you don’t want it, of course, I won’t go.” Harui shrugged, causing Orihime to feel a little anxious. Did Harui think she didn’t want her to go see her head off? That wasn’t what she wanted at all.

“No, no, no, no, Harui-chan, I want you to come along with me. I didn’t want you to think I didn’t want you there.” Orihime put her hands up in defense, hoping Harui didn’t take it that way. 

Harui blinked in surprise, looking confused, “Oh no, I don’t think that at all, Orihime-chan.” She sighed, shrugging her shoulders, “I was just telling you if you didn’t, that’s fine, I have the day off today so I can do whatever I want.” To an extent, of course. She never wanted to get on Unohana-taichou’s bad side, after all. She really did want to go to see everyone out, after all. 

“Oh? Okay then, Harui-chan, I’m sorry for assuming things.” Orihime sighed, looking down, thinking that she had hurt Harui’s feelings after what she said before Harui put a hand on her shoulder. 

“No, don’t apologize, okay?” She could tell Orihime was still really timid, something that Harui herself used to have been a long time ago, but she wanted to know Orihime didn’t have anything to apologize for at all. She seemed like she was a little timid and Harui had to let her know that she was doing nothing wrong.

They had both gotten ready, heading out back to the hill where she noticed Ukitake-taichou standing over there looking over at the two and smiled.

“Well, greetings, Inoue-san, right? And hello, Harui-chan. I wasn’t expecting to see you here to see them off.” Ukitake chuckled, waving at the blond who he had seen on multiple occasions because of always checking on his subordinates. She had seen him two days ago actually when she was taking care of Avira when she had went to see him. She was sleeping at the time, but it was good to see her recovering again. That much, had refreshed the thirteenth division’s mind.

“Ye-yes sir.” Orihime bowed slightly, noticing he was a taichou and Harui chuckled.

“Orihime, that’s Ukitake Jushiro of the thirteenth division. He actually helped out with stopping the execution from happening earlier.” She gestured to the white haired man who laughed.

“Yes, there’s no need to be nervous around me, Inoue-san.” Ukitake reassured her, “In fact, you two aren’t late at all. Ichigo and the others haven’t shown up yet. Looks like they are actually running late this time.” He chuckled, noticing the two had basically run all the way over here. 

“Oi, thank you for helping Rukia-chan.” Orihime bowed to him, knowing that he was actually from Rukia’s division made Orihime realize that no wonder he wanted to save Rukia himself. 

“No need to thank me. Rukia’s a great Shinigami and person. I couldn’t let her get executed for pointless ordeals. If I didn’t have everyone else help me, I wouldn’t of been able to do anything.” Those other two from the first division, Shunsui, Avira, Kiyone, Sentaro, they all had helped to in their own way. 

“Oh, okay, sir.” Orihime sighed, finding herself unable to really say anything afterwards to that.

“So, Ukitake-taichou, why did they send you to foresee the other Ryouka for coming?” Harui asked curiously, wanting to know.

“Well, they weren’t gonna send Kenpachi considering he might end up chasing Ichigo to the other side of the Soul Society.” His joke made himself laugh and the two young ladies before him. It had made him happy that he was actually getting the two to laugh. No sense in sitting in silence. He was happy to do such a job, “I have to give Ichigo the honorary Substitute Shinigami badge as well for saving the Soul Society the way he did a couple of days ago.” He had been grateful that he had been there to otherwise, he would’ve lost one former subordinate and an actual subordinate dead at this point or worse than that. To say he was grateful to them was an understatement, “I’m grateful to you, Ryouka.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, we just wanted to save Rukia.” Orihime stated, rubbing the back of her head happily, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She just wanted to save the friend that she cared about. Nothing had made her happier than that she helped Rukia even if she was still worried that she actually really didn’t do anything to help really.

“Hey, we’re here.” Harui turned to see the blond Substitute Shinigami who he had been standing a few feet away from him along with Chad, Uryu, and Rukia. He looked over at Harui and blinked, “Oh? You must be the girl Orihime’s talked about. I’m Kurosaki Ichigo. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Harui smiled, “Likewise, Kurosaki. I’m glad Orihime has friends like you to help out and you should be grateful to. You have great friends around you as well. As a member of the Gotei 13, I am truly grateful for what you’ve done for the Soul Society itself.” She bowed politely to the boy.

Ichigo chuckled, “You really don’t have to be so formal to me. After all, weren’t you one of the people out there after Aizen departing trying to heal everyone? You’re just as much as a hero as me, Harui.” He hoped he got her name right from his memory. He was happy that Orihime had made friends in the Soul Society just like everyone else did except Uryu of course. He was even surprised yesterday that he was actually interacting with a Shinigami.

“Oh, um…” Harui found herself blushing in embarrassment at Ichigo’s words before nodding, “I guess you’re right, but I was just doing my job is all. It was nothing.” She sighed, understanding that he wanted to acknowledge her, but she was just happy to help in all honesty considering all of her friends had been doing a lot of things to stop the execution. 

Ukitake cleared his throat to catch the group’s attention, “Well, let’s get ready for your departure, Ryouka’s.” He pulled out the badge showing it to him to Ichigo, “This is your badge indicating that you’re now a Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo. You’ll be able to become a Shinigami whenever you want. Although, I don’t think this truly gives you the payment you deserve after saving the entire Soul Society. I’m truly grateful.” He smiled and Ichigo smiled back.

“It’s alright, the reason why I did it was because I wanted to, but I’ll totally accept this. Thank you.” Ichigo did have some friends to rely on here as well in the Soul Society and he was grateful to everyone he had met in the Soul Society.

Well, almost everyone, except Kenpachi, of course. 

Harui couldn’t help but smile, “I’m glad you think of it like that, Ichigo. I’ll be glad to see you guys again soon. I’ll miss Orihime the most though.” She had only time to really attached to her, but the others were very nice as well. 

“I’ll miss you to, Harui-chan. I’ll be sure to come over and see you again when I get back to you okay?!” Orihime was very happy to see Harui here to see them out before turning to Rukia as well, “And I’ll miss you to Rukia. Have fun in the Soul Society, okay? Please be careful.” Orihime waved to the two as Rukia and Harui looked at each other and nodded.

“The Senkaimon is ready. Best journeys to the four of you.” Ukitake stated before watching the four starting to walk away before Ichigo turned over to Rukia, waving to her.

“I’ll see you soon, okay, Rukia?”

Rukia smiled, “Yes, thank you again, Ichigo.” She was grateful, so, so grateful that he had helped her. She didn’t know how she could repay everything he had done either just like her taichou couldn’t.

Ichigo couldn’t help but think it was his line to say such things before walking towards the Senkaimon again before the four of them vanished.

“It’s good to see that Orihime enjoyed herself here. I think you helped her quite a bit, Harui.” Rukia turned over to the blond who blinked in surprise, tilting her head to the side.

“What do you mean, Rukia-chan?” Harui asked curiously, wanting to know more and more about what she had met by that.

“Orihime was upset after the Ryouka invasion about not doing anything when she really did do a lot. If it wasn’t for her, Ichigo would’ve died, and I’m sure you’re aware of that.” Rukia sighed, “But, I want to say thank you for speaking to her that day. I can tell you really touch her heart when you did.” 

“Oh no, I think she did that on her own, Rukia. I was just trying to be nice to her and help her. She seemed very happy to have a friend in the Soul Society and I’m not talking about just me, you helped to. So, you really shouldn’t give me all the credit. You got a good way with words just like Ichigo and Avira both do. She told me how supportive you were to her when you were in the world of the living.” Harui sighed, shrugging her shoulders. 

Either way, her words wouldn’t change a thing. Rukia had been happy that Harui had done what she had done and she was grateful to her regardless.

XXXX

“Good morning, Avira-san.” 

“Welcome back, Avira-san.”

 

The unseated officers of the first division had all passed her speaking to her of such. It had gotten to all of the lower seats what exactly had happened on Soyuku Hill the day Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all betrayed the Soul Society and she had sustained injuries. That voice, Aizen’s stupid voice was still in her mind:

 

_“Your grandfather found out I knew the truth about you, and really, he kept it away from you. He lied to you, Hozuki-kun, about your reiatsu. It’s not another form, it’s another odd reiatsu entirely that no one really has. Yamamoto Gennyusai also lied to you about such an ordeal. I did what was simply best and put Yaijime Hozuki out of his misery. It was mercy compared to what would’ve happened. As for your sister, she deserved it. She was far getting to be a thorn in my side; she and Hitsugaya-kun both were thorns in my side so I had no choice, I really did have to kill them. To be honest, Avira, it was partially your fault that Yaijime had to die.” ___

__Her fault? Her fault? That was something she was still struggling with. Even after a couple of days in the hospital, she still found herself hearing those voices that plagued her mind like a bunch of mindless bees swarming her. It couldn’t have been her fault, but the fact that she could be...whatever that dream she had when she had been cut down by Aizen. Yes, she believed that was a dream. Pain still happened in dreams; she probably lost far too much blood, but could’ve Yaijime’s death been her fault? Aizen did it, didn’t he? Why would she be at fault? She thought this all and continued to walk to the barracks of the first division, keeping the normal look on her face that didn’t even detect to be even showing the emotions that had run through her mind. She had been healed by the fourth division and given the okay to return to work in the barracks as their fourth seat, but something Yamamoto and her, needed to absolutely discuss was this damn so-called bridge talk. That was totally a dream, mind you, but still, she needed to know what the actual heck was going on. Gin went on some tangent about this, Tousen said something about this, and Aizen...had went on a monologue about it, not even giving her the slightest clue of what she truly was._ _

__And then there was the dream, she was certain, was a dream._ _

__It was still so vivid, so real in her mind, like it actually happened. It was something that she hadn’t been really worried on. Losing her grandfather was worse and she was going to hide all the pain she had felt deep down because Hinamori had it worse than her. Many people, in fact, had it worse for them. Everyone had lost something in the Soul Society because of those three traitors. It was only natural that they had all been going crazy over everything that happened._ _

__She continued to walk towards the office of Yamamoto-soutaichou, preparing herself mentally about the report she was about to hand to him. She hadn’t forgotten. She had to write down every detail to fully make sure she had left nothing left out, not even the littlest detail. She was ordered to give out a report the moment she returned and that was what she was doing. As much as she hated this whole ordeal, she needed questions and she needed answers as well. That detailed report would explain everything, even the Soul King. If it was true that Yamamoto had kept that away from the duration of her life, then she would be angry, that’s for sure. It didn’t matter if he was trying to protect her, that was something she had needed to know. Did he even know the consequences of what would’ve happened if he didn’t?_ _

__Damn old man! She was certain it was probably not true though considering who the hell would actually believe such a thing like the Soul King contacting her? Yamamoto would probably laugh at her report even._ _

__She had finally arrived at the door before she found herself taking a deep breath before her hand reached the door slowly. Well, this was certainly it. Now or never._ _

__She opened the door, slowly coming into the hallway of the outer area where she had spotted the third seat Okiba Genshiro quickly passing her, muttering a quick ‘hello welcome back’ to Avira before walking past him. She heard he had been in a mission in the world of the living while the chaos was going down with Rukia’s execution. He must’ve just came back. Despite just being under Genshiro, the third seat of the first division, Avira hadn’t been really talkative to him before. They knew each other, but really just on acquaintance terms._ _

__She continued to walk towards the door before knocking on it before hearing Yamamoto’s voice from the inside._ _

__“You may enter.”_ _

__She opened the door, nearly feeling her breath caught in her throat. It was never like her to feel nervous about delivering a report, but the events over the last week or so had been so crazy. Her report was only limited to the moment when they had tried to leave the hill to help Renji and Rukia, all the way until she had awoken to Harui healing her._ _

__Her eyes fell onto Yamamoto, who actually had showed his eyes, Sasakibe, his fukutaichou, at his side as always. She found herself nervous about this._ _

__“Well, Avira, it’s a pleasure to see you still standing and alive after the state you’ve been in.” This was the only time Yamamoto would greet her like this before he gets straight into business, “However, with that aside, you do know how dire the situation has been. I don’t have to spell that out to you, Avira. You yourself had seen firsthand how bad the situation has gotten. Not only for the Soul Society, but for the Human world as well.” He looked over at Sasakibe before he spoke, seeing Avira had implanted the folder in front of him, “This is a private matter, Chojiro. I need to speak with Avira alone.”_ _

__Alone? Why alone? Didn’t Yamamoto tell Chojiro literally everything? He’s his right hand man after all. What was going on?_ _

__Chojiro nearly was taken aback by his taichou’s words before nodded, “Yes, sir.” He bowed before quickly leaving the room, leaving Yamamoto and Avira alone._ _

__“Have a seat.” Yamamoto gestured to the chair in front of him, “We have a lot to talk about.”_ _

__“Yes, soutaichou.” Avira bowed before sitting down in the chair across from his own desk, crossing her legs, arms crossed across her chest._ _

__Yamamoto looked over the report for a moment, having thought that Aizen Sousuke had been the one to tell her what exactly she had been, but it said on the report the Soul King had been the one…._ _

__That damn god! It was something he had been rather wanting Avira not to know, but, he admits, she does have a right to know, but how did she feel about this? He continued to read the report to himself before realizing Avira hadn’t really thought that that was not even a thing. What a stubborn girl, she was in denial about this whole ordeal, he realized._ _

__There had been a very important reason why he hadn’t told her though. It was to keep the bridge a secret not only for their own safety, but for the memory of the first bridge. Someone he had considered a strong ally: Kawajiri Goemon. The very man that had helped him with him defeating Yhwach back in the war with the Quincy._ _

__Avira couldn’t help but let the silence kill her. Yamamoto could either get pissed or he could be well, she doesn’t know, but she sure that it was going to sound farfetched._ _

__“Sir, I understand that it does sound a bit far-fetched but…” Avira trailed off by the sudden slamming of his cane on the ground._ _

__“I have not finished reading it, silence!” He told her and she found herself nodding, looking down at the ground of the room, remembering what exactly had stray her into the first division of the Gotei 13._ _

__-Flashback-_ _

__Graduated, now that was a weird thing to realize, especially the trash heap that had been her sixth year. It hadn’t been easy for any of those that had survived the Hollow attack that had happened during a drill. Hozuki Avira had been proud of herself though, proud that she had at least finished with decent grades and her sense of spiritual pressure, Shupo, and Kido. It had seemed weird to actually have been accepted into the Gotei 13 in a division. Some people didn’t get that in her class._ _

__The graduation ceremony had concluded and she had found herself moved by the words of the Gotei Captain Commander: Genyuusai Shigikuni Yamamoto. His spiritual pressure had been enormous. It nearly made her choke up by even being in the audience. He had been unreal, as if she had been honored to even been in his presence. Much less, going to the same division as one of his former students. At least, that’s what she had heard from Shuhei earlier. The way his words really impact that the Gotei 13 were for the people they cared about around them and never about themselves really inspired her to get stronger more than ever._ _

__She was trying to look for her grandfather so she could just go say goodbye to him and head home with her sister, but she had seen him talking with him in the hallway just outside of the ceremony stage and it had been the back of the very man who had spoke at her commencement._ _

__The Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 had been talking to her grandfather. She had been sheltered, growing up in the Seireitei. After all, not everyone had a relative in Central 46. It had been in their own protection to be kept away from the Central and any interactions of the Gotei 13 for their own safety. Avira hadn’t seen any members of the Gotei 13 until she had been inducted in the academy but that was only because the had been there during orientation the same as them._ _

__Yaijime nodded, “Yes, I am grateful to you, Captain Commander. I’ll see how the other judges will see how this works according to your suggestions. Odd that you’re even giving me this info at my granddaughter’s graduation.” He chuckled, noticing his granddaughter had been over there._ _

__“I’ll leave it to you then, Yaijime.” Yamamoto nodded, slamming his cane down before turning away to walk away, noticing one of the graduates standing a few feet where she had been standing. He had walked passed her. She must’ve been Yaijime’s granddaughter that graduated, noticing something odd with her reiatsu, something familiar that he hadn’t sense in hundreds of years._ _

__Yaijime and him had something to talk about when he saw him next time._ _

__He walked past her, and Avira had found herself in awe at his reiatsu. The second she had found herself glancing in awe at him, she knew having been this close to the Captain Commander at a graduation ceremony had to have meant something and she found herself. He was someone she wanted to learn from just from that quick glance. That had been what sealed it. There had been word around by her senseis that the first division never really accepted newbies. Well, then she would have to prove eventually that she had been worth the title of eventually becoming a part of the first division. He had all the quirks she had know that she was needing in a teacher: discipline, strength, intelligence. It had all been there, and his giant reiatsu had been the one that had confirmed everything. There had been things he could teach her about becoming strong for those around her. To make sure she wouldn’t be crippled to not help those she cared about ever again._ _

__“Avira, do you know who that man was?” Yaijime asked curiously, not helping but snapping Avira out of her funk, chuckling at her staring at Yamamoto._ _

__“He’s gonna be my taichou eventually.” Avira had blurted out without even thinking about what could’ve been bad about saying such a thing._ _

__Yaijime laughed, “Many people have that reaction to Yamamoto-soutaichou. His very reiatsu is very inspiring itself, isn’t it? I bet you’re excited to be in Ukitake-taichou’s division now. He trained under Yamamoto-soutaichou himself.”_ _

__“I’m going to transfer to his division eventually, grandfather. Do you think my taichou would be sad if he thought I wanted to go there?” Avira asked curiously while Yaijime shook his head, patting his granddaughter on the head._ _

__“Nonsense, I think he’d be proud of you.”_ _

__-End Flashback-_ _

__“You aim to tell me the Soul King told you you’re his bridge?” Yamamoto asked, breaking Avira out of her trance in her memories._ _

__Avira blinked by the sudden question. This wasn’t gonna end well. She decided to shrug and wave her right hand in her face, a smile forming on her lips, “Totally seems far-fetched, doesn’t it?”_ _

__“I’m serious, Avira. You wrote that in your report after Aizen Sousuke cut you down that you heard the Soul King. Be sure to answer me fully this time: yes or no, did you hear the Soul King tell you that you’re the bridge? I need to know that. This isn’t a laughing matter.” Yamamoto told her. An edge in his voice. She needed to take this more serious._ _

__“Well, in all honesty, sir…” Avira trailed off, not really knowing what to say to that. If she was so convinced that she wasn’t what she was told by the...whatever it was, then why did she put that in her report? Was she crazy? Well, she guessed a part of herself was curious, but she could say the truth._ _

__“You believe you saw one of Aizen Sosuke’s illusions?” Yamamoto asked her, opening his eyes slightly, “I need to know about this, Avira. This is important. Tell me what happened. Was it really a part of Aizen Sosuke’s illusions?” Yamamoto had a feeling she was in denial about that detail, but he needed to know if that was the truth. She was the bridge, yes, but had she came to that realization herself? She was getting frustrated at this point. So fucking frustrated..._ _

__“No!” Avira panicked and found herself shouting that before feeling herself getting frustrated, slamming the table hard, rising to her feet from her seat, “You keep saying that it is vital for you to know if I know I am the bridge but if you don’t tell me that I am straight up, then I know there’s something not right here. You told Sasakibe-fukutaichou to leave. That in itself speaks volumes. Why don’t you actually start being honest with me already? Maybe I didn’t want to know?! Maybe I rather be in my own reality than the lies you haven’t even been saying. My reiatsu is supposed to be unique? What the fuck is even happening to me? I can’t be the bridge! Nothing has ever been detailed about such a thing?”_ _

__She panted, immediately regretting everything she had said. He was supposed to be one of the few Shinigami she trusted and inspired her and yet, here he is, fucking deciding to just not leave her with details? It was getting on her damn nerves. If it involved her, she wanted him to be honest._ _

__“You’re dealing with a lot of emotions, Avira. You’ve been through a lot. Normally, I would tell you to stand down and remember who your superior is. However, I don’t like how the Soul King merely decided to tell you himself.”_ _

__“At least he gave me information about this and not suckered me like you, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen did.” Avira snapped, “I hate you for hiding this from me. Call me a child that’s naive all you want, but I feel betrayed by you. I wouldn’t of even cared if you told me about the consequences. Why, why didn’t you tell me? I wanted to not believe that you knew, but your eyes tell me everything that you did. It doesn’t matter what kind of excuse you made, you still did what you did. You don’t change what’s happened.”_ _

__“I didn’t lie to you, Avira.” Yamamoto was getting annoyed. Aizen must’ve made her believe such things. He had tried to be patient, especially since he was more than aware of her emotions going crazy but she was just getting on his nerves at this point, “I knew you were the bridge the moment I met you. The moment I crossed paths with you when you were a graduate student from the academy. You are the bridge and that is how things are. I didn’t tell you for the reason of protecting you. The excuses, however, don’t matter to you, but they’ve mattered to me and they matter to Yaijime as well.” There was another reason, of course, but Yamamoto wasn’t going to talk about that, “Either way, I don’t appreciate the tone you’ve given me. If this is the way you decide to ask you answers then you don’t deserve them. I’ve given you plenty to know and so has the Soul King.” He was getting too old for this, but Avira was getting on his nerves at this point. He was mad that she had to find out like this. Better yet, Aizen’s plans might have something to do with the Soul King, but that was left to be investigated._ _

__Avira had been already beyond pissed off at this point so she turned away from him, glaring daggers at him and muttered, “Fine, I got what I wanted to know anyway.” She groaned before opening the door and quickly slamming it before walking towards Chojiro, “Fuck it, fuck it, stupid old man!”_ _

__“What? Avira, what’s the matter?” Chojiro asked, not knowing what they had been talking about and why had Avira been so worked up. What happened back there?_ _

__“Why don’t you ask your taichou about that, Chojiro? Maybe he can explain why he kept a vital part about myself away from everyone. Maybe then you will understand how infuriated I am right now.” She growls before running off, not wanting to be around anyone at this point._ _

__She just wanted to be left alone._ _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avira's pissed and Reno has a fucked up life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy!

Stupid old man, always trying to hide stuff from her. What the hell was his problem anyways? Why did he decide to not tell her? It seemed that it was more than just protecting her. How dare he bring her dead grandfather into this mess? Did he not realize how painful that was to her right now? His confirmation as the bridge to the Soul King as well, it just rocked her world, and not in a good way. 

The passing areas of the barracks even tore her stomach and heart apart at this point. The white walls, the yellow roof that also had yellow detail down the wall, and the red railing. She walking out of the barracks as fast as she could, wanting to even just stay away from everyone right now. She was so angered, so lost, so sad. It wasn’t like her to have so many emotions building in her mind. The last couple of days had been hell on earth for her at this point. It had been the worst week of her entire week. She was dying to go visit Kaguya in the hospital, but she couldn’t face her; she couldn’t if she had been partially at fault for what happened to their grandfather. Besides, she couldn’t face Kaguya in the state that she was in at the moment. She was so frustrated. The bridge stuff was just something that couldn’t be thrown into her head as right at the moment. Sure, she heard Yamamoto say that she was the bridge, but it still wouldn’t register. The death of her grandfather had been enough for her mind, but that as well caused her to try to shut off her mind to another crazy event in her life.

She decided that kind of thought merely frustrated her even more. The entire situation had been on her nerves already. She didn’t want to be around anyone.

She was getting closer and closer to her house, walking towards the area before she heard a familiar voice.

“There you are. Where have you been, Avira?” She looked over to see Reno leaning against the wall of his own house, glancing at Avira. His brown eyes narrowed at her, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Giving my report to Yamamoto-soutaichou,” Came her response immediately, acting as if nothing had happened. She certainly couldn’t tell him about something she was still trying to swallow down.

“Your sister is still in the hospital, you know? Comatose. I know you’ve only been around the barracks for a day, but I know you would’ve already been down there. What’s going on with you, Avira? I know that the Aizen encounter wasn’t the best for you, but just what the hell happened before Tetsu and I showed up?” Reno wanted to know exactly what happened. He hadn’t been able to know what happened that made Aizen cut her down but he partially knew the reason why. She wanted to protect Rukia. 

“Nothing is going on. I’m just tired of not being able to sleep in the hospital. You know what they do, they poke you with a needle at night and still expect you to sleep eight damn hours despite the occasional coming in. It’s annoying. Not to mention I spent most of the night getting Yamamoto-soutaichou the last report he needed from the three of us,” A sigh escaped her lips, wanting Reno to just leave her alone. She dodged the sister question and what exactly had happened before they showed up. It was pretty easy to avoid the questions, really.

“You didn’t answer my question, Avira,” Reno sighed, wishing she would just be honest with him already. He knew finding out about her grandfather’s death wasn’t easy, but Kaguya needed the most important person on her side right now and that was Avira. How could she not realize that at all, “I get it, you’re upset, but your sister needs you, Avira? She needs someone like you to get her out of the coma. Do you seriously think she doesn’t need you after she went through? You didn’t see your grandfather dead on the floor but she did. It’s probably why she’s in this coma still. She’s traumatized from what happened. Don’t you even care?” 

“She can get through it without me, Reno,” It did ache that she couldn’t see her sister. She wasn’t ready to face her and wouldn’t be able to for a long while. Not until she pulls herself together and fixes herself up, “As much as you don’t want to realize it, Reno, Kaguya wouldn’t want to see me until I pulled myself together. She’d want me to take care of myself before her.” It was the truth. Kaguya had always hated it when she took care of her over Avira herself. She hated that Avira really didn’t care about her own health.

“That’s one of the reasons why she loves you so much. Don't you realize that? It didn’t matter to you. You always go to the next mile for your sister and you always put yourself second. You’re not this selfish, Avira. You’re not, you’re acting weird. This isn’t you.” Reno told her, wanting to knock some sense into Avira further but he could just tell by the look in her eyes that she was just not wanting to listen to him. 

“Don’t lecture me! I’m not selfish. I am taking care of myself for once. Something Kaguya would be happy about! When she wakes up, do you think she’d even want to see me? She went through a lot of stuff. She probably doesn’t want to see me. She probably blames herself for grandfather’s death. It isn’t easy to stomach that, Reno.” She was showing a little of grief but she could know exactly how that felt, “It isn’t her fault though.” It was hers. The whole ordeal with Aizen...it made her still somewhat convinced that it was her fault.

Reno blinked at her words. Come to think of it, Avira did have a serious point too. Kaguya would blame herself for not going to at least check on their grandfather, especially since she saw his dead body on the ground and probably had to hear Aizen say there was no way Yaijime’s death would’ve been able to be prevented and that, probably hurt more than anything. It was like hearing about his own death in the Rukongai district which was the motivation for him to become a Shinigami. He eventually wanted to do such a thing to help those in the Rukongai district.

“You get it already? I don’t want anyone’s pity, Reno. Not yours, not Tetsu’s, not Sasakibe-fukutaichou isn't even Kaguya’s especially considering everyone has lost something. Not just Kaguya and not just me. Hinamori almost got killed by Aizen, and so did Rukia.” They weren’t the only ones who got hurt, “I admit it, okay. Aizen almost killed me because I made the mistake of lashing out at him in rage. I was beyond angry and that costed me, but there are people here that suffered far worse.” She sighed, turning away from him, “Just leave me, alone, okay?”

Reno hesitated. She didn’t want pity? She didn’t want pity because other people had it far harder than what she did? That...actually made a lot of sense. Still, it irked him, the way she was closed off. Damn woman, she should’ve known that Yaijime’s death wasn’t her fault but it was still eating her inside. What did Aizen say that made her convince that she was? She shouldn’t listen to a damn thing that asshole says after everything he had done to the entire Soul Society as a whole. He really didn’t know what to say but the anger was just building and it wasn’t really all at her. He hated Aizen actually got into her mind and what he had done to everyone around him. He just stood there before watching Avira leave.

“Hey, everything alright, Reno?” 

Reno jumped out of his thoughts before turning to see Harui standing right behind him, nearly falling over, startled, “Harui-chan! You scared me.” 

Harui found herself chuckling at his response, “Oh? I’m sorry, Reno.” She scratched the back of her head at him, “I couldn’t help but notice though the discussion you two had. You must be frustrated with her, Reno, but you can’t blame her for the state she’s in right now. I know really how that feels, losing someone really important in your life.” She wouldn’t forget why she had felt that lost a long time ago. 

“What do you mean, I’m perfectly fine, and she’s just...I don’t know, Harui. Something else is going on. Maybe she was arguing with Soutaichou again? That’s not something that’s abnormal, you know?” Reno pointed out before Harui shrugged.

“You know, Reno, I used to be like Avira when my mom died. I acted perfectly. I acted like everything was fine. I didn’t react to it completely as Avira did, but I just realize how important it is to look at what she’s coping with a loss of someone. It’s not easy, Reno you just need to give her time is all.” Harui reassured him, trying to give him comfort. Guess there was a reason why she showed up at this time of all times. 

“I just, I don’t know why she won’t see Kaguya. She loves her sister, I know that, but she won’t even see her and Kaguya’s been in a coma since Aizen gravely injured her..” Reno sighed, shrugging her shoulders before he sighed, “What are you doing around the first division anyways, Harui?”

“I was heading over here to see you and ask you to join me to see Kaguya, and about Avira, it’s pretty clear to me she’s scared to face Kaguya because of what happened with her encounter with Aizen. She might even blame herself for her grandfather’s death.” Harui stated with a small sigh. “I know it sounds crazy, but Avira probably doesn’t want to face Kaguya because of that. That pain I saw her in when I was healing her was there, I could tell, she apologized to me for no reason at all. It isn’t like her to be like that. I don’t know her nearly well as I know Kaguya, but I know that isn’t her to apologize out of nowhere. I wish I knew what happened before she got cut down like that to, but she will tell us when the time is right and she calms herself down.” 

“I guess you’re right, Harui.” He couldn’t control Avira but he could help and it was pretty clear, at this point, that she wasn’t gonna budge a bit at this point. He just needed to give her some time, “Oh? I’d love to go visit Kaguya in the fourth division with you. It’s my day off actually so I can join you. I went to see you after you left your shift. Unohana-taichou told me you had already left for the day and reminded me to take care of myself to.” 

“I’m glad, I could really use the company and who knows, maybe Kaguya will be doing better when we get to see her.” She smiled, but she wasn’t really worried about Kaguya. She knew Unohana-taichou’s words from yesterday had really helped her get in a better mood. It made her feel way better. She was happy that she had been around her that day really. She gestured Reno to follow him and he quickly did so. 

XXXX

The road to the fourth division barracks was longer than what it really felt. Silence had fallen between the two before Reno decided to start talking with her once again. 

“Hey, I never told you this but thank you for helping my brother out. Thank you for healing him and watching over him when I couldn’t. I really appreciate that Harui more than you’ll ever realize.” He paced faster with her to keep up with her.

Harui smiled, “Oh? It’s nothing, really. I was just doing my job is all. I’m glad your brother is back on his feet again. I’m glad you’re feeling a lot better too. After everything that’s happened over the last couple of weeks, I’m just glad you’re doing better and same with Kasuki in all honesty. He was kind of upset to be injured during a middle of chaos. That kid, he’s crazy for being in the eleventh division for being so young, you know? But you were around him only a couple of years after he entered the eleventh division.” 

“Yeah, well, I don’t know, I got interested that just fighting wasn’t just for me you know. Kind of like you when you transferred to the fourth, but I just knew combat wasn’t just for me. Initializing and getting closer to my Zanpakuto Joryuku was what I wanted to do as well and fighting in that division, while it gave me some experience, wasn’t something I enjoyed. You know, I’d never really seen fighting as a sport as those guys did. I felt left out. I learned far more in the seventh and the first than what I could’ve ever learned in the eleventh. I just hope Kasuki realizes what he’s gotten himself into.” Chuckling to himself, remembering Kenpachi’s energy and really, just how he reacted to the request he had gotten to join the seventh division. Boy, was that a weird conversation that really didn’t go too well. Memories of when he first started as a Shinigami. 

They both continue to walk before they reached the room where Kaguya was in and when Harui entered the room before Reno before her eyes widened, hearing something fall in front of her and Reno had nearly knocked Harui over, not expecting Harui to stop.

“Oh, hey guys,” Came a cheerful voice from Kaguya, who had been trying to walk again and sadly tripped over something. Being clumsy was normal for her. She had only woken up a few hours ago and was already trying to walk. 

“What the hell are you doing out of bed, Kaguya?!” Reno asked, offering his hand out to help her, not believing she was already awake. Thank goodness for her though, but damn, that was crazy to be out of bed so quickly trying to walk, especially without anyone watching her. Was she nuts.

“Trying to get myself back up, that’s what.” She accepted Reno’s hand, helping her rise to her feet before she tackles hug both Harui and Reno, “I’m...so happy to see you guys again.” A smile formed on her lips, knowing she was about to get yelled at again. It wasn’t like she fell by her bed or anything…

Besides, she needed to get out of this hospital since she got stabilized. Everything that had happened sank into her once again and she found herself frowning, getting off of the two before holding herself up against the wall. Eyes narrowing, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you guys visiting me, but I need some questions. My sister, is she alright?”

Reno looked over at Harui who stepped in front of him, facing Kaguya, “I healed her, she’s back in the barracks. She didn’t take nearly as bad of a hit like you, she’s alright, okay? Just focus on…” Harui trailed off feeling Kaguya wrapped her arms around her, burying her face into Harui’s chest, trying her hardest not to cry.

Harui looked over down at the girl before patting her on the head, feeling as if she really didn’t need to talk at first, but knowing that Kaguya probably just wanted to know of the news of her sister. Something had to have gone down to make her that worried about her sister. Harui wanted to know but understood if she didn’t want to tell her yet.

“Thank you...thank you so much…” Kaguya muttered, grabbing the black role, sniffling feeling the tears pouring from her face, “I’m...grateful to you, Harui-chan, I really am.”

“Well, don’t worry, you’ll get to see Avira in a couple of days probably if you recover quickly.” Harui smiled, wrapping her arms around Kaguya, “It’s okay to cry. I know it hasn’t been so easy for you lately. I’m sorry for what happened, I really am.”

“I was scared…” Kaguya trailed off, trying to sob in the middle of her sentence, “Aizen...he said something about knowing something about Avira, but I’m so glad...I’m so glad she’s okay…” She nearly started a sobbing fit, but forced herself to swallow it, “I’m...I’m worried about her though. Aizen...he knew something about Avira we didn’t...grandfather...he knew too. Why? Why didn’t he just tell Avira and me?”

“Wait...something?” Reno heard her right though. She had no idea what exactly it was either. Damn, that meant they were back to square one with this damn ordeal. He wondered if Tetsu ever has gotten a hold of the information during his meeting with Yamamoto-soutaichou

“I don’t know what it is, but I’m scared and afraid of what might happen to her, but at least, she’s safe now…” Kaguya already knew what she wanted to do. She needed to get better in order to help the investigation about what Aizen. She didn’t care if she had to go through hell to get the answers. If she found out what Aizen meant about Avira, she would go through the mud, “Right now, I don’t deserve to be around her. I wasn’t much help for her and if only I figured things out sooner...maybe my grandfather would still be alive.”

“Listen to me, Kaguya, you can’t blame yourself for your grandfather’s death.” Harui moved away from her, putting her hands on her shoulders, “I know it hurts for me to say this, but you couldn’t do a thing to stop it. It was out of your control, and I’m sorry you’ve been one of the people directly hurt by Aizen. You’re going to heal though. Eventually, you’ll move on from that death, and you will get better, Kaguya. I promise you. If you don’t want to open up to me, I understand that. You’ve been through a lot, Kaguya. No one’s going to blame you for not wanting to say anything right off the bat. Please, focus on getting better. I’ll bring you some dango to you tomorrow.” She sighed, noticing Kaguya was drying her tears up, wiping them from her eyes.

“Thank you, I’m just happy, so happy that my sister is alright.” Kaguya sighed in relief, “And, I’m glad you guys are okay too. I’m gonna have to really thank Unohana-taichou to. What about Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-chan? Are they alright?” She had to see Hitsugaya get cut down before she had gotten cut down. It was nearly hazy for her really.

“They’re stable. Hinamori is still in a coma like you were, but Hitsugaya-taichou just got back to duty from what I heard from Iemura-san.” Harui sighed, hoping that it soothes Kaguya even more, “But I wouldn’t worry about Hinamori, honestly. She’s a strong girl. She’ll be up on her feet in no time.” She knew even Kaguya had her inner doubts. Being so positive sometimes made her nearly inspiring. Seeing Kaguya like this was heartbreaking. 

“You think so? You know what she’s gone through right?” Reno muttered. He knew what exactly Kaguya was going through. It took all his will to leave his family in the Rukongai district when he decided to become a Soul Reaper before he even joined the Seireitei.

Now, he was remembering just how the eleventh division wasn’t for him and how he met Harui.

-Flashback-

“Now, now, are you weak, kid?” The eleventh division captain snapped, pointing his sword at the dark-skinned boy, “Get up.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Reno had been on his knees, bloodied and battered from the training. His eyes were bloodshot from all the stress he had been over the last few weeks. Sweat dripped profusely down his forehead. His breathing, heavy. 

“You know, you really aren’t quite cut out for this division, boy.” Kenpachi put his sword away, being well aware that this boy didn’t fight out of fun. In fact, it kind of pissed him off a little how different this newbie only a year or two in had been so different than a lot of his members. He didn’t have what everyone else did. The spirit for the love of fighting.

“N-No, please, I can’t get out of the Seireitei. I have people to help. My family.” Reno coughed up some blood following his last sentence. No, he had to keep doing this.

“Quit your damn whining.” Kenpachi rolled his eyes, turning away from him, “You ain’t nothing without a purpose or action. Get some balls and get some action put in, kid. Whining won’t help you.” 

And with that, Kenpachi walked away from the kid.

XXXX

“Word down the street is that Kenpachi-taichou wants you out, Reno.” 

Startled, Reno turned over to see Ikkaku standing there, grinning from ear to ear, “Say, there’s nothing wrong with being a failure in the division. Just find another one. I’m sure someone will take you in.”

Reno sighed, not knowing how to respond to such things. Sure, he wasn’t happy, but he didn’t know where to begin. The eleventh is what he’s all known. He figured he joined since they get all the good jobs that could give him some kind of money. Where else could he get good jobs from the Seireitei? The first division had them but he wasn’t that good for the first division. Only few people are chosen to be in that division and they usually run from recommendations.

Not to mention he heard what the Captain Commander does to people that they recommend. He makes them fight them, and he was scared of the dude if he was flat out honest here.

Reno puffed his cheeks out and immediately spoke, “What makes you think I was quitting?”

“Come on now, we both know you don’t have the guts to stay in the eleventh division. Besides, you really wanna spend the rest of your life getting slaughtered?” Ikkaku chuckled at the boy, “You don’t know how to hide things that easily. Just choose somewhere that isn’t the fourth division, and hey, I’ll even give you a pat on back.”

“Shut the hell up, Ikkaku.” Reno always hated that people could read him so well, “I don’t need you lecturing me. Now, skedaddle.”

Ikkaku merely gave him a grin before, waving his hand, “Fine, fine, but you’re a dumbass if you transfer to the fourth. Guarantee I’ll beat your ass if you join the,. Enjoy your time deciding your life.”

Reno had taken the time to travel around the divisions aside from the first. God forbid Yamamoto cuts his life short on accident. He was downright terrified of the Commander. He often talked to a few of the seated officers, getting their two senses and asking if they knew potential seats he could transfer to.

Then, he came across the seventh division, and that encounter impact him. He watched a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, practicing with what he assumed to be her released Zanpakuto. His eyes, widened at the sight. It wasn’t weak, but it wasn’t too strong either. Her focus was pretty good too.

“Ah, excuse me?” Reno asked, watching the girl wiped the sweat off her forehead.

The girl turned to him, blinking before blushing in embarrassment, “Ah, ah!” She looked away from him.

It looked like this girl really didn’t like it when people watched her train. Reno sighed, “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I just wanted to know if there was a way that I could transfer to the division. You see, I don’t really like where I’m at, and I’ve never really loved battle as much as my fellow officers.” He gripped on his Shinigami uniform tightly, closing his eyes, “So I hope you don’t mind me wasting my time.”

The blond girl sighed at him, dismissing her Zanpakuto, transforming it back into a sword, rushing over to the boy, “Um, no-no it’s fine. I could totally point you in the right direction.” She rubbed the back of her head nervously, “Sajin-taichou is very kind, although hides behind this weird mask constantly. I never know why, I don’t ask him why.” 

“I’d appreciate it, thank you.” He hesitates before speaking, “I’m Reno by the way.”

Harui blinked, giving him a small smile, “I’m Harui, it’s nice to meet you Reno.”

-End Flashback-

“Now, don’t be negative, Reno. I know it’s a terrible situation, but Kaguya can do it. I believe in her.” And eventually, Harui would believe that Avira would eventually get through it as well. They just had to give them time. What they were going through wasn’t normal, and she knew Reno knew how it felt to see a dead relative on the ground. His past was filled with blood because of that one loss he had to endure and she understood why Reno was so frantic about it. They were now walking back out of the hospital room of Kaguya, having said their goodbyes. 

“I’m not trying to be negative, Harui. It hurts, seeing someone you love suffering on the ground dying and seeing them die.” Reno would never forget the night he saw his sister die and lashed out in pure rage and protection of his own mother and killed that entire gang to protect his family. He would do it again so easily. So easily. He didn’t care about those things if it met they lived in peace.

“I know, Reno, but the point is that if you got through what you did, so will they. I just want you to have some faith in them please.” Harui looked down before Reno put her hands on her shoulders, noticing her trying to fight back some sadness. He knew her long enough to know her expressions. They had been in the same division at one point together after all.

“I do have faith in them, Harui. Don’t get so upset over this. Avira’s back up and running because of you and so are so many people. Don’t get so upset over this, it’s nothing you can do to stop what’s happened. You could’ve been like them to.” Something Reno was grateful for was that Harui never got herself involved with Rukia’s execution. She just healed whom she was ordered and was able to lay low unlike Tetsu and him who wanted to find out what exactly was happening and save Rukia from the fate she didn’t deserve. He wouldn’t have known what to do if Harui had gotten hurt as well in this whole ordeal. He wanted to know the truth of this ordeal with Aizen. What was he after? What caused him to do the things he did? It was killing him, but he realized he really did need to pay Zaraki-taichou a visit. He wasn’t gonna feel that useless again. He already let himself far too many times when he had vowed not to. 

Besides, he wanted to see if he was more of an equal.

“Thank you for letting me come here with you.” Reno sighed, shrugging his shoulders as they reached the doors, enduring the silence they had for a few minutes, “I needed someone like you to keep me in check. Seeing Kaguya like that angered me...Aizen, that bastard...I promise you, I will not let him get away from me if I see him again. I won’t let him hurt someone else like he has done to Kaguya, to Avira, to you, to Hinamori, to everyone, ever again.” And he wanted to get the training he wanted as soon as possible before putting a hand on Harui’s shoulder for reassurance, “I’m gonna tell you that I won’t die. Don’t think that for a second, got it? I’m a first division member now, don’t forget that.” He had been proud of being able to reach that first division status, and he knew his sister would be proud.

“Just...promise me you’ll be careful and not end up in the hospital so quickly.” Harui sighed before Reno gave her a strong nod, taking a hand off her shoulder.

He nodded before running back towards the first division barracks for the night. Tomorrow, he knew what exactly he needed to do and that was going to the eleventh division after he got his damn paperwork done.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Tetsu have a talk. Kaguya has a new motivation, and Harui wants to work on her skills as a Shinigami.

Korayama Tetsu was on a mission of his own. It had been a few days since the incident with Aizen and the other traitors, and he knew his former taichou was in the hospital. Talking with Reno hadn’t changed anything about his decision. He knew his old last name: Tsunayashiro. Byakuya had been the only one he could talk to about this. That he was certain of. Whether it had been in Byakuya to tell him the truth or not, Tetsu was certain that things were about to change in the Kuchiki clan; or at least, he hoped. He knew there had been something different about Byakuya when he had saw him risk his life for Rukia. It proved that he had changed from that cold-hearted taichou he once knew, he one that threw him into the first division to be straightened out. It would be the first time he had talked to him since that night when he had been told he had been reassigned to the first division. 

The importance of the noble clans changing was far important if they were going to get progress and he was certain Byakuya had seen the problem if he wanted to save Rukia eventually. It was all thanks to that Ichigo guy that Avira knew. How did he even do it? It was nuts that some odd person could make Byakuya see things he could never see. 

The walk to the hospital had to have been the longest walk Tetsu had ever embarked on, but it would be worth it. He had to keep telling himself such even though he knew things would probably work out in his way. He was confident at least.

The white tiles on the floor and going by every fourth division member he walked passed just showed how busy they had been over the last week. He hadn’t seen Harui yet. That was the girl that hanged out with Reno a lot before he was transferred to the first if he remembers correctly. It had been a long time since he had seen her. 

He walked into the room of the hospital room and noticed Renji’s hair, recognizing it was him in the room instantly. Tetsu’s blue eyes didn’t even feel alerted by the fukutaichou’s presence but he could tell Renji was a surprise to see Tetsu running around the hospital, especially over Byakuya himself. 

“Tetsu? W-What are you doing here?” Renji asked, gasping in surprise at seeing the fifth seated officer of the first division. He never had seen Tetsu around whenever Byakuya-taichou was hurt. Hell, Renji thought he hated Byakuya with a passion considering what’s happened in the past. But here he was, standing at the doorway.

Byakuya had bandages all over his body, wearing a grey robe on his hospital bed reading a book, not even glancing over at Tetsu, noticing his presence. He was surprised to see Tetsu standing in the doorway. He was the last person he was expecting to see here, “Tetsu...what are you doing here?” His eyes narrowed before Tetsu stepped out of the doorway.

“I think that is rather obvious, Byakuya-taichou. I came here to see you and talk with you about a few things.” And Tetsu wasn’t leaving until he did get that talk with him.

Byakuya closed his book, setting it on the small nightstand next to his bed to the left of him before turning over to Tetsu, actually staring at him, “Why would you even want to talk with me after what happened?”

Silence fell between the two, and Renji had found himself feeling awkward before laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head, feeling the tension suddenly doubling due to the silence, “Clearly you two have a lot of talking to do after all these years. Why don’t I just go on for a walk or suggest to some of the fourth division members not to bother the two of you for a bit?” He laughed before quickly walking out of the room, shutting the door being him loudly.

Tetsu looked over at the door where Renji, sweatdropping, “Well, that guy hasn’t changed one bit.” Renji had been recently promoted when Tetsu had been kicked out of the sixth division so while he didn’t get the chance to get to know Renji, he knew enough to know he really hadn’t changed one bit. Tetsu reminded himself to make himself stay on topic with talking with Byakuya to discuss everything he had wanted to discuss. 

But it made him go back to the night that he had been kicked out of the Tsunayashiro clan instead.

-Flashback-

“Sixth seat, Tsunayshiro Tetsu reporting, sir.” Tetsu had looked slightly different than what he had in current time. His blue hair, that normally spiked up had been slicked back into a fancy hairstyle. He had embarked on a terrible response from his own parents. He had belonged in the branch family of the Tsunayshiro until that day when everything had been taking away from him. He was angered deep down, but his taichou hadn’t been the one he had directed his anger to. His pathetic clan needed to realize that not everything was fitted for everyone. Marriage to become a head was ridiculous. What does that help with the job itself?

“Tetsu, I heard the Tsunayshiro clan kicked you out for not marrying one of your own, refusing to have any romantic intent with the woman. You’ve also been defying your father as well about the teachings of your clan. This is a high degree of treason to the four noble clans in my eyes.” Byakuya told him, sitting on his desk.

Tetsu slammed his hands on the desk, knowing Byakuya was going to be pissed about that, “You dare say that’s treason? I don’t want to be giving a woman something that I don’t even have the pleasure of feeling.” He had been in contemplation for months about being even able to feel those things called love or sex of any kind. He didn’t feel any of that. He wasn’t like everyone else in his clan, “I don’t have that and I don’t care if tradition is something more important to you than the individual. As for my father, he doesn’t deserve respect. He’s a monster. No matter what his status is, it doesn’t give him a right to tear me down like this. I’m glad to be gone from there, and you should realize what they’ve done. The four noble clans spit at those in the Rukongai district. I had friends there in the academy, but yet, that doesn’t even matter. We should be making it a better place.” He was getting angry now. He was hoping this wasn’t what he had to discuss but he had no choice but to say what he had wanted. He’d seen it. When his father showed him how they were so much better than the Rukongai district because they were born within a rich and noble clan. He tried to bang that into Tetsu’s head for years, same with his mother. How could they treat someone they didn’t know like that? He had friends like that in his class and even though he was always told to not interact with the poorer kids, he did it anyway. It was only a matter of time before his parents had gotten fed up with everything he had done, “The nobles don’t need to be going out treating the Rukongai like shit.”

“That is tradition, Tetsu. That is how the world works. We don’t help those beneath us, do we not? We don’t take action to hesitate to step on an ant and crush it. It’s so beneath us that we don’t even take into consideration what will happen to that life. The Soul Society is such a place. There will always be those that are poor that embark on the same path they are given. That is fate and that we are lucky to be born. You should be grateful you’d never had to grow up in such a hostile environment. You were lucky to be born within the noble clan you are in” Byakuya didn’t agree with that judge of Central 46, taking in two girls from the Rukongai district. Ridiculous he even bothered to try, “Your father, you should be grateful to him for not throwing you out so quickly.”

He’ll admit it, the head of the Tsynashiro clan was a bit...odd. However, he was the leader so all rules must be followed.

“Tradition? That’s how you justify this? It shouldn’t even be considered justified at this point. What you’ve tried to defend is your own clan’s pride and you failed at doing that. How can you even not see how wrong it is for me to be like this? I’m lucky to be born within this noble clan? I’ve hated it since I registered at the academy. The academy made me realize the problems with the noble clans yet you sit here and try to justify human things with it.” Perhaps it was because over he had been raised? But Tetsu had been able to realize this all because of outside sources and what he saw. How could anyone else not see it?

“You should realize who you’re talking to, Tetsu. I am your commanding officer. Don’t forget that. Well, former commanding officer.” Byakuya stated, resting his chin with his own fist. He wouldn’t jump to conclusions of throwing him completely out of the Gotei 13, but he honestly considered such things even though he’d probably not be able to do so.

Tetsu’s eyes widened before his mind had finally process that last sentence. What the hell? He couldn’t be serious about that, “What? Former?”

“Yes, you heard that right. I have no interest in someone who has fallen into the noble clans’ disapproval. You are getting transferred somewhere else. I think you deserve worse now but given the circumstances, the other taichous wouldn’t let me kick you out of the Gotei 13. You need to straighten out, Tetsu, and I know the perfect place for you to get that.” He put out a piece of paper in front of Tetsu, addressed to him, “You should be honored, Tetsu, not many people get an acceptance to this division to transfer, especially not someone so young like you.”

Tetsu looked over at the paper in alarm before blinking in surprise.

Korayama Tetsu, you have been accepted into the first division of the Gotei 13, taking the fifth seat of the division. I expect great things from you according to your record.

Signed, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

“The-The first division?” Tetsu gasped, looking over it again.

“Rest assured, it will be far harder than my own. Yamamoto-soutaichou expects nothing but the best from his officers to carry out the world justice. That’s the only justice. If you expect to stay in the Gotei 13, that is the justice you must carry out. I have no use for you anymore. You are to start there immediately and that is all I have to say to you. Anything else is for you to realize these childish games of yours are not yours to make in this world. The world makes no exceptions to those who do not follow the law.” Byakuya told him before noticing the boy still stood there in silence, “I told you, that is all I am going to say. Pack up, you’re going to the first division.” 

Tetsu slowly folded the paper and tucked it into his Shinigami black robe before he slowly backed up towards the door, “Byakuya-taichou, I hope you merely realize the error of your ways in a few years.” And he turned to open the door to walk out.

Was it true that Byakuya’s words had been true? Was the only way to stay in the Gotei 13 were to accept these things? Was that actually true? Would Yamamoto-soutaichou do the same to him if he knew what he had done? Would he be thrown out the Gotei 13 then? 

He had decided that he would hide his ideals from then on from everyone and heed the law for the sake of his own mind to have peace. At least, he wouldn’t be around those damn nobles anymore. Those who spite him for not feeling the romantic feelings for a girl that was an arranged marriage. She was far better off getting someone else that could fit for her.

-End Flashback-

“Because I never blamed you for what happened,” Tetsu told him, crossing his arms across his chest, knowing that was probably something Byakuya had not expected to hear such a thing, “Maybe I did hate you at one point, but I knew you really weren’t at fault. It was the way you were raised. I thought I had to change my ways, but the first division was different than what you had told me. It wasn’t just about global justice, it was about having your own justice. Something the nobles we’ve interacted with never would recommend to us. I actually want to thank you for giving me such a thing. Because of you throwing me into the first division, I was able to break those bonds of the Tsunayashiro clan, and I’m grateful for it. I got to learn to be a normal person. This sounds completely unlike me, but it’s the truth. It’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now.” He wanted to go further into detail but stopped himself. Byakuya better appreciate it. It’s the first time he really said this to anyone, “I know that fight with that Ichigo kid did something to you, Byakuya. I know it did. I saw you protecting Rukia when you were nearly dead. That wasn’t something you would’ve done a few weeks ago. That much, I am aware of.” Tetsu knew he had been and Byakuya knew as well what he had been talking about.

“You have learned something from your time then, but how could you not have blamed me for what happened? I sent you away to another division because I thought you were a troublesome child.” Byakuya looked over at his book before turning his attention back to Tetsu, “That isn’t the case anymore though. I admit Yamamoto-soutaichou had talked to me about your progress even though I had wanted nothing to do with you at that point.” It was true. Byakuya had been so focused on customs and the law and not breaking a law a second time that he didn’t care about anyone that broke said law. Hisana had been the only exception and Rukia as well now, “Yamamoto-soutaichou told me your work had been great and that you’d been behaving fine, but as for Rukia...she’s Hisana’s younger sister. That’s why I did what I did to help Rukia.” 

“Her sister? You know, Byakuya-taichou, you are similar to me in a way. We both did what was against our clans and I suffered the consequences. I thought I had to accept the ways of the judicial government, but I have my own justice as well, and it’s because you put me in the first division, to begin with. If you ever decide to believe those laws should be change then fight them. Not everyone will be perfect with laws in the beginning but I do believe they need to exist.” Tetsu sighed, trying to believe that Byakuya did at least believe some rules were meant to be abolished. 

Byakuya nearly blinked in surprise at Tetsu’s words. Those had been the same words that Kurosaki Ichigo had said to him as well when he had lost his battle against the Substitute Shinigami. Perhaps he had been changing but Tetsu didn’t need to know that was truly how he felt. He had felt partially the same way with this whole ordeal now. He used to get negative comments when he took in Rukia but he didn’t care about that anymore. It had been his wife’s last dying wish. He couldn’t turn away from that. It was supposed to be the last time he went against the law, but he couldn’t satisfy his own self just by letting that happen. He wanted Rukia in a better place because Hisana would’ve. She loved her younger sister even if she didn’t see her ever again. 

“Maybe, perhaps maybe I do agree with you, Tetsu. What would you suggest I do?” Byakuya opened his eyes again, glancing over at him with a solemn look.

“I’d like you to do the thing I wouldn’t have been able to do back when I was in my own clan. I want you to change the Kuchiki clan from within. If you don’t like something in there that you feel needs to change, do it. Maybe you’ll inspire other people in the other noble clans to do the same.” Tetsu found himself clenching his fists out of his own nerves but he had gotten all the words he needed, “You don’t have to answer me on this, Byakuya-taichou. In fact, I don’t expect you to. You really should focus on getting out of this hospital and make a speedy recovery so you can return to your own duties.” With that, Tetsu turned away, walking towards the doorway. 

“What makes you think such a thing could happen?” Byakuya asked him, making Tetsu stop in his tracks before he found himself actually smiling for once in his life.

“Well, because I know there have to be people that had been like me. I know they will just have to see one person stand up that’s high up in the noble clans before standing up. People love a strong leader that can be in awe of their own reiatsu.” Remembering hearing the way Yamamoto-soutaichou and Avira had met before she had even joined his own division. 

With that said, Tetsu stepped out of the hospital room of his former taichou before shutting the door behind him, walking away. 

XXXX

The end of a long day, Harui yawned, walking away from the shift area of the floor she had been put in charge of. Iemura, Kotetsu-fukutaichou, and herself had realized things were starting to slow down a little in the fourth division for the first time in the last few days. It was good to see the fukutaichou assisting her and remember Kotetsu telling her that she had to see Unohana after she was off when she was done taking her stuff to Kaguya she had gotten this morning. The office she had rarely had been in had been covered with flowers and some dango in a cooler she had brought to make it so they didn’t go bad. Harui had grabbed the stuff and immediately headed up the stairs to go see Kaguya. 

She walked up a flight of stairs and immediately arrived in the floor, seeing Iemura still working on the floor.

“Iemura-san, are you heading out of here soon?” Harui asked the third seat who looked around at his notes, causing him to jump.

“Of course, Harui-san, I just gotta make these reports out a little more out and file them to Unohana-taichou in the morning. I have to be ready to give her these so she can give me the okay to see if any of these patients can finally leave.” Iemura didn’t even look over at Harui. He was still jotting down his report of every patient he had helped and tested today. 

Harui smiled, “Well, don’t overwhelm yourself too much, Iemura-san. I’m grateful though, you were in charge of Kaguya’s floor after all. You know how close we were in the academy and even now. I appreciate it a lot.” She bowed, “And everything else you’ve done here, really.”

“Thanks, I couldn’t of done this all without yours, Kotetsu-fukutaichou’s help really. Thank you.” Iemura stated, still working on his papers, “I take it you’re finally visiting Kaguya-san?”

“Yep, I hope she isn’t upset over the late visit. Working here long hours is a little rough sometimes, but the help was greatly appreciated before you took over here this afternoon.” Harui nodded in agreement before he sighed.

“Grateful to you too, Harui-chan.” Iemura sighed before she sighed, shrugging.

“Well, I’m glad, but I shouldn’t bother you any further, Iemura-san; you must be dying to finally get out of here.” She sighed, turning over to the doorway of Kaguya’s room, walking into the room, hearing Iemura telling her to see to see her later before seeing Kaguya looking through some music stuff that she had probably gotten from Rangiku. She had been in here earlier to visit Kaguya and talk with her. She must’ve brought it from the barracks.

“Harui!” Kaguya smiled about ready to glomp her but Harui raised her hands in defense, trying not to knock her over, especially since she had gifts for Kaguya.

“I got you what I told you. I know you didn’t ask for the flowers, but I know you love lilacs so I wanted to bring some to you.” Harui smiled before handing Kaguya the flowers and pulled the dango out of the small cooler she had out before handing it to her. Kaguya grinned happily.

“Thank you, Harui-chan!” She hugged Harui before munching down on the dango quickly, grinning, “Man, it’s been a real while since I got real food.” She laughed, “No offense to the fourth division, but I’ve missed my sweets.”

“I know you did. You seem happier today. Are you feeling a bit better?” Harui asked, smiling at the tenth division’s third seat.

“I am! Iemura-san said I’m doing better at my walking today. He says if I keep it up, I should be ready to go back to the tenth division barracks in a couple of days.” Kaguya grinned, “I really want to help with the investigation on Aizen so I hope I can still help. Rangiku-san told me a bit about it. Yamamoto-soutaichou is requesting someone in the tenth division barracks to go to the twelfth division in a few days to help the investigation so I hope I can be the one to go.” Maybe she could find out what the heck was going on with her sister.

Harui was almost taken aback. The twelfth division? Was Kaguya insane? “You seriously want to work with Mayuri-taichou of all people to find out what’s going on? That kind of scares me, Kaguya. You hear what horror stories he’s done? There’s a rumor he actually experimented on a few innocent people and runs his division like a business. Is the truth that important?”

“Yes, because if it has something to do with my sister, I promise you, I’m gonna find out no matter what.” Kaguya grinned happily, not even caring the danger she could be put in helping the twelfth division.

Harui was at a loss of words before sighing, “You’re gonna worry me to death, Kaguya. Your sister is going to kill you if you go into doing this.” Heck, if Harui knew, Avira might kill her for not telling her, but it was Kaguya’s decision if she wanted to go.

“I don’t care, the stuff Aizen says has me worried about her. If I can find out what he meant about it, I will do whatever it takes to make sure she’s safe. I won’t let Aizen lay a finger on her again.” Kaguya tells her and Harui smiled.

“Well, I can’t help but admire your determination, but please be careful if you plan on doing that again, Kaguya.” Harui sighed before she hesitated, speaking again, “Unohana-taichou wants to talk with me about something so I’ll have to leave. I did want to see you through and I’m glad you’re feeling better. Please don’t strain yourself and end up back here again though when you get out.” She was worried about Kaguya even if she wanted to protect her sister, it was still scared that she would be working with Kurotsuchi Mayuri of all people. To think of that scared Harui and she was grateful she never usually had to talk to the man.

“I’ll be okay, Harui. I think I’ll be able to figure out what’s going on too if I decide to do the mission. Rangiku-san said she thinks I could figure it out and be a big help especially with what I had seen.” Kaguya grinned before sighing, yawning, stretching herself out, “I hope your meeting with Unohana-taichou goes well, Harui-chan. Man, I feel better a little bit every day.”

“You better not go crazy in here. Unohana will find a reason to keep you in here if you end up straining yourself until you get the okay to return to your duties.” Kaguya nearly paled at Harui’s words before grabbing her by the shirt, shaking her violently.

“Please don’t make me think that.” She cried out in anguish, not wanting Unohana to get scary around her. She was such a sweet person. Kaguya didn’t want her to get angry at her. She let go of Harui before waving at her, “But good luck, Harui-chan. See you soon!”

Harui laughed before nodding, waving to the sound user, heading over to the door, “I’ll come back and visit you again soon, ok?”

“Ok!” And with that, Harui left.

XXXX

Unohana had been in her office for a while now. She had been venturing out to see her other patients and made sure everything was going well in her barracks. She had gotten word that there had been a taichou meeting in a couple of days over the activity in the human world recently with repeated hollows. At least, that was the report she had gotten from someone as of late. However, she didn’t forget her plan with Harui. She had wanted to get stronger and Unohana would have to put her in the same missions of those in the other divisions. She knew Harui had experience with such things and that she hadn’t gave up on just fighting in general. That had been one of the first things she discussed with Unohana when she had joined the Fourth Division.

There was a knock on the door from the outside of her office before Unohana shut her eyes, “You may enter.”

The door opened, revealing Harui who looked a little nervous, scratching the back of her head, “Sorry, Unohana-taichou, but I was visiting Kaguya-chan. I hope I didn’t make you wait too much.”

“It’s alright, I told you to take your time on it.” Unohana smiled, motioning her fourth seat to come closer to her, “Why don’t you have a seat? I want to discuss some things with you.”

Nodding, Harui walked over to the nearby seat and sat herself down. Her posture was her usual, almost perfect, standing up straight like the mannerisms that had been passed to her from her parents from a long time ago, “Yes, Unohana-taichou, what is it that you would like to discuss with me.”

Unohana handed Harui a folder, motioning Harui to open it before seeing reports of various information happening in the world of the living, “There’s been some more powerful Hollow sighting in the past couple of days. I have reason to believe it should be investigated quickly. I normally don’t assign these kinds of missions to my own division, but you’re different, Harui. You said you wanted to get stronger and I think you’re able to investigate things from here. It will also help you learn. I do agree with the Captain Commander that things are better off learning on your own personal experience. Regardless of the danger, I think you’re more than able to handle it. We already have a Shinigami working in Karakura Town who’s in the 13th division. There’s also the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe with the help of those two, you will be able to investigate things a lot easier. You’re also one of the few people in my division that can handle themselves fine in a chance that they have to fight. I trust you can investigate these Hollow activities?” Unohana had no doubt Harui could do well against the Hollows even if they were more powerful than normal Hollows. She had face stronger ones before when she was a seated officer in the seventh division as well. 

“I can, ma’am.” Harui stood herself up, wondering if Aizen had been the source of those Hollows. Why would he send Hollows into the world of the living like this? What were his plans? What were his goals? Could he be using these Arrancars to test them out? Harui needed to stop questioning herself for the moment and focus.

“When do you want me to leave, Unohana-taichou?” Harui asked curiously before Unohana look up at her.

“I want you to go immediately. Get what you can for the mission and get going as soon as you can. I’ve already decided to lift the Gentei Kaijo from you when you enter the world of the living. Many people should be bounded but you are another story. If you want to fight these Hollows you’ll need to be at full power, but gather as much info as you can, got it?” Unohana told her before Harui nodded in agreement.

“You got it.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harui goes to the world of the living and her mission is not what she expects it to be.

The world of the living wasn’t something Haruka Harui got to see often, but she knew this was the same city where Orihime lived. It was good to get out of the barracks sometimes. She was usually so cooped up in there that she had forgotten how it really felt to be in the lines of battle sometimes. Even if she continued to train, it was way different than being out in the battlefield. That was something Saijin-taichou had banged into her head a long time ago.

The night was quiet. The white buildings of Karakura Town shone lights coming from within the buildings and the streets were quiet for this point in the evening. The streetlights brightened the dark night. The night sky was filled with clouds, hiding the full moon that Harui could still see in glimpses between the clouds above her. She’d have to enjoy the view some other time when she wasn’t gathering information for the Soul Society. 

She could feel a very powerful spiritual pressure running around, followed by another one. There had been battling going on around here with those crazy Hollows running around here. It didn't surprise her, really, but it was rough to hear so much going on around this town. So much Hollow activity…

Harui suddenly sensed something from behind her, revealing a Hollow coming out, as well as a familiar human from the alleyway. Her eyes widened at the sight of who it was.

Ishida Uryu, the Ryouka from before, landed right in front of her. He was scratched up, beaten by the Hollow, which had some kind of jellyfish figure to it. At least, that was what Harui thought it looked like anyway, but it had a long tongue to boot.

Harui unsheathed her sword immediately after seeing Uryu on the ground, “Light the way! Hikari no Nikkou!” And with that, her sword instantly turned into a basic-looking bow. It was taller than any normal bow in the word of the living, but this one came with no arrow for Harui for she had channeled her arrows differently with her Zanpakuto.

Uryu was surprised at the sudden sight of a Shinigami, but when he got a better look, “Harui?” Not that he really wanted to talk with her, but she was one of the last people he was expecting. His eyes widened at her Zanpakuto release. It was a bow. That was odd, he thought only Quincies had bows. He never saw a Shinigami use a bow before.

“Stay focused, Uryu!” Harui exclaimed, before charging a light energy based bow with the arrow before firing it at the Hollow that was now charging at her, causing an explosion. When it cleared, it looked like the Hollow had half of its body blown up by her attack, but it regenerated in an instant, causing Harui’s eyes to widen. This Hollow wasn’t any normal Hollow. What was going on?

“It can regenerate, but I think you can see that.” Uryu stood to his feet. She may be a Shinigami, but he couldn’t just let her fight this thing by herself. He thought a lot of the fourth division members were actually not that good of fighters, but it seemed Harui had a lot of fighting experience despite being in the fourth division, “Regardless of my condition, I’m going to fight with you. There’s two of them so be on the lookout.” The bottom one appeared behind Harui before his eyes widened, “Watch out!”

Harui turned away to jump back from the smaller round Hollow with one eye before firing another arrow at it, successfully blowing it up completely. She targeted her move to blow it up completely so there was no chance of regeneration. Now, she just had to deal with the bigger one. That one had way stronger spiritual pressure and probably using the same technique wasn’t going to be the right option here. She needed to fire a lot stronger or else this would get bad.

She used another arrow;his one was three times stronger than the last one she had used; and fired it, but the Menos Grande dodged it by splitting in two. It caused Harui to blink before an arrow came out and blew up both of the Menos, causing Harui to turn over to where she had seen the source. It was a tall man with white hair, showing that he had just used an arrow. Harui’s eyes widened upon realizing what kind of arrow that really was.

“That was a Quincy ability.” Impossible, she thought all of them were extinct? That is, what she thought until she witnessed what she had seen in front of her. 

“I see even the younger generation of Shinigamis know about this.” Ryuuken stated, pushing his glasses up, staring at Harui. He knew that facial structure of this woman. She must’ve been Haruka Yuki’s daughter. Now that he actually looked at her, she nearly looked just like her mother, “Perceptive, Shinigami.”

“Ryuken?” Uryu was surprised that he was even around here.

“Is that really a way to address your father?” Ridiculous, is how it seemed. That wasn’t a way to treat his own father, “A better question is that why do you associate yourself with the Shinigamis again?” Pointing a finger at Harui who blinked in surprise.

“How we met over here was unexpected. However, I had no idea Uryu was a Quincy. I was merely doing my duty and if everything is taken care of here with no Hollow activity, I think it’s best that I go.” It seemed they needed some time alone anyways. At least, that’s what she thinks at least. She wasn’t necessarily mad, now she understood why Uyru really was so uneasy around her. She wasn’t going to be like the other Shinigami and try to justify that. It was something she’d rather not be around to discuss.

Ryuuken didn’t even decide to try to stop the Shinigami from leaving. Even with Yuki’s daughter being around, he found himself within no reason to try to stop the girl from leaving. Besides, it was better off that way if she didn’t know some of the things that had happened. Ignorance can be bliss sometimes. Besides, there was no reason for her to know what had been going on with his son and himself. That was personal family business.

Harui immediately sighed before looking over at Uryu, “I’m sorry, you probably don’t even want to talk to me after what happen. I won’t justify anything, I promise you.” And with that said, she ran off. 

XXXX

Kurosaki Ichigo was heading over to the source of the Hollow that was going off from the badge that Ukitake-taichou had given him for being a Substitute Shinigami. He was actually getting a lot better at this whole ordeal and just really wanted to get this over. He had a quiz tomorrow. Not that he would be prepared for that anyways but hey, he wanted to try at least.

At least he got rid of the first one at least. It was great that he actually got something to do with his life that was kind of productive now. Even if it was kind of dangerous, he didn’t mind it. He wasn’t a fan of school in the living world at all. It just wasn't really his thing. He had a purpose now. He had become a Shinigami because of Rukia and he had been grateful to her and that he was grateful that he had been able to save Rukia after what she had done for him.

He could feel that he was getting closer to the source of another Hollow after defeating the last Hollow he slayed. He could feel something else over in the source of the Hollow itself. Could it had been Kon? 

Ichigo rushed himself even faster, rushing himself over to the source quickly. Kon may have been a jerk but Ichigo still cared about the guy. He wanted to make sure Kon was alright. What the hell was he doing outside at this time anyways? 

Damn it! Ichigo tried to make himself go even faster, hoping that he wasn't too late to help Kon out in case he was in trouble.

He finally reached the area where he had seen Kon, seeing a Grand Fisher being cut down in half. The source, wasn't west he honestly expected. He expected it to be Urahara of all people but it wasn't. His eyes widened at the sight of the familiar man with his back turned away from him. 

It was his dad. 

“Dad? How are you…?” Ichigo was shocked that he was even here. Much less, a Shinigami. 

Isshin looked to turn over to Ichigo, causing his eyes to widen in response to the sight of his son. What? He thought Ichigo was supposed to be trying to get recruited by the Vizords at this point. What was Ichigo doing here? It wasn't time yet for him to know yet!

“Dad? What's going on? How are you a Shinigami?” Ichigo’s mind was racing with questions now. Why was his dad a Shinigami? Could he be a Shinigami himself? Could all his family be Shinigamis to? His sisters? 

“Ichigo...you really weren't supposed to be here.” Isshin sighed, finding himself able to control himself a bit better from his shock. Ichigo did deserve an explanation even if it was a small one compared to the whole story. He did deserve a explanation, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You really weren't supposed to know this for quite a while. I didn't think you were ready for this quite yet. But you do deserve some kind of answers for what you just walked into. It's true, I am a Shinigami, but I've only earned my powers back at this point. I haven't had them in twenty years. I haven't been in the Soul Society since I lost my powers.”

Ichigo blinks in surprise at his words, “Lost...your Shinigami powers?” he was so confused about everything right now. Was his mom a Shinigami to then? Was he kept in the dark of his true origins for his entire life? He wanted answers about this whole ordeal and being able to know more of his origins. Something his dad could help him with. 

“They’ll be another time for that, Ichigo.” Isshin could sense another spiritual pressure heading their way, another Shinigami probably, “There’s a reason why I had to do what I had to do, Ichigo. When your mother died and I didn’t have my Shinigami powers anymore, I had to be the father she would’ve wanted me to be.” Isshin sighed, trying to keep Ichigo and his sisters safe was one of his top priorities. 

“The father she would’ve wanted to you to be.” Ichigo was still speechless. This was all hard to take it. Finding out his father is a Shinigami and all. He found himself trying to flashback to the time where his own mother died, seeing the blood on the floor, his younger self trying so hard to wake up his mom. It was still terrifying to him even af this age, but he could tell by his own voice that he didn't even wanna talk about it. He thought back to what Rukia had said to him about waiting to hear what had happened to his mom. It was just something he knew he and his dad both didn't want to talk about. And that, he understood.

“It's alright if you're not ready to tell me. I know you still hold some regrets there a lot more than I originally thought you could’ve. Just...whenever you're ready to tell me of what happened, you can.” Ichigo sighed, finding himself able to swallow his pride and actually wait for that little answer. He didn't even imagine what was going on in his father’s mind that night when his mom died.

Suddenly, a familiar blond haired Shinigami popped out of the bushes from behind, nearly startling Ichigo, recognizing the girl from the fourth division instantly, “Harui?”

“Oh? Ichigo?” Harui blinked in surprise, staring at him then over at the guy who was a Shinigami as well who looked like Ichigo causing her eyes to widen, “Whoa, wait a second, Ichigo, is that your dad? He looks just like you!” 

“Yeah...that’s him..” Ichigo muttered, pouting before resting a hand on his hip, “Harui, why don’t you tell me what you’re doing here. Isn’t it dangerous for you to be around the world of the living.”

Harui narrowed her eyes for a second before groaning, “I may be a fourth division member, Ichigo, but I’m capable of handling myself.” She crossed her arms across her chest, “Now, what the heck is going on here? I thought you were a human substitute Shinigami. Your dad being a Shinigami kind of screws that up, doesn’t it?” Way to go, she got herself caught up in another family squabble. However, this doesn’t seem nearly as bad as the last one. Talk about tension. 

“Well, I’m not honestly sure either now, but…” He suddenly looked over at the man approaching them as well, recognizing it as Urahara, “Urahara?”

“Ichigo.” Urahara greeted, adjusting his top hat, “I’m actually surprised to see you running around this place.” He grinned happily before looking over the blond Shinigami, “Oh, that’s gonna be a rough conversation there.” He joked a little with the female Shinigami. He could tell who that was from a glance. Even though he and Harui had never talked, she was the spitting image of her mother and he had certainly knew her mother.

“Huh?” Harui blinked, uncrossing her arms across chest.

“Anyways, it’s good to see you again, Isshin.” Urahara turned over to the brown spiky haired man, “It’s certainly been a long time since I seen you.”

Ichigo nearly fell over, “You two know each other?!” He glanced over at his dad before glancing over at Urahara who merely smiled innocently, opening his fan before fanning himself.

“Whoops, looks like that little detail slipped right out of my mind.” Urahara laughed before he was suddenly elbowed in the face by Ichigo.

“You’re a little sneaky, aren’t you? Keeping that a secret from me!” Ichigo huffed before quickly crossing his arms across his chest before pouting, “Now that, I can get angry about. Just a little bit.” For now, Urahara was safe, but the next time he decided to hide something from him, he was going to kick his ass. Just how much knowledge does he have anyways?

“So tell me, Isshin, just how does it feel to become a Shinigami again after not being one for twenty years?” Urahara asked curiously, wondering what exactly had been going on with him. If he had any regrets, if he actually wished he didn’t lose them, or if he even just wished to stay human a bit longer.

“Not bad at all actually. However, if I do have any regrets it’s that I wasn’t able to save Misaki that night. That’s the only one.” Isshin sighed, finding himself closing his eyes and trying to fight the flashback from that night Misaki died from that Hollow. He never held a grudge for it either.

“Hmm...I see, you and your son are a lot alike in that regard.” Urahara muttered before both son and father had a vein pulsing in both of their foreheads.

“WE’RE NOT ALIKE!” They exclaimed before Urahara laughed at the way they had reacted. Oh yes, they certainly were, but it seemed they would have to agree to disagree with that case said. He noticed Harui snickering a little at the spat the two had. Well, at least someone agreed with him on that one. 

“Tell you what, I guess agreeing to disagree will have to happen now.” Urahara chuckled, “But I’m curious, really. Soul Society sent you on a mission here, did they not?” He turned over to Harui before putting the fan up on his face once again, “What was the context? To find out more about the appearings of the Hollows around the area is what he was guessing. If the person they stationed in place of Rukia couldn’t handle the situation, despite having a subsitute Shinigami now, placed another one to investigate, they would be the one to find out.

It took Harui a moment to realize that this man was familiar to her. She had never talked to him, but she remembered her mother being in terms with this man at one point. He was the former taichou of the 12th division and his name was Urahara Kisuke. He was exiled for experiments on Hollowification. He didn’t seem like a bad guy despite what he was sent to the world of the living. 

“Urahara Kisuke.” She blinked in surprise, finding herself surprise that she had gotten herself into a lot of tension. It wasn’t just family, it was something more. It could help her in her investigation, “I was here to check on odd activity with the Hollows.”

“I figured that much. You’re from the fourth correct? Shocking that Unohana-taichou would be letting one of her own run around this area. You have to be high up and a former member of another division if she sent you here. However, if you do want answers, I’m sure you’ll stick around, won’t you?” Urahara almost smiled at the shock reaction he got from the fourth seated officer. She was so surprised on how quick he was able to read her. 

“How did you…?”

“Know about it? It’s pretty obvious in all honesty.” Urahara shrugged, finding himself wondering if Harui would be able to tell that it was an Arrancar as well as Isshin. Ichigo wouldn’t be able to understand what exactly it was, but I guess he did need to know what was exactly happening in the place that he was supposed to protect. After all, he was bound to find out eventually.

“Did you notice the mask on the Hollow from before?” He asked Isshin before he had nodded.

“Yes, it’s not entirely news for me, but for Ichigo and his friend, it is. Tell me something.” Isshin turned over to Harui, “Did you notice the spiritual pressure aiming off the Hollow you sensed before I slayed it?”

Harui nodded, “Yes, I did, the Hollow had a bit more power than any other Hollow that was around here. I’m grateful to you, someone like myself wouldn’t of been able to face it. It also felt a little...different from normal Hollows that I’ve encountered. Are you saying the very reason why the Hollow felt different from the others is because of the fact that it wasn’t normal?”

“You’re catching on quickly.” Isshin nodded, putting a hand on his own chin, “But this Hollow, it had Shinigami powers.” He explained, “That Hollow, was modified in a case of an experiment that had happened to it and it got Shinigami powers as a result.”

“A...Hollow? With Shinigami powers?” Ichigo blinked in surprise, wondering if that meant he was one to. Could he be one? His origins were so out of it for him now. What did that mean? He wanted to experience what exactly was going on with him.

“Yes, there’s a group of people like that as well. They’re called the Vizords. They’re the ones who wanted to achieve further powers other than Shinigami powers. They’ve been hidden away for a long time, but they don’t seem to trust anyone except their own. They won’t trust any Shinigamis: former or otherwise. So it seems the Arrancars and Visoreds won’t be allying.” Isshin explained to the other three before him.

“That’s good, we don’t want our enemies allying with each other.” Kisuke agreed, nodding, “The next problem is Aizen’s plan. We don’t know what entirely the plan is yet but he’s forming an army using the power of the Hogyoku. But Aizen won’t be able to fully awaken it within six months.” 

“Wait, why is Aizen building an army?” Harui wondered, turning over to Kisuke, “I expected him to do that, but what is he after? What’s his goals? Why is he doing that.” Harui knew that there was gonna be a huge battle but over what? What was Aizen really after?

“Yeah, he’s gotta have a reason for building an army like this.” Ichigo agreed. The memory of Aizen was still clear in his mind. If it wasn’t for Avira intervening the way she did, he would’ve been dead. It reminded him he owed her for what had happened earlier and he hope he could make that up to her eventually. He at least wanted to thank her in person to her when he saw her next. That was enough for him to know that she would be a good friend for what she’s done for him. Even if he didn’t know her, he didn’t care.

“The reason, I believe is because there’s someone in the Soul Society that can connect to areas that no one, not even Aizen himself would be able to do.” Kisuke stated causing Ichigo’s eyes to widen and Harui’s as well.

“Crossing dimensions?” Harui gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, “How is that even possible?” There wasn’t anything she knew about it.

“Well that part is kept secret in the Soul Society. There’s technically only one or two people that should know about it. That’s the Captain Commander himself and the one of the former Central 46 member judge that died when the Central was slayed.” Kisuke exclaimed causing Harui’s eyes to widen even further. 

“You….can’t be serious? Who was it? Who was the Central 46 member?” Harui wondered, trying to figure out who exactly it was. Could it have been Kaguya’s grandfather? Could it have been his assistant? What?

“It was Hozuki Yaijime.” Isshin stated, crossing his arms across his chest. He remembered doing business with the old man back when he was a new judge in the Central and he had also been surprised by the movement he had wanted to do. He remembered him telling him about that. He remembered how happy he had to had taken in a little girl back then before Isshin had lost his Shinigami powers. It wasn’t a shocker that he did go out protecting his oldest adoptive grandchild.

“Hozuki? That’s…” Ichigo trailed off, connecting the dots. He remembered Avira’s last name being Hozuki to. Did that mean she was the one? Did she know? Was that why Aizen had been so interested in her. It had suddenly made sense, everything had. Avira hadn’t cared about her own safety at that point. She had been so angered by discovering Aizen killed her grandfather. That was crazy. He could empathize with her in losing someone in that regard. That must’ve hurt her a lot.

“Yes, Hozuki Avira is the one. I have a feeling she hadn’t known for a long time now, but now, I’m certain she knows. She’s the bridge to the Soul King.” Urahara explained before Ichigo and Harui’s jaws nearly dropped.

“What?! Are you serious? Avira’s seriously the bridge?” Harui now realized why Avira had so much of a lack of talking to them about anything earlier. The bridge discovery and Yaijime’s death...she couldn’t even imagine what she had been going through. She loved her grandfather so much and she could tell she was damaged beyond belief by just that. To have one other thing to go through...that was just heartbreaking.

“That’s the reason why Yaijime knew about it. I found out when I had met her one day before I was exiled. Her reiatsu was so locked I knew there had to have been a reason for such a thing and it was because she was the bridge to the Soul King.” Kisuke nodded, understanding the shock from the both of them. They hadn’t even heard of such a thing, “I had reason to believe reason to believe Aizen was trying to get her to fall into his hands when she was in the world of the living and that was why I helped her out when her and his other workers were trying to stop Hollows while Ichigo was down after his defeat against Renji and Byakuya, but he actually wanted her away from Yamamoto as well. That was how he wanted her to turn out to have no problems at all.” 

“He...what?” Ichigo was at a loss of words. Avira had to go through all that because of Aizen? Because of obtaining more power? Because of something else? He wasn’t so sure but he knew there had been a reason why he did all of that to Avira herself. How dare he try to do that to anyone. He couldn’t believe it. Avira was Aizen’s primary target and Aizen would do whatever it took to get her even blow up the entire Soul Society.

“Look, it’s a lot to take in for the both of you, and I understand why you both might be upset with me.” Kisuke sighed, “But I had to keep that a secret. Imagine if someone else had found out about that. Then Avira might’ve had to deal with two front wars instead of one. She’s someone who can open the portal to the Soul King’s palace and I have reason to believe that’s Aizen’s ultimate goal.” 

“I just….wow, I can’t believe that. It’s so…Avira…” Harui didn’t have anything else to say. The pain Avira will have to eventually go through. Soul King, that was a lot of stuff to go through all at once. Now she thinks Avira actually will need even more time than she thought. What was gonna happen to them all? What was going to happen to her? To everyone else? She didn’t want to have to see people die if she didn’t have to. Guess that’s why it’s so important for her to get better at healing, to get better at fighting. 

“Well, it’s good that it hasn’t happened.” Ichigo found himself sighing to himself, thinking that he really needed some answers on his origins, especially since now that he found out that his father is a Shinigami and that there was all this crazy stuff going on now.

“We still don’t know where Aizen will hit though. His assault could be in the human world and in the world of the living or it could be either or. Regardless, there’s a big war coming in the winter everyone will have to prepare. Humans and Shinigami alike. Even the Vizords are preparing, but they won’t be allied with anyone. That’s why Urahara found it important to tell you.” He looked over at Harui, then over at Ichigo, “I’m sorry I haven’t been honest with you, but I had a reason why I had to keep my identity away from you. You’ll get more answers in time.” Isshin still wasn’t ready. That regret he had when Misaki died was still in him and he wouldn’t ever be ready to talk about that for a long while. He had to protect his kids. They were the only family he had left.

“Dad...I want to see my origins, I want to see the Soul Society. If you were a Shinigami, I want to know about my family origins, I want to know more and more about the Soul Society. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I want to go back to the Soul Society, I...want to become a full Shinigami.” Was it possible though that he could since Zangetsu could destroy that regard. Would the Soul Society accept him for that? It wasn’t his fault Zangetsu was in his mind. It wasn’t his fault for that at all. Ichigo merely wanted to follow his dad’s footsteps and live in what he did and maybe understand his own origins in the process. He wasn’t human anymore. That much, he was aware of. He didn’t know what he was anymore actually. Was he just a Shinigami? Or something more? He didn’t know, but if he wanted to find out, he could try. It was going to be easy, getting into the Gotei 13 especially since he saved them once already. He at least hoped.

“You want to see your origins? Being a Shinigami is difficult, Ichigo, but you’re already a Substitute Shinigami. A full one might be not so different from what you’re used to, but whatever the road you pave, I’ll believe in you every step of the way.” Isshin couldn’t help but smile. He might’ve not told him about Misaki being a Quincy, but he was going in the right direction and he knew Ichigo wouldn’t let him down.

“I suppose I’ll get to send you back in the morning then!” Kisuke smiled before narrowing his eyes slightly, “But believe me, becoming a full Shinigami is difficult. You might not find all the answers you want there in the Soul Society.” 

Ichigo sighed, shrugging at the Urahara’s words, “That doesn’t matter to me at all as long as I get the chance. I want to confront the Captain Commander about it. If I get the chance, then I am sure I’ll become one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo there you have it. This is where the story really begins to stray away from canon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. School hit me like a wreaking ball, but I'm done with the semester so I should be around ^^

The road back to the Soul Society was a long journey for Harui. Kisuke said Avira was the bridge? That she could open the bridge to the Soul King’s palace and take someone there if he had wanted to? How could she deal with that on top of her grandfather’s death? Avira’s trauma was probably far worse than any trauma Harui herself had gone through. Sure, she lost her mom, but she hadn’t been a key to the opening, like, another world or something like that. She knows Avira doesn’t want her pity, but Soul King, that was a lot to go through at once. She didn’t blame Avira for feeling like she had to push everyone away. She probably felt that she needed to do all of that because of everyone else hurting. Everyone had been hurt by the betrayal of all those taichous, even Harui. She knew Tousen Kaname when she was in the seventh division. He had been the one who actually helped her decide that she could probably transfer without Sajin getting mad at her even though she still kind of thought that when she had confronted him about it. 

Now, Harui had to tell Unohana-taichou about everything. Everything that went down except...Kisuke’s last words to her have embedded into her mind.

“You can’t tell anyone that Avira’s the bridge, got it? In the wrong hands, that information could make her a target. No one’s really supposed to know about it.”

It did make sense. At least, to her it did. Then why did Kisuke, of all people, know about it? Did he feel that whole other form of reiatsu kind of thing was a bunch of bolognas? How many people actually secretly knew about it? How did they even know if there was any info on it? There wasn’t any info on that at least, it wasn’t really. Did Unohana know? Avira had been in the fourth division quite a few times due to some missions she had taken went wrong. She had to know about it. Wasn’t she one of the original Gotei 13 members?

Oh, Kisuke told her not to tell anyone but she really did want to know if Unohana was aware of such details. It was tearing her apart wondering how many people actually secret knew about the entire situation. This was crazy. 

She was still worrying a bit more about Avira. Would she be alright? What about her sister? What could happen to her? Especially if Aizen knew that was Avira’s weakness like Kisuke said? Sure, Avira cared about her sister a lot and would probably die for her, but would Avira seriously make that decision to risk the entire world for her own sister? Even when she herself hasn’t accepted this role? 

She guessed, in Avira’s case, that she wouldn’t really know what to do then, and Harui couldn’t blame her for it, especially since that’s a super important thing to be really.

At long last, after what seemed to be a long journey, Harui came back to the Soul Society and sighed. It looks like she wasn’t gonna be sleeping tonight after what she had just gone through. She was gonna have to fill out that report, and it was a lot of stuff she was taking in. Maybe she should rest a little bit. She’s gone through a lot tonight and didn’t have to particularly time to really take all of the knowledge she had taken in now, but she had found herself honestly shocked with just how bad the situation really was. That’s a lot of stress on anyone and she understood why the mission she had taken into had been such a very important one. She still knew what Aizen’s take on whatever he was planning was wrong. The way it was carrying it out was wrong. Why did he want to do this? What made him want to reach the Soul King of all people? That’s something she still had no idea what exactly caused him to do this, but it was just so much information to take in.

It all made sense now, everything that had Kaguya concerned about her older sister. It made sense why exactly it had worried her so much even if Kaguya hadn’t a clue what exactly what her sister truly was. It angered her even just how much assault one could do because they were greedy, but Harui shouldn’t really jump to conclusions yet, or was that just something in her as an instinct to make her believe that Aizen was doing it for something good? That was insane, he couldn’t have done it for good reasons at all. 

Yeah, she thinks she needed a little sleep after what she had gone through.

XXXX

Ichigo had a new goal in his mind; seeing as his dad was a Shinigami had to meant that he wasn’t just a Substitute Soul Reaper anymore. He had to be a Shinigami as well if his father was, but he was actually kind of nervous, but he knew he wanted to know about his family ties and everything about how the Soul Society was itself. He knew Karin had been aware of his status as a Shinigami now but he wasn’t going to let her come along to the Soul Society either. He would not let one of his own risks themselves for the sake of his own reasoning. Karin didn’t have the training he did or the knowledge of the Soul Society that he had. Not to mention just how dangerous Soul Society could be sometimes. 

He was standing in his room, looking through the window next to his bed that was at the end of the room. He knew he was doubtful about a few things, but he knew he could eventually get a position into the Gotei 13. He saved the Soul Society once already; that automatically gave him special treatment, right? 

Well, he’d have to make sure he stays as far away from the 11th division as possible. Didn’t want Kenpachi to find him. He never wanted to fight that guy again. 

He heard a knock on his door, turning around to stare at the door for a second; he sighed at the door, thinking it could’ve been possible for it to be his own dad trying to talk him out of going to the Soul Society to join the Gotei 13. He found himself twitching.

“Dad, I don’t want to change my mind on, this just let me go.” Ichigo groaned to himself, feeling a vein pulse in his forehead. He didn’t want his dad to change his mind. He wanted to go to the Soul Society and that was final. 

“Where exactly are you going, Ichigo?” The door opened, revealing that it was Karin. Her eyes looked determined to find out where exactly Ichigo was going. Why was he even leaving? Was he going out on a Soul Reaper hunt for Hollows again?

“Nothing, Karin,” Ichigo lied, finding himself not able to figure out a good lie, realizing that it had been Karin instead of his dad whom he was expecting over her. Why had she been so suspicious of him now?

“You’re lying, Ichigo,” came the immediate response from his little sister. Her arms crossed across her chest. Her dark eyes, narrowing, “Are you going to fight more Hollows?”

“No,” Ichigo shook his head, mentally groaning to himself, thinking that he could lie to her, but it was stupid of him to really think about even lying to her. Look how Karin figured it out before he went off to fight Hollows last night, “I’ve…decided to go to the Soul Society for a long while.” Ichigo also wanted to get stronger for the upcoming war with Aizen. He had always been worried about losing other people since he was young and lost his mother. Ichigo was about to walk away before Karin grabbed his arm.

“The Soul Society? Ichigo, why would you go there? Is it because you want to become a part of them? Why is that? What’s wrong with being around here?” Karin demanded. She always wondered why her spiritual energy has been so much bigger than Orihime’s and Chad’s. Even though she had become aware they had powers as well, Karin knew that they weren’t normal. The moment she had saw Chad’s powers awaken when they had been attacking a Hollow. If Ichigo was a Soul Reaper could Karin herself be one?

She knew one thing, that she had wanted to go with Ichigo to the Soul Society. She wanted some answers and she had finally realized maybe her goofy dad wasn’t really telling their family everything.

“Karin...it’s nothing, I just want to go to the Soul Society to help,” Ichigo turned away but Karin tightened her grip on his arm.

“Damn it, I wanna go with you. Things don’t add up to me anymore. Could I be a Soul Reaper to if you’re one too? I need to know my origins to, Ichigo.” Karin argued back, glaring at him. He wasn’t about to change her mind on this either. She wanted to know her own origins as well.

Ichigo hesitated before his eyes widened at Karin’s words for a second, realizing that she herself had become at the terms that he himself had gotten to. She still didn’t know who dad really was. But he understood where she was coming from but she didn’t have the training he did. He was the oldest so he had to protect his siblings no matter what it seemed. It was only natural he didn’t want Karin joining him on this kind of decision he had reached. 

“Karin...I can’t let you go with me.” His eyes filled with guilt but it made sense to him completely but he knew it was gonna hurt Karin a lot but he wasn’t just gonna let her go just because she wanted to. She couldn’t go with him because she didn’t have the abilities he had. She didn’t know how dangerous the Soul Society could be, “The Soul Society isn’t just a simple place, you know. There’s a lot more there than just origins that you might be able to see. There’s a lot of rough things there as well. They’re preparing for war, that isn’t something I’m gonna let you see. I have to go for the same reason as you stated, but I don't want you dragged into this."

With that said, Ichigo pulled out of her grip and walked towards the window, not even looking over at Karin before changing into his Shinigami black robe form before solidifying platforms of reiatsu, jumping out the window, leaving Karin in his room alone.

She was angered, angered over the fact that Ichigo was treating her like a little kid, not giving her even a chance to help him, to learn more things about herself. Maybe Ichigo did come to the same conclusion as she did. That was confirmation. Still, it didn’t change how she felt about this. She wanted to know about her origins to. Why did Ichigo get to know all by himself? It didn’t matter what the risks were to her; she was willing to go through them all to get through it. She wanted to go. Why wouldn’t Ichigo let her? She’s not that much of a kid.

She just wished that her brother would actually believe her in that regard. She wasn’t wanting to lose a family member again. Even if she was young then, she didn’t want to lose her older brother.

XXXX

Another day, another time to report something huge. 

The sleep helped. Harui was certain about that. It had calmed her down quite a bit compared to last night. Fourth Division members weren’t always on big missions, but when they were, they were usually the back up; the healers that would help the wounded if they ended up falling for a frontal and severe attack that made it so that they couldn’t fight. It wasn’t often Harui saw the battlefield anymore but it wasn’t like she wasn’t prepared not to fight. Despite being in the fourth division, she never stopped her training. She was one of the ones who were prepared to fight if she had to. She learned conflict hadn’t been her thing, but she knew when she had to fight and when she had not needed to fight.

Walking towards the fourth division barracks had been long. Her mind, racing, holding the report in her hand. It was tighter than before. She was so nervous. She's never nervous about a report ever. It was the usual here's the report, asking questions and done. Sometimes it would just be some of the patients that would be missions for them, but goodness, she's so nervous about this. Maybe things will be better when she gets in there. Then she might get less nervous.

“Good morning, Harui-chan!” 

Jumping, Harui looked over to see Lieutenant Isane standing to the right of her, standing by a pole by some trees surrounding it. The sun had been bright out today, showing off a little heat today.

“Good morning, Isane-fukutaichou.” She bowed to her fukutaichou in respect, knowing that Isane wasn’t really one for formalities, she still did it regardless. It was only polite, of course. She was just being nice.

“Harui-chan, I heard you had a mission last night. How’d that go?” Isane asked, starting to walk with her, holding some books before Harui blinked in surprise.

“Well, I guess it could’ve been worse. I’m not injured so that’s good, but I’ve got a pretty long report to give her and I’m a little nervous. It’s huge news.” Harui scratches the back of her head, following her words, glancing at Isane who merely smiled at her.

“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Unohana-taichou would never judge you on being nervous about delivering a report. Harui, I swear you always get a little too nervous when you deliver even a report sometimes. I’ll tell you what, I’ll head over there with you. There’s some stuff I have to give Unohana-taichou, and I was heading over there anyway. I could use the company, and I’m sure you will as well.” Isane smiled over at Harui who nodded.

“I appreciate it, Isane-fukutaichou.” Harui bowed in respect at the woman who walked with her, “You know, I’d rather do it in front of Unohana than a giant group of people. I’m...still nervous about it though, but your words do help a lot.” She found herself looking away, finding herself really with not much to say.

“You always do this, you freak out worried what Unohana-taichou says and you always turn out fine. Have a little faith in yourself, Harui.” Isane smiled before hearing Harui yawn, rubbing her eyes.

“I guess you’re right, Isane-fukutaichou, I’m sorry, I just...sometimes I feel like I’m bothering her a lot. I’ve been way concern lately and she said she’d help me with my healing Kido and my fighting capabilities. I know I shouldn’t but I look up to her a lot. I’m grateful she’d do all of this for me to even.” Harui shrugged, knowing she was still pretty tired from last night. She had a long day, after all.

“Don’t apologize, Harui-chan, you’re doing what you can. I don’t know what exactly happened there, but the last thing you’re doing is bothering Unohana-taichou. She wants you and everyone else in the division to improve in anything that we can.” Isane told her, knowing that Unohana-taichou had gotten herself through a lot of stuff as well. She was still very, very grateful for her as well.

Harui blinked in surprise at her words before she nodded, “Thank you, you’re probably right about that. I guess I was still a little upset with my mission that I still couldn’t really do too much. I took down a couple of Hollows, but someone had already taken out the big one that was causing all the chaos and that’s where I found my information. You think Unohana-taichou would get mad if I didn’t tell her about a certain thing that happened that wasn’t a part of mission details?” Harui did want to tell Unohana-taichou about the bridge concept she was told about, but she was also told by Urahara-san about not telling anyone about it since no one was truly supposed to know about it.

“Hmm, she might already know. You know how old she really is so she might already know you might’ve left a piece of information out but if it wasn’t a part of the mission, I’m sure she wouldn’t get upset.” Isane smiled, patting Harui’s head, “You worry too much sometimes. Let your mind relax a bit. You know Unohana-taichou is nothing like Yamamoto-soutaichou.” 

Harui sweatdropped at the comment, almost going pale at that very thought of actually having to give this report to Yamamoto-soutaichou. She didn’t know how Reno, Tetsu, and Avira dealt with him sometimes. He was so intimidating and strict, but Reno did tell her that Yamamoto-soutaichou isn’t always so strict as he says he is.

“Eh, I don’t know how Reno, Avira, and Tetsu do it sometimes. I’ve heard Kaguya-chan even tell me that Yamamoto-soutaichou and Avira-san tend to get into arguments on occasions. Is she nuts? That guy is intimidating.” He wasn’t the Captain Commander for no reason after all. The very fact of actually angering him scared Harui a lot.

Isane blinked in surprise at Harui’s comment before nodding in agreement, “Yeah, I think she is, but I don’t know her enough as you do. I rarely ever see Avira unless she’s around for treatment.” It was nuts for anyone to stand up to the Captain Commander in general. They were asking for a death wish. At least, that’s what vibes Isane gets from him whenever she sees him.

Finally, they both had arrived in the barracks and Unohana’s office. Isane opened the door before bowing to her taichou, Harui, following.

“Good morning, Unohana-taichou.” They both said politely simultaneously. They both rise to see Unohana sitting at her desk, working on something at her desk.

“Good morning, Harui, Isane. How are you both feeling this morning?” She smiled at the both of them, looking up at her paperwork. She had to go to a taichou’s meeting tomorrow so she was preparing everything and hopefully, Harui had some information she could use for the meeting so that they could figure out what’s going on. 

A yawn followed Harui causing Unohana to chuckle a bit, knowing she had a pretty long day yesterday but was glad that she was alright. She didn’t have to work in the hospital today so she was grateful that Harui was alright. 

“Isane, did you get what I needed?” Unohana asked with a small smile on her face. Isane nodded, handing her the folder underneath the couple books she was carrying almost to have them nearly fell the moment she was trying to grab it but Harui was over there, ready to reach out in case they fell.

Harui sighed in relief, “That was close.” She blinked in surprise before turning over to her taichou again, reaching over to hand her file for her report for the mission as well, “This is what happened when everything went down, taichou.” 

Unohana was already reading the reports of patient updates from Isane that she needed from the morning and knew some of them were ready to be discharged so she took a few more notes before she handed back to Isane, “Let the ones I underlined that they are ready for discharged. It seems progress has been going well with the ones who have been here for a while. Everyone else needs about a day to a few days for recovery.” 

“Yes ma’am, I’ll be sure to tell them.” A bow was given before she turned over to Harui, “Thank you, I wish I could be here to support you, but you’ll do fine.” Followed by those words, Isane quickly left before Harui found herself smiling at Isane, feeling a boost of confidence hit her before turning back to Unohana who had already been reading her report.

“Experimentation? That’s what you think is causing these upgrades in these Hollows?” Unohana asked before Harui nodded.

“Yes, the Hollows I had encountered while in the world of the living showed that they were not normal. Their power had been much greater, but this was definitely the calm before the storm. They’re Arrancars, they have a shard of Shinigami powers in them as well. With those combined, I believe Aizen is behind it. He’s building an army to start a war with us. His objective, I’m not entirely sure though.”

“You’re onto something alright. This is about what I had expected from Aizen Sosuke. After discovering the treason he had done and stealing the Hougyoku, I knew that had been his plan. He must have enough power to awaken it for a moment and that’s it. However, it’ll take him a while before he’s able to awaken such an ability like that. It will take him six months at least, and I do believe I know what exactly he is after but that’s speculation.” She made a mental note to talk to the Captain Commander personally after the meeting if he has time. He’s the only other person that would know now what exactly was going on with the special situation that she wasn’t really supposed to know. She had been around when the first bridge was around, after all. How would the Captain Commander not know that she had come to the conclusion as well?

“He’s gonna make a giant army in six months?” Harui blinked, “Do you think he will invade the Soul Society?”

Unohana nodded, “Yes, I think that would be the only possible path for him to take. He’s not stupid, he knows that having an army that will increase his chances of success will happen. He needs this army if he has a chance of winning at all if his goal is something in the Soul Society. Himself, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname wouldn’t be enough to do an assault on the Soul Society itself. We have to prepare. Harui, I’m glad you’re not only wanting to improve your abilities just with healing Kido but with your fighting abilities as well. We’ll need healers like you but we will also need your fighting skills as well in case things get bad as well.” To think everything she had anticipated was correct. Still, she knew Harui probably had a lot of back-ups back there, but the situation had to have been far worse than what Unohana originally thought. At least, her faith in the other Shinigami there, including Kurosaki Ichigo had been correct. 

Harui blinked in surprise. It seemed things were worse than what she had thought. Aizen was going to form an army, invade the Soul Society, and stop at nothing to get to Avira herself so that she could get him to the Soul King, but why the Soul King? What did he truly want? To become a god? To destroy the balance in the Soul Society that was already made? What the heck did all of this mean?

“In the meantime, I will have to address this at the taichou’s meeting tomorrow.” Unohana continued, snapping Harui out of her thoughts, “I think honestly having you along will help that as well. You have a lot of information and have come to the same conclusion as myself. What else do you think will happen?”

“Well, depending on…” Harui trailed off, waiting to think before she was suddenly taken aback by Unohana’s words about her joining in the taichou’s meeting. Oh no, oh no, she couldn’t do that. She was super scared of public speaking. This was bad enough but in front of all the taichous, including Yamamoto-soutaichou? That was some scary stuff. It wasn’t that she thought Yamamoto-soutaichou was a bad person, he was just super intimidating, “Um, Unohana-taichou, I don’t think I’m cut out for that. Speaking? At a taichou’s meeting, don’t you think Yamamoto-soutaichou would be mad?”

Unohana shook her head, “Nonsense, he would want to know what exactly is going on and would want to know any witness Shinigamis involved, and the one who was involved was you, Harui. I wouldn’t get nervous about it, Yamamoto-soutaichou won’t do anything to hurt you and neither would the other taichous.”

Except for Mayuri. Came the thought from her mind, feeling a chill go down her spine at the thought of him. He was always giving her a bad vibe. To think that guy would be there only made herself even more nervous.

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, Harui. I wouldn’t let any harm or anything happen to you in there. Nothing will go wrong, I promise you. It’s good for you to be in this to know what’s going on with everything for the taichous.” Unohana smiled, getting up from her desk and resting a hand on Harui’s shoulder, “Everything will go fine, I promise you. You should relax for the rest of the day so you’re ready for tomorrow. It’ll definitely be a long day with the taichou’s meeting.” Unohana had plenty of faith in Harui. All she needed to do was trust in herself and give out the information she had given to her and she would be alright. Although, she made a mental note to know to send Harui away from the talk about the bridge in the meantime despite Harui might knowing about it. Unohana knew Urahara Kisuke was around the same area and could’ve told Harui about that. Considering that she knew he knew was obvious considering how locked Avira’s reiatsu truly was. It gave a few of the other taichous suspicion. 

Harui felt better with those words but knew she was still worried about what was going to happen in the winter. She would have to prepare like Unohana-taichou said, she and everyone else would have to be prepared and she would have to do her best as a healer and a member on the battlefield. There were some people in the fourth division that weren’t good fighters. She hated conflict, yes, but she wasn’t hesitant in protecting the division and any of her friends and other members of the Soul Society itself.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but she trusted Unohana-taichou’s words. She could do this and no harm would come to her ever while she was in there.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and the others prepare to go to the Soul Society. Meanwhile, Harui and Unohana are on their way to the taichou's meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, we're really getting into the canon divergent now. I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own my OCs.

“Oi, I wonder what I’m gonna do this weekend,” Orihime jumped for joy, carrying her bag back to her house, walking home from a day of school once again. She wondered why Kurosaki-kun wasn’t in school today. Was he skipping again? Did he do some crazy Hollow stuff again last night? She knew it was getting crazier and crazier as of late, but she was really worried about him. She didn’t want him to go off and get himself nearly killed and scare her and the others again. She wanted to know if he was doing alright. Oh! Maybe she should spring over to his house to see if he wanted some of her amazing food combinations? Or maybe she should swing by Urahara-san’s shop to see if Kurosaki-kun is around there? Oh, she shouldn’t think of her plans if Kurosaki-kun is in a bad mood.

She sighed, knowing that there had been a lot of activity, and she could’ve sworn she sensed a spiritual pressure pretty familiar to her to that wasn’t Kurosaki-kun’s last night. There had been some weird activity but she was so tired last night she couldn’t really make out who exactly it was. Maybe she was overthinking things, but perhaps she should head over to Urahara-san’s shop and figure out if Kurosaki-kun was over there, and see if he was okay.

“Are you alright, Inoue-san?” 

Orihime jumped, turning around to see Chad standing there by her side. His eyes narrowed in concern. She had something on her mind, clearly. It seemed she was still very worried about not seeing Ichigo in class today. He wondered what was going on. 

“Oh, Sado-kun, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Orihime blinked in bemusement at the taller male. She had been so focused on Kurosaki-kun and that familiar reiatsu that she didn’t even see or heard him walking over to her. She found herself looking away from Chad for a second before speaking once again. 

“I’m fine! I guess I’m just worried about Kurosaki-kun. I was going to head over to Urahara-san’s shop and see if he’s over there. If he missed school, he’s probably not at home, now that I think about it,” Orihime told Chad, knowing she could tell him about what she was worrying so much about. She was glad he was around, really.

“Yes, I agree, Ichigo’s probably doing something at the moment, but at this time of day? Hollows don’t usually show up around this time that often,” Chad knew there had been way more popping up as of late, but not in the middle of the day like this. Maybe Ichigo wanted to go get some more training? “I do think we should see how he’s doing. Last night’s Hollow activity was a lot worse than usual. Not to mention such huge reiatsu occurring more so than usual.” It wasn’t normal but it was starting to get more and more suspicious by the day now. He wondered if Ichigo even knew what was going on these days.

“Yeah, um, I think you’re right, Sado-kun. I hope Kurosaki-kun isn’t upset about something that happened last night.” Orihime looked away for a second before feeling a rush of adrenaline. She had to help Kurosaki-kun feel better if he was feeling down and she couldn’t just stand around. She should be listening to Sado-kun and getting going quickly. She wanted to see if everything was alright. 

“There’s only one way to find out, Orihime. Let’s get over there.” Not that he was impatient; Chad just wanted to know what was going on as well, and quickly. He was just being a worried friend.

XXXX

“Yo!” Urahara greeted Ichigo, shoving his fan in his face, noticing Ichigo standing in the shop. He was expecting Ichigo to show up, but it looked like he had overslept quite a bit or something along those lines. He noticed the Substitute Shinigami’s fierce determination and shook his head mentally. He was not gonna like the answer when it reached him, that’s for sure. He had been a part of the Gotei 13 a long time ago, so he knew how Yamamoto worked. He wouldn’t exclude Ichigo from the rules just because he saved the Soul Society. He would have to go through the same thing every Shinigami would have to in order to join the Gotei 13. 

“Urahara-san,” Ichigo greeted, waving to the exiled Shinigami, walking over to see that Yoruichi was there as well, standing just outside of the shop. Her eyes looked happy to see Ichigo there, and Ichigo was happy that she actually had clothes on this time. 

“Yoruichi, what are you doing here?” He asked, taken aback that she was out here with Kisuke.

Yoruichi laughs, walking behind Ichigo to slap him on the back, “Oi, I was just seeing you out before you go to the Soul Society once again.” A smile played on her lips at Ichigo’s reaction to her slap on the back. He actually jumped right when she hit him, causing her to laugh.

“Don’t hit me that hard, that hurt,” Ichigo yelped, eye twitching at Yoruichi, who laughed even harder at the boy. 

“You’re getting out of shape then.” Yoruichi grinned, resting a hand on her hip. Her grin quickly turned into a smirk before she turned over to Kisuke, nudging him on the shoulder, “So, you really think this kid’s gonna last in the Gotei 13?”

“Not really, with the way he’s acting now,” Kisuke laughed, adjusting his signature hat before seeing a vein pulsing in Ichigo’s forehead. Looks like he couldn’t take the heat of their jokes! “You know, Ichigo, you might last only thirty seconds.” He pulled out his fan and fanned himself, “I guess that’s the bright side.”

Ichigo sighed, crossing his arms across his chest, pouting, “Anyways, well, I didn’t say goodbye to everyone yet but…”

“Kurosaki-kun!” A voice called. Turning, Ichigo saw Orihime standing alongside Chad above on the rocks before jumping down to run over to Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Kisuke.

“Inoue, Chad.” Ichigo greeted with a near-sad smile. He nearly felt bad for not telling them where he was going. He just felt as if this was his adventure, and his adventure alone. They were humans. He...well, he wasn’t so much feeling human anymore. It really wasn’t their fight when he thought about it.

“Where have you been, Kurosaki-kun? You weren’t in school today!” Orihime sighed, looking away, “What’s going on...it’s not like you not to tell us anything and just skip school.”

“I’m sorry, Inoue. Something happened last night,” Ichigo looked away from her gaze for a moment before looking back at her again, “Those powered up Hollows are Arrancars. They were the work of Aizen. The taichou that defected from the Soul Society. My dad...he’s a Soul Reaper too. I’m sorry for not telling you, but I’m going to the Soul Society to find out more about my origins. I want to find out where I come from. So I’m going. I’m also going to prepare for the war with Aizen that will eventually happen.”

“Whoa, whoa, Kurosaki-kun. Please don’t try to do this all on your own.”Orihime put her hands up in defense, finding herself unable to say anything else, “I want to go, too. This Arrancar activity is scary, and I…” She hesitated, forcing herself to swallow the sadness begging to come out of her mind, “I don’t want to be a burden to you like I was when I went in there the last time.” 

“Inoue, you weren’t a burden, nor were you ever a burden. I could’ve been killed a few times out there and you healed me. Don’t think of yourself like that.” Ichigo sighed, finding himself trying to smile to cheer Orihime up. He hated seeing any of his friends sad. 

“Oh? I’m sorry, Kurosaki-kun.” Orhime tucked a part of her orange hair behind her ear.

“Don’t apologize,” Ichigo sighed, putting a hand in his hair, ruffling it. She had nothing to apologize about. She shouldn’t be so hard on herself. 

“Well then, I want to get stronger so I can protect you and the others. Plus I want to see Rukia-chan, Harui-chan, and Rangiku-chan again.” Orihime found herself trying her hardest to get some of her confidence back and telling Ichigo it wasn’t just for him so he didn’t feel bad. She didn’t want him to feel bad.

“The weird Hollow activity happening here...it might help if Inoue and I get training in the Soul Society so we’ll be able to back up the world of the living when we can.” Chad insisted, deciding it was wise for him to use his time in the Soul Society wisely. He knew just the right person to go to, as well. 

Ichigo hesitated, turning away from them, “I see, I guess you guys can come along if you’d like. Urahara-san usually has things handled down quite well in the world of the living.” Except that one time Avira actually helped his workers and Urahara-san. Well, Kisuke did help them in the end, so that does give him a reason to thank him for that. He wonders if he’ll even see Avira in the first division when he gets in there. They will all probably have to split up, but at least Avira gave him information about where to go to the barracks in the first division in case of emergency. It wouldn’t be bad, he called this a emergency.

“Don’t act like you’re gonna get all your questions answered,” Kisuke piped up, reminding Ichigo. The old man was a hard-headed man, that’s for sure. He wasn’t gonna let Ichigo in so easily like he thought he was, “That old man is stubborn.”

“I’m sure he’d be able to let me in. I did save his entire Soul Society. Something he wasn’t able to do.” Ichigo wondered. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh.

Yoruichi laughed, slapping his back once again, startling Ichigo, “If you talk to the Captain Commander like that, you’re not going to get anywhere but some flames on you for that comment. You can ask his seated officers that. I’m sure they’ve gotten that threat for being out of line.” No one really knew how Yamamoto really ran his division outside of his followers. That wasn’t to say that sometimes his seated officers got that.

Ichigo nearly shivered at her words. Just how powerful was the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13? Should he even ask? Now he was kind of scared, but he would do anything to find out about his origins.

“Come on, Ichigo, it’s not like you’ll die immediately.” Yoruichi teased him, smirking before hearing Orihime laughing a little at Ichigo’s reaction, knowing Yoruichi was just messing with Kurosaki-kun.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Ichigo groaned, sighing, “Urahara-san, can we get going already?” He asked. The sooner he was away from Yoruichi’s teasing, the better.

“Oh come now, Ichigo, you can’t take a joke now can you.” Kisuke laughed wholeheartedly, adjusting his hat, “Well then, let’s get going, shall we?” He pointed his umbrella in the direction of where they would be going to be send to the Soul Society.

XXXX

“Are you ready, Harui-san?” 

Unohana and Harui had both arrived to the barracks of the first division, where the meeting would take place. She was confident in Harui’s explanations, and even if she was a bit nervous, there was nothing to be worried about. 

Harui blinked, staring at the door, indicating the first division symbol on it. Her fingers fidgeting a bit at the sight. A heavy sigh fell from her lips, “I’m ready as ready as I'll ever be.” She put her hands to her side before grinning at Unohana, “Unohana-taichou, I’m curious, how do these meetings usually go?”

“Just like any other normal meeting. Are you worrying again, Harui-san?” Unohana asked her, sending a small smile out to the girl, trying to calm herself in case she was nervous.

“Um...not as much, Unohana-taichou, but you know I really never do good with crowds. I hate talking in front of people…” She muttered, looking down before the doors suddenly opened. 

Unohana walked ahead of Harui, gesturing her to follow her and Harui immediately ran to catch up with her, “I know that you haven’t been that good at public speaking before but I have faith in you. Relax, and believe me, everything will be alright. Just do what you were doing when you were talking to me. Act like it was just the two of us in the room and it’ll be fine. “ Unohana nodded, smiling at her subordinate. Harui was a great asset for her to go into the world of the living. She had been the best person for the job in her group. 

“Harui?”

Harui quickly turned over to see Sajin, her former taichou standing by the doorway, walking into the hallway. Her eyes widening in surprise to see the fox-like taichou running around here, but it also didn’t surprise her to see him here.

“Komamura-taichou.” Harui bowed in respect, smiling at him before he walked over to her.

“What are you doing here?” He asked before Unohana smiled.

“I brought her here. She’s got some knowledge for us to know. Something important. I sent her to the world of the living two days ago to gather some info from those Hollows we had been detecting in the world of the living.” Unohana explained to the seventh division taichou who was also temporarily running the fifth division as well.

Sajin examined Harui to notice she looked tired. Possibly from all the work, she’s had to do in the last few days. Surely things had to have been rough for her as it was for everyone. He was just making sure she was alright. He used to be her taichou. It was like him to be worried about her.

“I’m sorry, Harui.” He found himself looking sad for a moment before sighing. He knew better than to get emotional, especially before a taichou’s meeting. He was still happy to see Harui but not to see how hard this had been for everyone. It had not only saddened him, but it had angered him. To think his old friend would do all of this…

“Don't apologize,” Harui sighed, shrugging her shoulders, “You shouldn't have to apologize. This wasn't your fault, you know? I don't know if you need that but I just want you to let you know that you're not lower than what you are because of what Tousen did. I know it hurts, I can't imagine what you're going through but Komamura-taichou, this isn't something you should beat yourself over.”

“It's not that, I assure you that it's nothing like that. I just want answers to why Kaname is doing this. I never thought he would see justice like this. What is his true justice?” It wasn't like him to be like this. He needed to pull himself together. 

“I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about that. Have you talked to Shuhei?” Harui asked curiously, walking along with him.

“I have, he's going to talk with his old friend about it. He wants to, at least. He hasn't had the guts to really ask her yet. He's helped me, but you don't have to worry about me, Harui.” A hand dropped onto her head, ruffling her hair, “I've just wanted answers more and more with this whole situation.”

“I don't blame you.” Harui knew who Shuhei wanted to talk to. It was Kaguya’s sister, Avira. They had been friends for a long time and Shuhei trusted her with anything. But that, would be difficult given the circumstances that happened on the Hill, “Shuhei wants to talk with Avira. I'm surprised he isn't over here.”

“He's taking responsibilities in his own division right now temporarily. However, he couldn't attend the meeting today, and I think the Captain Commander knew this would make things worse for him. I think it's better that he's not here considering his mental state currently.” Sajin told her before sighing, “There's a reason why Shuhei feels like Avira would judge him though and that's why he hasn't confronted her yet.” He knew of what happened on the hill but why? Why would Aizen show interest. Avira seemed like any normal Shinigami. A bit hotheaded but considering the division she's in, he wouldn't doubt Yamamoto-dono’s stubborn attitude would rub off on anyone else.

“I believe it's best to.” Unohana piped in before sighing quietly, “I apologize for eavesdropping in your conversations, but I do agree that it was wise to keep Hisagi-kun out of the meeting today was wise.” 

“I heard Yamamoto-dono decided to not allow any of his officers around the barracks today as well for this meeting. He wants to keep everything confidential until we know exactly what Aizen is after.” Sajin pointed out. He would agree with Yamamoto-dono until the day he dies. He get this, he realizes why that’s a good thing. So many people would be panicking if they had the wrong idea.

“Yes, I am aware of such a thing as well.” Unohana nodded, walking along to the path of other doors being placed into the area, “It wouldn’t be good for everyone to panic about things we are not sure yet.” However, there would be a way for them to find out. She would have to talk to the Captain Commander when they were alone to talk about the bridge. 

With that said, the doors opened, revealing taichous Toshiro, Mayuri, Soifon, Byakuya, and Yamamoto alongside his fukutaichou, Chojiro. Ukitake, Shunsui, and Kenpachi hadn’t arrived yet.

Harui nearly found herself questioning if she could really do this, but she was surprised to see Hitsugaya-taichou here as well. She almost had forgotten he was discharged a few days ago. It was actually good to see him. It made her realize that Kaguya would be okay soon to, same with Hinamori. 

But that thing what made her a little intimidated was Byakuya and Mayuri. Byakuya, the last time she saw him, ended up trying to order her not to heal Renji and tried to reason with her and Ichimaru about said thing. Even then, there really wasn’t too much of a problem with Byakuya since he saved Rukia’s life earlier. Mayuri was just...Mayuri. He always giving everyone bad vibes even some of the taichous. Like Unohana said, she shouldn’t be so tense, but the very presence of all these taichous were...just crazy. She had never been around so many taichous around before.

A hand rested on her shoulder, causing her eyes to widen and look up, noticing it had been Sajin. 

“Don’t worry yourself so much. You’ll do fine. I believe in you and so does Unohana-taichou.” Sajin took the hand off of her shoulder and walked into his usual stance in the line of the taichous. 

Blinking, Harui noticed Unohana had joined as well the position and found herself in the center. 

“This is odd.” Toshiro noted to himself, arms crossed, noticing Harui, “Unohana-taichou, why did you bring her here?” This was a taichou’s meeting and a taichou’s meeting only. What was one of her seated officers doing here?

“Harui will be explaining that later. She has information that we need for this situation.” Unohana spoke calmly before looking over at Yamamoto, “My apologies of not notifying you of such events sooner. However, Harui has some info you might be interested in, soutaichou.”

Yamamoto opened his eyes and stared at Unohana before nodding, “I’ll allow such things from your words, Unohana-taichou. However, I agree with you. Things should be addressed when everyone is present.” 

A firm nod was given from Harui, trying to make herself less nervous, less freaked out about talking to people in front of them. She was patient and so was everyone else here...mostly everyone. Well, maybe half but uh…

“Sorry for taking a bit longer than expected.” A charming voice piped in.

Ukitake and Shunsui stood by the doorway, calming Harui down further. She hadn’t had much of interaction from Shunsui but she was aware that he wouldn’t judge her. Ukitake as well. 

“You two aren’t late by any means now. You’re on time.” Yamamoto stated, “As for that reckless child, Zaraki Kenpachi. He’s most certainly late.”

“You rang, old man?” 

Kenpachi stood at the door away, grumbling under his breath. This was his least favorite thing about being a taichou. These blasted taichou meetings were pointless to him. He’d rather be out actually fighting at the moment than standing to listen to old men nag on and on. Yamamoto especially.

Yamamoto was about to say something before he had decided not to. He wasn’t in the mood for talking down to a mere child that doesn’t listen. He’s already got one that’s too rebellious for his taste at the moment in his own division. 

“With that said, everyone is present and accounted for.” Yamamoto stated, slamming his cane down, “Now let’s commence the taichou’s meeting.” He nodded over at Harui who nodded back before bowing, motioning her to come forward. She did so. Her blue eyes shined a little brighter with a hint of determination.

“As you all know, there’s some powerful Hollows approaching in the world of the living, mostly in Kanakura Town. Unohana-taichou has said that there is some information that her own seated officer has been able to obtain.” Yamamoto knew who the girl was by appearance but not her name entirely nor her seat, “What’s your name?”

“Haruka Harui, fourth seat of the fourth division.” She stated to the old man and to the others around her. Some of them knew her. Others, she’d be better off not wanting them to know who she was.

“Ha, you’re telling me a weakling of the fourth division actually obtained important information on the situation with the Hollows?” Kenpachi suddenly laughed, mocking the fourth division as usual. Could she even fight? Probably not, most people in that pathetic division didn’t really do much other than heal.

“Silence!” Yamamoto exclaimed, “Regardless of whether she is in the fourth division or not, Zaraki, she holds information and that is clear. Learn to hold your tongue.” He looked back at Harui, “Now, Haruka Harui. What is it that you found?”

Harui took a deep breath before speaking, “Sir, I went out to the world of the living as a mission to my taichou. Yes, while it is true that most of us don’t fight, there are some of us that do know how to fight and still train regardless. I’m one of them. Anyways, that isn’t the point.” She didn’t need to get off topic already, but Kenpachi always assuming that none of them knew how to fight kind of...unsettle her quite a bit, “The Hollows I had encountered while in the world of the living showed that they were not normal. Their power had been much greater, but this was definitely the calm before the storm. They’re Arrancars, they have a shard of Shinigami powers in them as well. With those combined, I believe Aizen is behind it. He’s building an army to start a war with us. He wants to pass those Hollows into Shinigamis to gain the upper hand against us. His goal, well that’s, uncertain at this point. I know he’s out to attack the Soul Society but for what reason? That needs to be investigated. After delivering my report to Unohana-taichou, it makes perfect sense to me why Aizen got his hands on the Hogyoku.”

“If the Hogyoku can do that, then how? I’m sure Aizen hadn’t awakened it yet.” Soi Fon was certain that the Hogyoku had to awaken first to do such a thing. How is he now able to do such a thing without the Hogyoku awakening?

“Experimentation, a test I believe he gives out said power. He had to have been investigating it even long before he faked his own death.” Harui sighed, feeling the tension really hit her at that point. She had been doing everything Unohana-taichou had been saying up until that point and now she was just starting to get nervous, “A-Another thing that Aizen can potentially do is that he is able to only awaken the Hogyoku within a second within the use of his own spiritual pressure. Urahara Kisuke may have been the one who made the device, but I’m pretty sure that is unknown. Aizen also would have gathered all those powerful Arrancar alike in Las Noches, the place where the Hollows live. There’s no doubt he’s trying to ally himself to start his plan. We all know Aizen isn’t an idiot. Just look at what happened, he was able to deceive each and every one of us and got his hands on the Hogyoku.” 

“How naive of Urahara Kisuke to not know such a flaw within his own system. I thought he was better than that. But you’ve pretty much said what I have calculated.” Mayuri hated it when other divisions even thought that they could one-up his own division that was completely devoted to the Department of Research and Development. Maybe he didn’t calculate the Hogyoku but he was definitely working on such a thing at his disposal. He didn’t need people like her who are better off in the hospital rather than the battlefield to actually be doing what he’s supposed to be doing. Unohana-taichou should know better than that.

“Silence!” Yamamoto bellowed at the twelfth division taichou of the Gotei 13, “Nevermind if she was able to tell you what you have researched. Why have you not told us about the Hogyoku further?”

Harui breathed a sigh of relief for the moment. Way to not make her the one who had to act like know it all and actually ask Mayuri if he really did jump to those said conclusions. She was probably too scared to do so. At least there was someone around here to yell at Mayuri or else she wouldn’t have been really able to talk. He scares her.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes and glared at the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Always out to ruin his fun, wasn’t he? That damn old man…he was sharper than any knife. 

“Either way, do you really believe that someone that is not a part of the Research and Development should even be able to investigate? How naive could they be? They don’t know the access to researching at all. You already have tried to make me have a tenth division member help me with the investigation of Aizen’s plans.” Mayuri wasn’t backing down. He disliked it when people get involved with this said business.

“Anyone could have gone to the same conclusions investigating such a spot, Kurotsuchi even without your business. Or wait, perhaps I should call it a division?” It was like Shunsui to be smug sometimes even in a situation like this, but that was basic luck. The little lady probably talked with Unohana-taichou and even with that said, it was quite brave of anyone lower seated to actually speak in front of taichous. He could tell she was tense so he didn’t mind unleashing some of the stress off of the girl.

There was a sudden opening of the door that caused all of them to jerk in the direction of the door. A familiar orange haired substitute Shinigami had walked through the door. 

Every taichou, Harui, and Chojiro were surprised by the sudden barging in of Kurosaki Ichigo. Barging in on a taichou’s meeting isn’t what a everyday person would do, after all. 

Silence fell on the room for a moment. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the room. Yamamoto looked like he was ready to blast the boy out of the room. A vein, pulsing in his forehead. How informal to do such things.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” Yamamoto growled, causing Harui to jump at his anger, “You better be apologizing for barging into a taichou’s meeting.” He didn’t tolerate such informalities. 

Ichigo had his hands on his knees panting before jumping. That must be the Captain Commander again, “Hey, hey, fine I’ll be more than glad to apologize, I just want a request, soutaichou…”

“Silence!” Those words only angered Yamamoto even further. How dare he even consider a request after what he had done. Had he realized he has left Kanakura Town unprotected? “You don’t deserve a request after that form of insolence you just made, boy.”

Chojiro clears his throat, deciding he declares something for the Substitute Soul Reaper, “Genyusai-dono, perhaps we should hear the boy out?” He suggested, clearly understanding that while Ichigo did just crash a taichou’s meeting, he could have something important to address if he had come all the way to the Soul Society.

“What an idiot,” Toshiro mutters, a vein, pulsing in his forehead. How informal. Did he even hear Sasakibe just now? Why would he even consider to do such a thing?

Mayuri’s right eye twitches behind his makeup. Who the hell decided to give that little orange haired bitch the coordinates to this place? Who did he think he was? He just wanted to be done with nontaichous this instant. It was irritating. 

Soi Fon rolled her eyes at the newcomer who decided it was a good idea to walk right in. Did he have any actual matters? This was ridiculous.

Yamamoto, deciding to take Chojiro’s words, turns back to Ichigo, “Alright, you have ten seconds to tell me about your request.” That was all he would allow after all after what he had done. He should be grateful he’s being given a chance.

Ichigo nearly fell over at his words, gasping, quickly panicking. Ten seconds? Okay, “I request that I become a full Shinigami. I want to be one like my father was.” 

Shocked gasps from all the other taichous plus Harui were heard. Father? Who? Harui had already been aware of who he was but everyone else, they haven’t. But seeing Ichigo of all people here already surprised her.

Yamamoto was actually surprised by such a request. What? His eyes widened for a second before he issued Ichigo to continue. He wanted to know who his father was, “Your father? Who is your dad?”

“Isshin Kurosaki.” Ichigo replied, bowing in respect, figuring he should try to be formal before Yamamoto kills him, “I’m sorry for barging in on a important meeting, okay? My dad used to be a Soul Reaper and my mom used to be a human, but I don’t know my origins. I saved the entire Soul Society for you guys so I want to be in the Gotei so I can find out about his origins.”

“Isshin?” That was the same guy who was Kaguya’s taichou for only a short time before he lost his powers and was exiled into the human world right? That was the same guy she talked to the other day? But his last name was…

“The only Isshin that was ever in the Gotei 13 was Isshin Shiba who was the former tenth division taichou of the Gotei 13. He was taichou before I was.” Toshiro couldn’t actually believe what Ichigo was saying. Isshin and him...they were related? How ridiculous. They weren’t even alike at all…

“Shiba? Was that the name…” Ichigo trailed off before being interrupted by Shunsui.

“I don’t think the kid is lying. He certainly looks quite a bit like Isshin Shiba a lot actually. I was wondering why he looked so familiar to me back at the hill. I guess that explains it.” Shunsui assumed Ichigo has probably taken his mom’s last name instead for protective reasons. He wouldn’t be surprised. Some parents on earth do end up giving the other kid their last name in some points. 

Sajin was surprised as well. Hm? Interesting, really...He didn’t know Isshin had a son...

“Isshin raised a kid like this? Don’t make me laugh.” Toshiro rolled his eyes while Ichigo felt a vein pulsed in his forehead.

“Hey! I didn’t even know his real last name was Shiba.” To think he might be related to Kukaku almost made him shake in fear. That was kind of scary thinking she might be his aunt or something…

Ukitake nearly blinked in surprise. He was in the same family as Shiba was?

“Silence!” Yamamoto exclaimed, trying to break the commotion between everyone in the room, “Kurosaki Ichigo, I cannot let you in the Gotei 13. There are rules and as such you will have to go through them as well. You will have to go to the Shino Academy and apply there to the exam in order to earn a place in the Gotei 13. You’re ridiculous to even think I let someone in that only knows one part of his attack with his Zanpakuto. You clearly need more training and the academy shall give you such a thing. Now get out of my sight.” It was as if Yamamoto had his Zanpakuto out because anyone could tell he was furious. 

Ichigo yelped, deciding it was best to run out of the room immediately. He was too scared to find out what was going to happen if he didn’t move right there. Oh boy; now he really needed to find out where the heck was this Shino Academy. Maybe someone from the first division could help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Much more to come ^^ 
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/ZC5Fwg


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chojiro and Avira have a long talk. Meanwhile, the tenth has to plan who is going to the twelfth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! At the beginning of the year, I had surgery and was hospitalized. My semester is currently insane so we'll see how much updating I can do during the semester.

“Fucking reports. I didn’t want to get out of bed today.” 

Avira had been grumbling that she even needed to come out of the comfort of her house. For the last days, she was barely out. She was barely eating, barely drinking, putting her paperwork aside until she went full panic mode, and sleeping way less. The only reason why she was out was to deliver her paperwork for the week. Nothing more and nothing less, and with that said, when she did turn in the paperwork again, she gets to contemplate even more bullshit and stay in bed.

Well, at least she had the bed option. Sure, this might be unhealthy for her, but hey, it’s better than showing the entire world her bullcrap that no one's gonna care about.

She had her folder in hand that had all of her paperwork in there, running over to the first division barracks before seeing a familiar white haired fukutaichou.

Chojiro.

Oh boy…she just didn’t want to start shit with Yamamoto for once in her life and move on already. 

“Avira!” Chojiro greeted with a small smile on his face, waving to the fourth seat, walking over to her, “How have you been?”

She’s felt like she’s had a stick up her ass was what she wanted to say. However, Avira found herself actually smiling at him slightly, scratching the back of her head, “I’m alright, Sasakibe-fukutaichou. How about yourself?”

“I haven’t quite gotten to prepare my new recipe for tea just yet, what with all the business going on as of late, but I’ve been alright.” He frowns, finding himself surprise Avira was actually smiling but he knew something was up with her. That girl is upset about something and he was pretty sure he knew what it was to.

“Are you alright, Avira?” Chojiro asked before Avira sighed.

Well damn, she can’t keep anything away from Chojiro, huh? Eh, she could totally just tell him to leave him alone but she also didn’t want to deal with Yamamoto’s bullshit as usual that she had to deal with. She just wanted to hand her papers in and just go back into her own world.

“I’m fine, I assure you. Just don’t want to see that old man today.” She was still mad about what happened. Who could blame her? Yamamoto lied to her for years and hid something very important from her for the duration of her life as a Gotei 13 member. The very fact that truly angered her was bringing her deceased grandfather into this whole situation. That was something that wasn’t gonna heal for a long while at least and Yamamoto should realize such a thing but he’s too thick headed and always believes he is always in the right. It made her so angry just how ok that it seemed bringing up her dead grandfather up was such a good idea.

Chojiro found himself shocked at her words for a moment and realized he should’ve realized that had been what she had been annoyed about. He certainly didn’t blame her. Genryusai-dono had told him what had been going on with her, and he didn’t agree with him for once, but he still respected why he had done so.

He sighs, finding himself able to try to talk to her before she ends up leaving again, “I had wondered if that had been the reason why you had been dreading going back to the barracks to meet with Genryusai-dono today. “ He found himself sighing again, “Listen, Avira, there are things that even I don’t agree with him about sometimes. He’s not made the best decisions sometimes, but he does care about you deep down as well as the rest of the officers in the first division.” He wanted Avira to realize that even if she was still mad at his decision that he still cared which can be hard to see often.

“Maybe I don’t give a shit about that, fukutaichou? Maybe I’m still mad about him hurting my emotions and keeping this all a secret? It doesn’t change what he did. I’m not ready to talk to him about that argument that happened a couple of days ago. Maybe he should realize that sometimes the way he’s so thick headed has some consequences?” Avira found herself unable to find any pity about Yamamoto. He was the one who decided to keep everything away from her and bring in someone she was still mourning the loss of. 

“It’s okay for you to feel like that, Avira.” Chojiro put a hand on the lower seat’s shoulder, “No one is asking you to make immediate progress with this whole situation. It’s also okay for you to not be ready to talk with him or apologize yet. No one is telling you to get over this, especially not me.” Chojiro took his hand off of her shoulder, “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it any further. Just know if you need to talk about any of this, I’m here for you, Avira.” It wasn’t just because he was her fukutaichou, it was because he cared about her so much that he wanted her to know he would listen to her ramble even if she ended up using slurs he rather not hear. What she was going through certainly wasn’t easy at all. He didn’t need to know how it felt for him to know that she was hurting. 

They had finally reached the office of Yamamoto. Chojiro found himself smiling before patting Avira on the shoulder before she merely nodded, responding to his words before. Yeah, she guessed it was kind of nice to have Sasakibe-fukutaichou here. 

She still didn’t want to do this. It was so freaking awkward after what had happened the last time she was here. She literally had a giant argument because she was so pressured and angry that he never, ever told her how important that she was being the bridge or even her existence of being the bridge. It just...she didn’t know anymore. Why does she even bother?

“Avira, you have the paperwork that’s due?” Yamamoto found himself slamming his cane across from her, causing her to jump, startled.

Quickly getting over her startled expression, she handed him the paperwork, finding herself biting her tongue. She couldn’t deal with anymore arguments with him for now. Better off if he doesn’t try to argue with her again. If he could actually not hold a grudge for once, that would be great.

“Yes, soutaichou. This is all I am leaving you with for now.” She sighs, handing him the folder of work to him, before sighing, walking away from his desk and towards the door, wanting to just leave it at that. 

Silence fell, only hearing the steps of of Avira starting to walk out of the room before Yamamoto closed his eyes and sighed, finding himself standing up from his seat at his desk, “Stop. There’s something I would like to discuss with you, Avira. Just wait a moment.” 

His tone still had been authoritative as it always was. However, she noticed it wasn’t as filled with anger. Letting another heavy sigh fall from her lips, she turned around to him and stared at him. Some people may have thought that the tension sparked into something much worse. However, Avira was curious as to what he was going to say. Don’t tell her that he probably actually wanted to apologize to her? Yeah right. Yamamoto could hold a grudge for years if he had decided it was so. She felt herself getting her breath caught in her throat and merely nodded at his words.

“Go ahead.”

Chojiro found himself surprise at her words. It looks like his words had really gotten to her quite a bit. He was certain that if he didn’t talk to her earlier, she would’ve probably just walked out of the room. He was happy she was still willing to listen, even if Genryusai-dono had hurt her feelings so badly. It shows that she’s slowly but surely starting to move on a bit, or at least trying to. He knew what he had probably was about to talk with her about and he wanted to hear all of this for the both of them.

“I may have rushed you into the barracks a little too early. Given your mental state at the moment, it is far better off for you to be away from the barracks for a while. This does not mean I am transferring you. I am merely giving you a break from your duties giving the circumstances of what’s happened.” He couldn’t fool her with that childish facade. He was fully convinced this was what she needed. He pulled out a file from one of the drawers of his desk and motioned her to come forward. She hesitated before she did walk forward. He handed her the file and spoke again, “This is all the information for the Shino Academy. There’s a teacher that’s out for a week and you’ll be taking his place. You’ll be teaching there for a week which means you will be away from the barracks for that week. I hope you don’t take this experience for granted. Don’t try to act like I’m giving you special treatment. There’s a reason why you need a break and that’s because you need one given your circumstances. Everyone needs a break.” Excluding himself of course because he was always at work. Being the Captain Commander was a much more demanding job after all.

Avira found herself shocked that he had even said those words. She didn’t expect him to say that and was surprise that Yamamoto was even giving her kind of a vacation. If that was called a vacation. She found herself unable to really speak any words to her taichou. It almost made her respect Yamamoto more even if she was still kind of angry at him and still not ready to talk with him about anything about the argument itself. She decided to bow in respect and said, “Thank you, soutaichou. But what am I exactly teaching?”

“You are teaching in the art I know you would accel in and that’s sensing spiritual pressures and proper context of how to work with your Zanpakuto. I wouldn’t have put you in anywhere else. Now, you’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. Be prepared.” Yamamoto stated, issuing that she could now go. Her sensing and her wide range Zanpakuto abilities proved that she was able to show the students that it wasn’t all about hard hitting range. He was grateful that Kenpachi wasn’t ever gonna get that.

Avira found herself nodding before bowing before quickly running out of the room. It left Chojiro and Yamamoto in the same room.

“I know I’m risking quite a bit, Chojiro, but I have a feeling she will be alright. Aizen would never think I would let her out of the barracks given her status. It might also teach her a lesson as well.” Yamamoto was more than convinced that Aizen would not know about him doing this. Besides, he couldn’t have his plan go through until the Soul King establishes a connection with her in which he had been convinced wouldn’t go anywhere until she moved on from her grandfather’s death. That would be the moment she would accept her bridge role as well. Her grandfather’s death had been the tree slowly falling into a path to cross. 

“I’m not worried about that, sir. I’m grateful that you’re giving her a break, the only concern I have is the fact of the situation with Aizen and the Arrancars.”

“We still don’t have proof of what Aizen Sousuke is truly after. The tenth division has decided not to release who will be going to help the twelfth division yet, but I have a feeling who they might’ve decided on. I received word this morning that Hozuki Kaguya has finally been released from the hospital after her encounter with Aizen Sosuke. It’s possible she might end up being the one.” She was just as thick headed as her sister sometimes, but he made sure that information was away from Avira. There’s no way she would’ve wanted the break he had given her that she so desperately needed, and besides, they still didn’t know. Chojiro had been the only one that knew about the bridge. None of his other taichous did either. He’d fully make sure he dodged Mayuri’s questions in the future.

“Yeah I believe that she's just as thick headed as Avira sometimes. Especially when it's something that could be about her sister. I doubt she’d stand by and just let things happen.” Chojiro couldn’t help but think that was crazy but actually very brave of Kaguya of wanting to volunteer. Either way, both of them had been sure it would be her that would be the guidance to help the Department of the Research and Development. No one else in the tenth division would’ve been brave enough to do so, aside from the fukutaichou and the taichou of the tenth divisions. People always were freaked out by Mayuri in other divisions. 

“We’ll have to wait until we get further info before assuming such things.” Yamamoto nodded, sighing. Finding out about the plan Aizen Sousuke had was absolute. That’s why he wanted the tenth and the twelfth divisions to have someone work with them.

XXXX

“Yoohoo, Hitsugaya-taichou.” Kaguya waved happily to her taichou, blue eyes, mischievous, happy to be back in the barracks again, but she knew she was probably about to embark on a pretty dangerous mission. Working with Mayuri of all people really was kind of terrifying. Not like she was gonna show that right now. She needed to be shown that she could do the job and that meant being less terrified of Mayuri in general. 

“Will you knock on the door and have some matters for once, Kaguya?” Hitsugaya facepalmed, staring at his third seat. Sometimes her airheaded attitude made him wonder if she even had any intelligence in her brain sometimes. They all needed to get to work immediately. Especially since Kaguya had been so out of the loop with everything due to her hospitalization. She knew what she was about to ask about. He knew there had been something odd with the fact Aizen talked about her sister. That’s why he felt as if it there was something else going on with this but what? What exactly was it? He hated working with Mayuri, but if this progress does end up giving them the information that they needed, then he do it.

“My apologies, Hitsugaya-taichou.” Kaguya couldn’t help but laugh at Hitsugaya’s words. It almost seemed very happy to come back. Well, that was true though, she was. She was never really of a fan of hospitals and she wanted to do whatever it took to cover up the mistakes she made back in the Central 46 area. She was pretty much useless back there, “But I heard you needed someone to go to the twelfth division to help assist in the investigation with Aizen. I don’t mean to request anything for this but…”

“It’s alright, Kaguya. You’re probably the only one out of all the seated officers that would even have the guts to go to the twelfth division. I’m very cautious of Mayuri-taichou though. Be careful, if your sister is somehow connected, it might end badly for you.” Hitsugaya sighed before Rangiku shrugs, nodding in agreement.

“If anyone gives me a bad vibe in the Gotei 13, it’s Mayuri-taichou. He’s had a lot of conflicts with Yamamoto-soutaichou with certain events being suspicions. It makes me worried to even send anyone from our division, but it is a request from the Captain Commander.” Rangiku just didn’t like this at all. To throw any of their own into Mayuri-taichou’s barracks was suspicious enough because it was his division, and Mayuri-taichou was definitely not someone that anyone outside of his own division would want to work with. 

“In any case, Kaguya, I want you to report back to me every twelve hours of any information. If you don’t, I’ll have to assume something went wrong, and I’ll have to come in there to help you out. Do you understand?” Toshiro put his elbows on the desk, resting his head on his hands, narrowing his eyes before looking over at his third seat, He was certain this was the right person to put in Mayuri’s division. He hoped Kaguya had the mental state to handle anything that she might end up having to see, “You will also see things you might not want to see so be prepared.”

“Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou, I understand. If Aizen is interested in my sister for whatever reason, that means I need to do whatever it takes to protect her and find out what it is first.” Didn’t matter if it couldn’t of been her that was in danger. Kaguya wanted her sister to be alright or at least know that she’s alright, “And that does mean that if I have to put myself in front of one of the scariest taichous in the Gotei 13 then I’ll gladly do it.” She would have to make sure her innocence is secure. This place could change her and she could give Mayuri ammo if she ever shows even a hint of innocence or happiness. If it was to keep Avira safe for her to go on this mission, she would do whatever it took even if it meant she had to die over it. 

“I’m glad you’re taking this situation seriously, Kaguya. That’s all. Be sure to report to me every twelve hours to keep me updated.” Hitsugaya stated before Kaguya nodded, noticing that her curious eyes quickly came back.

“Well, if you need me to do anything in between the mission, let me know.” Laughter fell from her lips, smiling at her taichou, rubbing the back of her head before looking at Rangiku, “Please behave, Ran-fukutaichou while I’m gone.” And with that said, she walked out of the room.

“Damn girl, she should be worried about getting herself killed, not about my blasted paperwork.” Toshiro rolled his eyes, knowing they had a lot to work on and he wasn’t about to let up. This time, when he saw Aizen again, he would make sure he doesn’t make the same mistake again. He would kill Aizen or make sure he will die for what he had done, but he needed to keep his patience in check and wait until they knew what they were up against.

“I think her determination is admirable, taichou.” Rangiku chuckled before she quickly put herself back into a serious state once again, “The only thing I’m concerned about is that Mayuri might break that spirit of hers. She’s still pretty young soul, you know. I’m worried about her, but if she’s this determined, she’ll do fine.”

“It’s not her I’m worried about; it’s whatever the Department of Research and Development is planning on doing with the fact that someone not from their own division is going to end up helping them. It’s not easy for me to do this, especially since Mayuri-taichou isn’t someone I or anyone in the Gotei 13 trusts at all.” Toshiro sighed finding himself looking down at his paperwork. Giving Kaguya that was tempting, but she had far too much to worry about with everything going on right now. The Soul Society was already running around with its head cut off right now with not having a judicial system. They needed to get everything together before Aizen gets a chance to attack them with whatever he’s planning.

XXXX

Well, there was something she didn’t expect. Yamamoto actually giving her a week off from her fourth seat duty? It was crazy how much she was actually excited to be away from this hellhole that had been getting on her nerves since she came back from the hospital in the fourth division barracks. The stress was still there. It just seemed like it wasn’t there at the moment and that she could actually feel numb for once in her life and not get mad about it. She was actually happy she decided to talk to Chojiro earlier. She would never tell him that though. Wasn’t the time for it yet. Maybe when she got back next week, she would. 

She noticed someone by the house of her own packing some stuff, finding herself running over to see who it is. She would have recognized the spiky blue hair anywhere. What was Tetsu up to? Was he going on a mission too?

“Tetsu!” He quickly turned, getting out of his crouched position before noticing it was Avira running over to him. He was surprised that she was around there. She hadn’t left her house much the last few days and he noticed that for certain. 

“Avira, I heard you were going to the barracks today. How did that go?” He was curious but he certainly had plans for tonight and what he had to do. He already had everything planned in his mind. He was going in disguise to possibly convince someone, anyone he got close to, to change the clan he wasn’t able to change from within. Byakuya wasn’t enough for the job now that he realized. There was three other main clans and it had to be even effect for it to really work. The nobles never did enough for the people in the Rukongai district nor to anyone else and hurt anyone that questioned them. 

“Fine, Yamamoto-soutaichou actually gave me a week off but I’m working in the Shino Academy for a bit.” Avira sighed, shrugging her shoulders. She was still really eh with having to work with the students but at least that got her away from the barracks for a bit. She was actually glad she really did need a break. She couldn’t help but think Yamamoto didn’t come to that conclusion by himself but well, that really doesn’t matter now. She stared at Tetsu before resting a hand on her hip, “So what are you up to? I don’t see you doing anything like this usually.”

Tetsu sighed, finding himself clenching his fists before finding himself able to speak, “I’m going back to my clan, in disguise. I’m gonna settle some things. I talked with Byakuya when he was in the hospital about the noble clans. With everything going on right now, we need some of these other nobles to change or we’re not gonna get anywhere with their attitude of making only customs happen because that’s how they are.”

Avira took a few moments to let that settle in. Tetsu was going back to the clan that slandered him? That was...a little worrisome. Is he actually sure he wants to do this? He could put himself in a deadly situation. At the same time, she can see where he was coming from. Her grandfather wanted to change Central 46 from within and always got slander for it. It wouldn't be easy, sure, but Tetsu doesn't have to do this. If his father found him, he would kill him. 

"Tetsu," She let out a heavy sigh, knowing it was a pretty tough situation, "I can totally get where you're coming from, but do you really think it's good to be there? The Tsynashiro clan isn't the nicest clan in the world and once you go into that area, the Gotei 13 laws are gone. You won't be able to protect yourself if your dad realizes you're there. Tokinada is a scum bag, and I've never really liked him." She remembered her grandfather had to do some work with the noble clans and she always got some weird vibes from Tokinada. Considering what he did to his own son, it just made her worried even more for him to go back.

"I know," Tetsu responded without hesitation. He knew it, he knew it all too well, but he had to try. He needed to, "but I can't just sit here after my talk with Byakuya and watch these noble clans continue to destroy the Soul Society. Besides," he's shaking, all in fear, anger, and determination. Of course, he's scared, but he couldn't just let everything fall apart. He was able to breakout of his brainwashed, bitter, corrupted clan, why couldn't someone else? They just might need a push, like he did, "if your grandfather, who was wise beyond his years, was able to see that, why shouldn't I or anyone else in the Tsynashiro clan, try not to do that too?"

He notices Avira's eyes widening in realization at those words, knowing that he had gotten her there. He had been such a fool over these last few years. Why was he just falling into the pit that his shitty bastard of a father wanted him to be? If he wanted his father's politics to fall, he needed to make that step himself.

“You’re right, I agree with you.” Avira sighed, lifting her shoulders up and down, “Central 46 was never kind to my grandfather that often because they always wanted him to stick to the customs. Tetsu, I hope you do make a difference back there. You’ll help a lot of people like you. Don’t be afraid to ask…” She wondered if he was actually getting to Byakuya. That would be a feat if he did.

“Forget it, Avira. I don’t think you could help. Besides, I know your mental state has been in the rink since your grandfather died. You’ve got plenty on your plate to worry about.” They wouldn’t believe her anyways considering she was Hozuki Yaijime’s granddaughter. They wouldn’t listen to a word she says, “Besides, you wouldn’t be able to help. You gotta teach a Shino Academy for a week, remember? My mission will be that long on top of any paperwork Yamamoto-soutaichou throws at me in the meantime. Besides, if Byakuya is truly changing, who’s to say that anyone else in that hellhole might change either.If I was able to change in that hellhole, who else could change? I’m determined to do this, Avira, even if I have to die trying to make the Soul Society a better place for people. It’s partially your fault I’m in this state now. That execution you dragged me into, it showed me that Byakuya was starting to change because of what he had done for Rukia even after wanting her dead. I thought being the best formal person I could be of the law was what I could do to pay for the sins I did, but now, I don’t even think they were sins. I was just up against…”

“A corrupt group of people? Yeah, I get it, Tetsu. My grandfather and I used to get that deep into conversations as well. I wish you could’ve gotten to know him better. You two were kind of alike.” It almost hurt for her to talk about her grandfather because it reminded her how she hasn’t moved on at all yet and it was starting to hurt even more because she can’t get over it yet when she knows he would want her to move on.

“Anyway.” She sighed, finding herself shrugging her shoulders, trying to shake the damn anxiety she had just now over even mentioning her grandfather, “I wish you the best of luck but please be careful.” She didn’t know if she could handle a friend dying on top of her bullshit she had right now, "Don't you dare die out there." She would come after him if she found out he was in danger. 

“Don’t get worried about me.” Tetsu found himself rolling his eyes, reverting to his usual facade after that long wording of him talking to Avira. She better not expect him to get that deep with her again because it won’t happen, “I know what I’m fully doing, Avira.”

Avira found herself nearly blinking at the sudden change of Tetsu’s words before shrugging before walking towards her house before walking into it, shutting the door behind her. She felt like it was gonna be a long week with her brain being the way it was right now. Tetsu wasn’t that good anymore at hiding his emotions from her. If she wasn’t getting a burst of anxiety that he and her grandfather had similarities she would’ve called him out on it, but well, she better be prepared for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but things are gonna pick up in a couple of chapters. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo looks for his chance into Shino Academy. Kaguya finally meets up with the twelfth. Meanwhile, Orihime looks for her chance to train as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late due to midterms currently happening. I hope you all enjoy this chapter <3

Man, Ichigo found himself walking around in circles again. Is this even the first division barracks anymore? There’s so much land around here. He isn’t used to this big a piece of land at all. Hell, he couldn’t have gotten here, to the first division, without Avira’s coordinates. He had to thank her for that one to whenever he saw her next. She’s supposed to be around the barracks, isn’t she? Well, he’s lost. This forested area confirms it. If only he, Orihime, and Chad would’ve stayed together. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so lost right now?

Can he find someone this far away? Could he actually be this badly lost? He knew he really didn't know the surroundings of the Seireitei, but he didn’t think he’d get this lost. This was crazy, was anyone around for him to even ask for directions in an area like this?

What is he gonna do? He can’t die in the middle of the forest like this.

“Excuse me, do you need directions?” came a calm, yet familiar voice.

Jumping, Ichigo turned around to see the first division fukutaichou standing by a tree a few feet away from him, smiling sincerely. Ichigo remembered he had been the one who requested the Captain Commander to listen to him before. He also remembered he was one of the fukutaichous he knocked out back on the hill. Didn’t matter if he tried to stop him before, Ichigo was cool with most of the Shinigami he knew, except maybe the Captain Commander, because he seemed like an asshole. He wondered how the other division members got so interested in their taichou so much? Especially the old man, of all people.

“Yes, actually.” Ichigo was happy to see someone around here even if it was... well, the first division fukutaichou. He still didn’t know his name. Didn’t really give it to him before, “Aren’t you the old man I knocked out back on the hill?”

Laughter fell from the white-haired man’s lips. Chojiro hadn’t been quite approached like that before. It was amusing really. He never took pride of enjoyment in combat, but it really did make him laugh over the fact that this boy might be arrogant right now about being able to take down the first division fukutaichou. Chojiro still never saw him as much of a threat really, even at that point.

“Oh that’s quite an interesting way of approaching a old man. I might be old, but I underestimated have to admit I underestimated you back then, but since you even decided to save Rukia, you were able to help us in the long term. I wouldn’t be much of a fukutaichou of the first division, much less Genryusai-dono’s right hand if I didn’t owe you for that.” He offered a hand to shake, “My name is Sasakibe Chojiro, the fukutaichou of the first division. It’s a pleasure to finally talk with you, Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand, smiling at the old man, “Kind of weird to shake your hand after I knocked you out beforehand. Sorry for knocking you out.” But he was kind of in the way.

Chojiro laughed again, finding himself surprise that the boy would even apologize for such a thing, “For a new Shinigami, you can sure hit.” Not to mention he was the only fukutaichou of the three that attacked him on the hill that actually dodged him, “I haven’t had anyone take me off guard before in a long time.” He hadn’t been quite the person to underestimate his opponent in a long time, either, “Although, I didn’t expect such a newbie to have that much power so it is my fault.” He chuckled warmly.

Ichigo found himself falling over in surprise, “What? Are you serious? Just how strong are you, fukutaichou?”

Chojiro chuckled, “I might be old, but I do have a backbone, child. I have been a fukutaichou for a long time, probably around the earlier days of the Gotei 13.” He could tell him about the Bankai but he’s never been the type to brag. Much less, talk about his Bankai which very few people outside of the first division really knew about it.

“Why haven’t you become a taichou if you’ve been one for such a long time?” Ichigo looked confused for a second. He could tell if it had been that long that this guy was actually strong, possibly stronger than Byakuya and maybe even Kenpachi of all people. Oh boy, someone more powerful than Kenpachi that’s actually nice. It sounded like a dream.

“It’s something I don’t intend to be. It’s never been my goal, honestly.” Chojiro shrugged, keeping the smile on his face before becoming serious, “Now boy, you do want to find out where the Shino Academy is?” 

Ichigo had been so curious about Chojiro he nearly forgot about escaping this place that he had been wanting to get away from to get into the Academy and enroll there. As much as school was kind of a pain, it was good to see his knowledge of the Shinigamis would end up working well enough. Well, what he had known anyways, “Yes, sir.”

“Shino Academy has a entrance exam for you to take when you start there. It’ll be what it places you in what kind of classes you’ll be in advance or otherwise. There’s also six year term for that but people have graduated from the academy sooner than that. Ichimaru Gin, one of the three taichous that betrayed the Soul Society, graduated in less than a year. Don’t let it get to you, really.” He pulled out a butterfly to give him communications in case he got lost. The butterfly, swarming around him, “It’ll lead you to where you need to go. If you get stumped, you can always contact me for directions.” He turned away, “I’d be best returning to my duties now, but you enjoy your stay at the Academy. I’m looking forward to seeing what you’ll do in the Gotei 13.” 

“Hey wait a second, why did you come here to begin with?” Ichigo found himself unable to really process why Chojiro would do this for him when he didn’t even know him. 

Chojiro shrugged, “I guess I sense potential in you boy, and I have no doubt Genryusai-dono has seen the same, but we aren’t going to give you the shortcut. We have to see how good you would do.” A thought occurred to him. It looked like he was going to meet Avira again if that means he gets put in the right class. She’s teaching what he’s bad at after all. Just by seeing his spiritual pressure and the lack of his ability to sense spiritual pressures from seeing him being caught off guard by him, “Besides, one of my own helped you after you saved her according to the report we were given. I’m merely returning the favor of thanking you for trying to help her as well.” 

And with that said, he left, leaving Ichigo in the woods before blinking at the butterfly landing on his hands. The butterfly quickly moved in the opposite direction of the one Chojiro had left in. Blinking, Ichigo ran after the butterfly, hoping it would lead him to the Academy itself.

XXXX

“This is it, huh?”

Kaguya stood at the entrance of the twelfth division barracks, staring dead at the insignia of the twelfth division itself. It made her stomach twist for what exactly she was getting into, but she had to remind herself the reason why she was doing this. All for the sake of not wanting another family member to die by Aizen’s hands and to protect the only family she had left alive. Even going through a pond of blood was worth all of this. Even if she had to die when she found out the truth, then she would be more than ok with that. 

Maybe she was a bit selfish, but she was more selfless if anything. 

The barracks must be pretty secured if it was in the hands of Mayuri. She realized looking around that the doors hadn’t been able to be open by default. Much more advanced technology probably than any of the other divisions. She was figuring everything out well. At least, she thought.

“Excuse me?” A quiet low voice belonging to a woman asked, causing Kaguya to jump before turning around to see the twelfth division’s fukutaichou standing behind her. Her hands, were behind her back and she had no emotional expression on her face, “Are you the one the tenth division sent?” 

Kaguya nodded, “Yes ma’am, my name’s Hozuki Kaguya. I’m the third seated officer in the tenth division.” She knew they probably wouldn’t be impressed considering the tenth division is more of a lower level of investigation compared to the twelfth. 

She noticed that Nemu, she certainly hope she got that name right, was staring at her. Blinking, Kaguya asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“To make sure your body's healthy. Mayuri-sama thought it would be best if I checked that before meeting you, but I didn’t expect the tenth divison’s third seat to be so young, but considering a child is running the business there, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Nemu stated before she noticed Kaguya’s face was tense for a moment before it returned to the same look. She was trying to fool her about something and if she had already came to that conclusion, Mayuri-sama would eventually come to what she was hiding upon working with her.

Kaguya found herself wanting to defend her taichou, but found herself resisting for the sole purpose that any talk out of term here could mean her end in a instant. Mayuri-taichou runs his division like a business according to the info Hitsugaya told her about. If that meant that he didn’t take any opinions other than his own, then she couldn’t say anything. It was grim, but she had no choice but to not say a thing. This was only a temporary mission and she knew when exactly she had to report to her taichou. That comment about her body sent her nerves upwards. It made her stomach twist about what could happen. Could she get experimented on? Her sonic hearing could hear various twelfth division members talking. 

She needed to try to swallow her nerves as much as she could. If Mayuri got even a chance to realize that she was even a hint of innocence that she had in her body it could end badly and she was certain that she was going to be having to listen to his orders without hesitation. She had to remind herself there was a certain time where Hitsugaya-taichou would know if she didn’t contact him, he would know something was going wrong. She was happy she took this mission instead of anyone else in her division. She didn’t want anyone else to deal with this.

“Well, are you going to stand there, Hozuki?” Nemu asked, looking at Kaguya. They couldn’t upset Mayuri-sama and she noticed that she was deep in thought.

Kaguya noticed the doors to the barracks had opened, noticing that Nemu had turned back towards the barracks and started to walk into the barracks herself. Kaguya, knowing she’d probably get lost, quickly follows Nemu into the barracks. It was probably best if she did because if she didn’t, Mayuri-taichou could lose his patience. She could try to stop whatever he was doing but that would end badly. She was only here to make sure that she found out about Aizen’s plan nothing more to it than that. She realized during the walk over to where Mayuri’s office was that Nemu was not much of a talker and who could really blame her? If Mayuri was doing experiments on his own division, then it didn’t surprise her just how dead inside Nemu really was. Was Kaguya going to end up like that to when she was done?

This was the time she needed to be strong or else things were going to end bad for her. She had to show Mayuri why she’s a good investigator even if he hated the tenth division for having a hand to be investigators to. She doesn’t know how much he’d believe such a thing as well. Considering how he is, she didn’t know what to expect at this point.

When they arrived to the office, the light was dim and the chair had been turned away from them. A computer screen was seen as well towards the room as well as mechanics everywhere along with tubes on the shelves above with molecules and limbs around. 

“Mayuri-sama, the tenth division member the Captain Commander ordered to have for us is here.” Nemu bowed and Kaguya found herself confused for a second before realizing the chair was turning over to reveal Mayuri’s face, staring dead at her.

“Oh my, so you’re the one they sent? I honestly thought Hitsugaya-taichou was supposed to be a genius. I thought Hitsugaya would send someone more mature, not someone who clings to the ideals of someone who had been so blinded by his own ideals.” It was boring that he got Kaguya of all people, but it was probably the only option for her to be this stupid. He never expected anyone to remotely volunteer to help him. 

The very mention of her grandfather made her clench her fists quite a bit, finding herself shocked that he knew exactly who she was of all people. Just how much knowledge did this guy have? What would she do if her sister had something that she didn’t know about like Aizen said? What would happen to her sister if this guy...this monster, had any of that information? If Aizen’s plan even had any information about her?

“I never liked Central 46 either in all honesty, but that man, the world certainly shouldn’t be ruled by ideals don’t you agree? I could care less about such things in this world. You seem more surprise that I know who you are, do you not? I wouldn’t of collected data unless I wanted to know of whom I was going to get to help with this research.” Does this girl take him as a fool? “Now, I would like to know why you were so willing to join this research? After all, not many people are...keen on working with me as you might be already aware of.”

Oh God, how was she supposed to say any of this? Uh oh, her confidence was slipping but she knew she had to give him a reason of something.

“Oh? Do I detect sympathy for someone? I do have to tell you, Kaguya, that those that have that kind of motivation are useless for the very reason that research should not be held for any kind of empathy.” Mayuri merely stated, not restraining his smirk in response to reading her so well. She could try her bloody hardest to do so but he knew from that hesitation, it was someone that the reason why she was here.

“Empathy? I don’t think that should be any concern as to why my motivation is. Isn’t it good enough that I’d be willing to help in the investigation of Aizen Sousuke, Mayuri-taichou? Anyone investigates for sheer interest as well to see how things work right?” She was certain her words would actually be something to agree with him.

“If you do have any ill intentions of spitting my research then I do believe it is my concern, woman. Though…” He rested a hand on his chin, nodding, “Yes, there is some truth to your words. The very reason of any research is by curiosity and interest as to how things work. However, researching requires you not to have those silly words of empathy or morals of any kind. Any such is a form of weakness.” Really? This was the best investigator in Hitsugaya-taichou’s division? Pathetic.

She said a little too much, but hey, if he requested her opinion, then she had every right at this point to give him an answer he didn’t like was something she could come terms with. Her sister and grandfather would probably be proud of what she was about to say since she’s never so loud about her ideals, “In all due honesty, you say you’re so against morals, but there’s something you probably do care about. So, with that said, if you somehow ended up losing such a thing and it was your fault. What then? Would your apathy still be there? Would you still be able to cling to that lack of morals?” 

A loud slam of Mayuri’s hand on the desk was heard, startling Kaguya, making her realize that what she had said had gone a bit too far. If anything, it was what she believed in though. Her sister and grandfather would’ve said the exact same thing as her. She’s never been really that forward with her morals before but while it felt good, she probably said it to the wrong person.

“I’m the one asking the questions here, woman, not you.” How dumb or her to even think he actually cared about something, someone besides research. Who was she to lecture him? She was the one who was raised on morals and grew into a sheltered life, “You are just merely answering my questions.” She’s so lucky he didn’t decide to kill her right there. The nerve of her. She should know her place is quite below his own, “You’re just a child. What the hell do you even know about that?”

Kaguya gulped in response to his words, finding herself merely sighing, reminding herself that it really didn’t matter if he took her head off or not. He was stuck with her, but it still meant she needed to watch what she had said, “Yes, my apologies.” She’d never apologize for what she believed in.

Mayuri’s glare deepened for a moment before he sat back down in his chair. His eyes, narrowing. Damn brat better not make that a habit or this would be even harder than he expected to not kill her. With Yamamoto putting a request to have someone else outside of his division was bad enough, but he was sure that the tenth taichou would end up being suspicious as well and that meant he couldn’t just kill her. They would know what would happen then, and they would blame him, “If you ever say such things again, I will experiment on you.” That was a threat to be used efficiently. Regardless of a researcher she is, he’ll find that out soon enough, “Do you understand?”

Kaguya felt a flicker of fear hit her before she nodded, “Yes, Mayuri-taichou, I understand.” She found her shoulder tightening, feeling as if she was gonna burst from the stress from that. She was unable to do anything like that again, especially with the way he flipped out like that. 

“Good, now, even knowing you could probably do such a task is that I want you to look into the Rukongai district for any kind of signature of Hollow activity. It’s certainly rare to have any Hollows come into the Seireitei, but if any of them cross, it’ll be in the Rukongai district. Tomorrow is when I want you to do so.” He stated to her before she bowed in respect before walking out of the room.

What the heck did she get herself into?

XXXX

“Hmm...I wonder if Sado-kun is gonna be alright?”

Orihime stood at the doors of the fourth division barracks, having being happy she actually found the barracks by herself. She remembered how to get over here and where it was at. She was excited to see Harui-chan again. She was sure Sado-kun would be fine, especially since he was heading on his own journey of training. She couldn’t wait to see him get so much stronger. She had to strong to and she knew that Harui was the right person to go to about this and then Rukia as well. It’ll be good to see all of them as well.

She walked around the barracks, remembering to try to remember where Harui’s house was or how to get over there. She didn’t quite remember anything. Oh no, what if she had gotten lost? What if she couldn’t ever find where to go this time again? 

She suddenly spotted a familiar man walking in the direction of the hospital area of the barracks and followed after him, seeing that he had looked familiar and into the hospital.

Orihime decided to finally speak to him, “Um, excuse me, do you know where Harui is by chance?”

Iemura turned over to her finding himself remembering who this girl was. She was the one healing the substitute Shinigami. The one that had been able to do such a quick job healing her friend. He found himself unable to say anything for a moment before clearing his throat, trying to comprehend himself from how pretty this human was.

Harui? He knew she befriended some human but he didn’t expect it to be her of all people. Really, Iemura was very happy though. He wanted to see this girl. Maybe he could…

“Ah, I know you, you’re that Ryoka girl that helped the Substitute Shinigami after Aizen’s betrayal.” Iemura grinned, “Your healing spell was astounding. I was absolutely impressed. You may be a better healer than myself and Harui, and maybe, even Isane-fukutaichou. Would you ever join the fourth division?” Iemura offered a hand for Orihime to take if necessary.

Orihime found herself flustered by his compliments. She...really wasn’t anything special at least, she didn’t think she was that special, at least. She was surprised another fourth division member knew who she was and she found herself very nervous, hoping he’d know where Harui was. 

“Iemura-san, is something wrong?” 

Stepping off the stairs was Harui in her usual Shinigami attire. Her eyes, look slightly tired from the day she had. Nothing but discharges today and she didn’t even get to see Kaguya off earlier because of how backed up they were and how many people they had to take care of.

Orihime looked over to see that it had been the blond haired girl she had been wanting to talk to for a while now ever since she decided to come to the fourth division. She smiled happily before politely telling Iemura to excuse herself before running over to tackle Harui down with a big hug. Harui yelped but found herself laughing before hugging Orihime back before she spoke, “Orihime? What are you doing here?”

“I can’t believe she’s the human you befriended, Harui-san.” Iemura blinked in surprise, making a mental note to write something down in his journal tonight about this. Harui probably thought he was crazy hearing what had been going on. He hoped she wouldn’t get mad at him. He still had a long day to finish his shift, “You never told me it was the Ryouka girl you met. Her healing powers are incredible.”

Harui almost chuckled. She liked how much Iemura was gushing about Orihime’s abilities. This just meant that she was gonna get further with her abilities, “Iemura-san, please don’t embarrass, Orihime-chan.” She insisted Orihime was already amazing with her powers and her really happy yet selfless nature. 

“S-Sorry about that, Harui-san.” Iemura sighed before Harui smiled.

“It’s alright, she’s just not adjusted to you yet. I’m heading out for the day now but if you need any more information about the other patients admitted in today they’re in this file for you to look at. Please don’t strain yourself too much.” She was still tired from the taichou’s meeting she was in earlier. It had been so early. 

She got up and motioned Orihime to follow her and she did, walking out of the hospital area and into the barracks of the fourth division.

“It’s so good to see you, Harui-chan. How have you been?” Orihime smiled. She wanted to talk to Harui about something but it was better and much nicer if she asks her how she been doing. It had been awhile since she had seen Harui. 

“Um, fine, the last couple of days have been pretty exhausting. It’s good to see you back so early. What brought you to the fourth division, Orihime-chan?” Harui asked curiously, yawning over the lack of sleep she had gotten over the last few days. 

Orihime stopped walking and Harui found herself turning over to her to see that happy face gone in a matter of seconds, looking down at the ground sad, knowing that Harui might actually hate her for saying some of these things, “H-Harui-chan, can I request to talk with you about something?” 

Harui blinked at the sudden change in Orihime’s emotions, walking over to her, looking at her with concern, “Of course, you can talk to me about anything Orihime-chan.”

“Well, you see, when your friend there was talking to me about the stuff that happened when I went with Kurosaki-kun to help save Rukia-chan, I couldn’t help but feel useless again.” She found herself fighting back tears, “I didn’t help Kurosaki-kun at all. I should’ve fought by his side, I should’ve helped more, but I always seem to get in the way and…”

Orihime trailed off before Harui rested both hands on her shoulders. Her eyes, never faltering away from hers, “Listen to me, Orihime, I know that position all too well, but I’m telling you that you did do a lot for Ichigo, you healed him when your entire group couldn’t. You were there for him after his fights and supported him. I don’t think Ichigo thinks of you in that way and neither do I. I know what Iemura-san told you back there was all the truth. You’re a more powerful healer than even he and I both are. You did what you could do back there and that’s something you should be proud of. You did what you could and I doubt anyone finds you useless. I don’t, and I want you to know I’ll be there for you just like Ichigo and your other friends will be there for you too.” Harui wasn’t going to let anyone tell her otherwise. She always acted as support of any fight and it sometimes sucked when she couldn’t do as much as other division members, but she knew she could rely on her friends and anyone she trusted a lot. 

“It’s okay to rely on other people! I may have a similar problem, but it always seems a lot easier when I think about people I can rely on, and then, it doesn’t seem that bad.” Harui pointed out with a small smile on her face, taking her hands of Orihime’s shoulders, “If you want, you could always accompany me to the thirteenth division. I’ve been dying to train more, and I could use a training partner. The fourth division barracks don’t have enough training grounds for it. That’s why I was going to ask Ukitake-taichou to use it so I could help. If you want, you could totally come along since it does seem you want to get stronger.” 

Orihime was surprised by her words. Harui would help her? This easily? She’s such a pure hearted person. She was so kind and heartwarming. She nearly took her entire bad state of mind and lifted it away with those words. She loved to see Rukia-chan again after not seeing her for a while. Rukia and Harui both helping her out on her training sounded like the perfect training after all. 

“I’d love to join you, Harui-chan. I want to see Rukia-chan again and maybe she could join us? I’d love to have her help me out as well.” Orihime smiled, hoping Harui wouldn’t mind another person with them.

“I’d love to see if Rukia wants to join us. She and I were on pretty good friendship terms and I’m happy to see her again. It’s been a long time since I saw her not counting the stuff on the hill.” She didn’t even get a chance to talk to Rukia. She had been in the same class as her back in Shino Academy and she still considered Rukia a good friend of hers. Harui was ready to embark on another training mission that she hadn’t given up on in the slightest. She needed this training if everything was true about what they knew about Aizen’s plans so far and what she herself knew as well. She needed to do whatever it took to protect those in her own division at risk. 

“Oh? Thank you, Harui-chan, You’re a very nice person. You did a lot to help me, thank you. I’ll try not to be a burden…”

“Don’t say that you’re not a burden and you’ve never been a burden.” Harui smiled at her, crossing her arms across her chest, “You just can improve more and more as a whole. You can stay at my house again tonight and we can go in the afternoon to train tomorrow. I won’t be easy on you though.” She grinned, deciding it would be fun to actually make this into a competition and help Orihime gain a bit more confidence in herself. It might seem like difficulty to others but Harui was certain if anyone could give Orihime the confidence she needs it was definitely her and Rukia. She didn’t know what kind of bond she had with Rukia but she could assume it was a very close one according to what Orihime said about her being excited to see Rukia again. 

“Harui-chan, aren’t you scared about what’s going to happen?” Orihime asked curiously finding herself fidgeting nervously.

Harui felt those words hit like a brick wall. Sure, she was determined as ever to get stronger to help her division out whenever Aizen attacks again, but yeah, everything she learned over the last few days, it had been a lot to take in and it was still hard for her to take in everything herself, “I won’t deny it. These last few days have been a roller coaster of news for me learning about everything that’s happened. I might be scared but I won’t let it stop me. Fear should wake you up not make you bounded by your fears even more. Facing them is good, but trying your hardest to prevent your fears from tearing you down is more important.” Harui thinks she worded that good enough.

“That’s an incredible way to see it, Harui. Sometimes I wish I could be like you and try to see the bright side of things more often. I feel like such an idiot now worrying about something that wasn’t there.” Orihime sighed, shrugging her shoulder before walking with her once again. 

“Don’t worry, I think you’re reacting like any human with special powers would. You’re still trying to adjust to a lot of things, and you’re doing the best you can to handle everything that’s happened, and I think that’s what really matters the most is that you’re trying. Now, why don’t you relax when we get back to my home?”

Orihime nodded. She totally wanted to show Harui more recipes she had, since she liked a couple of her weird food combinations from the last time she was over. It felt like she was going to bond over so many things with Harui. She’s happy she’s met Harui and she’s grateful to her. She really owed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a lot of side outcomes going. Things are gonna start heating up real soon. Feel free to commentate on what you think and kudo/bookmark if you like. ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhei confronts Avira about Tousen. Meanwhile, Harui and Orihime are trying to find a way to train.

Avira yawned as she walked outside her home. Too early for her to be up right now. She was never, ever a morning person, but she did have to go down to the academy today for her week long break. She wonders if it would actually go by pretty fast. This week and all, and would it actually make her feel better than what she’s been lately? Who knows? She was just happy she got a week off of this division. It’d been a pain, having to feel like this place just made her more depressed. The faking of this whole ordeal was slowly but surely taking its toll on her. 

She walked by a few of the other lower seated officers before spotting someone fairly familiar that wasn’t from the division by the gate once she had reached it. It was the Ninth division fukutaichou: Hisagi Shuhei, someone she hadn’t seen since before the execution started. What was he doing in the first division barracks ? She heard something about him taking over ninth division duties temporarily before they could appoint a new taichou to the division. The departure of his sensei...that was hard. It made her think of how so many people had it worse off than she did. 

Shuhei smiled slightly before giving Avira a small wave before she waved back. Shuhei immediately walked over to her. He looked a little nervous, as if he was just worried and worried about talking with her about something. Avira looked over in confusion before sighing, “You look pretty glum for a fukutaichou, Shuhei.” She managed to put a smile on her face before sighing, resting a hand on her hip, “Hm? What’s up, Shuhei? I don’t see you in the first division barracks quite often.”

Shuhei hesitated. A million questions enveloped his mind. Was she okay to talk about this? He knew she lost her grandfather when Central 46 was slaughtered. That was such a low blow for her, and on top of that, her sister had been seriously injured as well as Avira herself from protecting the Ryouka and Rukia herself. He knew it hadn’t been long, but he was around her to carry information to the Captain Commander on his reports on how his progress was going on his temporary takeover of the ninth division. The Captain Commander had informed him Avira was taking a break from the barracks and that she probably hadn’t left yet so if he wanted to talk to her to approach her now.

Question is, he was starting to think if he was ready for that? Sure, Avira was a good friend of his and he had known her for a long time, but with everything she had gone through and what had happened, was she truly ready to hear what he had wanted to talk to her about the moment she had recovered from her injuries? Was she going to hate him for not seeing her for a long while? She had been the only other person, other than Tousen-taichou, that he had been able to get his thoughts in.

“Avira-san, I’m sorry for not coming here sooner, but I need your advice.” Shuhei sighed, “If you turn me down, I understand.” He knew she had been going through a lot so he thought that maybe it was too early for him to talk to her. 

“Shuhei, don’t say that, if you need to talk, I’m here. What’s on your mind?” Avira wondered what exactly was on his mind. Was it about Tousen? Remembering how much Tousen did to her on the Hill just made her cringe at the memory of him. She knew Shuhei needed guidance now that Tousen wasn’t around anymore, and she would help him though. If he actually knew why she was taking a break, he would probably do the same for her as well. She didn’t really want help anyways. She had to get through this on her own. She didn’t want any pity at all.

“It’s about Tousen-taichou.” He was actually surprise that Avira said those words. It seemed every time he always came to her for help, she always would act like it was nothing. That’s why it seems it was so easy to talk to her about this. She knew exactly how much he knew Tousen-taichou and it felt like his heart was ripped out when he had betrayed them all. To think he did all of this, killed all of the Central 46 members, did all of this and followed Aizen. He had to be brainwashed, “You saw Tousen-taichou at the hill. How did he act?” Shuhei asked.

“I don’t know if you’re ready to know how far gone he really is.” Avira looked away from him, clenching her fists. Flashbacks came to her mind of Tousen confronting her, Tetsu, and Reno when they were trying to reach the end of the Hill and of him forcing her back to the hill and remembering just how angry she was at him abducting her the way he did. It also brought back that useless feeling she had at the time when Aizen cut her down like she was nothing. It was as if she was a insect compared to him. Sure, he was a taichou, a former one that didn’t deserve the sake of being called a taichou whatsoever. That’s what Aizen was to her now, but Tousen, she couldn’t help but still be holding such a strong grudge after everything he had done to her personally and everyone else he indirectly hurt. 

“What do you mean, Avira?” Shuhei did want to know why exactly she did say that. Was Tousen-taichou that far gone? Was he truly that far gone to the point of no return? No, Shuhei had to knock some sense into him when he saw him again. If he had to, he would fight him to make him realize the truth.

Avira hesitates before turning to him slowly, sighing heavily. If she told him about what happened, he would’ve wanted to know why and she still didn’t know about her bridge role. If it was even that, “Tousen had full intention of helping Aizen with whatever he wants. I don’t know, I think he’s gone insane, Shuhei. He...hurt me back there on the Hill.” That much was true, and she knew how loyal he was to Aizen, too. She could tell with the way he was acting on the Hill. He literally told her to wait for Aizen to arrive so he could take care of her personally, “He was so loyal to Aizen, I don’t know why, but it’s a definite possibility that Aizen manipulated him. I mean, he fooled all of us, Shuhei, including you and me. Who’s to say Aizen hasn’t done the same thing to Tousen?” It still made her wonder just how much did Aizen brainwash him to the point that he wouldn’t be able to come back to his regular senses. Was it possible? Did Aizen do that much to Tousen’s mind? She wasn’t sure.

Her body language showed many emotions. He could tell fear, anger, sadness, and despair. With her clenching her fists the way she did, Tousen-taichou must’ve done something that hurt her bad. Whether it had been physical or mental, he knew that sparked some hatred she had for Tousen-taichou over whatever happened on the Hill. It made him think maybe bringing it up to her was still too soon, but he was dying to know what Tousen-taichou acted? His teacher was capable of hurting her if he had wanted to, that much, he was aware of, but why would Tousen do that to her? Why would he say justice all the time and actually do some terrible thing to Avira and the other people? It didn’t make sense to him. Did he really have to kill Tousen eventually?

“You’re right, he probably did.” Shuhei sighed, finding himself a little worried about upsetting Avira to an extent, “Avira, I’m…”

“No, don’t apologize, I’m fine.” She shook her head, finding herself frustrated again. Not at Shuhei but at Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. The very mention of them made her blood boil. Not at the sadness of what she was going through, but the utter hatred she had for them, mostly Gin and Aizen. Tousen, well, she just hated what he had done, but she had come to terms at this point, Tousen was probably manipulated by Aizen. She had only just realize that Tousen was probably the only one not able to be affected by Aizen’s Kyouka Suigetsu because he was blind. Aizen probably took advantage of knowing that weakness, but was there another one? “I’m just more angered at Aizen if anything. I wouldn’t be lying if I said I hated him. You didn’t say anything, I’m just already tired of this whole situation in general, I guess.”

“No one’s gonna blame you for being angry at him, Avira.” Shuhei found himself sighing. She’s stressed, he could tell, but she had every reason to hate Aizen for what he did to her grandfather and her little sister, “He did a lot of horrible things to you, and I’m sorry you lost your grandfather to him. I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” Especially since Shuhei had known Yaijime personally. He had always welcomed him whenever he hanged around Avira when they were in the academy a while back.

“Please, don’t pity me, Shuhei. I’m not asking anyone, including you, to pity me.” Avira sighs, knowing he was well aware of that but probably said that out of instinct. She was just feeling a lot of irritability now and she hated it so much. She didn’t want to tell Shuhei what happened yet to her on the Hill because she was still coming to terms with everything still. She couldn’t move on yet and she fucking hated it and…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer that her head was on his chest now. Avira’s eyes widened, but she didn’t hug him back. She hadn’t been ok with really anyone hugging her except her sister, but the hug made her speechless and she found herself unable to reject the hug. She knew she wasn’t getting out of it because he had done it first just don’t expect her to hug him back.

“Don’t act like you need to bear this on your own, it’s alright, I’m not trying to pity you. I know you a lot better than that. You’ve helped me through a lot so let me do the same thing for you, Avira.” It actually hurt actually seeing her so frustrated and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, he could tell she was hurting deep down. That’s probably why the Captain Commander wanted her to go on a break. Shuhei couldn’t blame her. He remembers when they both had to go through half of their class dying. The images of the dead bodies in his mind from that Hollow incident were in his head again and the way Avira approached him when they both had reach seated officers when he was in dire need of help, it wasn’t like him to not try to help her as well. She helped him through plenty of things alongside Tousen-taichou and now that he was gone, he really didn’t have anyone to talk to aside from Komamura-taichou and herself, “I understand if you’re not ready to talk to me about it yet, but I promise you, I’ll listen to you when you’re ready to talk about it. It’s the least I can do after what you’ve done for me as a friend.” He was surprised that she hadn’t pulled away from his hug yet. He wanted to let her know she wasn’t alone in this craziness.

Avira couldn’t believe it. He was actually trying to comfort her through a lot of the things he went through, but he had no idea, absolutely no idea what else she was going through other than her grandfather’s death. Yet, she somehow couldn’t bring herself to pull away from Shuhei’s hug. Those words, it was like with Sasakibe-fukutaichou yesterday when he said that he didn’t expect her to apologize to Yamamoto-soutaichou right away or confront him of what happened when they had discussed the bridge role. It made her feel a bit better and not as frustrated with herself.

It was then that Shuhei had pulled away from her, “You’re not alone, okay? You got plenty of people to rely on in Soul Society, but I think the Captain Commander is in the right to give you a break. No one expects you to be over everything overnight. I knew how much Yaijime meant to you and your sister.” He almost wanted to apologize about hugging her out of nowhere. She hated physical contact mostly, but he had been glad she didn’t pull away. She needed that. At least, to him, she did. 

It frustrates him to think Tousen would’ve been okay with psychologically hurting so many people other than Kaguya and Avira and think that it was justice of all things. He still didn’t get it, but he found himself able to wait on Avira’s advice a little bit longer.

Avira found herself sighing relaxing herself. God, she was starting to be grateful for his words, but it still tore her just how much it sucked that she still couldn’t move on. She wasn’t sure how much the break was going to help her, but she was hoping it would lift her up. 

She wasn’t going to thank him though and she’s certain he didn’t expect one. 

“Shuhei, look, I am gonna be fine, I need to help you as well. You were the one who approached me first, you deserve me to help you a little bit with that.” Avira stated before Shuhei shook his head at her, finding himself keeping a small smile on his lips.

“It’s alright, we can continue this conversation when your back from your assignments in the Academy. I shouldn’t hold you any longer than what I already have.” His small smile faded before he sighed, “Just...have a good break, okay? Try not to think too much about the situation in the Soul Society. You’ll have plenty of time to focus when you get back.” 

His words really did help. It felt like the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders again. So she turned over to Shuhei before walking past him, deciding it was wise to listen to him about this. She turned back away from him after approaching the forest like area, indicating the outer parts of the barracks, waving to Shuhei. 

“Thank you.” She found herself whispering before turning to walk away. She would try her hardest to try to get over this when she was ready. It made her a little more patient for this break instead of being constantly irritated that she couldn’t get anywhere with all this stuff she’s going through. She was pretty sure Shuhei didn’t hear her say it, but he probably knew she was grateful for it.

XXXX

“So, Harui-chan, Ukitake-taichou seemed nice from when I met him. Is he always like that?”

Orihime and Harui had both been walking to the thirteenth division barracks for a while now, and Orihime really wanted to talk about something now since it was a little too quiet. The forest like area was kind of peaceful. It wasn’t too hot nor was it too cold and the birds were chirping too. This was nice that there was some kind of animals around the Soul Society.

Harui chuckled, “Yeah, he’s a great man. He’s probably the nicest taichou I know. Other than Unohana-taichou and Komermura-taichou. You’ll like him a lot. I’m sure he’ll be fine with us using his training grounds for a bit.” There was something else she really did want to talk about to, “Hey Orihime-chan, do you want to meet Unohana-taichou soon? I think she could really help you with your healing abilities! She’s the best person to go to. She’s supposed to help me out too with my healing Kido.” 

“Oh, I’d love to meet her. You always say how much she’s inspired you to be a healer and to be stronger as well. I bet she’s strong to.” Orihime smiled as Harui chuckled.

“Well, she scares a lot of the eleventh division members whenever they cause trouble when they are being treated. It’s actually funny to see them kind of get their ego drop sometimes. They shouldn’t be hurting our own especially since we’re the ones that heal them, but it’s okay, it seems Unohana-taichou steps in when it’s needed. I couldn’t ask to feel any safer in the fourth.” Harui pointed out happily, smiling at Orihime who nodded.

Orihime’s grin brightened, “Well, I believe you on it. I encountered some of the eleventh division members when I was in Soul Society the last time. Some guy kept me away from being attacked by the twelfth division taichou and he’s pretty scary, you know? But I got through it and so did Ishida-kun. He sacrificed his powers to protect me and defeat him.” 

Harui almost paled at the mention of Mayuri. Dang, that Uryu guy was actually something else. He was willing to lose his Quincy powers over that? She respected him quite a bit over that. It’s something she’d do if she had to lose her Shinigami powers to save her friends if she had to.

“Mayuri-taichou is creepy.” Harui agreed with a small nod, sighing as she really didn’t want to hear really much. It also reminded her that Kaguya wanted to assist that guy with trying to find out Aizen’s plan, “But hey, you won’t be seeing him around at all. His entire division is locked into their own barracks doing other stuff so I doubt you’ll see him around.” Hopefully calming Orihime down a bit over that would help. 

“Hey, why do the eleventh division hate the fourth so much, Harui-chan?” Orihime asks curiously, wondering what was exactly going on with their divisions and why they disliked each other.

“Zaraki-taichou isn’t really into those who can’t fight that much. He sees healing as a weakness yet here we are, always saving his men’s life.” Harui sighed, not understanding the eleventh division taichou’s logic, especially since they use the fourth division the most out of every division, “He actually called me out for actually gaining important info by myself in the last mission at the taichou’s meeting I was recently at to give Yamamoto-soutaichou information about what had happened.” 

“Man, you know the Captain Commander?” Orihime asked curiously as Harui shrugged.

“Not really. I mean, I’ve talked to him only once and seen him multiple times. Most people don’t really know what really happens in his own division aside of the tea party Sasakibe-fukutaichou holds every month or so. There was supposed to be one this month but Yamamoto-soutaichou cancelled it due to finding out what Aizen’s plans were.” Harui explained to Orihime who blinked in surprise.

“Oh? I’d love to go one with you eventually, Harui-chan.” Orihime grinned, wondering what exactly Avira-chan had to deal with in the first division but she can cross that road eventually especially if she was going to be here in the Soul Society for a while, “I could probably get some sweets and try stuff you like for once.”

Nervous laughter fell from her lips, “Oh, that’s if you get them away from Yachiru-fukutaichou. She’s a living breathing sugar machine.” She couldn’t help but remember the other fourth division members talk about how Yachiru came around and always ate all the sweets.

“Yaichiru? You know her?” Orihime yelped. Shocked at Harui knowing who she was. 

Harui chuckled, “Not really, but Yachiru-fukutaichou has been known for doing that for a long time now.” She didn’t understand why she always did that, but she was crazy for inhaling all that sugar all the time. 

They had finally arrived to the barracks and Orihime found herself nervous again, having felt it being so close from now to see if she was actually going to get the training she wanted. 

“Ah, Harui-chan, we’re so close.” Orihime yelped happily, blushing in embarrassment at the feeling of her nerves rolling around in her stomach before Harui patted the girl on the shoulder.

“No worries.” She smiled happily, shrugging her shoulders, “I’m sure he and Rukia-chan are going to say yes about this ordeal.” She wanted Orihime to be more confident in herself but everyone is always their worst critiquer. They would get through it together and get so much done that they needed to. 

“Huh, what are you guys doing here?”

Jumping, the two girls turned to see Rukia standing behind them. The two blinked in surprise, wondering how that was easier than they both expected. The thirteenth division member stood, arms crossed over her chest.

“Ah, Rukia-chan, we’re sorry for coming here uninvited, but Harui-chan suggested we see you about some things.” Orihime bowed, resisting the urge to hug Rukia. She hadn’t seen her in awhile so she hoped they let them train here soon.

“What things?” Rukia blinked in surprise at the sudden notice of Orihime and Harui being the ones she found. For a minute, she thought it had been other members in her division, but it was Harui and Orihime. What the heck was Orihime doing here?

“Well, Orihime-chan and I have been wanting to train for the upcoming stuff that’s going to happen whenever we get to it. We were just wondering if you’d like to join us. The fourth division doesn’t have much training grounds to work with, but the other divisions, they have more grounding plus maybe I think you could help the both of us, Rukia-san.” Harui began to explain before Rukia hesitated, wondering why it made them so dire to train. She figured since they were all training to fight Aizen whenever he came back that they needed to be ready. 

“I’d love to get you two prepared for the war.” Rukia smiled, nodding in agreement, “However, I would have to get permission from Ukitake-taichou to do it.” 

“I am well aware.” Came a firm nod from the blond fourth division member before Orihime jumped to glomp Rukia, knocking her to the ground.

“I’m so happy to see you after so long, Rukia-chan.” Orihime giggled, squeezing Rukia tighter. She was so happy to be reunited with one of closest friends again and she was happy that she get to train with Rukia and Harui this time. She was still nervous about this whole ordeal though.

“Inoue-san, you’re hugging me too tight!” Rukia yelped, barely able to breathe with how hard she was hugging her. 

“I’m sorry, Rukia-chan.” Orihime immediately let go of her and rose to her feet. 

Harui laughed at the two. This was going to be interesting that they were joining her on his journey of getting stronger. 

XXXXX

“Rukia, what did you need?” 

Rukia stood before her taichou, Ukitake Jushiro upon the request that the three of them were to use the training grounds for their training to prepare for whenever Aizen would return to declare war on them. Harui was behind the door along with Orihime, Sentaro, and Kiyone.

“I wanted to request to use the training grounds in the division with two other people for the sole reason of using it in preparation for whenever Aizen-taichou returns to the Soul Society.” Rukia closed her eyes, knowing she needed this just as much as Orihime and Harui did. 

Ukitake hesitated trying to find the right words before noticing four figures at the door. Two of them Kiyone and Sentaro. The other being Haruka Harui and…

The other girl was familiar, but he couldn’t remember her name.

“Ah, this is Inoue Orihime sir. We found her.” Kiyone stated, remembering that she should’ve taken all the credit instead but she’s sure how insolent Sentaro was that he was gonna try to take all the credit…

“I found her.” Sentaro spat, rolling his eyes. He should get the credit not this brat.

Harui cleared her throat before the two both turned over to her, “Excuse me, you two should be quiet for now.” She sighed, knowing they probably weren’t going to listen to her. 

Orihime got on her knees as well; Harui, quickly following in response to Orihime, “Please forgive me, sir, I didn’t mean to come here unannounced.” 

Rukia quickly got in front of Orihime before scolding her, “This isn’t the time to get shy, Inoue-san. You have to prepare just like Harui and myself have to.” She had to get Orihime more confident in herself or else she would self destruct in battle.

“Ah, ah, I’m sorry, I just…” Orihime trailed off before she was interrupted by Rukia again. She just wanted to be polite and not look like an idiot and try her hardest to avoid any conflict that she had to with anyone close to her friends.

“No buts Orihime, we have to start training, got it? It’s important not only for you to learn but Harui as well.” Rukia looked over to her who nodded at her words. Harui wanted what was best for Orihime to but she wanted her to understand the reasons why it was so important. She came from the human world to train not to just sit around idly. 

“Y-Yes, I understand.” Orihime nodded before looking back over at Ukitake. Rukia, quickly moving next to Harui.

“I’m glad you brought her over here. That’s good thinking on your part.” Rukia stated, wanting Orihime to be as comfortable as possible and it was with two of the closest Shinigamis they knew, “I also want to thank you for encouraging her to break out of her shell when I wasn’t able to do so due to my schedule. You’ve been a real help to her, Harui. I wasn’t worried when I found out she was staying with you after the incident on Soyoku Hill.” 

“No need to thank me, Rukia-san.” Harui chuckled, smiling, finding herself blushing in embarrassment at Rukia’s words. She had so much faith in her just like Unohana and Sajin did. She was grateful for everyone keeping her sane with everything going down.

“I’d love to offer it to you three just don’t go too crazy with it,” Ukitake chuckled, deciding to joke around with the three. It was good to see Harui trying to work on her other skills as well considering the fourth division did need a backbone when it was time to fight. They still didn’t know Aizen’s plan yet but he was ready to get them started in advance to respond against Aizen’s plan. It could affect the human world as well. It also made him think about Avira. Genyusai-sensei told him not to worry but he couldn’t help but to worry about her especially the state he saw her in when Sosuke retreated. He knew, right off the bat that something was off then. However, he heard she was teaching at Shino Academy for the next week so he hoped that help her a bit. Maybe he’s worrying too much about his former subordinate. It was always in him to care about any subordinate of his. 

He just hopes this peace lasts quite a bit longer. The three seemed happy and ready to start on their training.


End file.
